Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido
by Srta Misao Maxwell
Summary: Slash! y MPreg, Harry y Draco!. Al fin puedo actualizar despues de muuucho tiempo! En este nuevo cap se descubre la identidad de la responsable del casi-asesinato de Harry y su bebe... jeje Lean y comenten, por favor
1. Las Conjeturas de Dumbledore

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Nota: Harry Potter y sus correspondientes secuelas no me pertenecen y tampoco sus personajes, todo es obra de J.K. Rowling, por eso no intento ganar nada con esta historia más que mi consagración como escritora, este fic NO tiene fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Esta historia ES SLASH, o sea relaciones amorosas entre hombres, y contiene escenas LEMON (escenas hentai o XXX, como deseen llamarlas); ésta historia también contiene algunas otras cosas que pueden no ser del agrado de todos ustedes (cosas que se irán descubriendo a medida que avance la historia), si no es de su agrado éste tipo de lecturas, POR FAVOR NO SIGAN LEYENDO; quedan avisados, no me hago responsable de ningun trauma post-lectura.

Aclaración: No tengo la menor idea de qué materias tienen y cuales no tienen en el séptimo año de Hogwarts, recién estoy leyendo el 4to libro, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de poner las materias que aparecen en el fic de Lilith Malfoy llamado "Cambios" (lo recomiendo, está muy bueno). Lilith, si estás leyendo ésto, espero no te ofendas con que yo halla tomado de tu fic eso, por favor perdóname si te ha molestado.

Ahora, sin nada más que aclarar, solo me resta desearles una agradable lectura y espero sinceramente que les guste mi primer fic de Harry Potter.

- - Diálogo

- " " - Pensamientos

- // - Recuerdos

// Sueños

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo I: Las conjeturas de Dumbledore.**

Sus penetrantes ojos azules miraban extrañados a través de los cristales de sus lentes de media luna, la bola de cristal que estaba frente a él le estaba mostrando que un acontecimiento muy importante iba a suceder dentro de poco, un acontecimiento especial, hermoso y primordial a la vez, pero lo que su esfera no especificaba, era quien iba a llevar a cabo los hechos de dicho acontecimiento. Y eso le preocupaba.

Escuchó que alguien venía hacia su despacho; y cuando la gran ave de piedra dejó de girar, entró a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore la persona que él estaba esperando.

- Aaa, Minerva, te estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Albus?

- Ven, acércate

La profesora Minerva McGonagall se acercó hasta donde el director y miró a la bola de cristal que éste le señalaba, y luego de mirar una y otra vez su entrecejo se frunció visiblemente

- Albus, ¿qué significa ésto?

- Significa Minerva, que aquello que tánto esperabamos, tal vez va a suceder dentro de muy poco

McGonagall iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte azote de una puerta, y la entrada de un Hagrid muy agitado no les permitió continuar

- ¡Profesores, vine a avisarles que los esperan para iniciar el Gran Banquete, los alumnos ya han llegado.

- Bien Hagrid, muchas gracias. Vamos Minerva, luego seguimos conversando.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El Gran Salón se veía explendido, como todos los años. Las velas flotadoras iluminaban todo y los platos vacíos aguardaban la entrada de los estudiantes para ser llenados.

Y el momento no se hizo esperar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y la alegría de los pequeños magos inundó el Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron y se sentaron los tres juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre, cerca de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom.

La ceremonia de Selección para los nuevos alumnos de primer año transcurrió sin inconvenientes y una vez empezado el festín, los chicos que ahora estaban en séptimo conversaban alegremente.

- ¡¡¡Ésto está riquísimo!

Exclamó Neville, con el plato lleno de ensaladas y puré, y en la boca un muslo de pollo. Todos rieron ante la escena que era ver al torpe mago tratar de comer todo a la vez, era cierto, el banquete estaba delicioso ese año, la vista se te iba y te querías comer todo lo que veías, cada cosa en la mesa parecía ser riquísima.

Aunque...

- Oye Harry, me parece a mi, o Malfoy está mirando para acá?

- Ron, no me amargues la cena por favor, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿si?

- Pero es que no para de mirar para acá

- Déjalo, que se pudra

Hermione (y todas las personas que estaban escuchando la conversación entre Harry y Ron) ya se la veía venir, si no hacía algo para calmar a esos dos, ya tendrían problemas antes de iniciar las clases por pelearse, y ella deseaba tener una cena tranquila

- Calma chicos, y por favor, ya que éste año es el último, traten de no meterse en muchos líos con Malfoy, ¿si?

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione, ¿temes que nos quiten por nuestra culpa los puntos que seguramente tu ganaras con cada paso derecho que des?

- Cállate Ron y come ¿quieres?

¿De qué servía quemarse las neuronas y gastar saliva en un Ron empecinado, Hermione sabía que no podría hacer entrar en razón a ese cabeza hueca pelirrojo, así que mejor dejarlo quieto

La cena continuó así, entre chistes, chismes y bromas entre y para todos.

Pero en Harry Potter, la curiosidad pudo más que otra cosa e inconcientemente giró más de una vez la vista hacia cierto Slytherin que, efectivamente, si estaba mirando hacia donde ellos se encontraban sentados, más exactamente, no apartaba la vista de Harry, cosa que, increiblemente, puso un poquito, solo un poquito nervioso al chico morocho.

Cuando el banquete de bienvenida hubo acabado, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, ya que mañana iniciarian sus clases. Pero Harry, una vez más, no pudo evitar hechar un vistazo hacia el rubio Slytherin antes de retirarse con los chicos a su habitación.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Los leves golpes pusieron en aletra a Albus Dumbledore, que estaba distraido en su oficina acariciando las rojas plumas de su Fénix Fawkes. El banquete había terminado ya, y él había quedado con alguien a verse en su oficina después de la cena.

- Permiso Profesor Dumbledore

- Profesora Sinistra, la estaba esperando, pase, siéntese.

La profesora se sentó y esperó a que Dumbledore tomara su lugar detrás de su escritorio, y una vez ambos acomodados, fue Albus quien habló primero

- Bien, ¿haz podido con lo que te he pedido?

- Por supuesto Profesor, aquí lo tengo anotado, tome

Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía le acercó un pergamino al director y éste lo leyó interesado, asintiendo a cada palabra escrita.

- Bien, bien. Te lo agradezco infinitamente Sinistra, me haz ayudado mucho.

- De nada Profesor. Si me permite decirle, estoy sorprendida con los comentarios que usted me ha hecho, sus predicciones fueron exactas, todo está pasando tal cual usted me lo dijo.

- Gracias Sinistra, veo que mis suposicioes eran ciertas. Y ahora gracias a ésto que me haz traido lo confirmo todo.

- Pues estoy para servirle Albus. Ahora me retiro, si me necesita, llámeme.

Luego de que la profesora se retiró, Albus se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos en un gesto de cansancio, estaba agotado, había estado investigando mucho y a cada cosa que encontraba, más seguro estaba que aquello que él sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo estaría por suceder muy pronto, y por eso estaba contento.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La mañana había llegado a Hogwarts, y con ella el inicio de las clases de ese año.

Harry se había despertado esa mañana un poco alterado, luego de un extraño sueño, del cual no se acordaba nada, solo recordaba un llanto, no era un llanto penoso ni desgarrante, solo era un llanto sumamente irritante; y también recordaba una voz calmada tranando de callar ese llanto.

En el gran comedor, mientras desayunaban, la profesora McGonagall les repartió a todos sus nuevos horarios. Ron casi salta de la sorpresa:

- ¿Han visto? ¡compartimos casi todas las materias con Slytherin!

- Demónios...

Harry lo que menos quería ese año era tener problemas, estaba en su último curso y lo que menos le faltaba ahora era que lo expulsaran por pelearse, porque de eso estaba seguro, si él estaba con Draco Malfoy en una misma habitación por mucho tiempo, por lo menos un insulto era seguro que se dirían.

En realidad Harry no quería odiar a Malfoy, no quería odiar a nadie, pero era tan grande el odio que sentía que Draco tenía para con él, que no le quedaba de otra que contestarle con el mismo sentimiento. Aunque... en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, Harry Potter no sentía una pizca de odio por el rubio.

Leyó los horarios otra vez, con el fin de tratar de aprendérselos

**Lunes**

7:45 Transformaciones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

8:35 Historia de la Magia (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

9:20 Herbología (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:10 Herbología (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:50 Encantamientos (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

12:00 _Almuerzo_

14:00 Pociones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

14:50 Adivinación (Griffindor-Slytherin)

**Martes**

7:45 Pociones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

8:35 Adivinación (Griffindor-Slytherin)

9:20 Adivinación (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:05 Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

10:50 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

21:30 Astronomía (Griffindor-Slytherin)

22:35 Astronomía (Griffindor-Slytherin)

**Miércoles**

7:45 Encantamientos (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

8:35 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

9:20 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

10:05 Historia de la Magia (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

10:50 Herbología (Griffindor-Slytherin)

12:00 _Almuerzo_

14:00 Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

14:50 Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

**Jueves**

7:45 Adivinación (Griffindor-Slytherin)

8:35 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (Griffindor-Slytherin)

9:20 Transformaciones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:05 Transformaciones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:50 Herbología (Griffindor-Slytherin)

21:30 Astronomía (Griffindor-Slytherin)

22:35 Astronomía (Griffindor-Slytherin)

**Viernes**

7:45 Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Griffindor-Ravenclaw)

8:35 Historia de la Magia (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

9:20 Pociones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:05 Pociones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

10:50 Transformaciones (Griffindor-Slytherin)

12:00 _Almuerzo_

14:00 Encantamientos (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

14:50 Encantamientos (Griffindor-Hufflepuff)

- "¡Detesto los Jueves!"

Fue el primer pensamiento en la mente de Harry luego de leer los horarios!Qué Horror, ese día tenían absolutamente todas las materias con Slytherin...

Una de las primeras materias de ese día era Historia de la Magia con Binns, por suerte lo único que hacían en esa materia era dormir, así que no tendría por qué preocuparse, aunque después tenía Herbología con Slytherin...

Junto con Hermione y Ron, Harry se dirigió al salón de la Profesora McGonagall para Transformaciones, después de darle un último sorbo a su té y una última mordida a su pastelito.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

-Bienvenidos a mi clase muchachos!

Minerva McGonagall era una buena mujer, estupenda profesora, pero luego de lo que iba a decir a continuación, todos los presentes en esa aula creyeron que tanto tiempo junto con Albus Dumbledore le estaba atrofiando el cerebro a la mujer:

- Alumnos míos, estoy contenta de informarles a ustedes, que los jefes de las Casas estuvimos pensando en varias cosas. Una de esas cosas es la absurda rivalidad entre las casas, por eso hemos convenido en hacer un par de cambios en éste colegio, con motivo de estrechar las relaciones entre los estudiantes y crear lazos de fraternidad entre todos. Como habrán notado, el cambio más notorio es que todas las clases son compartidas entre dos casas, principalmente entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, que son los que más rivalizan, y el segundo cambio, que se mantendrá hasta fin de año, y no intenten protestar con nadie porque ya está decidido y el Director Dumbledore nos brinda su total apoyo a los Jefes, es que trabajarán en parejas, un alumno de cada casa.

Un murmullo en donde se podian escuchar claramente maldiciones e insultos se dejo escuchar luego de esa noticia, la mujer docente se vió en la obligación de elevar un poco la voz para volver a tener la atención de los estudiantes:

- ¡MUCHACHOS, ¡escúchenme por favor!... bien, como decía, cada alumno tendrá un compañero con el que trabajará en las clases y hará los trabajos y deberes, la formación de las parejas se llevará a cabo por sorteo, para que no halla quejas y sea más justo.

Minerva se dirigió detrás de su escritorio y expuso ante toda la clase dos cajas, una a su derecha y la otra a su izquierda

A Harry no le estaba gustando nada esa idea, los profesores realmente se habían vuelto locos... lo que más deseaba, sobre todas las cosas, era que no le tocara con Malfoy en las clases que tenía que compartir con Slytherin, eso sería un verdadero desastre

- ¡¡Chicos, ¡no se distraigan, bien. Aquí, en la caja a mi derecha estan todos los nombres de los estudiantes que pertenecen a Slytherin anotados en un papelito, y en ésta otra caja los nombres de los de Gryffindor. El sorteo se realizará de la siguiente forma: Yo sacaré un papelito de cada una de las cajas, y con las personas que les halla tocado, deberan sentarse en ésta y en todas las clases que compartan, ¿han entendido?

Un 'Si' muy desganado por parte de los alumnos fue la respuesta que obtuvo la profesora, y luego se dispuso a empezar con eso que casi todos llamaban 'castigo'

- Bueno chicos, ahora voy a comenzar, a medida que los voy llamando se van sentando con sus respectivos compañeros - metió la mano en la caja de Slytherin para sacar el primer nombre- veamos... ¡aquí, Pansy Parkinson, tu te sentarás con... - metió la mano en la caja de Gryffindor - ... con Ron Weasley, ¡vamos, qué esperas? ve a sentarte con tu compañero!

A Pansy le vinieron unas fuertes ganas de estrangular a algunos profesores, ¡qué horror, tener que sentarse con ese pobretón!... pero no le quedó de otra más que hacerlo. Fue hasta donde Ron con una mirada de asco que solo se comparaba con la de odio que el pelirrojo le daba a ella. Así fue con todas las demás personas cuando la profesora los tenía que obligar a que fueran a sentarse con quien debían

Como haciendo que no se daba cuenta de las obvias miradas despectivas, la profesora continuó con el sorteo

- Blaise Zabbini, tu te sentarás con... Hermione Granger, Vincent Crabbe con... Dean Thomas, Albert Garwood con... Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle con... Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy con...

Harry contuvo la respiración por un momento, y todo lo que su mente repetía era 'Conmigo no por favor, conmigo no por favor', pero el alma se le vino al suelo cuando oyó su 'sentencia de muerte':

- ... con Harry Potter, Caine Pagan con...

Harry dejó de escuchar lo que la profesora decía, dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor, lo único que pensaba era '¡Estoy perdido, si tengo que trabajar con ese maldíto hurón estaré expulsado de Hogwarts en menos de una semana!... esto no puede estar pasandome a mi, ¿qué hice para merecerlo?'

Al parecer su cara expresaba tal cual se sentía por dentro, ya que esa voz venenosa que arrastraba las sílabas al hablar le dijo cerca de él:

- Yo no estoy contento de trabajar contigo tampoco, Potter

El rubio se sentó a su lado con la arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba, y no lo miró en toda la hora, cosa que Harry secretamente agradeció, no quería que lo expulsaran en su último año por culpa de ese estúpido Slytherin, él no valía la pena, así que internamente hizo un pacto con sigo mismo, jamás de los jamases trataría al rubio con amabilidad, pero para evitarse problemas, lo trataría con indiferencia.

Cuando la profesora terminó de sortear las parejas, comenzó su clase.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En la hora de Historia de la Magia se realizó el mismo sorteo de parejas, ésta vez Gryffindor con Hufflepuff, y los chicos estaban seguros que esa clase fue la más entretenida que jamás hallan tenido con Binns, aunque cuando el arreglo de parejas hubo terminado... :

- Y así fue como en 1464 éste mago descubrió que...

Harry cabeceó por vegecimaquinta vez desde que el sorteo se había terminado, como siempre, las clases del Profesor Binns no perdían ese toque somnífero que hacían a uno querer acostarse en el pupitre y dormir.

Los párpados se le cerraban solos, ya no daba más, un poco más y se ponía a roncar ahí mismo, Ron no estaba pasando por un mejor momento, igual que toda la clase, solamente Hermione parecía interesada de verdad en la clase.

Para su suerte el timbre sonó, y todos se apresuraron para salir del salón, los Griffindors directo a los invernaderos.

- Un poco más y me caigo al suelo dormido...

La voz de Ron se notaba sumamente adormilada, y su cara de recién levantado no ayudaba en mucho

- A mi solo me hacía falta la almohada - comentó Harry para luego bostezar

Harry también estaba más dormido que despierto, pero aún así dijo lo que en ese momento le rondaba por el adormilado cerebro:

- Qué bueno que ahora tenemos Herbología, esa clase es mucho más entretenida que Historia de la magia

- Harry... cualquier cosa en más entretenida que Historia de la magia - le contestó Ron

- Ustedes realmente no saben apreciar lo que es bueno... - terció Hermione

Sin hacer caso a lo dicho por la Gryffindor, Harry siguió hablando mientras iban camino a los invernaderos

- Lo malo de Herbología es que tenemos que compartir la clase con Slytherin...

- Herbología y cuatro materias más; de las nueve que tenemos, cinco las compartimos con Slytherin, por culpa de la falta de cordura de nuestros profesores...

- Y no creas que a nosotros nos hace mucha gracia compartir las clases con ustedes, Weasel

Esa voz, esa forma de hablar arrastrando las palabras, la tonalidad arrogante, la expresión sarcástica.. solo podía ser una persona, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? - de tan solo tenerlo cerca, a Ron ya le comenzaba a hervir la sangre de ira

- Tener que estar bajo el mismo techo contigo, pobretón, ese es mi problema

- ¡¡No me provoques Malfoy! o sino

- ¡¿O sino qué, vas a golpearme?

Draco se corrió un poco dejando ver a los demás que venía acompañado de sus inseparables gorilas guardaespaldas Goyle y Crabbe, mastodontes dispuestos a acribillar a golpes al que se atreviera a meterse con Draco; y Ron tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y callarse, él tampoco quería problemas, ya bastantes cosas había hecho al correr de los seis años que estaba en Hogwarts, como para ahora pelearse por una estupidez y sumarle un pretexto más al colegio para hecharlo...

Nadie más que Harry notó, Que Draco hasta ahora no se había metido con él, nada de 'cabeza rajada', ni 'idiota con gafas' ni ningun insulto, ninguna mirada penetrante, nada. Eso le extrañó horriblemente, ¿era que acaso Malfoy ya se había cansado de humillarlo y se había olvidado de él, Harry se encontró rezando para que eso fuera cierto.

Pero como a él la suerte no le acompañaba, cuando Malfoy se retiraba con sus gorilas, caminó directo a Harry con la clara intención de empujarlo para pasar, Draco puso su mano en el pecho de Harry y luego de fulminarlo con la mirada con un fuerte empujón lo tiró al suelo, y siguió caminando con la cabeza erguida como si nada.

Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta donde un atónito Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras la chica lo ayudaba a levantarse, el pelirrojo le gritaba maldiciones e insultos a Malfoy desde donde estaba, conteniéndose de ir a alcanzarlo y molerlo a golpes, "Te expulsarán si te peleas" se recordaba a si mismo cada vez que hacía en intento de salir corriendo y golpear al rubio.

El moreno ya estaba de pie y Hermione ahora se concentró en tratar de calmar al eufórico y furioso Weasley:

- ¡Ya cálmate Ron, déjalo! - la chica trataba de retener a Ron por el brazo, mientras éste forcejeaba y seguia gritando

- ¡¡Pero es que ése imbécil! ¡¡NO LO SOPORTO, ¡ya, suéltame!

- Si no te calmas ahora, te amonestarán por armar escándalo en la mitad del pasillo, ¡¿quieres que te expulsen!

Ese comentario final logró calmar a Ron, que se giró para ver el estado de su amigo Harry, mientras Hermione recogía los libros y pergaminos que se le habían caido al moreno cuando Malfoy lo lanzó al suelo.

Y Harry seguía atónito, aunque ninguno de sus dos amigos lo notaron. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y ninguna palabra podía salirle por la boca; cuando el pelirrojo y Hermione se disponian a ir a los invernaderos, al fin notaron que Harry estaba como pegado al piso, no se movía, no hablaba, solo miraba sin parpadear en la dirección donde Malfoy había desaparecido con su amigos.

- ¡¿Harry, estas bien!

- Oye Harry, ¿te lastimaste?

Y el moreno no contestó, solo sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y caminó en silencio hacia la proxima clase, y ahora eran los otros dos Gryffindors los atónitos, "Qué le habrá pasado?" se preguntaron mientras seguían a un ensimismado Harry hacia los invernaderos.

En la mente de Harry todavía estaban las incógnitas de lo que creyó que había visto, pero luego de pensarlo mucho dedujo que era imposible, conociendo a Malfoy.

A Harry le había parecido que al momento de que Draco puso su mano en su pecho para tirarlo, hizo una pequeña caricia acompañada de una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño, que al momento desaparecieron para dar paso a la ya conocida mirada penetrante, y después Harry ya estaba en el suelo, todo había sido muy rápido.

Era algo imposible el hecho de que Draco Malfoy, su más grande enemigo, le hubiera acariciado el pecho mientras le guiñiaba un ojo y le sonreía, era algo realmente imposible...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La noche era hermosa, el cielo salpicado de brillantes estrellas y la luna en su cuarto creciente se veía estupenda. Sus ojos azules enmarcados en sus lentes de media luna recorrieron una vez más el trazo imaginario en el firmamento que unía a dos de las más grandes estrellas que estaban cerca de la luna.

Llevaba toda su vida esperando poder contemplar en el cielo eso que ahora estaba sucediendo, jamás pensó que estaría con vida para cuando eso que él tanto deseaba que ocuriera se realizara al fin.

Apartó su vista del cielo para concentrarse en un pergamino que tenía en la mano, era el pergamino con las observaciones que la profesora Sinistra del departamento de Astronomía le había traido la noche anterior. Lo leyó una y otra vez, sin decidirse todavía si exponer o no sus hallazgos a sus alumnos... aún no estaba seguro de si dejar saber a los estudiantes algo así...

Una vez más, los toques en la puerta distrajeron a Albus Dumbledore de sus pensamientos.

- Director, ¿puedo pasar?

- Si, pasa por favor, te estaba esperando.

La profesora de Adivinación, Sybill Trelawney, entró en el despacho del director admirando la gran cantidad de cosas extrañas que allí habían con ojos curiosos a través de sus lentes grandes. Se sentó frente al escritorio y esperó a que Albus tomara su lugar:

- Bien Sybill, sabes por qué te he llamado, ¿no?

- Puedo adivinarlo...

- Jajaja... y... ¿qué me dices, ¿haz previsto algo?

- Bueno... no es nada concreto, son imágenes borrosas, pero de algo estoy muy segura, profesor Dumbledore

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer cambió de una mueca dudosa, a una seria y fría. Sus ojos se achicaron un poco, y su voz se volvió más grave

- Y dime, ¿de qué estas tan segura?

- Sea lo que sea que valla a pasar, los principales involucrados serán dos alumnos de éste colegio

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna-san! sessha wa Misao Maxwell. (Traducción) Hola a todos, ¿cómo están, mi nombre es Misao Maxwell.

Bien... no sé por dónde empezar, pero desde ya les digo, no esperen una actualización rápida...

y no es por vaga que se los digo, tengo razones válidas para no poder actualizar pronto:

- El colegio, me he estado descuidando, y si no quiero pasar el verano estudiando para los exámenes, mejor me pongo las pilas ahora

- Estoy escribiendo otros seis fics junto con éste, y no es nada fácil actualizar siete fics regularmente, ¿no?

Aclarados esos puntos, vallamos a ésta historia.

Lo que han leido es solo el comienzo, mi intención con éste capítulo era tratar de atraparlos para que se engancharan con la historia, aunque creo que eso es imposible solo con un capítulo. Aún así, les pido que me lean, por favor, aunque tarde en actualizar...

Como abran notado, la pareja principal es Draco&Harry, y a esos dos les esperan cada cositas...

Solo quiero advertirles que soy conocida por poseer una de las mentes más pervertidas del mundillo, figúrense...

A Ron y a Hermione no sé con quién ponerlos, si juntos o con otras personas, no sé, ustedes dirán con quién quieren que vallan

Sobre la historia, solo les puedo decir que recién ha comenzado, cosas mucho más fuertes les esperan a nuestros queridos magos, para saber qué cosas, lean los próximos capítulos (propaganda).

Otra cosa, sé que no es muy original eso de hacer que Gryffindor comparta muchas clases con Slytherin, y que tengan que trabajar en parejas, y que 'casualmente' una de esas parejas sean Draco y Harry, pero es que así es más emocionante, y los chicos tienen más oportunidades de estar juntos, ya que si no se le obliga a juntarse, ellos jamás se acercarían el uno al otro, ¿no?

Sin más me despido, mis direcciones son despido humildemente

sayounara de gozaru

Srta. Misao Maxwell


	2. La Poción Verita

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

¡¡¡LEAN ÉSTO QUE ES IMPORTANTE!

ÉSTAS SON UNAS ACLARACIONES QUE ME OLVIDÉ DE PONER EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

Como ya les he dicho, sólo he leido los dos primeros libros, visto la tercer película y voy nueve capítulos del cuarto libro, por lo tanto, no sé qué sucede en el cuarto libro ni en el quinto, así que para éste fic, el entorno es el siguiente:

- Voldemort continúa con vida, está sanito, vivito y coleando.

- Sirius está lejos, escondido con Remus

- Lo de las materias escolares ya lo aclaré en el capítulo pasado.

- Hagrid seguirá siendo el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

_**Review contest:**_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo II: La poción Verita**

Bostezó, sus ojos verdes como piedras de Jade estaban oscurecidos por el sueño. Sin muchas ganas dió la vuelta a la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo, 'El arte de la Adivinación'.

Como la profesora Trelawney se dió cuenta (después de cuatro años) que nadie aprendía nada en su clase, se enfadó muchísimo y mandó a todos a que se estudiaran todo lo que encontraran sobre el tema que iban a estudiar primero ese año, 'Visiones', ya que en la próxima clase les preguntaría a todos algo, y el que no lo supiera, perdería cinco puntos para su respectiva casa.

La primera semana de clase había pasado todo con relativa tranquilidad, aunque aún no habían tenido Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aún no aparecía un buen profesor, pero a partir de esa mañana de segundo lunes escolar, todos los profesores se habían vuelto muy estrictos.

Desganadamente leyó el párrafo siguiente:

_No todos los magos pueden tener visiones. Tener visiones no es lo mismo que tener premoniciones, poder predecir algo no es lo mismo que verlo y saber que efectivamente si sucederá. Las visiones solo se presentan en las personas que estan involucradas en dicha visión, y en un asunto de vida o muerte._

Distraidamente se preguntó si él podía ser vidente... no, imposible, de ser así habría previsto desde hacía mucho tiempo todas las cosas a las que se tuvo que enfrentar en el transcurso de sus diecisiete años de vida... y nunca lo hizo.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, Hermione estaba ahí, sentada unas mesas lejos de él, sumida en un libro, como era habitual, había pasado solo una semana de clases y Hermione ya se había leido media biblioteca...

Y él estaba esperando a su compañero de clases para hacer el trabajo para adivinación. Había quedado con Malfoy a las cuatro en la biblioteca para hacer el maldito trabajo, y el muy desgraciado ya estaba retrasado cuarenta minutos.

Harry no tenía claro qué cosa le molestaba más, si el hecho de que tenía que trabajar con Malfoy, o que el hurón estuviera retrasado. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente pensaba mucho en ese maldito rubio de ojos plateados. Con fastidio siguió leyendo el libro:

_Las visiones se presentan en el vidente solo cuando el acontecimiento está muy próximo, y recalcando,_

_cuando el asunto es de suma importancia, de vida o muerte._

_Pero también las visiones no se presentan así como así, lleva todo un proceso preparar al vidente para su primera visión._

_El proceso es el siguiente:_

_Primero que nada, el vidente debe de tener su ojo interior muy desarrollado. _

_La concentración es vital, y debe también, estar ligada a un fuerte sentimiento. Si el vidente se concentra totalmente en el sentimiento, la visión que relaciona a ambos le llegará. _

_También se puede ayudar a videntes principiantes con amuletos para que la tarea les resulte más fácil, pero no es bueno estar valiendose siempre de otros objetos para realizar el trabajo visionario, las visiones deben llegar solas, no ser obligadas. _

_Es dificil describir cómo se siente cuando se tiene una visión. Muchos videntes no han querido brindarnos su testimonio, unos creen que es una experiencia demaciado delicada, otros alegan que es un hecho maravilloso, demaciado grande para escribirlo, y los demás dicen que no encuentran palabras para describir lo que se siente al tener una visión. _

Harry se preguntó si alguna persona en Hogwarts tendría su ojo interior lo suficientemente desarrollado como para ver si quiera si ese día en la noche llovería.

Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que no se dió cuenta cuando una silueta cautelosa enfundada en una capa negra con el logo de la casa de Slytherin se deslizo en el banco en frente de él, solo advirtió la precencia del rubio cuando éste le habló por fin, luego de contemplarlo por vaaarios minutos.

- ¿Leyendo más para tratar de igualar mis conocimientos, Potter?

- No seas ridículo Malfoy. Estaba leyendo para matar el tiempo que TÚ me hiciste perder, esperándote.

- Pues para tu información, me demoré porque estaba buscando en la biblioteca de mi habitación un libro que mi padre una vez me regaló sobre visiones, y así tener una tarea más completa. No se tú Potter, pero a mi me gusta obtener buenas calificaciones

Malfoy dejó caer sobre la mesa un pequeño libro, el cual Harry se quedó viendo con asombro. El libro en cuestión, era muy grueso, pero pequeño, y la tapa estaba trabajada en reluciente oro, con formas indefinidas, y en el lomo, grabado estaba el título del texto: 'Visiones. Pasado, presente y futuro'.

Draco se quedó mirando divertido la expresión en la cara de Harry, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el brillo del oro hacía relucir sus ojos verdes; con burla el rubio dijo:

- ¿qué pasa Potter, nunca haz visto un libro?

Harry, que aún seguía admirando el libro, no se dió cuenta de la nota de sarcasmo en la voz de Malfoy, así que con toda la inocencia contestó:

- Nunca había visto uno tan bonito...

Draco se quedó callado, no tenía con qué contestar a ese comentario, así que rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema. Además, esa carita de tonto de Harry estaba provocando reacciones en él que de seguro el Gryffindor no querría notar.

- Bueno Potter, empecemos yá que me quiero ir. Mientras menos tiempo tenga que estar contigo, mejor...

Harry al fin salió de su trance con esas palabras, y frunciendo el seño contestó:

- Lo mismo digo, preferiría estar todo el día con Snape antes que contigo.

Malfoy hizo oidos sordos al comentario del moreno, sacó sus pergaminos, pluma y tinta y comenzó a trabajar en silencio. Solo le habló a Harry cuando era estrictamente necesario, cosa que dejó al Gryffindor muy extrañado.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Jamás nadie había visto a Severus Snape en un estado de nervios como en el que ahora se encontraba.

Retorcía sus manos nerviosamente, hacía y deshacía nudos con las puntas de su capa negra, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Él fue mortífago en su tiempo, pero ahora su completa lealtad estaba con el director del colegio, el más grande mago de todos los tiempos, el hombre que tanto le había ayudado... Y por supuesto que nadie sabía de éste pequeño cambio de bando

Snape se había enterado de algo terrible y tenía que comunicarselo a Dumbledore, él debía saberlo.

Estaba sentado en una silla en frente al escritorio de Albus esperando a que éste llegara para comunicarle lo que había averiguado, aunque... ¡¡Maldítos nervios, nunca había estado tan alterado. Pero es que las noticias que tenía para el director de Hogwarts no eran para nada agradables...

Al fin escuchó el rechinar de una puerta que se abría y cerraba lentamente y sus nervios se calmaron un poco cuando Albus Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio:

- Bien Severus... ¿qué necesitas?

- Tengo noticias Profesor... horribles noticias

Dumbledore observó extrañado el comportamiento nervioso del profesor de Pociones, e intuyó de qué se trataba lo que tenía para decirle... y se preocupó...

Cruzando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla miró con sus ojos azules penetrantes al hombre sentado en frente de él:

- Te escucho Severus

Snape dió un respingo, se le notaba que estaba muy agitado, algo que nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado, cualquiera que conociera a Sanpe, desconocería al hombre que ahora estaba sentado ahí, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente y mordiendo sus labios

- Pues.. vera Profesor... es que ... se trata de...

- Calma Severus, tranquilizate, solo dilo... ¿quieres una pastilla de limón?

Severus miró con desconfianza el caramelito verde que Albus le ofrecía; negó con la cabeza y respirando hondo, largó la bomba

- Se trata de V... de Voldemort Profesor. Me he enterado de que V... de que el Que no debe ser nombrado está con vida, realmente vivo, con cuerpo propio y está recuperando sus fuerzas lentamente, digamos que en menos de un año. Cuando se recupere por completo... planea atacar Hogwarts, matar a todos los sangre impura, y ... y acabar con Potter de una vez por todas...

- Eso es terrible, Oh Severus... solo.. solo espero que se cumpla eso que durante tanto tiempo he esperado, ¡que se cumpla pronto!

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

/ La oscuridad no dejaba ver con claridad la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Solo escuchaba. Un llanto, irritante, y una voz, suave, tranquilizadora.

Pequeños destellos de luz le dejaban ver solo unos pocos fragmentos de lo que estaba sucediendo, nada claro.

Las imágenes pasaban en frente de él como flashes, demaciado rápido para poder distinguir la escena.

El llanto continuaba, y la voz también.

Esa voz... le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero... /

- ¡¡DESPIERTA HARRY! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!

Harry despertó sobresaltado, se quitó a Ron de encima que lo sarandeaba tratando de despegarlo del mundo de los sueños... y valla que lo consiguió.

Se sentó en su cama y alargó el brazo para agarrar sus lentes de su mesita de noche, entornó los ojos hacia su amigo pelirrojo esperando una explicación:

- Creí que nunca despertarías

- ¿Por qué me levantas así Ron?

- Te movias mucho en tu cama, supuse que no estabas teniendo un buen sueño, así que intenté despertarte, cuando empesaste a lanzar golpes al aire, imaginé que estabas teniendo uan pesadilla así que te comenzé a llamar, pero no me respondías. Tuve que recurrir a métodos más... drásticos para despertarte... lo siento

- Está bien Ron, gracias por preocuparte por mi

- De nada. Y dime ¿qué soñabas?

- Algo nada claro. Imágenes borrosas. Solo escuchaba un llanto y a alguien tratando de calmarlo. Es raro, la semana pasada tuve el mismo sueño

- Qué extraño... bueno, ¿bajamos a desayunar?

- Si

Ambos chicos de dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se encontraban sus compañeros de cuarto junto con Hermione y otros chicos más.

Al verlos bajar, Hermione dejó de hablar con Dean y Seamus y corrió hacia ellos, se veía agitada. Cuando los alcanzó, fue Harry quien habló

- Buenos días Mione, ¿qué te sucede?

- ¡¡Aay Harry, Ron! ¡no saben lo que ha pasado!

- Lo sabremos si nos lo dices - Ron miraba preocupado a su amiga, estaba agitada, preocupada, algo grave le tuvo que haber pasado

- Vengan, se los contaré camino al comedor

Los tres chicos caminaron por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor, donde un suculento desayuno les esperaba, mientras Hermione le contaba a sus dos amigos la noticia

- Es terrible chicos, el la reunión de Prefectos me he enterado de que han asaltado Gringotts

- Otra vez? - exclamaron Harry y Ron

- Si, vaciaron un montón de bóvedas, y no solo eso. También los asaltantes lastimaron a muchos de los duendes y personas que trabajan en el banco, unos estan heridos de gravedad...

- ¡¡¿Sabes si atacaron a mi hermano Bill!

- No lo sé Ron...

- ¿Y sabes quienes fueron? - quizo saber Harry

- No... pero se sospecha de magos del lado oscuro...

Entraron en el comedor donde un montón de alumnos ya estaban desayunando y se ubicaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando las lechuzas empezaron a inundar el comedor, trayendo las correspondencias de sus respectivos dueños.

Harry vió cómo Hedwig se dirigía hacia él con una carta entre sus garras, seguida de Errol, la lechuza de la familia Weasley, que traía una carta y un pequeño paquetito.

Errol dejó el paquetito con Ginny, luego de aterrizar forzadamente en al mesa, y después se dirigió a Ron a quien le dejó la carta. Salió volando por el lugar por donde entraban las lechuzas, no sin antes golpearse contra la pared un par de veces.

Hedwig dejó la carta con Harry, quien la tomó y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Dió un poco de pan a su lechuza y se despidió de ella, quien salió volando hacia la lechucería.

- ¡¡Aay qué alivio! Miren Harry, Ginny. Mis padres escriben diciendo que Bill está bien y que no nos preocupemos.

- ¡Qué bueno Ron!

- ¿Y a ti qué te han traido Harry?

- Una carta, no la he leido, la veré después. Ahora tenemos Pociones, Ron será mejor apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Al llegar a las oscuras y húmedas mazmorras los Gryffindors de séptimo año descubrieron con asombro que sus compañeros de Slytherin ya estaban ahí.

Draco Malfoy ya estaba sentado solo en una mesa, esperando resingado la llegada de Potter.

A Draco le desagradaba la idea de trabajar con Potter, sí... pero...

- "Calma tus hormonas Draco. Eres un Malfoy de respeto, conserva la compostura..."

No sabía cómo, no sabía desde cuando, y no sabía por qué, pero Draco Malfoy estaba con ganas de alguien, y ese alguien, era su compañero de clases de Gryffindor, Harry Potter.

Draco era un chico popular, deseado por muchos, él podía tener a cualquier chico o chica que quisiera, solo encuentros casuales, nada serio, y una vez que compartía cama con alguien y su deseo se veía saciado, lo dejaba de lado y empezaba una nueva conquista.

Pero, desde que lo había visto al empezar ese año, hacía apenas una semana, un inexplicable deseo por Harry Potter le había surgido.

Si tan solo no se llamara Harry Potter..., lo haría suyo a la primera, había que admitir que el chico era hermoso, aunque fuera San Potter, el maldíto niño que vivió...;... no, no podía rebajarse tanto, acostarse con el sucio niño dorado de Gryffindor, no podía, aunque... a veces no podía controlarse, y le coqueteaba casi abiertamente, ¡suerte que el Gryffindor era tan despistado que ni cuenta se daba!... a veces deseaba que sí se diera cuenta...

Quería que Potter fuera suyo, quería besar sus labios, ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, tocar su piel húmeda por el sudor, escuchar sus gemidos, sentir su cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo...

- "¡¡Cálmate de una maldíta vez Draco!... ahí viene, calma, calma, calma..."

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento al lado de Malfoy, e ignorandolo olímpicamente sacó sus útiles y se dispuso a esperar al profesor, cuanto antes acabara la clase, mejor, y mientras lo ignorara, no tendría problemas con Malfoy

- "¿Y ahora que le pasa a Potter, ¿ni siquiera me insulta?"

Los pensamientos de Draco se vieron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte azote en una puerta anunció la llegada del profesor Snape.

- Veo que ya estan sentados con sus parejas de trabajo, no me gustaría tener que obligarlos de nuevo... Entonces, comenzaremos con la explicación para la poción que quiero que preparen hoy.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron mudos a la espectativa de qué cosa iba a decir el profesor ahora. Severus seguia igual que siempre, escalofriante; el pelo negro, largo y grasiento, la ropa negra, el rostro cretino y los ojos negros y malvados. Su voz lúgubre se dejó oir otra vez:

- ¿Alguien que no sea Granger puede decirme algo sobre la poción Verita?

La mano de Hermione se levantó enseguida, aún después de oir el cometario de Snape, ella la dejó levantada, mientras la calse se sumía en un sepulcral silencio

- ¿Naide?... bueno, srta Granger, díganos lo que sabe

Hermione se aclaró la voz, y con firmeza dijo:

- La poción Verita en la más eficaz cuando lo que se quiere es hacer que alguien diga sola y únicamente la verdad, solo basta una gota de ésta poción ideada por el mago italiano Vinccenzo Ricci para que quien la tome confiese lo que sea. La poción deja de tener efecto luego de que quien la ha preparado ya no tenga más preguntas, o bien, pasadas las cinco horas de ingerida. Además, la poción Verita no solo sirve para hacer confesar las palabras, sino que también permite que quien la bebe actúe como verdaderamente desea hacerlo.

- Muy bien, hoy prepararemos esa poción, anotaré los ingradientes en la pizarra, el procedimiento lo encontrarán el la página 196 del libro y... señor Longbottom, no quiero un solo error, una poción mal hecha significarán 20 puntos menos para su casa, así que ¡a trabajar!

Los alumnos comenzaron a preparar los ingredientes, cortar raices de alcachopa, diluir polvo de lusfodio en infusiones de ajenjo y demás cosas.

Aunque trataba de concentrarse en su tarea, la mente de Draco entaba en otro lado

- "Conque una pocion para hacer confesar, eh?... tal vez me sirva para algo algun día, guardaré un poco una vez que esté lista... tal vez algún día la pueda usar para hacer confesar a Potter que piensa de mi, jejeje... sería divertido tenerlo amarrado a una silla, desnudo, confesandolo todo... y luego... yo me acerco y lo torturo, lentamente, placenteramente, le acaricio sus partes erógenas y no lo suelto de sus ataduras, para que sufra de la impotencia de no poder participar del juego, acaricio sus pezones erectos, los pellizco y Potter grita de placer... y luego me quito la ropa lentamente en frente de él, él me pide que lo suelte y yo no lo hago, sino que me siento sobre sus piernas y lo beso salvajemente, me friego contra él, nuestros miembros entran en contacto, exitándolo, exitándome.. para luego"

- ¡¡¡¿MALFOY, QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!

El grito escandalizado de Harry devolvió a Draco a la realidad, solo para darse cuenta del desastre que había causado. Por estar fantaseando había puesto las raices cortadas de alcachopa en la infusión de ajenjo en vez de los polvos de lusfodio, que habían ido a parar al caldero con aceite de cajú hirviendo, causando una humeante explosión.

Severus Snape se veía desilusionado, nunca había imaginado que su mejor alumno fuera quien se equivocara, así que con mucho pesar dijo

- Son veinte puntos menos para Slytherin... señor Malfoy. Ahora, limpien todo ese desorden. Los demás, ¿qué esperan? ¡¡continuen trabajando! que para la proxima clase quiero el informe completo sobre la poción Verita y los usos que se le han dado a través de la historia. Por cierto, señor Potter, señor Malfoy, detención mañana por la noche, a ver si ahí pueden hacer la poción correctamente

A Harry no le quedó de otra más que aceptar el hecho de que por culpa del maldíto de Malfoy tendría detención con él y con Snape, aunque... lo dejó desconcertado la expresión soñadora en la cara de Malfoy mientras ponía los ingredientes donde no debía

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Adivinación sería una materia entretenida si no tuviera que compartir la clase con los de Slytherin, especialmente con Draco Malfoy, y si la profesora no fuera Sybill Trelawney sería mucho mejor.

La clase de ese día la profesora se había dedicado a preguntarle a todos acerca de qué habían encontrado sobre Visiones, y como todos le habían respondido satisfactoriamente, empezó con la práctica.

- Muy bien mis niños, hoy veremos si alguno de ustedes consigue tener aunque sea un atisbo de una vision.

la mujer ubicó a sus alumnos sentados en el piso dentro de un círculo con formas extrañas, y sentandose ella en frente de todos, comenzó a recitar con voz ida

- Muy bien, comencemos. A ver... cierren los ojos, concentrence, dejen fluir la energía a través de ustedes, expandan el poder de su ojo interior, dejen la mente en blanco, asi, eso es, muy bien

Algunos no aguantaban las ganas de reirse, y reian disimulando las carcajadas con toces, otros cuchicheaban comentarios a cerca de lo ridículo de la situación. en cambio Harry, extrañamente, hacía todo tal cual la profesora le decía, se concentró, cerró los ojos, trató de buscar su ojo interior, y al parecer lo encontró, porque una tibieza lo envolvió

- Aahh, señor Potter, siento que su aura va en aumento, bien, lo está haciendo bien, continue... interesante... su ojo interior está lo suficientemente expandido, a ver..., párese venga aquí

Harry se paró y fue hacia donde la profesora estaba sentada, se dió la vuelta y pudo apreciar como todos lo estaban mirando sorprendidos, en especial Malfoy, que estaba sentado a su lado y no había notado ningun cambio en el morocho de ojos verdes, lo miraba con una cara de asombro indescifrable.

- A ver mi niño, sientate aquí, eso es... ahora, sosten ésto.

La profesora le había dado a Harry una extraña piedra que parecía un amulerto, de color violáceo, una piedra muy bonita, pero el moreno no sabía qué hacer con ella

- ¿Qué hago con ésto profesora?

- Solo sostenla cariño, es un amuleto, te ayudará. Bien, ahora quiero que vuelvas a concentrarte tal cual lo estabas haciendo hace un momento, pero ésta vez quiero que busques dentro de ti algo que te esté inquietando, ¿bien?

- Bien, si

Harry hizo todo tal cual la profesora decía, y de repente, todo se volvió blanco, dejó de sentir su cuerpo, dejó de escuchar, y lo blanco se empezó a convertir en imágenes borrosas

°°/Veo todo borroso... ¿qué escucho?... es... es ese llanto otra vez, el llanto de mi sueño... y... y esa voz... tratando de calmar a quien sea que esté llorando, esa voz suave, apacible... un momento, las imágenes empiezan a verse un poco más nítidas... veo... veo un escudo... un escudo con una serpiente en una túnica negra... ¡SLYTHERIN!... veo a alguien de Slytherin y está... está con algo en brazos.. y veo amarillo/°°

- ¡¡Potter, Potter mi niño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Harry despertó de repente, había caido en un estado como de trance, parecía que se había desmayado. Estaba acostado en el suelo y se sentía mareado, los sentidos le volvieron de a poco, y ahí fue cuando escuchó los grititos y llantos preocupados de sus compañeros, y vió a sus amigos a su alrededor tratando de reanimarlo, vió a Ron, a Hermione y a ... ¿Malfoy?

- Potter cariño, ¿te encuentras bien mi niño?

- Si profesora... solo un poco... mareado...

- Malfoy lleva a tu compañero a al enfermería, necesita descansar.

- Profesora, nosotros podemos llevarlo - protestaron Ron y Hermione, no querían ni imaginarse qué le haría Malfoy a Harry estando éste tan débil

- ¡He dicho Malfoy, ustedes, regresen a sus lugares, ¡ahora!

Draco fua hacia Harry e intentó alzarlo, pero éste se negó, diciendo que estaba bien y que no necesitaba ir a ninguna parte, pero la Profesora era testaruda

- Potter harás lo que te digo, ve con el señor Malfoy a la enfermería

Harry no pudo negarse a esa sugerencia-orden, así que se dejó llevar por Malfoy en vilo fuera del salón. Una vez fuera, Harry se movió hasta que Draco tuvo que dejarlo caer en el suelo

- ¿Qué te pasa Potter, ¿quieres lastimarte más lanzandote de esa forma al suelo?

- Cualquier cosa antes que tus brazos, Malfoy

- "Eso está por verse, Potter" ¿Ah si, pues entonces arrastrate solo hasta la enfermería, no pienso ayudarte

Harry hizo un gesto de que poco y nada le importaba si él lo ayudaba o no, e intento pararse, pero al estar de pié, un súbito mareo lo hizo caer de nuevo, y se hubiera partido la cara de no ser porque Draco rápidamente lo salvó de terminar con el rostro estampado en el suelo, agarrandolo de la cintura

- Lo ves, te lo dije

- Ni creas que voy a agradecerte por ésto, hurón

- No quiero que me lo agradezcas, cara rajada. Y quedate quieto, cuanto antes lleguemos a la enfermería, más pronto me libraré de ti

Harry se quedó callado, y Draco lo alzó en vilo, de tal forma que Harry tuvo que pasar sus brazos por el cuello del rubio para no caerse. El esfuerzo que hizo al tratar de pararse del suelo lo dejó agotado, por eso calló dormido en los brazos del Slytherin, enterrando su cara en la curva del cuello del rubio.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos desiertos hacia la enfermería, Draco sintió unas agradables cosquillas en el cuello, era la respiración acompasada de Potter... Se detuvo un momento, y miró al chico en sus brazos, su mente comenzando a maquinar de una forma no muy inocente

- "Tengo a Potter en mis brazos, está inconciente, estamos solos... podría hacerlo mío aquí mismo... pero no, ¡no puedo! ¡¡Es Potter! ... pero quiero... ¡¡qué demónios! nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que tuve sexo con él... solo... solo quiero que esté conciente de que soy yo quien lo está tomando, quiero ver su cara cuando lo esté haciendo mío, humillandolo... además, necesito saber qué es lo que él en realidad piensa de mi, no me odia, lo sé, me doy cuenta... pero... ¡¡Ya sé, ahora mismo iré a preparar un poco de poción Verita y se la daré mañana mientras estemos en detención, ahí por fin sabré qué es lo que éste precioso piensa de mi, y luego... jejeje... ya veremos qué hacemos, jejeje..."

Draco se fue corriendo con Harry en brazos hacia al enfermería, para dejarlo al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey y luego ir a su habitación a preparar la poción Verita.

Aunque el rubio no advirtió la precencia de alguien que iba caminando por el pasillo. Esa persona salió de las sombras donde se ocultaba, era Albus Dumbledore.

El director del colegio se quedó mirando en la dirección donde Draco había desaparecido con Harry, se frotó la larga barba blanca con un gesto prensativo

- "Mmmm, qué curioso... muy curioso..." - pensó Dumbledore

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

De a poco abrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba, y solo cuando pudo acostumbrarse a ella se dió cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, Malfoy lo había llevado ahí, pero, ¿cuando se había quedado dormido?

Malfoy lo había llevado, en brazos... un desubicado sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas... ¡¡¡¿pero por qué demónios se sonrojaba, él era su peor enemigo... su enemigo... ¿enemigo?...

Se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de su visión, ¡¡su primera vision, fue fantástico, aunque quedó realmente confundido luego de tenerla, además... él se había concentrado en el sentimiento de que nunca había tenído una familia donde lo amaran y... vió a un Slytherin cargando algo... eso lo confundió...

Hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos de no ser porque Hermione y Ron entraron a al enfermería como bólidos, y al verlo fueron corriendo hacia su camilla

- ¡¡¿Estás bien Harry! - Hermione le tocó la frente

- ¡¿El hurón no te hizo nada! - Ron buscó alguna herida en su cuerpo

- Estoy bien y no, Malfoy no me hizo nada, solo me trajo hasta aquí

- UUff, qué alivio - exclamaron ambos Gryffindors al mismo tiempo

A Harry solo le quedó sonreir, la sobreprotectora preocupación de sus amigos para con él siempre lo hacía reir.

Madame Pomfrey entró al lugar y le comunicó a Harry que ya podía irse, pero que se cuidara, una buena alimentación lo repondrían enseguida.

Harry abandonó la enfermería en companía de Ron y Hermione

- Vamos a las cocinas Harry, así podrás comer algo

- Pero Hermione ¿ahora no tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

- Si, pero como aún no vino el supuesto nuevo Profesor, tenemos la hora libre

- Me pregunto, ¿quien será este año el Profesor de DCLAO? (NdA: para abreviar)

- No lo sé...

Los tres chicos entraron a las cocinas y pidieron a un elfo domestico un pequeño tentempié para Harry, y así reponer fuerzas. La proxima clase que tenían era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, una de las materias que más les gustaban de ese año, Hagrid las hacía realmente interesantes a sus clases.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Sinistra, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto Profesor, adelante

Albus se adentró en al torre de Astronomía, donde la Profesora Sinistra impartía sus clases.

En ese momento la mujer se encontraba acomodando unos planos para su clase de ese día, la primera de ese año para los de séptimo.

El director se acerco a la Profesora y le tendió unos pergaminos que la mujer miró con asombro al principio e intriga luego:

- Mira Sinistra, necesito que hoy les enseñes ésto a los de séptimo que tienen clase contigo, Gryffindor-Slytherin, es muy importante que lo hagas

- Bien Albus, lo que usted diga

Y sin más Dumbledore se dió la vuelta dejando un poco confundida a la mujer

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La clase de Hagrid había sido interesante, alguien le había preguntado algo sobre dragones y Hagrid se puso a contarles las cosas más impresionantes sobre ellos, relatos increibles, los dragones eran la cosa que a Hagrid más le gustaba.

Luego del almuerzo Harry tenía toda la tarde libre hasta las cuatro, que era la hora que tenía para reunirse con el hurón en la biblioteca para hacer las tareas... ¡maldíta la hora en que los jefes de las casas habían decidido era estúpida idea de ponerlos a trabajar en parejas!... últimamente se estaba sintiendo raro, la precencia continua de Malfoy lo perturbaba... y eso unido a sus hormonas de adolescente en pleno desarrollo no ayudaban para nada...

Hermione estaba estudiando, para variar, y a Ron los chicos lo habían invitado a participar de una pequeña competencia de ajegrez mágico, el que ganaba se llevaba veinte ranas de chocolate, un premio tentador... así que Harry se había quedado solo. Subió a su habitación y se tendió en la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, a las cuatro Hedwig se encargaría de despertarlo.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Sus pasos resonaban en todo el pasillo, se paró en frente a la gran puerta de la biblioteca y la empujó para entrar. El lugar estaba casi vacío, y Malfoy aún no estaba ahí.

Se buscó una mesa vacía y se acomodó en ella. Sacó sus libros y pergaminos y comenzó a buscar una pluma en su bolsillo, y se dió cuenta de que ahí estaba la carta que había recibido esa mañana, ni siquiera se acordaba de ella.

La sacó de su bolsillo y se fijó que era de Gringotts. Harry se acordó que esa mañana Hermione les había comentado a él y a Ron que habían asaltado el banco, y que varias cámaras habían sido vaciadas, temió lo peor. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta:

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Nos dirijimos a usted para comunicarle que sentimos de todo corazón el informarle que una de las camaras robadas ésta mañana fue la suya, no sabe en verdad cuanto lo sentimos, quedó completamente vacía, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para ayudarle..._

Harry ya no pudo seguir leyendo, su camara... vacía... le habían robado... lo había perdido todo... toda la herencia de sus padres... todo cuanto poseía... ya no tenía nada...

¿Y qué haría ahora, él tenía la idea de irse definitivamente lejos de los Dursley cuando acabase su séptimo año, empezar una nueva vida como el mago que era, lejos de todos los muggles, lejos de lo que le hacía daño, pensaba comprar una casa cerca de La Madriguera, pero ahora... no tenía nada...

Un sollozo se el escapó, seguido de otro, y unas cuantas lágrimas se fugaron de sus ojos verdes, los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa y se abrazó a si mismo, ya que no tenía a nadie que lo abrazase cuando estubiera triste, como lo estaba ahora

- ¿Lloras por mi, Potter?

- Vete snif a la mierda, Malf snif Malfoy

Harry estaba furioso, triste, confundido, y ¿justo caía en desgraciado hurón a burlarse de él, no iba a permitirlo... no lo soportaría...

- Potter, ¿qué te pasa, ¿por qué lloras?

- Eso no te snif... importa.

- Hey

Draco se acercó a Harry, éste desconocía las intenciones del rubio, y pensando que le hiba a golpear o algo se paró se golpe y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando sus cosas ahí. Draco lo miró desconcertado mientras salía corriendo, él solo intentaba averiguar qué cosa le pasaba, miró hacia la mesa y ahí vió una carta, la tomó y la leyó.

Luego de unos momentos, lo comprendió todo... Harry Potter era ahora más pobre que los Weasley... eso no debía de ser nada lindo.

Se sentó en el banco y comenzó a hacer la tarea para pociones, en esos momentos Harry no estaba en condiciones de hacer tarea ninguna.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry corría llorando por los pasillos que iban hacia la torre de Gryffindor, ¿por qué siempre todo le pasaba a él? ¿acaso nunca podría ser feliz?

En el camino había visto a varios chicos que lucían ante sus amigos y compañeros los regalos que sus padres les enviaban, cosas caras, lujosas, cosas que le recordaron a Harry su desgracia e hicieron intencificar su llanto.

Llegó a su habitación y ahí estaba Ron, acomodando unas ropas viejas en su baúl. Al verlo Harry se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos, llorando desconsolado.

- ¡¡¿Harry! ¡¡¿Harry, qué te pasó!

- Aayy Ron, snif snif, ¿por qué a mi?

- ¿Qué te pasó, ¿Malfoy te hizo algo?

- No, snif snif

Al ver el llanto convulsionado de Harry, Ron lo abrazó con fuerza y trató de calmarlo para que le contara qué era lo que lo tenía así

Al cabo de un rato el llanto de Harry se convirtió en unos sollozos apenas audibles

- Dime Harry, ¿qué ocurrió?

- Te acuerdas, que ésta mañana snif ¿Hermione nos contó sobre el asalto de Gringotts?

- Si

- Bueno, una de las bóvedas que robaron fue snif fue la mía

- No me digas que...

- Si Ron, me he quedado sin nada, no tengo ni un maldíto knut snif

- Harry yo... no sé qué decirte...

- ... snif...

- Bueno Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con mi familia siempre que lo necesites, para lo que sea, ¿si?

- Gracias Ron

- Ahora vamos al baño, lavate la cara, e iremos a hacer algo para matar el tiempo hasta la cena, y luego tenemos Astronomía

- Bien, snif

Al llegar a la sala común los chicos se encontraron con Hermione, y le comunicaron la terrible noticia, Harry lloró un poco más, y Hermione le dijo que contara con su apoyo incondicional, lo cual él agradeció. Nunca encontraría en el mundo nada mejor que sus amigos

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Chicos, la clase pasada nos quedamos en la teoría de los ángulos de paralaje para calcular las distancias a las estrellas, pero hoy, la clase será especial.

La mujer se dirigió hacia su escritorio, donde tomó un gran pergamino y lo desenvolvió frente a sus alumnos

Harry observaba con admiración las telas de las vestimentas de la profesora, eran finas, con hilos de oro, un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna al recordar que él no tenía nada...

- Les informo, que mañana un acontecimiento muy importante sucederá, por primera vez en toda la historia de la Astronomía. Mañana habrá un eclipse de Luna chicos, pero no será un eclipse ordinario, porque en nuestro sistema solar, como veremos en unos momentos, los planetas Mercurio y Venus estarán en perfecta alineación con la luna, algo que jamás había ocurrido antes, como verán aquí - dijo la mujer señalando el gran mapa que tenía en la mano.

Una exclamación de sorpresa y asombro general se dejó oir, luego la Profesora continuó explicando algunas cosas más sobre el extraño acontecimiento que sucedería la noche siguiente.

Los alumnos ahora se encontraban realizando un pequeño trabajo que la Profesora les había mandado, mientras ésta acomodaba el telescopio para que los estudiantes pudieran apreciar la formación de los astros en el cielo

- Hey, Potter

- Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Te olvidaste estas cosas hoy en al biblioteca

Draco le extendió a Harry un paquete en el que el morocho supuso estaban sus libros, pergaminos y pluma y... la carta de Gringotts... eso significaba que Malfoy la había leido, ahora tendría otra cosa más para burlarse de él...

Harry estubo esperando la burla y el comentario sarcástico que nunca le llegó. Miró al rubio a los ojos y en ese momento decubrió que nunca tuvo que hacerlo, esos ojos tan plateados, tan...

- "¡¿En cuántas estupideces estas pensando Harry?" Vamos Malfoy, ¿qué esperas?

- ¿Qué espero de qué?

- ¿Qué esperas para burlarte de ésto? - dijo Harry sacando la carta que efectivamente si estaba dentro del paquetito - ¿Qué esperas para burlarte de mi?

- No voy a burlarme, no me parece gracioso que una persona pierda todo su dinero

Harry se quedó estático en su sitio, nunca se imaginó esa respuesta del arrogante Slytherin. Por su parte, el rubio solo podía pensar en el siguiente día por la noche, la detención... la poción verita ya la tenía pronta, no por nada era el mejor alumno de Snape.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La mañana del miércoles había sido tranquila, Harry había intercambiado algún que otro insulto con su compañero Slytherin, y cuando veía que la cosa se ponía fea, simplemente se callaba y lo ignoraba, y el rubio terminaba cansándose de provocarlo y volvía a lo suyo. Harry había decidido ignorar a Malfoy en vez de pelearse con él, así se evitaba malos ratos y también se evitaba el que lo expulsaran por matar a un alumno.

La tarde de ese día también la tenía libre, porque el Profesor de DCLAO aún no aparecía, así que después del almuerzo ya no tenían más clases, por eso Harry y Ron habían decidido utilizar ese día para practicar Quiddich.

Harry continuaba siendo el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, y Ron, ahora el capitán, era un golpeador.

El otro golpeador era un chico de quinto llamado Nathan Smith, y el remplazo de Oliver, una chica de sexto llamada Alissa Adams. Los tres cazadores, Sue Stevenson, Miriam Malkovich y Kevin Knigth, todos de cuarto. Era un buen equipo el que tenían, verían si podian obtener la copa de Quidditch este año también.

La práctica estubo buena, todos jugaron bien, y Harry y Ron llegaron a su habitación deshechos, hacía mucho que no hacían ejercico.

- Oye Ron, ¿me dejas bañarme primero, ahora tendo la maldíta detención con Snape.

- Claro Harry. Te deseo suerte

- La necesitaré

Harry se metió a bañar mientras Ron iba a la sala común a ver con quien se encontraba, tal vez a alguien le quedaba el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a él y perder otras veinte ranas de chocolate

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Las mazmorras estaban frías y lúgubres como siempre, pero al ser de noche, su aspécto tétrico se multiplicaba por tres.

Harry entró a la sala de pociones donde el Profesor Snape ya lo estaba eperando junto a Draco Malfoy. El chico de ojos verdes se sentó y esperó a que Severus empezara con sus indicaciones:

- Bien señores, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, así que haganlo bien. Ahora debo irme a atender un asunto importante así que los dejaré solos, si se matan, haganlo fuera de mi salón, no quiero su sangre manchando mis paredes. Y otra cosa, para mañana quiero ésta poción terminada perfectamente, o sino, ambos seran castigados... muy severamente.

Ambos chicos miraron al Profesor poniendole atención a cada una de sus palabras, hasta que el hombre enfundado en su habitual capa negra desapareció por la puerta trasera de su salón.

Empezaron a cortar y mezclar los ingredientes tranquilamente, ninguno decía nada. Draco sin poder controlarse a cada rato miraba significativamente a Harry, admirando su belleza.

Cuando la poción estubo lista, Harry se desplomó en su silla, tenía algo de hambre y sueño, estaba cansado, quería dormir. Tan adormilado estaba que no reparaba en las miradas de Draco, para suerte del rubio. El Slytherin no podía evitarlo, estaban ellos dos solos, en un punto alejado de todos en el castillo, una situación tentadora...

De pronto, el sonido de unas tripas puso en alerta a ambos chicos, Harry se ruborizó al notar que era su estómago el que rugía de hambre, y Malfoy hechó a reir

- Deja de reirte ya, imbécil

- JAJAJA, es que... es que jajajaja

- ...

Harry vió como Malfoy sacaba lo que parecían ser unos apetitosos emparedados de su mochila, y vió con pesar como se llevaba uno a la boca y lo mordía

Draco por su lado, estaba sonriendo internamente, todo estaba saliendo tal cual lo había planeado, el otro emparedado tenía la poción Verita, si lograba que Harry se lo comiera, él sería suyo.

Al ver los ojitos verdes llenos de anhelo por el emparedado, el rubio puso su plan en acción

- ¿Quieres uno, Potter?

- Yo... No, no quiero nada de ti, no me fio de ti

- Oh, vamos Potter, no estan envenenados. Tienes hambre, además, si quisiera matarte no recurriría a algo tan pasado de moda como el veneno, aún tengo imaginación, ¿sabes?

Harry miró desconfiadamente el emparedado que Malfoy le ofrecía, pero es que en verdad tenía hambre, así que aceptó el sandwich y empezó a comerlo complacido, sabía bien.

Luego de un rato, Draco calculó que la poción ya debía estar haciendole efecto, así que comenzó a tantear el terreno, a ver si la poción en verdad funcionaba, Potter le diría todo lo que quería saber.

- Dime Potter, ¿estaba rico mi emparedado?

- Si, estaba muy rico, ¿lo hiciste tu? cocinas bien...

Harry se detuvo un momento confundido, acaso ¿él estaba halagando al hurón?... realmente el hambre y el sueño le estaban afectando.

- Me alegro de que te halla gustado, Harry. ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

- Si... bueno en verdad no, no me molesta, es más, prefiero que me lo susurres al oido

Harry abrió grande los ojos y paró de comer, ¿pero qué demónios le estaba pasando? Miró asustado a Malfoy que estaba sonriendo encantadoramente, su plan iba bien, muy bien

- ¿Qué le haz puesto al emparedado?

- ¿Verdad que la poción Verita es muy efectiva?

- ¡¡Malfoy, ¿cómo pudiste! ¡¡¡Eres un maldíto desgraciado!

- ¿Realmente es eso lo que piensas de mi? - Draco se reía de la situación, todo estaba saliendo tal cual él quería.

Se paró y se acercó a un asustado Harry, que al ver su avance trató de retroceder. El morocho se paró y comenzó a trastabillar hacia atrás, mientras que el rubio cada vez estaba más cerca

- Contesta Harry, ¿en realidad crees eso de mi?

- Si, es decir no, o sea creo que eres un imbécil, pero que estás buenísimo

Harry empalideció y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ¿pero qué había dicho? había expresado su pensamiento más recóndito y tonto en voz alta y sin darse cuenta... las palabras solo salían de su boca, él no las controlaba, no podía...

Draco se acercaba cada vez más a Harry, y éste retrocedió tanto que acabó atrapado entre la pared y Draco.

Harry se asustó, ¿qué le haría ese desgraciado de Malfoy? ¿tal vez eso que él quería tan secretamente que el rubio le hiciera? ¿tan secreto que ni él mismo lo sabía?

Draco puso sus manos apoyadas en al pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry, quien se veía asustado.

Sonrió, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente.

Se acercó lenta y sensualmente a Harry, pegando gradualmente su cuerpo al tembloroso del morocho, por último acercó la cara, sus labios apenar rozandose. El Gryffindor estaba paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir, estaba shockeado, asustado, confundido.

- Dime... Harry ¿qué quieres? - Draco susurró el nombre a su oido, tal cual él ahora sabía que al ojiverde le gustaba

- Abrazarte

Harry se maldijo, él quería decirle que lo dejara en paz, que se alejara, pero en vez de decir lo que pensaba, decía la verdad escondida en su interior, tan escondída que hasta él mismo la desconocía; la palabra salió sola, y Harry se odió por eso, y odió al maldíto Draco Malfoy por darle la endemoniada poción Verita, odió al desgraciado de Snape por enseñárselas y hasta odió al imbécil Italiando que la inventó... ahora le diría todo lo que el otro quería saber para luego burlarse de él en su cara frente a todo el colegio.

- ¿Quieres abrazarme? - dijo mirandolo a los ojos, su voz sensual

- Si

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Como un acto reflejo Harry envolvió la cintura del Slytherin y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, pegandose aún más a él.

Draco sonrió y disfrutó del contacto, la cosa iba bien encaminada, solo faltaba el paso final. Así que se separó un poco del confundido Gryffindor, tomó su rostro entre sus pálidas manos, y sin previo aviso lo besó en los labios.

Harry se quedó paralizado, no se esperó nunca que el rubio hiciera eso. Lo qué más le extrañaba. era que no estaba rechazando al rubio, perfectamente pudo haberlo empujado cuando éste se le acercó, pero no lo hizo, ahora, la pregunta era... ¿por qué?. No sabía aún la razón, pero subió sus brazos de la cintura de Draco a su cuello y se abrazó de él, mientras abría la boca y le daba el pase libre a la lengua del rubio para explorar su cavidad.

El Slytherin no se creía su suerte. Al fin tenía entre sus brazos a la única persona que jamás pensó que tendría, su enemigo más grande, el objeto de sus deseos, Harry Potter.

El beso fue subiendo de tono, las manos de Draco cobraron vida, y se deslizaron por los brazos de Harry, quitandole la capa negra.

El moreno aún no reaccionaba, no caía en verdadera cuanta de qué estaba haciendo, ni con quien lo estaba haciendo, solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, lo que quería

- Dime Harry, ¿qué quieres ahora?

- Que me toques

Draco se sorprendió un momento, no se esperaba esas palabras tan directas, realmente la Verita era una poción exelente.

En cambio Harry, si en ese momento tuviera el control de sus palabras, mandaría a la mierda todo y saldría corriendo cuanto antes de ahí, pero parecía manejado por una fuerza invisible, que lo oligaba a actuar en contra de sus pensamientos, pero a favor de sus deseos

- jajaja, ¿quieres que te toque? mmm ¿dónde? - le ronroneó a Harry en el oido, que seguía abrazado a su cuello

- Donde quieras... ¡maldíta sea Malfoy! ¡¡mira lo que me estas haciendo decir!

- Te estor haciendo decir lo que tu más quieres... a mi

- No seas ridícilo Malfoy, lo que más quiero no es a ti, sino a tus manos sobre mi cuerpo ¡¡Demónios!

- jajajaja, ¿lo ves? no intentes luchar en contra de la poción, no podrás. Ahora... Harry... ¿dónde quieres tu mis manos? - el susurro sensual de Malfoy acabó con la poca cordura de Harry, que sin pensarlo gimió bajito

- Donde... donde quieras, aahhh

Draco sonrió una vez más, lo sabía, Potter sería suyo esa noche, y así por fin se libraría de ese deseo incontrolable que tenía por ese estúpido Gryffindor cuando se viera saciado, se olvidaría de ese deseo que al parecer se había intensficado en ese momento, en esa noche

El rubio miró a los ojos de Harry, encontrándose con que las obres verdes estaban oscurecidas, ¿sería por el deseo?. Sin pensarlo el Slytherin beso en los labios a su 'víctima', quien se abrazó más fuerte a su cuello, profundizando él mismo el beso, ¿de qué servía resistirse?

Malfoy deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Harry, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde las apretó y masajeó suavemente, cosa que hizo a Harry romper el beso y gemir un poco fuerte, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Draco se fue directamente a besar la piel del cuello blanco que se le exponía, haciendo gemir a su dueño un poco más.

De sus nalgas, Draco pasó a acariciar sus muslos, y automáticamente Harry dió un saltito y envolvió con sus piernas la cintura del rubio, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran aún más.

- Tengo unas terribles ganas de ti... Harry... ¿y tu? - Draco le susurró la pregunta, y mientras esperaba respuesta se dedicó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, a quien las atenciones del Slytherin le hacian perder la cordura por completo

- Yo... tam... bien... aaahhhhh

El rubio besó una vez más a Harry, mientras le quitaba la corbata y de a poco y con mucha sensualidad le desprendía uno a uno los botones de la camisa, besando y lamiendo cuanta piel dejaba al descubierto. Mientras el Slytherin trabajaba en su pecho, mordisqueando sus pezones una vez que su camisa ya estaba en el suelo, Harry se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos de Draco, pasar sus manos por la nuca del otro, generándole pequeños escalofríos, y trató de sacarle la capa, pero debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, le era casi imposible desnudar a Malfoy. Y al ver su tarea frustrada, el moreno gimoteó en exasperación, cosa que divirtió sobremanera a Draco.

No aguantando más las ganas de sentir un contacto más íntimo, el Slytherin caminó hacia el escritorio del profesor, aún con Harry prendido de su cintura, lo dejó caer suavemente en la mesa y se separó un poco de él, para así poder despojarlo de sus prendas más rápido.

Una vez que dejó al ojiverde en traje de adán, se separó un poco de él para observarlo, ¡qué imagen tan erótica, ver a Harry acostado sobre el escritorio, desnudo, con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, y con una generosa erección, un paisaje sumamente tentador y excitante; él no había tomado la poción Verita, pero aún así las palabras salieron solas de su boca

- Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabias?

- No, pero tu eres aún más bello

Harry se golpeó internamente, estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Malfoy, diciendo tantas cursilerías, pero no podía evitarlo, las palabras solo abandonaban sus labios como si tuvieran voluntad propia

En cambio, esa afirmación sorprendió al Slytherin, quien con movimientos gatunos comenzó a desnudarse, la visión que tenía enfrente le estaba provocando que el pantalon le molestara y le apretara entre las piernas.

Harry estaba muy ecxitado, y la imagen del rubio desnudándose frente a él solo hizo que su lujuria fuera en aumento. Su mano fue involuntariamente hacia sus partes nobles, y ahí comenzó a masajearse mientras gemía y veía cómo Draco se quitaba la ropa.

El ver a Harry masturbándose y gimiendo fue el aliciente para que Draco se desesperara y se lanzara encima del moreno, ya completamente desnudo y excitado, se ubicó entre las piernas abiertas de Harry, las cuales rodearon su cintura, quedando Draco de pie con Harry acostado en el escritorio y sus piernas enredadas alrededor del Slytherin.

El rubio besó sus labios con pasión, y reemplazó la mano de Harry por la suya.

- ¿Sabes qué, Harry, toda mi vida mi padre me inculcó el ideal de estar en tu contra, 'Tienes que ser mejor que Harry Potter', 'Tienes que vencerlo', era lo que siempre me decía. Mi misión en la vida sería acabar contigo... me pregunto... ¿qué diría mi padre si supiera que ahora estoy a punto de matarte... pero de placer?

- Aaahhhh no... no lo sé mmmmm

El ojiverde comenzó a gemir más fuerte cuando los movimientos de la mano del rubio fueron en aumento, y al ver que Harry estaba a punto de correrse, paró sus suministraciones de placer

- Aarrgg ¿Por qué te detubiste?

- Porque no quiero que acabes tan pronto.

Usando un poco del semen que se le había escapado a Harry, untó sus dedos y los dirigió a la entrada del moreno, primero masajeó la zona para que Harry se acostumbrara, y luego muy despacito fue enterrando el primer dedo.

Harry gimió de dolor y se tensó, lo que hizo que el rubio se detuviera. Miró preocupado el rostro contraido por el dolor del Gryffindor, y lo comprendió todo:

- Eres virgen, ¿no?

- ...

- Vamos dímelo, ¿eres virgen?

Harry no quería decirlo, no quería que Draco se riera de él por ser ésta su primera vez, pero estando bajo los efectos de la poción Verita, no le quedó de otra más que hablar

- Sí, lo soy

Al rubio lo llenó una sensación indescriptible, ¡sería el primero en la vida sexual de Harry!

- ¿Quieres que yo sea el primero Harry?

- Sí, quiero que seas el primero

A Draco no le quedó de otra más que sonreir, miró directamente a los ojos verdes del moreno, esperando encontrar el permiso en ellos, y luego prosiguió en su tarea de preparar a Harry para lo mejor de la noche.

El Gryffindor sentía dolor, ardor, molestia, pero esas sensaciones se fueron tapando de a poco por placer, un placer que lo hizo gemir muy fuerte cuando el rubio insetró un segundo dedo, y gritó luego cuando, junto con un tercer dígito, los dedos dentro de él golpearon su próstata.

- ¡¡AAAHHH, DRACO! ¡¡¡Más!

Un segundo golpe en ese punto sensible lo hizo arquear la espalda y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, y ese momento de distracción el rubio lo aprovechó para reemplazar sus dedos por la cabeza de su miembro palpitante, gimiendo junto con Harry cuando se sintió en ese interior tan estrecho y caliente.

- "Ya estoy adentro, estoy aquí, ¡¡no lo puedo creer!"

El rubio se sentía feliz, estaba poseyendo a la persona que más deseos le había despertado en un tiempo récord. Tener a Harry así, gimiendo su nombre y temblando entre sus brazos era todo lo que quería.

Harry ni se dió cuenta que estaba siendo penetrado, hasta que Draco comenzó a moverse. La primera estocada dolió mucho, y el moreno lo expresó gritando y tensándose.

- ¿Te estoy lastimando? - preguntó el rubio preocupado

- Un poco...

Era cierto que a Harry le dolía mucho. pero también era cierto que no quería que el rubio se saliera de su interior. Al ser virgen todas las sensaciones que experimentaba eran completamente nuevas para él, y le encantaban.

Jamás se imaginó que su primera vez sería con un chico, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sería Draco Malfoy el primero en su vida, y tampoco jamás pensó que estubiera haciéndolo en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, precisamente en las mazmorras de Sanpe.

Draco besó tiernamente a Harry en los labios, y entrelazó sus manos con las del ojiverde, para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien. El Gryffindor se relajó un poco, y el rubio intentó moverse una vez más. Sin romper el beso fue incrementando el ritmo de sus vaivenes, hasta que la falta de aire por parte de ambos hizo que se separaran, solo lo suficiente para tomar aire y volver a besarse.

Para Draco no era nada nuevo el estar así con alguien, aunque nunca lo había hecho en el despacho de Snape, pero para Harry, todo era maravilloso. A cada nueva embestida apretaba las manos del rubio, y cuando el miembro de éste golpeó su próstata sensible, gimió y gritó tan alto que el Slytherin creyó que toda la escuela lo había escuchado.

- Aaahhh, quiero mmmm quiero que digas mi nombre, Harry aahhhhh

- ...Aaaaahhh, mmmm, aaayyyyyy, mmhhhhh... no...aaahhh - Harry gemía descontrolado

- ¡¡Vamos, dilo! - Draco solo quería escucharlo, pero al ver que el ojiverde se negaba, lo tenía que obligar, así que paró sus embestidas, a lo que Harry protestó

- ¡¡No te detengas DRACO! ¡¡por favor!

El rubio al verse complacido continuó con sus movimientos, pero extrañamente quería escuchar su nombre otra vez salido de esa forma tan sensual de los labios de su amante

- Gime mi nombre, Harry, aaahh gímelo una y otra vez...

- Draco... aaaahhhh... ¡Draco! mmmm ¡¡Draco! aayyyy ¡DRACO! ¡¡AAHHHH!

- Siiiii, asiiiiii mmmmmm aaaaahhhh ¡Harry! ¡¡HARRY!

Ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de los placeres del orgasmo. El sentir la explosión de placer del rubio dentro de su cuerpo hizo que Harry también se corriera.

Draco, sin fuerzas, se derrumbó sobre Harry, quien inconcientemente lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El rubio apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y se abrazó a sus caderas, y se quedaron así un momento mientras intentaban regularizar sus respiraciones.

Draco estaba en una mala posición, así que como pudo, Harry se corrió de tal forma que pudieron quedar ambos acostados sobre el escritorio, se acomodaron de tal forma el uno al otro que el rubio quedó acostado de espaldas a la mesa, con Harry acurrucado sobre él, sus piernas y brazos entrelazados.

Una vez que pudieron respirar con normalidad, cayeron en cuanta de lo que pasaba, de lo que había pasado.

A Draco lo inundaba una sensación difícil de definir, por fin había tenido aquello que tanto quería, a su más grande rival, a Harry Potter. Esperaba que para el día de mañana ese deseo tan grande se esfumara, y pudiera volver al tacto distante que tenía antes con el moreno, humillarlo y burlarse de él siempre que pudiera, como lo había hecho durante seis largos años, Draco esperaba que para el día de mañana esas ganas incontrolables de abalanzarse sobre él cada vez que lo veía se fueran y ya no lo atormentaran más. Aunque ahora... en ese momento que tenía a Potter medio dormido entre sus brazos, lo único que quería hacer era besarlo y abrazarlo, quedarse así toda la noche. Esos pensamientos lo desconcertaron, nunca antes había querido quedarse con sus amantes toda la noche, ¿por qué con Potter si?

Y Harry... ¡¡vaya confusión la que tenía! Muchas cosas le habían pasado en solo dos días, el martes se había quedado completamente pobre, y ese día, había perdido su virginidad, y no con cualquiera, con Draco Malfoy, su 'rival', su 'enemigo', ¿que eran ahora ellos dos?

- Potter, ésto ha sido... maravilloso.

- ... oye...

- Si? - El rubio comenzó a acariciar los brazos y la espalda de Harry, alcanzó su capa que estaba por ahí cerca y cubrió a ambos con ella, esperando que el otro chico hablara

- Yo... no sé... este...

- ¿Qué ocurre Potter?

- Bueno..., es que...eeeee ...

- Habla de una vez

- ... ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?...

- ... Mira, yo no quiero nada serio contigo. No puedo ofrecerte una relación, lo que ha pasado ha sido estupendo, pero ya paso, una vez y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

No sabía por qué, pero a Draco no le gustó mucho decir esas palabras, aunque fueran ciertas. Él andaba con ganas de Potter, y ya lo había tenido, ¿qué más quería?.

A Harry también le provocaron un efecto raro esas palabras, pero ¡es que estaba tan confundido!

- Bien, entiendo. Pero... ya no será lo mismo, ¿entiendes, es decir... tu y yo hemos

- Si, lo sé Potter, tu y yo hemos tenido sexo, ya no podremos tratarnos como antes, y a la gente le resultará extraño que de un día para el otro nos volvamos amigos. Además, yo tengo una reputación Slytherin que mantener, y no creo que a tus amiguitos el pelirrojo y la sabihonda les haga mucha gracia el saber que pasaste una noche conmigo, asi que, ¿qué te parece si hacemos creer a la gente que debido a que somos compañeros en las clases, simplemente pactamos una tregua para poder trabajar con tranquilidad?

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, iba a decirle al rubio, que ellos habian hecho el amor y ya no podrían tratarse con odio, pero el Slytherin lo había puesto como que habían tenido sexo y ya, una cosa casual. Tal vez para el rubio si había sido algo pasajero, pero para él no, había sido su primera vez...

Sin tener nada mejor que decirle a Malfoy, accedió a la idea de una tregua

- Bien, simplemente una tregua

Harry se separó del rubio y buscó sus ropas para vestirse y salir de ahí. No sabía por qué, pero estaba dolido.

Draco miró extrañado como el ojiverde se alejaba de él y comenzaba a irse, pero... ¿supuestamente no era eso lo que pasaba cada vez que terminaba de tener sexo con alguien? ¿simplemente no se iba y chau, entonces... ¿por qué quería que Harry regresara a sus brazos y durmiera con él toda la noche?

Alejando esos pensamientos extraños de su mente comenzó a vestirse también.

Cuando ambos estubieron listos, Harry iba a cruzar la puerta para irse, pero Draco lo detuvo de un brazo

- Espera, ¿no te despediras de mi?

- Ah... si... adiós

Hizo el intento de zafarse del agarre del rubio pero no pudo, y el Slytherin lo atrajo a su cuerpo de un tirón

- Así no... - le acarició las mejillas mientras lo miraba a los ojos, verde y gris se fusionaron - así...

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al otro lo besó en los labios. Harry no podía resistirse, el rubio besaba demasiado bien... pero era mejor separarse, no quería acostumbrarse a esos besos...

- Adiós Malfoy...

Y sin más salió corriendo de las mazmorras directo a la Torre de Gryffindor, dejando al aturdido Slytherin solo

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Sus ojos azules se movían sobre las líneas escritas con interés, ese texto ya se lo tenía memorizado, pero aún así nunca se cansaba de leerlo una y otra vez

- Me pregunto... si los involucrados en ésto son quienes yo creo...

El Director de Hogwarts bajó el pergamino que estaba leyendo, ese pergamino viejo y arrugado pero que para él tenía un valor incalculable. Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana abierta de su despacho. Miró el increible eclipse lunar que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo.

Con toda el alma deseó que en esa noche se realizara el primer paso de aquello que tanto esperaba. Si todo resultaba bien, el mundo mágico estaría a salvo de una vez por todas...

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Sessha wa Misao.

¡¡Ésto es increible! yo que pensaba que me tardaría meses y meses en actualizar, y en dos semanas ya tenía éste capítulo terminado, y miren que me salió largo...

Bueno, quiero agradecer a mis reviewers y a las personas que leen ésta historia y que por algún motivo no me envían sus comentarios, pero aún así me leen.

Bien, Draco y Harry ya estubieron juntos, ¿qué les pareció?. El lemon estubo algo suave, muy por arribita, pero es que lo necesitaba así, más adelante escribiré uno con todas las de la ley.

Espero poder atraparlos con el misterio de todos los manejos extraños de Dumbledore, todo está relacionado, sigan leyendo y descubrirán que tanto secreteo maneja el viejo (propaganda)

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, pienso que, como me dijeron por ahí, sería bueno ponerlos con otras personas, para variar un poco, la pregunta es, ¿con quienes?. A mi me gusta el Ron gay, no sé a ustedes. Y nunca he leido un fic con Hermione lesbiana, pero eso me lo dirán ustedes, con quienes les gustaría que esté cada uno. No olviden que los compañeros de clases de Ron y Hermione son Pansy y Blaise, respectivamente.

Bien, espero con ansias sus comentarios a cerca de éste capítulo y de qué les está pareciendo el fic, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.

Sin más, me despido humildemente

Sayounara de gozaru

Srta. Misao Maxwell

P.D: Mis correos son y por si quieren enviarme un e-mail.


	3. La calma después de la tormenta, ¿o es a

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**_DISCULPAS:_** Quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por la demora de éste capítulo, lo siento muchísimo, creí que podría terminarlo rápido como el segundo, pero me equivoqué. Estuve atareada con el liceo y también la falta de inspiración infliyó un poco, además, cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo me pareció que las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido, así que lo volví a escribir..., solo espero que todos ustedes sepan entenderme y perdonarme, y no dejen de leerme. Una vez más, lo siento.

**_ACLARACIÓN:_** He terminado de leer el cuarto libro y ya casi me termino el quinto, pero cuando empecé éste fic apenas y me había leído la mitad del cuatro libro, por eso quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas:

El ambiente de éste fic es tal cual terminó el cuarto libro, aunque la historia se desarolla en el séptimo curso de Harry. El cambio es que nadie sabe que Voldemort está vivo, pero lo está, débil, pero vivo al fin. Solo Severus y Albus lo saben, como pudieron leer en el capítulo anterior. Ni siquiera Harry lo sabe, digamos que lo del torneo de los tres magos no sucedió, por lo tanto Cedric continúa con vida, y que todos creen que Voldemort ya es historia.

La segunda cosa que quiero aclarar es que la poción Verita (de mi total y completa invención), no es la poción Veritaseum ni mucho menos. Aunque el nombre se parezca no es la misma. Yo inventé la Popción Verita mucho antes de leer sobre la Veritaserum.

No sé por qué, pero ya me ha pasado muchas veces, que de repente estoy sentada con la mente en blanco pensando en estupideces y de un momento a otro se me viene a la cabeza una idea, y corro a buscar un papel para profundizar en esa idea y perfeccionarla, y después, cuando voy a internet a buscar fanfics por cualquier otro motivo, me encuentro con que alguien se me adelantó ya había tenído esa idea. Por eso quiero decirles que si encuentran alguna similitud de éste fic con algun otro, similitud que yo no halla aclarado antes, como lo de las materias en el primer capítulo, les juro que no fue ni será a propósito.

_**Review contest:**_

**Tina**: No sabes cuánto me alegra de que te halla gustado mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, es una gran satisfacción para mi saber que mi trabajo les gusta a los lectores.

Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, tal vez mi fanfic no esté tan bueno como dices, por eso tengo tan pocos reviewers, pero bué... se hace lo que se puede, ¿no?.

No te preocupes, me gusta demaciado éste fic como para dejar de escribirlo, tal vez me demore un poco en actualizar de vez en cuando (sobretodo en noviembre y tal vez enero, que son épocas de exámenes), pero quedate tranquila de que no lo voy a dejar tirado, como a ninguno de mis otros fics.

Una vez más te digo, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegraste el día, y espero recibir pronto otro review tuyo

Sayounara de gozaru

PD: En cuanto a que Draco & Harry se pongan cariñosos... mmmm... tendrás que esperar un poquito... ellos aún no están enamorados, así que no tienen pensado ponerse todo cariñosos entre ellos, pero tal vez ciertos sucesos los obliguen a acercarse... no voy a decirte más, jajaja...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo III: La calma después de la tormenta... ¿O es acaso que la tormenta aún no ha terminado?. **

Con mucho sigilo abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con sus amigos en la Torre de Gryffindor, miró que todos estuvieran dormidos antes de entrar y se metió en puntillas en el cuarto.

La detención había tardado tanto que ya era muy entrada la noche, la detención... ¡¡maldíto Snape, ¡¡maldíto castigo, ¡¡maldíto Malfoy!... demónios...

Todavía no se creía lo que le había pasado, ni en un millón de años se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el acostarse con un chico... muchísimo menos con su eterno rival, el rubio Principe de Slytherin, Malfoy.

No le daba mucha importancia al hecho de que fue un hombre con quien estuvo, a él le gustaban las chicas, sí, pero se había sorprendido más de una vez observando, admirando e incluso deseando a algunos hombres, y ya lo tenía asumido. Además... no había estado nada mal, para ser su primera vez. El problema, gran problema... era que había sido con Draco Malfoy.

Harry se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, estaba cansado y tenía mucho sueño, así que rápido se cambió el uniforme por su ropa de dormir. Tiró las mantas de su cama hacia atrás y se acostó en ella, y a pesar del sueño que tenía, no se pudo dormir.

Muchas interrogantes le rondaban la cabeza, ¿estubo bien lo que hizo, ¿por qué en primer lugar Malfoy le dió la poción Verita, era claro que el rubio había querido acostarse con él, pero.. ¿por qué, ¿qué pasaría con la relación de odio que habían llevado durante seis largos y penosos años?.

Malfoy le había dicho que podían aparentar estar en tregua, una idea razonable.

Se imaginó a si mismo contándoles a Ron y a Hermione que había dormido con el Slytherin... imposible.

Ron lo mataría, luego mataría a Malfoy, y después ya no le hablaría más, como en cuarto año. Y Hermione se enfadaría mucho con él, viviría reprochándole y reclamándole... no, definitivamente Harry no estaba en posición de pelearse con sus únicos amigos, su única familia, no valía al pena perderlos por un descuido... aunque... ¿había sido realmente un descuido el haberse entregado a Draco Malfoy?... ¡¡Claro que lo había sido, era Malfoy 'el hurón saltarín', por favor...

Harry era conciente de que perfectamente hubiera podido rechazar al rubio, pero luego recordó lo que Hermione había dicho en pociones el día anterior :

- /Además, la poción Verita no solo sirve para hacer confesar las palabras, sino que también permite que quien la bebe actúe como verdaderamente desea hacerlo./

Entonces... ¿él en verdad había querido entregarse al Slytherin, ¿había deseado que el rubio le besara y le tocara como lo había hecho?... no, de seguro Hermione se había equivocado... y el libro también...

Ya no sabía qué pensar, se desconocía a si mismo... estaba confundido; pero por ese día ya había sufrido demaciados cambios. Decidió que mañana ya se cuestionaría el por qué de todo, para salir de todas sus dudas.

El sueño por fin le comenzó a picar, así que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- "¡¡Qué detención más entretenida!" - pensó

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos hacia la Torre de Slytherin con la cabeza en alto, posición arrogante, aunque nadie lo viera, típico Malfoy. Estaba contento, había logrado fácilmente su objetivo, acostarse con Potter.

Ya lo había tenido, ahora debía pensar en su próxima conquista. La guardiana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, una tal Alissa Adams... era una chica muy bonita, averiguaría mañana si tenía alguna posibilidad con ella.

Potter... sí que había sido una noche estupenda, ¡y el moreno era virgen, eso fue lo mejor.

Para el día de mañana ya todo volvería a la normalidad, ya no más ganas de tirársele encima cada vez que lo veía, no más sonrojos involuntarios por una inocente cercanía, no más deseo por él.

Al principio él se había odiado por desear al Gryffindor, pero ... era imposible no hacerlo, el chico era una belleza... y ya había sido suyo. El recordarse ese pensamiento le hacía subir la autoestima enormemente, y sin pensarlo sonrió ante el recuerdo del ojiverde gimiendo por él entre sus brazos... una imagen bastante provocadora...

- "¡¡Ya Basta!" - se reprochó mentalmente

Debía dejar de pensar en él así, ya habían tenido sexo, ¿qué más quería?. Debía olvidarse del hecho de que por unos instantes había querido repetir la experiencia con Harry... un momento, ¿Desde cuándo Potter para él se había convertido en 'Harry'?

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos tontos, recordándose la consigna que tenía respecto a olvidarse de sus amantes una vez que ya los había tenido... aunque fuera Potter...

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella lo más silencioso que pudo. Crabbe y Goyle roncaban ruidosamente, y Blaise no estaba en su cama.

Escrutó el cuarto en busca de su compañero y lo encontró dormido sentado en el escritorio al lado de la ventana. Siempre era igual, Zabini dejaba para lo último la tarea, y siempre se quedaba dormido sobre ella mientras la hacía.

- "Qué irresponsable... " - pensó mientras lo miraba dormir, se veía tan pacífico cuando estaba callado...

Caminó hacia la ventana y observó el cielo nocturno, el firmamento plagado de relucientes estrellas, y la Luna llena en su máximo explendor. Recordó que esa noche hubo eclipse lunar, pero no uno ordinario, porque Venus y Marte estarían alineados con la Luna.

Revolviendo uno de los cajones del escritorio sacó una cajita de cigarrillos, sacó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, y mientras lo prendía con una pequeña llamita que hizo salir de la punta de su varita y le daba la primer calada abrió los vidrios de la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar a admirar el cielo.

Mientras fumaba por su mente iban recorriendo imágenes de los sucesos recién ocurridos. Ese Potter... tan odioso y tan... tan...

- "¿Tan qué, Draco?... demónios. Tengo que olvidarme de él..." - pensó

Siguió fumando mientras buscaba con la vista las constelaciones dibujadas en el cielo nocturno, un juego que siempre le había gustado hacer desde pequeño.

Derepente sintió cómo Blaise tembló de frío, y apagando el cigarrillo se levantó de donde estaba sentado y cargó a Zabini hasta su cama, donde lo cobijó, y luego fue hasta las camas de Crabbe y Goyle y miró que no se fueran a atragantar con su propia saliva o algo parecido por roncar en la forma ruidosa en que lo hacían. Los Slytherins podrían ser todo lo crueles y arrogantes que quisieran, pero cuando se trataba de los suyos eran muy fieles y siempre se ayudaban entre ellos. Además, esos tres eran sus mejores amigos.

Cuando vió que ellos estaban bien fué hasta su cama y cambiando su uniforme por su pijama se acostó en ella, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero cada vez que lo hacía recordaba cómo sonaba su nombre salido en un gemido de la boca de Potter...

- "¡Para ya Draco!... ¿a dónde quieres llegar recordando tanto la mejor noche de tu vida?..."

Detuvo sus pensamientos un momento, ¿había sido esa la mejor noche de su vida, ¿tanto le había afectado?.

Al fin resolvió pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo sucedido en el aula de Sanpe y tratar de dormir, aunque al final terminó cayendo en el mundo de los sueños con la imagen de Harry desnudo en la mente.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ron despertó la mañana del jueves cuando Harry estaba abrochándose los botones de la camisa del colegio, y se extrañó de verlo despierto tan temprano

- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora Harry?

- Es lo que yo me pregunto

La respuesta fue seca, con voz tajante.

Harry estaba tratando de poner orden al remolino de cosas que tenia en la mente, todas respecto a los sucesos de la pasada noche, y cada cosa que se le venía a la mente lo ponía cada vez de más mal humor, ¿por qué Draco Malfoy?... esa era su gran interrogante...

Ron se sorprendió por la actitud hosca de su amigo, Harry estaba ¿enfadado con él? ¿molesto con alguien, tal vez la detención con Snape y Malfoy lo pusieron de malas

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Snape y Malfoy, Harry? - preguntó Ron aún adormilado mientras se levantaba de su cama

Esas palabras hicieron que los recuerdos de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior lo atacaran, y su ser se dividió en dos; por un lado estaba furioso con el rubio, ¿quién demonios se creía ese estúpido malnacido como para poder hacer lo que hizo, darle una pócima para obligarlo a decir la verdad en contra de su voluntad, y encima atacarlo como lo había hecho, ¡¡maldito imbécil, cuando lo viera le daría un buen golpe, a ver si la cínica sonrisa de suficiencia se le iba del rostro, le daría su merecido por atreverse a quitarle algo tan preciado para él sin su permiso. Ahora que estaba lúcido, completamente despierto, caía en la cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, y odió a Draco Malfoy más de lo que lo había odiado en su vida..., maldíto hurón ¡¡mil veces maldíto! ... y por otro lado... al recordar los gemidos del Slytherin en su oido, o la manos de Malfoy tocando su cuerpo, un furioso rubor le acribilló sus mejillas, la respiración se le aceleró alarmantemente, tanto así que se vió obligado a correr habia el baño otra vez y darse una refrescante lavada de cara con agua bien fría.

Se secó la cara con la toalla y levantó la vista hasta toparse con su reflejo en el espejo... y se preguntó, ¿cómo le haría para enfrentar al rubio cuando lo viera, si de solo recordar la pasada noche se sonrojaba de esa manera, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando estuviera frente a frente con Malfoy?

- "¡¡Maldito hurón imbécil!"

Harry salió del baño un poco más tranquilo, pero en ningun momento miró a su amigo pelirrojo, ni a ninguno de los otros ocupantes de su habitación que ya comenzaban a despertar, caminó hasta la puerta y por ella desapareció murmurando algo que sonó como 'los veo en el Comedor' o algo así.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor y vieron que Harry se les había adelantado y ya se había servido su desayuno.

En el camino el pelirrojo le había comentado a su amiga que el morocho no se había levantado con un muy buen humor ese día, así que no era recomendable pesadearle mucho.

Harry estaba como perdido en su propio mundo, no respondía ninguno de los saludos de sus compañeros de casa y aún no había tocado su comida. Recién esa mañana al despertar había caído en la realidad de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, y un montón de sentimientos conflictivos y confusos lo dejaron en el estado de casi completa idiotez en el que ahora estaba sumido.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron junto al ojiverde, quien al verlos los saludó con un 'hola' casi salido en un hilo de voz.

Harry no apartaba la vista de lo que sus amigos supusieron, era un punto perdido en el Gran Salón, pero en realidad el morocho miraba fijamente a cierto rubio que no paraba de sonreirle burlón, aunque disimuladamente.

Al entrar esa mañana al Gran Comedor, Draco había visto que Potter ya estaba sentado en su mesa, aparentemente desayunando. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, a Malfoy le salió una sonrisa extraña que prontamente ocultó con una burlona, la cual mantuvo hasta ese momento; y lo que más le deleitaba era que el moreno no había quitado la vista de él desde que se había aparecido en el Salón. Ya más tarde lo molestaría, total, ese día era Jueves, Slytherin compartía todas las clases con Gryffindor.

Hermione y Ron notaron que Harry apenas y había tocado su desayuno, seguía con la vista perdida en algún lugar, y se preocuparon. Alegaron que el estado de ensimismamiento del ojiverde se debía a las noticias que le habían llegado de Gringotts, así que decidieron ayudar a su amigo a olvidarse de sus problemas, y en un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo mediante una mirada, resolvieron hablarle a Harry de cualquier cosa

- Oye Harry, ¿sabes que el próximo sabado es la primera salida a Hogsmade del año?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Hermione

- A si?

Fue la escueta respuesta de Harry, mientras agarraba el tenedor y hacía el intento de comer. No sabía por qué, pero no tenía nada de hambre, había llegado al Comedor con un gran apetito, pero al enfrentarse al plato lleno de comida las ganas de comer se le fueron, solo quería regresar a su cama, olvidarse de todo y dormir el resto del día.

- ¡¡Si, ¡iremos todos a Hogsmade el sabado y compraremos muchos dulces en Honeyduckes! - Ron se calló enseguida al comprender el error que había cometido al decir eso, Harry no tenía ni con qué comprarse dulces ahora...

Harry bajó la mirada entristecido, casi se había olvidado del hecho de que ahora era pobre, y hubiera dicho algo, de no ser porque la voz de Dumbledore a su lado lo interrumpió:

- Harry ¿tienes un momento?

Harry miró al director y asintió con la cabeza, se paró del banco y caminó hacia la salida del comedor con la cabeza gacha, seguido de Albus, quien antes de ir tras Harry, dió una significativa mirada a Ron y a Hemione, sus ojos reflejaban mitad reproche por el comentario salido de lugar y mitad agradecimiento, por tratar de alegrar al repentinamente depresivo Harry. Al fin salió del comedor donde se reunió con el ojiverde que ya lo esperaba en el pasillo.

- He metido la pata, ¿verdad? - Ron sonaba acongojado

- Hasta el fondo... - le contestó la chica

Hermione se dispuso a desayunar, pero primero dirigió sus ojos hacia donde Harry tenía clavada la mirada antes de que Dumbledore lo llamara, y se extrañó de ver a la mesa de Slytherin en la misma dirección donde el moreno miraba antes con tanto detenimiento.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Al llegar al despacho del Director de Hogwarts, éste se sentó detrás de su escritorio, e invitó a Harry a que se sentara en una silla que había delante de éste. Harry obedeció y esperó a que el anciano hablara

- Bien Harry... me enteré del asunto de Gringotts...

Dumbledore siempre tan sincero, directo al grano... Harry volvió a bajar la mirada, triste, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto; y pensó que tal vez porque ya no tenía dinero el colegio ya no lo querría, y eso lo entristeció más aún, no podría soportar que el único lugar donde se había sentido a gusto le diera la espalda en su peor momento... vagamente tubo la sensación de que Hogwarts no había sido el único lugar donde se había sentido a gusto, y recordó amarillo y gris, pero pronto alejó esos pensamientos tontos y sin sentido de su mente. Dumbledore vió la reacción de Harry, se veía como un niño pequeño y desvalido, y algo se le removió en el fondo del alma

- Harry, quiero que sepas que cuentas con el total apoyo del colegio, y de todos los profesores, especialmente cuentas con mi apoyo, sabes lo mucho que te aprecio.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojitos, levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa agradecida se le formó en el rostro.

Fue ahí cuando Albus se dió cuenta del aspecto triste y depresivo que tenía Harry, los ojitos con expresión perdida y los hombros caidos en señal de abatimiento, así que preguntó preocupado

- ¿Está todo bien Harry?

De repente Harry se quedó serio, ¿tanto se le notaba que algo no andaba bien con él, además del asunto de su fortuna robada, ¿tan transparente era?... no sabía qué contestarle al Director, no podía contarle lo que lo tenía tan preocupado, lo que le había pasado la noche anterior...

- Eee... si... claro...

Al ver su indesición al contestar Dumbledore desconfió de que lo que su alumno le decía fuese cierto, además se le notaba a leguas que algo andaba mal con él.

Harry se puso nervioso ante el incomodo silencio que se había formado, y al mirar a los ojos al director, al ver sus penetrantes ojos azules, casi amenazadores, por impulso y sin darse cuenta se llevó ambas manos al estómago en un gesto de protección. Albus vió su acción automática, y por unos instantes una chispa de esperanza hizo brillar sus ojos

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Harry?

A Harry se le vinieron a la mente los sucesos de la noche anterior, era lo más novedoso que le había sucedido... los recuerdos de unas manos acariciando su piel y unos labios besando los suyos, lo hicieron enrojecer, aún seguía sumamente enojado con el Slytherin, pero eran incontrolables los sonrojos que le atacaban cada vez que recordaba...

- ... No señor... nada...

Dumbledore puso esa mirada de 'no-me-puedes-mentir-te-estoy-leyendo-los-pensamientos' marca registrada que hizo a Harry ponerse muy muy nervioso, acentuando su sonrojo, y luego de un tenso silencio, el director sentencio

- Bien... entonces ve, tus amigos te deben estar esperando en el comedor.

Harry se paró lo más rápido que pudo y salió del despacho de Dumbledore, ya quería irse, pero luego recordó el por qué el director lo había citado ahí, así que antes de cruzar la puerta le dió una sonrisa acompañada de agradecidas palabras

- Muchas gracias por su apoyo, Señor. Es muy importante para mi poder contar con usted.

Albus le sonrió francamente en respuesta, y Harry partió rumbo al comedor en busca de sus amigos, la primera clase de ese día era Adivinación, esperaba que ésta vez Trelawney no le hiciera pasar al frente, no quería desmayarse otra vez.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El salón de Trelawney estaba tan místico como siempre, el olor a incienso, las cortinas de colores brillantes, los almohadones esparcidos por el piso, y los innumerables adornos colgados por todas partes.

Al llegar los Gryffindor al lugar se encontraron con que sus compañeros de Slytherin ya estaban ahí, y todos se preguntaron ¿cómo le hacían las serpientes para llegar siempre antes que ellos a todas las clases?

Harry buscó inconcientemente con la mirada a su compañero de clases y al encontrarlo, se tensó, él estaba sentado al final del salón en una extraña posición, como si lo estubiera... esperando?. Un sonrojo leve pero perceptible se apoderó de su cara, y Ron lo notó

- ¿Te sientes bien amigo?

- ¿Eeh?... esteeee, si, ¿por?

El ojiverde se había quedado como paralizado en la entrada al aula de Adivinación, mirando hacia Malfoy, y el pelirrojo se preocupó, Harry se estaba comportando extraño, muy extraño.

Trelawney salió al encuentro de sus estudiantes y los que aún continuaban parados fueron a sentarse al lado de sus compañeros, Ron fue al lado de Parkinson, Dean, que se había unido a ellos en el pasillo fue con Crabbe, y él...

Harry tomó mucho aire y se preparó mentalmente para ir a sentarse al lado del rubio. Cuando llegó no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se acomodó en el amplio cojín al lado del Slytherin y evitó a toda costa tener alguna clase de interacción con éste, ni una palabra, ni un roce, ni una mirada. Estaba totalmente resuelto a ignorarlo, estaba furiosísimo con Malfoy, no quería saber nada de él... pero también no quería volver a enfrentar sus ojos de mercurio... increiblemente plateados...

Draco en cambio estaba sosteniendo una gran riña dentro suyo. Su parte racional le reclamaba a su parte... digamos... sensitiva, por reaccionar de la manera en que lo había hecho cuando había visto a Potter acercarse a él con esa expresión tan encantadora en el rostro, la misma manera que los días anteriores... se suponía que después de lo sucedido la noche anterior eso ya no volvería a pasar...

- "!Maldíta sea Draco, ¡¡tienes que dejar de pensar en él así, ¡tienes que olvidarte de lo bien que se oía tu nombre salido de los labios de Potter en un gemido!... a ver... piensa en él de otra forma, piensa, piensa, ... ¿Eh?... ¿y ahora qué le pasa a Potter, ¿ni siquiera me ha dirijido un solo insulto, nada?..." Hola Potter

Draco saludó a Harry, quien fingía hacer de cuenta que el rubio no estaba ahí, intentando sacarle alguna palabra al moreno... pero nada. Supuso que el silencio del chico que vivió se debía a que estaba muy nervioso al estar cerca de él, o tal vez porque no quería deshacerse de la ilusión que le suponía estar a su lado, después de todo, nadie había conseguido siquiera hablar con el gran Draco Malfoy después de haber pasado una noche en su cama, y Harry Potter tenía el honor de continuar siendo su compañero de trabajo... aunque también al Slytherin le extrañó la indiferencia con la que Potter actuaba, como si Draco no existiera...

Eso enojó mucho al rubio, ¿quién se creía Potter como para ignorarlo a él, al 'Principe de Slytherin'?

Su enojo lo llevó a que su voz se endureciera, y en un nuevo intento por hacer hablar a Potter dijo:

- He dicho 'hola', ¿te haz quedado sordo? ¿o acaso mi magnífica precencia te hace enmudecer?

Y en su rostro su expresión arrogante fue suplantada por la sonrisa altiva y sensual de todo buen Malfoy. Harry, al oir los intentos de su compañero por sacarle conversación al principio se enojó más de lo que ya estaba, ¿era posible que el rubio no tuviera la vergüenza suficiente, que se atrevía a hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos?. Pero luego, al seguir escuchando las estupideces que Malfoy decía, solo pudo comprobar su teoría de que el Slytherin era un imbécil cabeza hueca que no se preocupaba por nada más que por si mismo, y se enojó más con él todavía, si es que eso era posible.

El moreno sacó sus útiles de su mochila y esperó a que la profesora de adivinación terminara de expandir su ojo interior para la clase que daría ese día.

Draco sentía como la ira se mezclaba con su sangre dentro de sus venas, e inconcientemente apretaba los dientes y cerraba los puños con fuerza en furia contenida, ¿quién demónios se creía el idióta del cara rajada como para ignorarlo a él, al gran Draco Malfoy, ¿se creía con el poder suficiente como para ser mejor que él, como para poder pasarle por encima?... NADIE era mejor que Draco Malfoy... muy bien, si el Gryffindor no quería hablarle, él lo obligaría, le obligaría a reconocer quién era el que mandaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de macabra determinación, y con una sonrisa casi sádica terminó de pensar la manera perfecta para hacer que el moreno cayera a sus pies pidiendo su clemencia, rogando por más de él, por su atención.

Casi al final de la clase, cuando la profesora estaba dictando la tarea, Draco puso en marcha su plan de venganza. Potter estaba concentrado escribiendo en su pergamino apoyado en una de sus piernas, la espalda encorvada sobre sus piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, los cabellos negros cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos verdes, sus blancos dientes mordiendo levemente su labio superior, escribiendo rápidamente con su caligrafía un poco desprolija, tan diferente a la suya, sutil y elegante, como todo él. Draco se quedó embobecido mirando a Harry, tanta belleza... y al darse cuenta de eso se abofeteó mentalmente, sacudió un poco la cabeza y puso manos a la obra. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta tiró su pluma debajo del pergamino que Harry tenía apoyado en sus piernas, justo en el hueco que estas hacían al estar entrelazadas, la calse estaba en un silencio sepulcral, y el Slytherin, haciendo gala de toda su gatuna sutileza, deslizo su mano por debajo del pergamino de Potter, acariciando la pierna de éste con toda la extención de su palma en el proceso. Sintió cómo el moreno se tensó y paró de escribir, y él le sonrió en el silencio del aula cuando Harry giró su cabeza a él y lo miró sorprendido. En susurros apenas audibles empezo la discución:

- Malfoy ¿qué crees que haces? - sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo furioso al darse cuanta de en dónde estaba la mano del rubio

- Busco algo que se me perdió - Draco le susurró sensualmente a Harry, acompañando sus palabras con una pícara sonrisa

- ¡¡Quita tu mano de ahí! - siguió susurrando, cada vez más avergonzado y desesperado por que el rubio se alejara de él.

Harry sentía cómo las mejillas le ardían, él estaba totalmente decidido a ignorar al arrogante Slytherin, pero todo su autocontrol se vió tirado por la borda cuando sintió la cercanía del rubio, y casi pierde el control por completo cuando Malfoy puso su mano dentro del hueco que formaban sus piernas en posición de indio, no podía entender por qué demónios reaccionaba así a las caricias de Malfoy, cuando supuestamente tendría que golpearle por su insolencia, solo sentía ganas de que fuera más allá.

- No voy a quitarme hasta que encuentre lo que se me perdió - aún en susurros Draco arrastraba las palabras al hablar

Con una sonrisa por demás traviesa Draco comenzó a palpar dentro del hueco de las piernas de Harry en busca de su pluma, obviamente ya la había encontrado, pero quería jugar un poquito, así que con su mano hábil tocó primero los muslos, sintiendo cómo la respiración de Potter se aceleraba, y al llegar a su ingle Harry se tensó por completo, estaba como paralizado, abría la boca para protestar pero nada salía de ella. La clase estaba en total silencio, solo se escuchaba la voz de Trelawney y el sonido de las plumas al deslizarse sobre los pergaminos, y qué suerte que ellos estaban al final del salón, bien contra la pared, nadie los estaba viendo, sino se armaría terrible escándalo, pero ahora lo que más preocupaba a Harry era hacer funcionar a su estúpido cerebro para que ordenara a su cuerpo a apartar al rubio de él, sino, no sabía qué podría pasar.

Por su lado Draco había comenzado a acelerar inconcientemente el ritmo de sus respiraciones, la cara de Potter era un poema, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios se abrian y cerraban tratando de hablar, pero no podía pronunciar palabra. Era una imagen muy sexy, y Draco se dió cuenta de lo apretado que se sentía de repente el pantalón entre las piernas cuando oyó a Potter ahogar un gemido al tocar con su mano el miembro palpitante de Harry a través de la tela del pantalón, que había despertado con todo ese juego de caricias osadas por parte del Slytherin.

Harry creyó que se desmayaba, cuando la mano de su compañero llegó a ese punto de su cuerpo que, en contra de sus intenciones, clamaba por atención. El rubio había conseguido exitarlo, pero lo peor de todo, era que estaban en medio de una clase, las ganas de gemir eran tan incontrolables como las ganas de hecharle una maldición imperdonable al Slytherin, y todo empeoró cuando Malfoy comenzó a frotar su mano contra el sexo semi-endurecido de Harry sobre el pantalón. Draco no apartaba la mirada de la cara de Harry, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de controlarse, de salir de esa parálisis inexplicable, ninguno de los dos se movía, solo la mano de Draco era la única que tenía movilidad, e iba acelerando sus roces a cada segundo.

No sabían si para su suerte o para su desgracia, el timbre sonó en ese momento, indicando el fin de la hora de Adivinación. Draco rápidamente agarró su pluma y quitó la mano de donde estaba, y se alejó por completo de un sumamente sonrojado y turbado Harry, mientras todos los alumnos se paraban de sus lugares y se retiraban del salón de Trelawney hacia afuera, que ahora Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El rubio miró al moreno con una sonrisa arrogante y le dijo, ahora en voz alta para que le oyera sobre el murmullo de los demás estudiantes:

- Aquí está lo que perdí - y le enseñó a Harry la pluma

El Gryffindor recuperó su movilidad recién cuando Malfoy ya estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, y lo vió salir del aula de Adivinación en companía de sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, la tal Parkinson colgada de su brazo izquierdo y su amigo Zabini al lado de él, a su derecha.

Ron y Seamus encontraron a un Harry Potter con la cara muy roja, y la vista ida, fija en un punto perdido cerca de la puerta. Ambos se miraron preocupados, Harry estaba extraño.

- ¿Te sientes bien Harry? - la voz de Ron lo devolvió a la realidad

Harry solo juntó sus cosas y las guardó en la mochila, aún no salía del estado ido en el que estaba, aún su erección no se calmaba, tenía que darse una lavada de cara con agua bien fría, como esa mañana.

Ron pasó su mano frente a los ojos de Harry, parecía como en estado de trance. Solo reaccionó cuando su pelirrojo amigo lo sarandeó un poco mientras lo llamaba

- Harry, ¡Harry, ¿qué te pasa? ¡¡Harry contesta!

- ¿Qué quieres Ron? - Harry se veía enojado, además que se había dado cuenta de que seguía excitado y quería ir pronto al baño a lavarse la cara para tranquilizarse, qué suerte que le cubría la capa negra del colegio, "¡¡Maldíto Hurón estúpido, cuando le agarre le voy a... a... ¡le voy a pegar, ¡maldición!"

Ron miraba a Harry tratando de encontrar qué era lo que andaba mal en él, estaba muy extraño.

Ese día el moreno se había levantado con los cables completamente cruzados, algo le tuvo que haber pasado en la noche, ya que en la tarde del día anterior estaba normal... y ahí se acordó de que la noche anterior Harry había estado en detención con Snape y con Malfoy, tal vez era eso lo que lo tenía tan irritable, pero no iba a preguntarle de nuevo, no sea cosa de que se enojara con él tambien, luego de la reacción que había tenido esa mañana al preguntárselo, no sabía que esperar...

- Bueno chicos, vamos que se nos hace tarde para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - Junto a Seamus y Ron Harry salió del salón, pero una vez en el pasillo el moreno se apresuró a decir

- Eee..., yo tengo que ir al baño, vayan ustedes primero, ya los alcanzo, adelántense

Harry se fue corriendo disparado hacia los lavabos más cercanos, donde consiguió calmarse al fin. Con agua bien fría escurriendo por su frente y su cuello salió del baño y se acordó todo el trayecto ida y vuelta de Malfoy, lo maldijo quinientas veces mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando..., pero el sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido nunca lo abandonó.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando Draco consiguió liberarse de una pesadísima Pansy, se escapó al baño. Maldijo al imbécil de Potter por tener la maldita capacidad de descontrolarlo tanto con un solo y maldíto gemido, un gemido ahogado para colmo.

Entró a los lavabos mas cercanos que encontró y allí se encerró en uno de los cubículos donde nadie lo viera. Trató de tranquilizarse a ver si así se le calmaba la erección palpitante que le incomodaba entre las piernas, pero ni siquiera el poner la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría conseguía poner todo bajo control.

El rubio maldijo a Potter, y se maldijo a él también, ¿por qué demónios había perdido el control de esa manera, si el timbre no hubiera sonado en ese momento quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado, los gemidos reprimidos de Potter lo hubieran llevado a la locura, y hubiera saltado encima de él y se lo hubiera comido ahí, en frente de todos...

- "Mmmm... la idea no suena nada mal..."

Sin darse cuenta había deslizado su mano entre sus pantalones y su ropa interior, y había comenzado a acariciarse. Los recuerdos de Potter gimiendo su nombre lograban perturbarlo bastante, y en éste momento esos recuerdos solo hicieron que su miembro se endureciera más todavía, su mano se movía ahora de arriba hacia abajo, sus pantalones y boxers habían caido hasta sus rodillas, con la mano que tenía libre tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caer al suelo víctima de una repentina y gran ola de placer, que lo inundó cuando sus propias caricias llegaron a determinada velocidad. Los gemidos se agolpaban en su garganta, y en su mente se agolpaban las imágenes de Harry desnudo bajo él, gimiendo

- Ahhhhh, mmmmmm ohhhh, ... AAAHHH HARRY!

El orgasmo fue dulce, aunque solitario.

Muchas veces antes se había acariciado cuando tenía ganas, pero nunca antes había tenido esa sensación extraña en el pecho, como si algo le faltara.

Rápido se limpió y acomodó, peinó su cabello y cuando su reflejo en el espejo le pareció satisfactorio, se fue corriendo hacia la cabaña del semi-gigante ese, de seguro estaba atrasado para su clase estúpida.

- "Maldíto Potter... ¿será que tendrás que ser mío de nuevo?"

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Para Harry, el día Jueves había sido creado solo para atormentarlo. Compartía absolutamente todas las materias de ese día con Slytherin, y Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, que supuestamente compartía con Ravenclaw, el Jueves también la tenía con las serpientes, ya que si no los horarios de clase inferían con la tarea de Hagrid de Guadrabosques.

- Bien muchachos, escúchenme

Hagrid trataba de acallar a los estudiantes que murmuraban emocionados mientras miraban y trataban de averiguar qué era lo que el robusto profesor tenía guardado en esas gigantescas jaulas cubiertas por una espesa manta.

Una vez que todos se callaron, Hagrid comenzó con la clase.

- Buenos Días chicos. Aquí les traje un espécimen muy especial

Cuando el semi-gigante quitó la manta, un gran 'Oohh' se extendió por todos los alumnos que miraban anonados lo que había dentro de las jaulas, incluso los Slytherins.

- Éstas son una variante de Buttersabora, provienen de las regiones de Korea del Sur - anunció Hagrid con orgullo

- ¿Una butter qué? - preguntó un Slytherin

- Buttersabora. Como verán son una clase de mariposas, que de sus alas se desprende un polvo que sirve para condimentar las comidas. ¿No son preciosas?

Hagrid golpeó ligeramente la reja de la jaula y las mariposas que allí habían, de casi medio metro de largo y con unos amenazantes colmillos, agitaron sus alas multicolores y de ellas se desprendió un brillante polvillo.

- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer con ellas, profesor?

La dulce voz de una niña de Gryffidor sacó a Hagrid de su ensoñación, realmente le encantaban las criaturas mágicas, y el robusto profesor se dispuso al fin a explicarles qué era lo que tenían que hacer con las Buttersaboras.

- Bien muchachos, su deber será aprender a alimentar a éstas Buttersaboras para que su polvo tenga el sabor deseado; el sabor que quiero lograr es... dejenme pensar... ¡¡orégano, sí, quiero que para la próxima clase busquen cual es el alimento correcto para lograr ese sabor

- ¿Y si no se las alimenta como se debe? - ésta vez fue un Slytherin quien preguntó

- Bueno, en ese caso, el polvo de la Buttersabora podría convertirse en veneno, que usaría como mecanismo de defensa; y alguien que no lo supiera podría morir envenenado al extraer el preciado polvo de la Buttersabora silvestre mal alimentada.

Bueno, ahora quiero que formen una fila y se acerquen para poder contemplar a las Buttersaboras más de cerca.

Harry se puso en la fila al último, e inmediatamente sintió como Malfoy se puso detrás de él, se tensó cuando el Slytherin se puso demasiado cerca, casi pegando su cuerpo a la espalda del moreno. El Slytherin sonrió al notar a su compañero tensarse, y acercó su boca al oido de éste para susurrarle

- Hola Potter... ¿me extrañaste?

- Piérdete Malfoy...

Como todos estaban muy emocionados alzando los cuellos para ver a las mariposas, y ellos estaban al final de la fila, nadie notó cuando Malfoy agarró con una mano la cintura de un demaciado sonrojado Harry, ni tampoco nadie notó cuando Draco comenzó a mordisquearel lóbulo de la oreja del moreno.

- Malfoy ¡¡Suéltame! - el susurro irritado de Harry hizo reir al Slytherin

- Jajaja, ¿estas seguro que quieres que te suelte?

Y al decir esas palabras pasó su mano descaradamente por las nalgas de Harry, quién una vez más sintió como se paralizaba. El Gryffindor quiso protestar cuando Draco apretó fuertemente uno de sus glúteos, pero el rubio fue más rápido y con la mano que antes reposaba sobre su cintura le tapó la boca, impidiéndole hablar, e iba adecirle algo cuando lo tuvo que soltar súbitamente y alejarse un poco de él y adoptar su habitual máscara de total indiferencia y superioridad, ya que la fila había avanzado y estaban demaciado cerca de la jaula, alguien los podía ver, ¿y qué dirían si veían al Principe de Slytherin abrazando por detrás al sucio niño que vivió, Malfoy prefirió aguantarse y apartarse del moreno antes que tener que soportar a su padre en un ataque de ira al saber que su hijo habia tocado a un Potter con una intención diferente que la de tratar de matarlo, porque de seguro que si alguien lo veía en esas poses con Potter le irían con el chisme a su padre.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de admirar a las Buttersaboras, Hagrid tapó las jaulas y las guardó detrás de su cabaña, y se dispuso a contarles a sus alumnos una de sus experiencias vividas cuando era un niño con una de esas mariposas recién nacida, y la clase transcurrió entre relatos, risas y preguntas.

Harry se había sentado a escuchar a Hagrid lejos de Malfoy, todo lo lejos que pudiera. Se sentía tonto al huir así de un simple muchacho..., pero era que cuando su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el del rubio perdía el control de sus facultades, y eso lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo. No entendía por qué no hacía nada por impedir que el rubio lo tocara... era como si... como si el Slytherin tuviera alguna especie de control sobre él. Esa sola idea lo horrorizó, no podía concebir en su mente la idea de que un Slytherin lo controlara, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que lograr que el hurón lo dejara en paz... Lo amenazaría, así tal vez podría hacer que el rubio ya no lo embromara más.

La clase terminó por suerte para Harry, auque ahora tendría que fumarse a Malfoy en dos horas de Transformaciones y luego otra hora más de Herbología antes del almuerzo.

Pero antes de entrar al castillo e ir hacia el aula de McGonagall Harry le advirtíó a su compañero:

- Escuchame bien Malfoy, o dejas de molestarme o sino... - Harry vaciló al enfrentar los ojos grises

- ¿O si no qué? - contestó el rubio divertido

- ¡O te las verás conmigo! - terminó enojado consigo mismo

- ¿De veras? - dijo Malfoy con su mejor tono burlón, y luego con una sonrisa lujuriosa agregó - ¿y qué me harás, ¿me golpearás?... mmmm... dejame decirte que no soy aficionado al sadomasoquismo... pero por ser tú lo consideraré...

Draco se fue sonriendo dejando a un silencioso Harry, quien luego de reaccionar apretó sus puños con furia. El maldíto Malfoy siempre lograba perturbarlo... siempre...

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron con Harry, éste ya tenía los nudillos de las manos blancos de tanto apretarlas, la vista fija en la entrada del castillo. Se preocuparon más de lo que ya estaban por el moreno, estaba actuando raro desde... desde la noche pasada.

- Harry... ¿entramos, ahora tenemos Transformaciones, llegaremos tarde. - dijo la chica

Harry simplemente camino hacia las escaleras de la entrada al castillo, pero antes de atravesar la puerta se giró hacia sus amigos, que lo miraban detalladamente, tratando de buscar ese algo que tenía el moreno que lo hacía ver diferente a como era siempre, tratando de hallar qué era lo que estaba mal con él, y dijo:

- ¿Se quedarán ahí parados?

La chica y el pelirrojo se miraron a los ojos un poco incrédulos, luego miraron a Harry que seguía esperándolos en la entrada de grandes puertas labradas y caminaron junto a él, para entrar al castillo e ir por los corredores en silencio hacia el aula de transformaciones.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El día Jueves había sido muy agotador para Harry, y por fín llegaba la noche. Esa tarde, cuando supuestamente él había tenido que ir a reunirse con el rubio en la biblioteca para hacer deberes, él se había hecho el tonto y no se había presentado allí, en lugar de eso se había quedado en su cuarto limpiando y acondicionando su Saeta de Fuego... ¡Es que ese Slytherin estaba tan pesado, no paraba de joder con lo sucedido en miércoles en la noche, y Harry, como ya tenía resuelto, lo ignoraba olímpicamente, o al menos hacía el intento... Aún así Harry tenía la molesta sensación que no le deparaban días mejores que el que había tenido hoy a partir de ese momento.

Recién habían terminado de tener clases con Sinistra en la Torre de Astronomía, y ahora el moreno se encontraba de camino hacia la Sala común de Gryffindor junto con Ron y Hermione.

Un inmenso sueño comenzó a inundarle los sentidos, bostezó exageradamente mientras iban cruzando el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Te vez cansado Harry - observó Ron

- Si... es que... anoche llegué tarde y apenas pude dormir... - contestó Harry repentinamente sonrojado

- Entonces será mejor que te vallas a dormir Harry, yo me quedaré en la sala común para repasar las lecciones de mañana - terció Hermione con esa expresión maternal típica en su cara cuando le hablaba, mientras sacaba sus libros de su morral y se sentaba en una de las mesas que allí había

- Yo me quedaré contigo Herm, tengo que hacer mi tarea - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a su lado

- ¡¡¿No la hiciste hoy Ron, ¡tuvimos toda la tarde libre! - gritó la chica un poco enfadada, siempre era lo mismo

- Créeme Hermione, no es nada agradable trabajar con Parkinson, esa niña es una chillona malcriada insoportable, no aguanto estar mucho tiempo con ella... jajaja, todavía debe estar esperándome en la biblioteca, jajaja -terminó divertido el pelirrojo

- Bueno... ¡aún así Ron, debes aprender a ser más responsable, no importa si es con Parkinson o con Snape que tienes que trabajar, ¡¡los deberes están primero!

- ¡¡Yá Hermione! - se quejó Ron molesto - cállate así puedo empezar a trabajar

Harry había prestado poco y nada de atención a la discusión entre sus amigos, los párpados se le caían solos del sueño que tenía, se bamboleaba parado ahí a mitad de la Sala común, poco más y caía roncando ahí mismo, decidió que era hora de ir a su camita y dormir, así que se despidió de sus amigos

- Me voy a la cama chicos - dijo luego de un bostezo

- Buenas noches Harry, que descanses - le deseó Hermione

- Que duermas bien - dijo Ron

- Si, bien, Buenas noches a ustedes también - deseó

y sin más subió la escalera que conducía a sus habitaciónes, llegó hasta ella, se puso su pijama y se acostó rendido en su cama, y al instante que su cabeza tocó la almohada, quedó irremediablemente dormido...

En cambio Draco sí que la estaba pasando bien, por alguna razón extraña le encantaba molestar al moreno, ver su cara de indignación y humillación cada vez que le atormentaba.

Esa tarde Potter se había ratoneado a ir a la biblioteca, pero no importaba, todavía le quedaba toda la vida por delante para mortificarlo... un momento... ¿por qué tenía la impresión de que pasaría el esto de su vida en contacto con ese Gryffindor?...

El rubio llegó a su sala común esa noche con un propósito muy firme, acostarse con alguien. Más allá del hecho de que había molestado a Potter toda la tarde sentía un inexplicable vacío que solo podía llenar con una cosa, sexo. Tenía hambre de sexo, y no sabía por qué.

Así que no tardó mucho en encontrar a algún estúpido niñito que se estubiera muriendo por una noche con él (como lo hacían todos) y subió con él a su habitación.

El pequeño de tercero había estado bien, pero algo faltaba... no se había sentido satisfecho completamente como en una sola ocación si lo había estado... el miercoles en la noche...

Decidió no darle importancia a eso y deshacerse del muchachito e irse a dormir, a esas alturas ya quería estar solo y reflexionar a cerca de los pensamientos tan contradictorios que había en su mente.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Hacía no mucho tiempo que la cena de ese día había acabado, y él estaba en su despacho terminando de leer unos papeles que le habían llegado esa tarde, estaba cansado, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pararse de su asiento e ir a su dormitorio, sintió unos picotazos en el vidrio de su ventana. Se dirigió a ella y la abrió, dándole paso a Fawkes, su hermoso fénix que traía una carta atada a una de sus patas.

El animal se posó en la percha designada para él en el despacho de Dumbledore, y alargó su pata para que su amo le retirara la carta. Éste así lo hizo, y se sentó emocionado en su escritorio a leer su contenido:

_Querido Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Muchas gracias por escribirnos, le estamos muy agradecidos. _

_Nosotros estamos bien, y más ahora, que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el futuro del pequeño... por cierto, ¿cómo está Harry, él me ha escrito, pero no me cuenta mucho de él_

_Una vez más le damos las gracias, sin sus averiguaciones no hubieramos sabido qué hacer, Moony estaba muy preocupado, y eso no le hacía bien, él debe cuidarse mucho ahora._

_Si tiene alguna otra noticia o si ha averiguado algo más, por favor escríbanos, no queremos dejar de saber. Moony le dice que le manda saludos a todos, yo también_

_Se despiden amistosamente_

_Padfoot y Moony._

Albus suspiró aliviado, todo estaba bien por allá. Se apresuraría a contestarles... aunque de Harry no tenía cosas muy lindas y agradables qué decirles.

Decidió que pensaría en eso mañana junto a Minerva, ahora tenía mucho sueño y quería ir a dormir.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Lentamente Harry abrió los ojos la mañana del viernes, extrañado de no estar despertando siendo sarandeado por alguien, como era ya su costumbre. Fijó su vista en el techo de su cama, y escuchó los ronquidos de Neville y las incoherencias que Ron decía mientras dormía, algo sobre una quaffle; el ambiente se sentía tranquilo, debía de ser temprano. Se extrañó del hecho de ser el primero en despertar, siempre se quedaba dormido.

Se incorporó en su cama y estiró la mano hasta su mesita de noche de donde agarró sus lentes y se los puso. Corrió las cortinas de color carmesí y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, se mareó súbitamente y se le revolvió el estómago de tal forma que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo sobre las sábanas revueltas. Se llevó las manos a la panza, donde sentía un malestar incómodo, tal vez había algo en la cena que no le había caido bien. La tripas se le revolvieron otra vez al pensar en comida y sintió cómo lo poco que tenía en el estómago le subió por la garganta quemándosela, y tuvo que taparse la voca y salir corriendo al baño para no vomitar allí mismo sobre su cama.

Seamus se despertó de golpe al sentir el fuerte azote de una puerta, ya que tenía el sueño ligero.

Buscó en la habitación a ver quién había hecho tanto ruido y notó que Harry no estaba en su cama, aguzó el oido y notó el sonido de arcadas que venían desde atrás de la puerta cerrada del baño. Imaginó que era Harry quien estaba vomitando, así que se paró rápidamente y fué corriendo hacia al puerta del baño a auxiliar a su amigo, pero cuando intentó entrar la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

- ¿Harry, ¡¿Harry te encuentras bien!

- ... Si..., estoy bi

pero su oración se vió cortada por una nueva arcada. Seamus se preocupó, no parecía que Harry estuviera tan bien como decía.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un Harry con mal aspecto. Tenía ojeras pronunciadas y la frente perlada de sudor provocado por el ezfuerzo.

- ¡¿Harry, ¿estas bien amigo?

- Si, Seamus... solo... me sentí un poco mal, pero ya estoy mejor.

El Irlandés miró con desconfianza al ojiverde, no parecía en nada que estubiera bien, pero si Harry decía...

Harry caminó hasta el baúl donde estaba guardado su uniforme y se dispuso a cambiarse, ahora que tenía el estómago completamente vacío quería llegar al Gran Comedor cuanto antes y comer algo rápido.

Mientras se sacaba la camisa de su pijama, Harry puso en funcionamiento su adormilada mente:

- "Vaya... ¿qué habrán sido esas ganas repentinas de vomitar?"

Como ahora tenía el estómago vacío se apresuró en bajar al Comedor para servirse el desayuno, tenía hambre, pero se cuidaría de elegir cosas sanas, realmete el vomitar no era una sensación agradable para él, y no quería que eso se volviera a repetir.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La mañana del viernes había pasado relativamente tranquila para Harry, la primera hora la había tenido libre (a causa del profesor faltante de DCLAO) y la clase de Historia de la Magia había sido... aburrida, como siempre. Lo peor se venía ahora, dos horas de Pociones con Sanpe... y con Malfoy.

Al entrar a las mazmorras donde Severus daba clases, los Gryffindor notaron que los Slytherins ya estaban ahí, como siempre. Malfoy ya estaba en su mesa, aprontando el caldero, revisando que tuvieran todos los ingredientes en el set para pociones, se veía tan concentrado, ese chico realmente disfrutaba de las clases de Pociones, le gustaban mucho, se desenvolvia con tanta naturalidad en el tema, realmente eso era lo suyo...

- ¿Harry?

La voz de Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad, otra vez se había quedado parado en la entrada a la clase, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Caminó hasta su lugar junto a Malfoy y se sentó al lado de él, Snape aún no llegaba, así que los alumnos aún tenían un tiempito para conversar:

- Buenos días Potter... - Dijo el rubio con voz sensual, sin despegar la mirada de un frasquito con un aceite amarillo verduzco que sostenía a la altura de sus ojos

- Días, Malfoy - respondió Harry con voz dura

- Uuuyyy, ¿estas enojado? ¿por qué? - dijo mientras se volvía para enfrentar al moreno

- Y tú por qué crees? - contestó Potter con ironía

- Mmm no sé, de seguro no es por mi bella prescencia, ¿no?... anda, admite que te encanta estar al lado mío

- ¡¿Qué pretendes Malfoy, ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo ésto? Acosándome... - dijo bajando la voz, para que nadie se enterara

-No no no, yo no te acoso, solo te tiento, para que reacciones... - su voz se convirtió en un sensual susurro

- ¿Para que reaccione?..., Entiende algo Malfoy, Yo-no-quiero-nada-contigo, ¿te quedó claro, además tu dijiste...

Draco iba a replicarle cuando entró Snape, su capa negra volando a su espalda, haciendo juego con sus vestimentas del mismo color, dandole ese aire vampírico. Se dispuso a dar su clase, por lo cual el Gryffindor y el Slytherin ya no pudieron hablar de nada más.

Mintras elaboraban la poción de esa clase, Malfoy trataba de tener ciertos roces con Harry, le acariciaba una pierna, le miraba y soneía provocativamente, todo para que el chico que vivió se sonrojara, Draco no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba ver a Potter sonrojado...

- "¡¡NO, NO, NO, ¡Draco, limítate a solo tentarlo, es él el que tiene que arrastrarse ante ti, el que tiene que estar de rodillas pidiéndote a ti... no tu rogando por su atencion... ¡¡Maldición!... pero es que..."

Draco tenía una gran confusión. El plan principal era provocar a Potter para que cayera rendido a sus pies, y cuando se encontrara humillado, incado ante él, implorandole una noche más, revelandole que en verdad lo deseaba, él se haría el desentendido y le diría que no, que se olvidara de él, que había sido diversión de una sola noche y que jamás conseguiría estar con él de nuevo, esa sería su venganza por ignorarlo el día anterior, Nadie ignora a Draco Malfoy y sale ileso... pero... a veces parecía que la situación se invertía, y era él quien rogaba por la atención del Gryffindor, y eso no estaba bien, tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo principal, no perder el control, ¡pero a veces Potter era tan difícil!...

Y Harry no estaba pasando por un momento mejor. Sus pensamientos se dividían en dos, por un lado tenía unas enormes ganas de cantarle todas sus verdades a ese hurón arrogante, decirle que era un estúpido niñito soñador si creía que él, Harry Potter, quería estar con él de nuevo, que si fuera por él bien podía irse a la mierda... y por otro lado, esas incomprensibles ganas de tirarse en sus brazos, sentirse cobijado por ellos, sentirse bien, como se había sentido la noche del miércoles...

- "¡¡NO, NO y NO, Harry, ¡¿qué estupideces piensas, por favor, concéntrate en la maldíta poción y olvídate de lo otro, vamos.." - se reprochó mentalmente el moreno, estaba tan confundido

La clase acabó con Snape quitándole puntos a Gryffindor a causa de Neville y su poción mal hecha, nada nuevo.

Todos fueron hacia el corredor para salir de las mazmorras e ir hacia el aula de transformaciones, la última materia de ese día antes del almuerzo.

Hermione estaba parada en al puerta, esperando que Ron y Harry salieran del salón de Pociones para ir juntos hacia el salón de McGonagall, y desde ahí pudo ver un comportamiento un tanto extraño en el moreno. Él estaba aún sentado al parecer hablando con Malfoy... y eso ya era bastante extraño. Que Harry estuviera hablando de lo más tranquilo con el Slytherin, sin gritos ni insultos, no era cosa de todos los días, algo estaba pasando ahí, algo que ella tenía que averiguar.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba pactando con Malfoy la hora de reunión en la biblioteca, para hacer las tareas:

- A las cuatro entonces, no lleges tarde - dijo el rubio y le giñó coquetamente a un enfadado Harry

- Ya córtala con eso Malfoy..., adiós

Y sin más juntó sus cosas y fue hacia la salida, donde pudo ver a Hermione y se reunió con ella a esperar a Ron, que lidiaba con los gritos de una furiosa Pansy, por culpa de Ron (según Pansy) la poción les había salido mal y ahora la rubia le estaba reclamando al pelirrojo. Éste al fin se pudo librar de la Slytherin y caminó hacia la puerta.

Una vez los tres juntos, marcharon hacia su siguiente clase. Pero en Hermione la curiosidad era mucha, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

- Harry, ¿te estas entendiendo con Malfoy? - preguntó la chica vacilante

- ¿Entendiéndome? - repitió, estaba un poco distraido - ¿por qué lo dices? - respondió tratando de alejar ciertas imágenes subidas de tono que ahora se le venían a la mente contra su voluntad

- Bueno porque... no los veo pelear como antes.. y... no sé...

- Aa... es que... Malfoy y yo... nos... nos pusimos en tregua - terminó estrepitosamente la oración

- ¿Tregua? - intervino Ron por primera vez

- Si, en tregua. Es que para evitarnos líos, amonestaciones, e incluso la expulsión nos propusimos entrar en una especie de tregua, para trabajar tranquilos y en orden, sin resultados malos en nuestra contra... solo por éste último año.

- Entiendo... debería planteárselo a Parkinson, es muy difícil trabajar con ella ¡parece que todo el tiempo está ovárica, es irritante...

Hermione no dijo ni una palabra, se quedó viendo fijamente a Harry, que repentinamente el rostro se le cubrió de un intenso rubor. En apariencia, un sonrojo inexplicable...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En la clase de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall había tomado a Malfoy para hacerlo pasar al frente como su ayudante y mostrarles a sus alumnos cómo era que se debía hacer correctamente para transformar piedras en muebles de madera, y gracias a eso Harry pudo pasar esa clase tranquilo, sin ningun rubio atractivo tratando de seducirlo...

Para cuando finalizó la clase de Minerva, los alumnos del séptimo curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin ya estaban con hambre, así que todos se apresuraron en ir hacia el comedor, donde un suculento almuerzo los esperaba.

Como era habitual el comedor estaba impregnado de risas y murmullos alegres. Mientras todos comían aprovechaban para ponerse al día con los chismes y esas cosas; aunque en ciertas partes de las cuatro mesas el tema de plática era uno muy distinto a simples chismes, como por ejemplo en la mesa de los leones:

- ¿Dormidos? - preguntó Neville

- Si, dormidos - prosiguió Seamus - Mi padre que es muggle me contó que en un pueblo cerca de Londres se han encontrado varios muggles que estan aparentemente dormidos, pero no hay quien los despierte. Ningun médico ha podido dar con la causa de su estado, no estan en coma, pero del sueño en el que estan sumidos parece que nunca volveran.

- Eso es extraño... - dijo Dean

- Sí - continuó el Irlandés - Mi madre dice que algunon muggles chiflados has dicho que es cosa de magia negra, por supuesto que los demás muggles no le creen ni una sola palabra, ya que estan locos, pero mi mamá piensa que ésto si es obra de magos oscuros, lo que podría arruinar el anonimato del mundo mágico.

La conversación continuó rondando en el mismo tema, algunos acotaban de vez en cuando alguna idea, pero no llegaban a nada nuevo, siempre en lo mismo. Ron y Hermione también participaron, pero Harry pasó todo el almuerzo en silencio, la escalofriante sensación de una mirada plateada no lo dejó en paz en todo el rato.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La clase de encantamientos había sido divertida, pero las cuatro de la tarde estaban a punto de llegar, y Harry no tenía muchas ganas de estar con el rubio.

Aún así fue hasta la biblioteca, donde el Slytherin ya lo estaba esperando.

- Hola... - lo saludó Draco cuando lo vió llegar

- Hmm - fue la respuesta de Harry.

- Escucha Potter, si estás de mal humor hoy te agradecería que no te las agarres conmigo, ¿si? - dijo el rubio en un tono que hizo a Harry perder los estribos completamente

- ¡¡¿QUÉ NO ME LA AGARRE CONTIGO, ¡Si todo lo que haces es molestarme, más de lo que haz hecho en los seis años que nos conocemos, me tienes HA-RTO!

- SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH, GUARDEN SILENCIO, ¡están en una biblioteca señores!

El reclamo de la Señora Prince los hizo entrar en conciencia de su entorno, así que bajando la voz continuaron con su discución

- Solo te pido una cosa Malfoy, mantén tu idea de la tregua ¿quieres, ¿qué es lo que tratas de hacer? ¿secucirme, pues no funcionará, mantente alejado de mi, te lo advierto

y sin más Harry se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado frente a Malfoy y se metió entre los libreros aparentando que buscaba un libro, se fué hasta el pasillo más escondido, el más oscuro y el más alejado de todos, para así tratar de calmarse y concentrarse en conservar la compostura frente al rubio, cosa que con cada intento de seducción del Slytherin se le hacía más difícil, pero debía ser fuerte, por su orgullo no debía caer de nuevo...

Harry caminó por el pequeño pasillo que formaban dos grandes libreros, llegó hasta el final de éste donde los dos libreros se terminaban y estaba la pared, apoyó su frente en ella y ahí se quedó un buen rato, tratando de ponerle orden a sus pensamientos, tarea que se vió interrumpida cuando sintió unos pasos a su espalda. No se movió hasta que sintió un par de manos sujetarlo por los antebrazos y una respiración en su nuca, se tensó al suponer de quien se trataba, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando esas manos lo hicieron voltearse y vió muy cerca suyo el rostro que con tanta insistencia ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Draco de cerca era muy hermoso, de lejos no podía apreciarse bien el color de sus ojos, grises ribeteados de azul, hermosos...

El rubio se fue acercando lentamente al rostro shockeado de Harry, que no hizo nada por alejarlo ya que estaba embobecido mirando sus ojos, subió sus manos hasta las mejillas del moreno y sujetó su rostro con firmeza, fue cerrando sus ojos al par que iba acercando poco a poco sus labios para besar a Harry, pero fue cortado por éste, al decirle:

- No Malfoy, aléjate

Draco no le hizo el menor caso, y ésta vez si consiguió posar sus labios sobre los de Harry, que sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo, tanto que luchaba internamente por resistirse y el idiota del rubio viene a darle un beso, uno de sus magníficos besos...

Harry se dió cuanta que se estaba dejando llevar y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía empujó al Slytherin lo suficiente como para que sus labios dejaran de tocarse, y con ira enfrentó las profundidades plateadas que lo miraban con una expresión indescifrable.

- Malfoy... ¡Suéltame, ¿que no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo? - dijo al fin forcejeando un poco más para liberarse completamente del toque de Draco, que ahora tenía a Harry agarrado por la cintura

- No, Potter, no lo entiendo, porque si de verdad no quisieras nada conmigo, ¿responderías a

ésto como lo haces?

Y sin decir más nada pegó sus finos labios contra los rojos del Gryffindor otra vez. Harry trató de

resistirse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano (sin contar con el hecho de que no oponía mucha

resistencia que digamos...). Al final, y sin saber por qué, terminó cediendo, sus brazos que antes trataban de jalar a Draco fuera de si, ahora estaban abrazando el cuello del rubio como si de eso dependiera

su vida, había cerrado los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces había abierto la boca para permitirle al

rubio la entrada a su boca y así profundizar el beso.

Draco rió dentro del beso, sintiendose grande por haber triunfado sobre Potter, al final el

moreno había terminando cediendo a sus deseos, sería suyo de nuevo, sí señor.

El beso continuó, a cada segundo más apasionado, las manos de Draco, antes posadas en las caderas del moreno, ahora viajaban libres por su espalda, mientras que las del Gryffindor jugaban con los cabellos rubios de la nuca del otro, tirando suavemente de ellos.

A la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones tuvieron que separarse, jadeantes, Harry aún permanecía perdido por el efecto extasiante del beso recién compartido, pero Draco estaba muy lúcido, y sonriendo socarronamente le dijo al moreno:

- ¿Lo ves Potter, si no quisieras nada conmigo en verdad no habrías correspondido a mi beso de esa manera

- ¡¡No seas ridículo Malfoy! ¡¡Y YA SUÉLTAME! - dijo exasperado al reaccionar

y de un fuerte empujón Harry consiguió liberarse del abrazo del Slytherin, que sonriendo aún continuo con su fanfarronería:

- Vamos Potter, acéptalo de una vez, te mueres por mi

A Harry la ira y la furia le corria por las venas mezcladas con su sangre, las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo por la exaltación, no podía creer que el Slytherin fuera tan... tan... Malfoy, estaba que hervía del odio, que a cada segundo se hacía más intenso

- ¿Quieres callarte, ególatra estúpido? te aconsejo que dejes lo que sea con lo que te estás drogando porque te está haciendo mal ¡ALUCINAS, ¡¡yo no quiero más nada contigo! ¡ENTIÉNDELO!

- Mira Potter, mi paciencia se acaba, admite de una vez que quieres más de mi, solo pídemelo y yo te lo daré, es así de simple

Eso fue suficiente, recordando que estaba en una biblioteca, no alzó mucho la voz, pero aún así dijo con toda la rabia que tenía dentro

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ, ¡yo no quiero verte más, si pudiera me desharía de ti ahora mismo, pero no quiero ir a Azkaban solo por matarte, no vales la pena, lo único que te pido Malfoy, es que no me atormentes más, no me busques, y si es posible, ¡ni me hables, desaparécete de mi vista y de mi vida, no te soporto, te ODIO, como tu me odias a mi, no entiendo por qué ahora se te ocurrió que quieres joder conmigo, ya lo hicimos, ahora ¡búscate otro!

Draco se lo quedó mirando asombrado, Harry estaba rojo de la furia, las manos cerradas en apretados puños, tan apretados que sus nudillos podrían perfectamente competir con la blancura del papel, algunas venas se le saltaban en las cienes y en el cuello, su aspecto realmente era el de la ira encarnada, en cambio él, tranquilamente y con toda la calma de la que era poseedor, contestó:

- Bien, bien... entonces, creo que invitaré a Alissa Adams a ir a Hogsmade conmigo mañana, y, jajaja quien sabe, tal vez la invite también a hacer algo más en la noche...

- ¿Y a mi qué? ¡¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, no me importa, si quieres matarte ya de paso ¡hazlo también!

Draco rió con ganas, y luego se acercó peligrosamente a Harry, quien seguía jadeando aún por la descarga de ira, sosteniendole por las muñecas, para que no intentara alejarlo, lo besó una vez más, y una vez más y sin saber por qué el Gryffindor le correspondió. Luego de lo que parecieron eternos segundos se separaron, Harry se veía confunfido, y Draco para completar el efecto dijo susurrando seductoramente contra los labios del moreno:

- Yo siempre hago lo que quiero, Harry...

A modo de despedida pasó su lengua húmeda sobre los labios entreabiertos del niño-que-vivió y sin decir nada más se dió la vuelta, perdiéndose por entre los corredores de libreros para luego salir de la biblioteca con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios que nadie entendía.

Harry estaba shockeado, no terminaba de entender todo lo que había pasado desde que el Slytherin lo había encontrado recargado en al pared, y en el estado ido en el que se encontraba caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba su mochila, encontrándose con un par de pergaminos enrollados que no eran suyos, pero que tenían su nombre y el del rubio escritos con impecable caligrafía.

Los tomó y los desenrrolló, encontrándose con las taréas que supuestamente él había venido esa tarde a hacer, completamente terminadas...

- Malfoy...

Fue todo lo que Harry alcanzó a susurrar y cargándose la mochila al hombro, salió de la biblioteca directo a su habitación, con los pergaminos en una mano y los dedos de la otra tocando sus labios...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola Gente!... eehh... ¿por qué me están apuntando así con las varitas?.. ¿eh?... ¿por la demora, ¿cual demora?

ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, lo acépto, me demoré tremendamente, pero ya aclaré eso al principio de éste capítulo, si a alguien le quedo alguna duda mándeme un review, o un e-mail, porque... SON CONTADAS CON LOS DEDOS DE **UNA **MANO LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW, **¡¡UNO SOLO, **EXPRÉSANDOME SUS PENSAMIENTOS SOBRE ÉSTE FIC...

¿qué sucede, ¿no les gusta, si es así... ¡¡¡DÍGANMELO, así dejo de escribir y ya...

Pero a los que si les gusta y me leen, quiero decirles que muchas gracias por seguir aquí y que la historia de ahora en adelante se va a ir poniendo más interesante, con descubrimientos, llantos, dudas y demás, ¿a qué nadie sabe lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo?.. solo les diré que el cap se llamará_ 'El descubrimiento de una verdad a medias'_, si quieren saber de qué tratará léanlo, y mándenme un review, porque sino ¡¡NO HAY CAPÍTULO!

Otra cosa, EXIJO QUE ME DIGAN CON QUIÉN DEMÓNIOS QUIEREN QUE PONGA A RON Y A HERMIONE DE PAREJAS, por favor, necesito que me lo digan, porque si pongo a Ron Homosexual, su reacción ante la noticia de que su mejor amigo se acostó con Draco no sería la misma que si él fuera Heterosexual, ¿entienden, muchas partes de éste fic dependen de con quién empareje a los chicos, así que les suplico me digan con quien los quieren.

Bien, sin más me despido humildemente

Sayounara de gozaru

Srta. Misao Maxwell

Correos ESCRIBAN, O DEJEN R/R... por favor!

_Terminado el día: 29 de Octubre del 2004, a las 05:01 AM (como pueden ver no dormí en toda la noche, ahoríta mismo me voy a mi camita a roncar dulcemente...)_


	4. El descubrimiento de una verdad a medias

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**_Nota:_**

Como en éste capítulo voy a hacer mención a algo que no es muy común, me veo en la obligación de dejarlo bien en claro para evitarme reclamos y malos ratos: éste fic es Slash, contiene Lemon y también MPreg, Male Pregnacy, que traducido al español es literalmente Embarazo Masculino. Al lector que le desagrade dicha situación, le pido de favor que no siga leyendo, no me habo responsable de traumas post-lectura.

Bien, ahora dejando de lado las formalidades, pasemos a mis desvaríos:

¡¡¡Terminé de Leer el quinto libro! ¡¡¡¡Yahoo!... Bueno, olviden eso ¬¬ uU

Para éste capítulo es importante aclararles algo referente a la caza de brujas, imaginen que las brujas en realidad no podían liberarse de ser quemadas, que no podían poner ningun hechizo contra las llamas cuando las quemaban, es importante que ésto sea así para éste fanfic, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez más, disculpen la demora, pero estoy en período de exámenes, perdí los dos de Matemática, A y B, y además Física, no puedo darme el lujo de perder otra materia más, así que tengo que estudiar, aún así me hice un tiempito para escribir y aquí está el resultado, ¡¡disfrútenlo!

(como dato extra, éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida hasta ahora, vamos a ver cómo me salen los siguientes U)

**_Review contest:_** WOW! Tres review!... TT... gracias... snif... miren con lo poco que me contento... por favor, ¡¡déjen más review, no saben cómo me gusta leer sus comentarios!

Aquí contesto a:

**_Santtu:_** Me alegra que éste fic te guste, y no te preocupes, no lo cortaré, lo que pasa es que me demoro por un montón de factores, falta de tiempo, de concentración, de inspiración... en fin, pero quiero que algo les quede claro a todos, no voy a abandonar éste fic, me gusta mucho y tengo un montón de ideas buenísimas para él, a sí que no desesperen si demoro mucho con las actualizaciones, no lo dejaré, lo prometo, aunque demore mucho en escribir, lo seguiré, se los juro. (¬¬U... vaya, me siento como si estubiera jurando la bandera... muy seria para mi gusto, JAJAJA..., no me hagas caso, estoy un poco loca, como todos, ¿no?...)

Gracias por molestarte en enviarme un review, lo valoro muchísimo, ya me estaba desesperando porque nadie me dejaba ningun comentario, y para éste cap tuve tres ¡¡Yupiiii, estoy felish! ... (olvida eso...)

Bueno, Entre Draco y Harry, pues... no diré nada, sino le sacaría la gracia y la intriga a la historia, solo te diré que la pareja de éste fic es Draco&Harry, obvio que van a terminar juntitos y con mucho caramelo, pero eso será más adelante... no diré más.. .(creo que el misterio no es lo mío... ¬¬UU...).

Pondré a Ron y a Herm separados, pero la pregunta del millón es ¡¡¡¡¿CON QUIÉÉÉÉÉNNNNN, Eso es lo que quiero que me digan, con quien los quieren.

Espero ver otro review tuyo, y que te guste éste cap, Namarië!

**_Perfanel:_** Gracias por las felicitaciones, y por los ¡Ánimos, realmente me animaron , no sabes cuanto me alegra el alma que pienses que mi fic es bueno . Como le dije a Santtu no dejaré éste fic por nada del mundo, no te preocupes, aunque me demore años en actualizar seguiré escribiendolo, no lo abandonaré, es que éste fic me gusta mucho, así que ten la certeza de que lo continuaré, solo espero que ustedes tengan la paciencia suficiente para seguir esperando por las actualizaciones, que no se cansen de esperar y ya no lo lean, espero que eso no suceda,

Gracias por el review y espero que me dejes otro, Namarië!

**_Dani:_** Estoy feliz de que el fic te haya gustado, a mi me gusta mucho, y es por eso que lo continuaré, pase lo que pase, no lo dejaré abandonado, a ninguno de mis fics, Lo que Dumbledore sabe ustedes no lo sabrán hasta casi al final de la historia, si es que no me da la loca y se me ocurre cambiar todo el fic, pero no creo que eso pase, ya lo tengo bastante armado, solo falta pulir algunas cosillas y ya, pero supones bien, es sobre Draco y Harry, y... ya no diré más, JÁ... (El misterio realmente no me vá...)

No sé con cuanta regularidad actualizaré, pero una cosa es segura, actualizaré...

Espero ver otro review tuyo, Namarië!

Estoy traumándome seriamente con "Lord of the Rings", (El Señor de los Anillos" si así les gusta más), más bien con el mundo élfico, más específicamente con un elfo rubio y hermoso llamado Legolas... (suspiro) es taaaaan lindo, pero también me entró una manía muy grande de escribir y hablar en élfico, el problema es que no sé mucho del idioma UU, mejor no los aburro más, lean

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo IV: El descubrimiento de una verdad a medias.**

Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba en su cama en el dormitorio que compartía con sus compañeros Gryffindors; una mano bajo su nuca y la otra sobre su estómago, con la cual de vez en cuando hacía lentos círculos alrededor de su ombligo por encima de la ropa. Desde afuera se podía oír el murmullo de la gente gritando y riendo, y también sus pasos acelerados, pero dentro de la habitación el silencio era acogedor.

Harry estaba solo en el cuatro... ¡mejor, así podía pensar y tratar de hallarle la vuelta a lo que había ocurrido entre él y su compañero Slytherin esa tarde.

Estaba furiosísimo con Malfoy, ¿por qué demónios el rubio lo molestaba tanto, no lo entendía, si se habían odiado por años ¿por qué ahora se le ocurría a ese hurón descerebrado querer follar con él?... Malfoy le había dicho que solo lo estaba tentando, para que reaccionara, pero lo que el Slytherin no entendía era qué él no quería nada más con Draco... ¿verdad?

No podía ser... ¡claro que no, Harry Potter no quería ver ni en figurita a Draco Malfoy... ¿cierto?

Harry no se explicaba aún por qué había correspondido a los besos del rubio, pero es que... ¡¡con un demonio, ¡él odiaba a Draco Malfoy!... entonces... ¿por qué su nombre y su imagen no se iban de su cabeza?.

Aiish... cuanto ansiaba poder hablar de ese dilema con alguien, pero... ¿con quién?. No podía contarselo a sus amigos, no se sentía listo, además de que no sabía cómo reaccionarían, ¿y qué si lo dejaban de lado? ¿y qué si ya no lo querían?... ellos eran lo más preciado para él dentro de Hogwarts, no quería perderlos, no quería estar solo.

Y Sirius, su adorado padrino, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada sobre él, le había mandado algunas cartas, de las cuales recíbia solo breves contestaciones y la promesa de que cuando todo acabase se volverían a ver, ya que desde que se había fugado de Azkaban en su tercer año que Sirius estaba escondiéndose del Ministerio... no podía citarlo en el colegio y arriesgarlo a que lo atraparan por solo un tonto e insignificante problema de adolescente, pero... ¿era solo algo tonto e insignificante el haber perdido la virginidad con tu más grande enemigo, y además con alguien de tu mismo sexo, y para colmo que esa persona siga molestándote y acosándote y haciéndote... desear más ...? ¡¡¡¡MALDÍTA SEA!

Solo podía rezar para que el estúpido hurón dejara de fastidiarlo, ¡qué suerte que el rubio pensaba invitar a Alissa a salir, así ya no lo molestaría más, porque estaría ocupado atendiéndola a ella.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por el marco de la misma:

- ¿Duermes, Harry? - la voz de Ron llamó su atención

- No, estoy despierto

Weasley entró al cuarto y fue directo a la cama donde el moreno estaba acostado, las cortinas estaban corridas lo que le permitió a Ron ver bien a Harry, éste lucía diferente, pero no podía precisar qué era lo que tenía, se veía como todos los días, pero a la vez diferente...

- Te estaba buscando compañero, ¿quieres ir a algun lado, a hacer algo, no sé, estoy aburrido - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Harry

- Yo también lo estoy Ron - respondió éste mientras se incorporaba

- Tengo muchas ganas de fastidiar a alguien, desde que Fred y George se fueron todo está muy tranquilo...

- Sabes?... me están entrando unas ganas terribles de tirar unas cuantas bómbas fétidas en el pasillo donde está el despacho de Filch - dijo el moreno mientras se paraba de su cama, iba hasta su baúl y sacaba su capa favorita, siempre mirando a Ron con ojitos cómplices

- Si... bien dicho, compañero - le respondió su amigo sonriéndole con picardía, mientras sacaba de debajo de su colchón una bolsa de color marron

Ron se alegró mucho de que el humor de Harry hubiera vuelto a ser el de siempre, últimamente se lo veía distraido y extraño; el ojiverde había tenído una buena idea, ¡ya era hora, su cuerpo estaba necesitando un poco de acción divertida.

Y entre risillas los dos adolescentes casi adultos salieron de su dormitorio ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, corroborando que las bombas fétidas estubieran en buen estado. Como dos niños pequeños marcharon emocionados a llevar a la práctica su infantil travesura.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones en su sala común, mirando hacia la nada. El sonido que producía él mismo al frotar su dedo en el cuero de color verde oscuro del mueble lo había dejado en una especie de trance, movía el dedo mecánicamente, mientras pensaba. No ponía atención a ninguno de los comentarios ni preguntas que sus compañeros le hacían, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en otra cosa.

¿Cómo era posible que Harry Potter, el mugroso niño dorado del idiota senil de Dumbledore, se le resistiera a él, el Principe de Slytherin, siendo que todos los demás matarían por una sola noche con él?.

Recién había regresado de su encontronazo con el moreno en la biblioteca, y aún no lo comprendía, simplemente no tenía lógica. Potter debería estar feliz de que él siquiera le dirigiera la palabra luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos en al detención, pero no, le gritaba como un histérico cada vez que se le acercaba, y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas. Potter no era nadie especial, Potter era como todos los demás, entonces ¿por qué actuaba diferente? ¿por qué no respondía a sus provocaciones?

Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería, y en ese momento quería vengarse de Potter por creer estar en un nivel superior a él, por atreverse a ignorarlo, pero solo conseguía un descontrolado aumento en su nivel de hormonas cada vez que lo tenía muy cerca, cosa que le nublaba el cerebro de su propósito y le hacía querer solo besarlo, abrazarlo, desnudarlo y hacerle el... y cojerselo.

Y eso no podía ser, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría (y otras cosas) y centrarse en su plan, pero...

Se le hacía tan difícil, sobre todo cuando veía la carita de Potter con esos btillantes ojos verdes abiertos a todo lo que daban por la sorpresa, o los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos y las mejillas deliciosamente coloreadas en agitación... ese maldíto Gryffindor era hermoso... ¡¡Pero NO, tenía que controlarse, si algo caracterizaba a un Malfoy era la capacidad de mantener todo bajo control, con estilo y elegancia.

La venganza es un plato que debe de comerse frio y Draco no conseguiría vengarse nunca si seguía fantaseando con hacerle el...con cojerse a Potter cada vez que pensaba en él, cada vez que lo veía.

Debía ocupar su mente en otra cosa, en otra persona... ¡¡Alissa, esa misma noche en la cena la invitaría a salir, una linda distracción como ella era lo que estaba necesitando, la llevaría a Hogsmade a pasear por ahí y si le resultaba agradable ya vería que haría con ella cuando estubieran solos. No creía que se le resistiera, todos se morían por él..., todos menos Potter...

- "¡¡¡¡Aleja al maldíto cara-rajada de tu mente, Draco! ¡¡maldición!"

Enojado con si mismo Draco se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba, caminó un poco por la sala común para calmarse, pero al ver que no lo conseguía corrió a su cuarto en busca de un cigarrillo, era lo único que lograba calmarlo.

Sacó uno de la cajita en la que los tenía y lo prendió, se lo llevó a la boca y cerrando los ojos aspiró hondo, al instante ya se sintió mejor

- "Mierda, éstas maldítas cosas muggles sí que son buenas..."

Fue hasta su cama y se sentó en ella, no tenía nada para hacer, y comenzaba a aburrirse. Las tareas ya las había hecho él solo, la reunión de prefectos no era hasta antes de la cena, y ya no soportaba más a Pansy, su actual "novia": tampoco soportaba el olor se su perfume, ni su voz, nada de ella le caía bien, esa noche cortaría con ella, a la niña se le habían subido bastante los humos por creer que llegaría a superar las dos semanas de salir con Draco Malfoy, pero nadie lo conseguía, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno como para superar las dos semanas como lo era aquella persona, la única persona que había conseguido estar dos semanas enteras a su lado, qué lastima que...

- "El pasado, pisado Draco..." - se dijo a si mismo con nostalgia

Exaló el humo acumulado en sus pulmones y se acostó en su cama boca arriba, con una mano sosteniendo el cigarillo y la otra detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos, rememorando...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La noche del viernes se fue rápida y sin ningun contratiempo, Harry había evitado mirar a la mesa de Slytherin en todo el rato que duró la cena y para su orgullo lo había conseguido.

Para poder distraerse se había concentrado en la pataleta que una furiosa Hermione había sostenido durante toda la comida; la chica maldecía y lanzaba bufidos molestos, hablando de unos infantiles irresponsables que habían hechado bombas fétidas en el pasillo de Filch. No sabía quien había sido, pero amenazaba con castigarlo muy severamente si conseguía averiguar la identidad del culpable. Por culpa de esos estúpidos ella había tenido que aguantarse las imbecilidades que Filch decía cuando estaba enojado, y eso la había dejado con un humor de perros.

Por su parte Ron sonreía satisfecho y lanzaba miradas cómplices a Harry, quien se las correspondía teniendo sumo cuidado en que nadie, en especial Hermione los descubrieran.

La mañana del sabado llegó calmada, los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor se levantaron alegres, ese día irian a Hogsmade, todos estaban planeando todo lo que harían para divertirse, todos menos uno.

Harry se había despertado con la sensación más detestable, la impotencia. Solo había abierto los ojos y así se había quedado, mirando el techo de su cama y escuchando los planes que sus amigos comentaban con los demás, intercambiando ideas y acordando citas, pero Harry estaba lamentándose su mala suerte. Realmente había veces en las que se odiaba a él mismo, y ésta ocación era una de ellas.

Tratando de alejar de su mente el hecho de que no tenía ni un knut para gastarse en un caramelo hizo el ademán de incorporarse en su cama, y cuando estuvo sentado sintió un mareo súbito, el cual provocó que volviera a su posición horizontal. Harry se llevó la mano a la frente en busca de indicios de fiebre, pero se sentía normal, enfermo no estaba, entonces ¿por qué se mareaba? la tarde del día anterior también se había mareado al bajar las escaleras de caracol desde su habitación para ir a la sala común y luego a la biblioteca, pero no le dió importancia. Otra cosa que lo tenía preocupado eran las náuseas que le venían en la mañana, justo igual a como las tenía en ese momento.

Con cuidado se levantó y disimuladamente escondió su varita bajo la camisa de su pijama. Ignorando el mareo y las arcadas que sentía trató de pasar desapercibido entre sus amigos y marchó a paso rápido hacia el baño. Tan concentrado estaba en llegar que no contestó los saludos de Ron y de Neville, que se miraron extrañados luego de que la puerta del baño se cerró con un fuerte portazo.

Harry lanzó un hechizo insonorizante a la puerta del baño y corrió hacia el inodoro a descargar el contenido de su estómago que le apremiaba en su garganta. No podía permitir que sus amigos se preocuparan por algo tan insignificante, de seguro se trataba de algo raro que los elfos le estaban poniendo a la comida, otra cosa no podía ser.

- "Otra vez lo mismo... ¿qué me está pasando?..." - pensó mientras se lavaba la cara y los dientes.

Luego de mirar su reflejo por un rato, sacó el hechizo de la puerta y salió del baño, caminó hasta su cama y solo le puso atención a su entorno cuando sintió la mano de Ron en su hombro y su voz que le llamaba preocupado

- ¿Estas bien compañero?

- Si... - fue su ausente respuesta

Ron se preocupó, su amigo estaba mal y él lo tenía que ayudar. El asunto de su fortuna perdida realmente lo había dejado muy triste, aunque eso lo tenía extrañado. El pelirrojo era de la idea de que a Harry no le importaba mucho el dinero, pero al parecer sí que le importaba, mira que andar como zombi por todos lados y no prestar atenicón a nada no era algo que el moreno hiciera todos los días.

Los chicos bajaron al Gran Comedor y luego de un ligero desayuno salieron fuera donde Filch y su espantosa gata los esperaban para revisar sus permisos, y cuando hubo terminado, marcharon a el pueblo de Hogsmade.

Al llegar al pintoresco pueblo los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron a separarse en grupos y marchar en diferentes direcciones.

Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a andar por la calle principal del pueblo, iban tranquilos conversando, comentando a cerca de las cosas que veían en las vidrieras, hasta que derepente Hermione salió disparada corriendo en dirección a la libreria. Ron y Harry se quedaron un poco desconcertados

- Aaaaa... ¿la seguimos? - preguntó Ron

- Solo si quieres que te den calambres en las piernas por ir corriendo detrás de ella cada vez que vea un libro que le interese... yo te recomiendo que no... - contestó Harry un poco divertido

- Entonces esperémosla afuera del local - dijo el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba su andar hacia una banca que había en una pequeña plaza frente a la libreria

Los dos chicos se sentaron a esperar, y mientras lo hacían comentaban de cosas que veian, o hablaban brevemente con algun compañero que pasaba por allí donde ellos estaban, hasta que Hermione salió muy feliz de la libreria, con dos gruesos libros en los brazos

La chica fue hasta ellos y cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, éstos se pararon y empezaron a caminar otra vez sin rumbo fijo por la calle principal.

- Disculpen que salí corriendo tan abruptamente chicos, pero es que necesitaba saber si éstos libros ya estaban, porque hace mucho que los estoy esperando, desde el año pasado... y bueno, solo me deje llevar por la emoción y

- Tranquila Hermione, está bien - la tranquilizó Harry

Continuaron caminando y hablando hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron a la entrada de 'Honeyduckes'.

Harry se quedó pensativo mirando la fachada de la tienda, lamentando el hecho de que ya no volvería a comer ninguno de sus dulces favoritos en mucho tiempo, al menos que sus amigos se apiadaran de él le dieran uno.

Ron y Hermione entraron a la tienda sin percatarse de que su amigo moreno se había quedado atrás, mientras Harry solo se resignó a no entrar, ¿qué caso tenía entrar si no podía comprar nada?.

Con ese triste pensamiento se quedó esperando a sus amigos recostado dando la espalda a la pared de la fachada de la tienda, cruzado de brazos mirando al suelo.

Estaba ensimismado mirando como las hormiguitas caminaban en el suelo frente a él, cuando oyó una voz que le llamó la atención:

- ¡¡¡¡Aaayyy! ¡¡Chicos, ¡miren qué lindas túnicas! - gritó una chica emocionada

Harry pudo reconocer la voz de Alissa, la guardiana de su equipo de Quidditch, y eso lo disgustó mucho, porque el que estubiera Alissa en el pueblo en ese momento solo significaba una cosa, Draco Malfoy también estaba ahí, con ella.

Levantó la cabeza y efectivamente, el rubio estaba ahí, acompañado de sus inseparables guaruras, Crabbe y Goyle, que caminaban a sus espaldas, a su derecha su amigo Zabini, y a su hizquierda y colgada de su brazo estaba Alissa, la chica parecía muy feliz, señalaba las vidrieras, daba pequeños saltitos y le sonreía al rubio en todo momento.

Algo le llamó la atención a Harry, Draco no parecía estar muy contento, él siempre era frío, con esa actitud pedante tan desagradable, pero ésta vez también estaba como... ¿fastidiado?.

Draco sintió que alguien le miraba insistentemente, y girando la vista hacia donde creía que estaba la persona dueña de los ojos que lo atravesaban de esa manera se encontró con las dos brillantes esmeraldas de Potter. En sus ojos el Slytherin pudo ver algo que lo confundió, ¿qué era? ...¿ acaso él...?

El rubio sonrió de lado, con la sonrisa más Malfoy que tenía, al creer que había descubierto lo que la mirada del Gryffindor le transmitía..., celos, el moreno estaba celoso de verlo a él con otra persona

Malfoy detuvo su andar abruptamente (justo en frente a Harry) y con él los demás se detuvieron también. Alissa lo miró confundida, pero más confundida estuvo todavía cuando sintió cómo el rubio la abrazaba por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo la besaba en la boca, aunque después de unos segundos la chica se entregó por completo a ese beso.

Harry abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, él creía que el hecho de que Malfoy estubiera con otra persona lo alegraría, pero entonces ¿por qué sentía ese malestar en el estómago al verlo besarse con Alissa?

Por su parte el rubio Slytherin miraba a ver si podía toparse con la mirada del Gryffindor mientras besaba a Alissa, y cuando lo hizo, rompió el beso con la guardiana y le sonrió a Harry, en su mirada estaba clara la frase, 'Mira Potter, mira cómo la beso a ella', y sonriendo aún volvió a besarla.

Harry indignado apartó la mirada, no sabía por qué pero el ver esa escena le consumía la calma, tenía unas ganas enormes de ir y apartar a Alissa de los brazos de Malfoy y ser él el que estubiera en su lugar, siendo besado por ese adonis rubio que... ¡¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ!

- "NO, NO, NO, ¡Harry, razona lo que piensas, ¡por favor, ¡¡Es Malfoy, ¡no puedes sentir celos de que él esté con otra persona!... un momento... ¿dije celos, ¡¡¡¡¡NO, ¡¡yo no estoy celoso! ¡¡¡NO LO ESTOY!"

A Harry no le gustó nada el rumbo espantoso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, así que para alejarlos de su mente entró a 'Honeyduckes' a buscar a sus amigos. Para su suerte ellos ya habían terminado de hacer sus compras, pero se extrañaron de verlo entrar tan agitado y enojado:

- ¿Harry, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione

- ¡NADA!...lo siento, no debí gritarte, no sucedió nada Herm, ¿nos vamos?

Ron se extrañó, últimamente Harry cambiaba de estado de humor muy rápidamente, algo pasaba con su amigo...

Harry se avergonzó de haberle gritado así a su amiga, ella no tenía la culpa de que su mente se hubiera vuelto loca..., pero bueno, era mejor olvidarlo.

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? - preguntó Hermione a los dos chicos cuando se dirigían a la salida del local

- Yo tengo hambre - dijo Ron - vayamos a 'Las tres escobas'

- Me parece bien - terció Harry - yo también muero de hambre

- ¡¡AH, por cierto, me olvidaba - dijo Hermione mientras sacaba algo de su bolso y se lo extendía a Harry - Toma Harry, es un regalo para ti

- ¿Un regalo? - dijo el moreno, y extrañado tomó lo que su amiga le ofrecía - no te hubieras molestado Herm, yo ...

Harry se quedó callado de repente mirando anonado el regalo de su amiga, era... una bolsa llena de sus dulces favoritos... Sin saber por qué sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, una gran emoción lo embargó ante ese simple regalo, sus amigos eran tan tiernos y atentos con él...

El moreno levantó la vista con los ojos vidriosos y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, muy contento

- Gracias... Herm, snif gracias...

- De nada Harry, pero... ¿por qué lloras? - le preguntó la Gryffindor preocupada, correspondiendo con ternura a su abrazo

- Yo... snif, no lo sé... solo...

- Está bien compañero, ya cálmate, ¿si? - le dijo Ron a su amigo

El pelirrojo apolló su mano en el hombro de Harry en un gesto de cariño y confianza, y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que deshacer el abrazo con su amiga, voltear y abrazar a su amigo también, y es que el ojiverde lo necesitaba, ser abrazado por alguien querido, estaba sintiéndose extraño últimamente.

Harry dejó de abrazar a un shockeado pelirrojo y los tres emprendieron el camino a 'Las tres escobas'

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando Draco, satisfecho con los resultados de sus acciones, vió que Potter entraba apresurado y al parecer molesto a 'Honeyduckes', se separó de Alissa y continuó caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Enseguida Crabbe y Goyle se posicionaron a sus espaldas, y Zabini fue a su derecha. La chica quedó sumamente desconcertada, pero enseguida reaccionó y fue corriendo a colgarse nuevamente del brazo izquierdo del rubio, volviendo a adoptar esa modalidad de niña tonta y enamorada tan fastidiosa para el Principe de Slytherin.

Aún así continuaron su andar, abriendose camino entre la multitud de estudiantes de Hogwatrs con paso magestuoso, haciendo que todos sin ecepción voltearan, unos a verlos con admiración, otros con miedo, otros con respeto o con simple curiosidad, y es que no era para menos.

Draco Malfoy iba al frente, caminando con la gracia digna de un Rey, mirando sin ver a los demás con un gesto de superioridad y arrogancia que, contrario a la lógica, lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Su sola presencia imponía respeto, y Draco estaba orgulloso de causar ese efecto en las personas.

Entre el alumnado de Hogwarts el rubio era conocido por dos cosas, la primera: por ser un casanova muy atractivo capaz de seducir a cualquiera, y la segunda; por ser el 'Principe de Slytherin', título que le traía como beneficio el que todos en su casa le obedecieran, lo que él decía entre las serpientes era la ley, y todo lo que quería le era entregado sin rechistar. Solo sus verdaderos amigos podían llamarlo por su nombre o por su apodo, 'Dragón', y solo a ellos Draco llamaba por su nombre de pila, a todo aquel que no perteneciera a su selecto círculo de amigos él trataba con cierta indiferencia y llamaba por su apellido.

Draco siempre iba acompañado de sus mejores amigos y personas de confianza, Blaise, Gregory y Vincent, y casualmente le era permitida la entrada al 'Círculo del Dragón' al amante de turno de su líder. Era todo un honor en Slytherin poder pertenecer al Círculo, aunque fuera solo por un día, y a pesar de eso ninguno de los tantos novios y novias de Draco le habían durado demasiado, ni habían vuelto a entrar una vez que se habían ido, solo uno lo había logrado...

El 'Círculo del Dragón' se desplazaba siempre en la misma formación, Goyle y Crabbe a las espaldas de Draco, protegiéndolo como los guardaespaldas que eran, Zabini a su derecha, como hombre de máxima confianza y mano derecha, y a su izquierda el amante de turno. De la siguiente forma:

Gregory Goyle Vincent Crabbe

Blaise Zabini 

Draco Malfoy

Así era como ahora caminaba el 'Círculo del Dragón' rumbo a 'Las Tres Escobas', entre murmullos y exclamaciones.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El local de Madame Rosmerta era un lugar muy concurrido, pero ese día estaba totalmente lleno. Tal vez se debía al especial de ese día, una porción gigante de tarta de calabaza a la Rosmerta, con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla de regalo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una mesa para tres degustando las delicias de la dueña de 'Las Tres Escobas', la estaban pasando muy bien, entre chistes, chismes y mucha comida.

El que más comía era Harry, y es que extrañamente le había dado mucha hambre, su feroz apetito repentino le habían llevado a comerse cuatro porciones gigantes de tarta de calabaza y ya iba a pedir la quinta. Sus amigos lo miraban un poco sorprendidos, el moreno nunca había sido propicio a comer demasiado, pero ahora lo hacía como si nunca hubiera probado bocado en su vida.

- Harry... ¿no te hará mal comer tanto? - le preguntó Ron preocupado

- ¿Eh?... no creo, ¡pero tengo mucha hambre! - le contestó mientras se acababa el contenido de su vaso medio vacío de un solo trago

Harry, medio satisfecho, miró las inexistentes sobras de sus platos mientras se frotaba la barriga y se dió cuenta de algo, él no traía dinero, sus amigos tendrían que pagar todo lo que había consumido. Apenado dijo:

- Chicos... lo siento mucho... snif...

- ¿Por? - dijo el pelirrojo descolocado por la disculpa sin sentido de Harry, y el asomo de unas lágrimas

- Ahora por mi culpa se quedarán sin dinero, snif - el moreno bajó la cabeza con verguenza - soy un imbécil, deben odiarme, snif... fui tan desconsiderado que comí y comí sin darme cuenta que ustedes tendrían que pagar todo por mi, ya que yo..

- Pero ¡¿qué dices, Harry, no nos molesta para nada el tener que pagar por ti, somos tus amigos y te queremos, por mi parte me alegra mucho que comas, estabas muy flaco, ¡Escúchame! - Harry levantó la vista - ya no llores, porque nunca, NUNCA te odiaremos, eres nuestro mejor amigo, te amamos Harry

- Así es compañero, eres como un hermano, anda, levanta ese ánimo. ¿si? - Ron dió un pequeño golpecito a su amigo en el hombro, y le sonrió, a lo que el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa

- Lo siento chicos, no sé qué me pasa, últimamente estoy algo sensible, no sé por que... - se limpió las lágrimas

- No importa, ¿quieres comer más?

- No Herm, creo que ya me llené, jejeje - dijo el trigueño mentras se recostaba en el respaldar de su asiento, más calmado

- Bien, yo si quiero un poco más - Ron se levantó de su asiento y fue a la barra a ordenar otro pedazo de tarta para él

Harry estaba extrañado consigo mismo, ahora que se sentía más tranquilo se puso a pensar, mintras Hermione a su lado ojeaba uno de los libros que se había comprado. Desde hacía unos días que se estaba sintiendo raro, tenía cambios de ánimo constantes y abruptos, el apetito le había aumentado considerablemente y esas náuseas matutinas lo tenían desconcertado, nunca había escuchado de ninguna enfermedad que te afectara solo en las mañanas... tal vez debería ir a visitar a Madame Pomfrey, pero la fobia que le había agarrado a la enfermería después de estar tantas veces en ella se lo impedía.

Ron regresó con su tarta y se sentó a comerla, de vez e cuando comentaba algo con Hermione, y Harry comenzó a dormirse, le había entrado de repente un cansancio sin explicación, pero había algo que no lo dejaba sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, un pequeño malestar en la garaganta. El moreno se acomodó mejor en su silla y recorrió con la vista a todas las personas dentro del establecimiento. Muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban ahí, y también muchas personas que no conocía. Había mucha gente, realmente estaba lleno, había muchas, muchas personas... y a él le comenzaba a faltar el aire, sentía que sus pulmones no le rendían lo suficiente, la temperatura comenzaba a subir. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y se dió cuenta de que estaba empapada en sudor, se estaba sintiendo mál, muy mal, la vista se le estaba nublando, comenzaba a marearse. Sentía como se le movía el piso, a pesar de que estaba sentado...

- Chicos, no me estoy sintiendo bien... - le comunicó a sus amigos mientras se agarraba de la silla, tenía la sensación de que iba a caerse

- ¿Quieres irte ya Harry? - preguntó Hermione

- No Mione, no quiero estropearles la tarde, quédense aquí, yo saldré un momento afuera a tomar un poco de aire frezco - Harry hizo el intento de pararse, pero se mareó y calló nuevamente en su asiento

- Harry, no te ves bien, vámonos

Harry volvió a hacer el intento de ponerse en pie, consiguiéndolo esta vez, pero dió tres pasos y sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más. De no ser porque Ron lo había interceptado a tiempo en su caida hubiera terminado con la cara contra el piso, y con un feo chichon en la frente.

- Te dije que comer tanto te haría mal, compañero... - le dijo Ron preocupado a un Harry más dormido que despierto entre sus brazos

- ...lle... llevame ... afuera... Ron... me ... afu.. era... - La voz de Harry apenas se le escuchaba, era muy débil

Hermione y Ron llevaron a un desvanecido Harry entre los dos afuera de 'Las Tres Escobas' como pudieron, uno a cada lado del moreno, sosteniéndolo de la cintura y cada uno con un brazo del trigueño en su respectivo cuello. Las miradas de todos los presentes los siguieron hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta.

Llevaron a Harry hasta una banca cercana y lo sentaron allí. El aire frezco le golpeó al moreno en plena cara, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar y salir un poco de su estupor.

- ¿Estas bien Harry? - le preguntó Hermione

- Si.. si, estoy bien...

- ¿Qué fue eso, compañero? - lo cuestionó Ron mintras se sentaba a su lado

- No lo sé... simplemente me sentí mal. El aire estaba viciado, se me hizo difícil respirar y me mareé, eso es todo, creo...

- Ahora regreso chicos, iré por nuesras cosas

Hermione fue trotando hacia el local de Rosmerta dejando solos a Ron y a Harry. El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, le preocupaba la salud de su amigo, pero con el ánimo tan cambiante que tenía no sabía como tomaría la sugerencia de ir a la enfermería, y además si le sumamos el hecho de que el moreno odiaba ir allí... era mejor no pesadearle mucho.

Harry por su parte comenzaba a aburrirse, no sabía a qué atribuirle el silencio de su amigo, así que, un poco más recuperado del mareo, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con la tierra, dibujando pequeñas fomas con los dedos como un niño pequeño y aburrido.

Mione llegó junto a ellos y le entregó a cada uno sus pertenencias. Harry se guardó su bolsa de caramelos en el bolsillo de su túnica y luego de que sus amigos se hubieran aprontado y de asegurarles a ellos que ya se sentía mcuho mejor, iniciaron una caminata sin rumbo por las calles de Hogsmade, otra vez.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Y yo le dije que no quería saber, que no me importaba, pero ella insistía en contarme, y al final yo... ¿Drake, ¿me estás escuchando?

Alissa llevaba largo rato hablando, y Draco llevaba largo rato sin ponerle atención. La verdad era que la guardiana era muy fastidiosa, no paraba de hablar cosas que a él no le interesaban en lo absoluto, y que eran muy aburridas, ¿a quién le interesaba saber sobre la nueva línea de maquillaje mágico que brillaba fosforecente en la oscuridad, ¿o sobre la rebaja en los precios de las túnicas de gala para chicas en la tienda de Madame Malkin? y en especial ¿a quién demónios le importaba lo que la mejor amiga de Alissa había descubierto sobre su pesado ex-novio y bla bla bla?

Draco más bién estaba concentrado en otra cosa... otra persona.

El 'Círculo' estaba acomodado en una mesa para cinco en 'Las Tres Escobas', Crabbe y Goyle comiendo el especial de ese día, Blaise aún no se acababa su cerveza de mantequilla, Alissa solo había ordenado un vaso con agua y él aún no había tocado su emparedado.

Desde que habían llegado que la Gryffindor no había dejado de parlotear estupideces, y él se había cansado de escucharla y se había dedicado a observar a la gente que estaba en el local, hasta que su mirada se topó con el Trío Dorado, en especial con Potter. Se quedó obresvándolo, ajeno a la plática incesante de la chica y a la mirada perspicaz de Blaise sobre él, viendo extrañado cómo el-niño-que-vivió se devoraba cuatro porciones de tarta de calabaza, alarmándose luego al verlo pararse trastabillando para después caer desvanecido en los brazos del Rey Comadreja, y preocupándose, sin entenderlo, cuando éste junto con la sangre sucia se llevaron al moreno fuera del local.

El rubio se paró de su asiento, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de Alissa por no ponerle atención, y caminó con paso rápido a la salida, con la inconciente intención de seguir al trío dorado, sintiendo al nivel del subconciente la necesidad de saber qué le había pasado al moreno cara rajada.

Sus amigos Slytherins se pararon automáticamente y lo siguieron, pero antes de que alcanzaran a cruzar la puerta, Alissa los interceptó impidiéndoles salir.

- ¡¡¿¿A dónde crees que vas Dray! ¡¿piensas dejarme hablando sola! - le reclamó una enrojecida y furiosa Alissa al rubio que esperaba impaciente a que la chica terminara de hablar para contestarle

- Escúcha Adams, me hartaste, ya no quiero volver a saber de ti, además, detesto el olor inmundo de tu maldíto perfume de vainilla, y detesto los estúpidos sobrenombres que me pones, mi nombre es Draco, no Drake, ni Drakito, ni Dray, ¡Draco, ¿entiendes, bien, ahora...adiós.

Y sin más Draco se dió la vuelta saliendo por la puerta del local, siendo seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, fieles a su amo e inseparables de éste, como su sombra. Zabinni se puso delante de una atónita y boquiabierta Alissa, que miraba la puerta por la que el rubio había desaparecido como si ésta de la nada se hubiera convertido en un sapo bailarín gigante...

- No sabes cuanto lo siento, Adams... - le dijo Blaise con su mejor tono fingido como si de verdad le importara que Draco la hubiera dejado así nada más...

Alissa le hubiera creido el verso de no haber sido porque a los dos segundos de haberlo dicho Blaise explotó en una risa histérica, y mientras que con una mano se agarraba la panza y con la otra la señalaba en un gesto burlón, se fue dando la vuelta y retirándose del local, dejando a una descolocada Alissa sola, y con la cuenta para pagar...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ron y Hermione habían llevado a un todavía mareado Harry hacia aquel mirador que habían visitado en su tercer año, aquel desde el cual podía apreciarse la Casa de los Gritos, con todo su tenebroso explendor.

Los tres Gryffindor se sentaron en un tronco caido que allí había a dejar pasar el rato, observando la fachada de la casa, recordando las aventuras que ahí ocurrieron. Aunque no se percataban de que eran custodiados por unos curiosos ojos gris-azulados desde detrás de los arboles que había a unos metros del lugar en donde se encontraban.

Draco había salido disparado por las calles de Hogsmade detrás de los Gryffindor, siendo seguido de cerca por sus amigos. Éstos sin entender habían seguido a su líder hasta las afueras del pueblo, desde donde se podía ver la Casa de los Gritos, y se habían escondido con él, detrás de los árboles, desde donde el rubio miraba insistentemente al Trío Dorado que en el mirador estaban.

Crabbe y Goyle, a pesar de no entender, se quedaron callados, pero a Zabini la curiosidad el pudo más y preguntó irónico:

- Aclárame algo Draco, ¿qué hacemos espiando al Trio de Oro?

- No estamos espiando - le contestó el rubio sin mirarlo, alargando más el cuello para poder ver mejor a Potter entre la espesura de los árboles tras los cuales estaban escondidos

- Ajá, y dime... ¿en verdad esperas que te crea? - dijo más sarcástico todavía

Draco dió un suspiro derrotado y se dió la vuelta, enfrentando a sus amigos:

- OK, escuchen, hay algo que no les he dicho... - comenzó a decir misteriosamente

- Te escuchamos - dijo Vincent mientras los tres se acomodaban más cerca del rubio para escuchar mejor, que había bajado el tono de voz al empezar a hablar de nuevo

- Miren, me importa muy poco lo que piensen sobre ésto, es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiera, solo se los diré porque quiero que lo sepan, nada más, pero es un secreto del 'Círculo', aquí debe quedarse, porque si

- ¡Ya suéltalo Draco! - le cortó Blaise impaciente

- ¡De acuerdo, yo.. me... me he cojido a Potter... - terminó casi en un susurro, que sus amigos escucharon muy bien

- ¡¡¿El Qué! - dijo Blaise incrédulo

- ¡¡Wow, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? - preguntó Gregory admirado

Draco les explicó a sus amigos cómo había conseguido que el niño prodigio de Dumbledore se acostase con él, omitiendo los detalles del tipo de que le había encantado y de que no había podido sacarse a Potter de la cabeza desde esa noche. Se había esmerado en hacer parecer ante sus amigos que esa experiencia con el moreno había sido algo pasajero y sin importancia, pero ante la mente prespicaz de Zabini no se le escapó cierto detallecito, chiquitito y pequeñito pero muy impotrantito...

- Y dime una cosa más, Dragón - dijo Zabini con ese tono meloso que solo usaba cuando quería fastidiar al rubio - ¿Acaso te haz enamorado de Potter que andas espiándolo, preocupado por su salud?

A Draco los ojos se le abrieron a toda su capacidad, ¿enamorado él? ¡¿De Potter! ¡¡¡JÁ! ¡Nunca!

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no estoy espiándolo! ¡¡¡IMBÉCIL, ahora cállate y vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí - explotó el rubio irritado

Y sin más se levantó y sin mucha ceremonia comenzó a caminar rápido para alejarse lo más pronto de ahí. Greg, Vin y Blay le siguieron, éste último pensando divertido la mejor forma de mantener a Draco bien fastidiado por un tiempo con el asunto Potter.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a Hogwarts exaustos, se habían pasado toda la tarde caminando por Hogsmade, entrando a tiendas y viendo vidrieras. El más exausto era Harry, inexplicablemente tenía un cansancio de los mil demónios, que apenas y podía mantenerse en pié. Sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie fue directo a su cuarto una vez que había cruzado el retrato de la dama gorda, sin comer, aún estaba lleno de las tartas de Madame Rosmerta, y cuando cayó rendido en su cama durmió largo y tendido sin enterarse de nada más hasta el día siguiente... ¡¡mentiras!.

La mañana del domingo encontró a Harry revuelto en sus sábanas. No había podido dormir mucho en toda la noche, se despertaba a cada cinco minutos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía cómo Malfoy besaba a Alissa y era algo que no podía soportar... Se había movido tanto que todas las cobijas estaban tiradas en el suelo, pero no le importaba, comenzaba a sentir calor... demasiado calor. Una desagradable sensación se adueñó de su garganta casi impidiéndole respirar, el calor le subía por el torax hasta su cabeza, donde se concentraba y hacía a Harry sentirse mareado. La respiración se le acelero en un vano intento por llevar aire a sus pulmones, pero no parecía funcionar, así que se incorporó en su cama, pero al hacerlo la conocida sensación de la bilis subiéndole por la garganta quemándosela le hizo pararse e ir corriendo al baño.

- Ya me estoy cansando de vomitar en las mañanas como una maldíta embarazada... - susurró roncamente con enojo para si mismo una vez que sus arcadas se habían calmado.

Regresó con paso lento a su cama, luego de acomodarla un poco se acostó en ella y se durmió al fin. Sus compañeros dormían, y el silencio ayudó a que Harry pudiera pegar el ojo tranquilo, además estaba tan cansado por el ezfuerzo que ya ni tiempo tuvo de evocar nunguna imagen para que lo acompañara al mundo de los sueños, simplemente se durmió.

Cuando Ron despertó ese Domingo Harry aún roncaba, y eso le extrañó. Claro que el pelirrojo no sabía que el moreno no había dormido casi nada durante toda la noche. Lo sarandeó un poco hasta que consiguió que entre balbuceos inentendibles Harry habriera los ojos:

- Vamos compañero, es hora de levantarse

- No tengo ganas Ron... déjame seguir durmiendo - y Harry se volvió dándole la espalda a Ron para seguir en el mundo de los sueños

Ron decidió no molestarlo más, y solo bajó al Gran Comedor. Durante todo el día se la había pasado hablando con Hermione y con los demás acerca de el extraño comportamiento del ojiverde, pero nadie le encontraba la vuelta al asunto.

Y Harry se había pasado todo el domingo holgazaneándo en la cama, y es que no tenía ganas de pararse para nada, ni siquiera hubiera comido de no ser porque Ron había enviado a Dobby con algo de comida para el moreno.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Esa mañana Draco estaba callado, y Blaise se dedicaba a observarlo con atención. El rubio se había puesto el uniforme en silencio, con una expresión más seria de la habitual. En todo el trayecto desde su cuarto hasta el Gran Comedor no había contestado ninguno de los saludos que todas las mañanas iban dirigidos a él con tanto esmero, y al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin él solo se había sentado, olvidándose de su desayuno.

- ¿Estás de dieta Dragón? mira que no lo necesitas - le preguntó su amigo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Qué? - le devolvió la pregunta, siempre sin perder su toque elegante, a pesar de estar en otro mundo

- ¿Que si estás de dieta, digo, no te has servido nada

- A, no me había dado cuenta... - y se sirvió una tostada a la que untó manteca solo en el borde, y luego se tomó un vaso con menos de la mitad de yoghurt de durazno, su favorito

En eso las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas cruzaron el trío dorado de Gryffindor y otros leoncitos más, la alegre comadreja con la sonriente sangre sucia, y el serio Potter... ¿Potter serio, mmmmm

Blaise reparó en el hecho de que Draco no apartaba la mirada de San Potter. Muy disimuladamente pero lo hacía, lo miraba, a él no se le escapaban esas cosas, además, él conocía muy bien a su Dragón, él nunca perseguía con la vista así a alguién a no ser que fuera su próxima presa, pero según lo relatado por Draco en Hogsmade el sabado él y Potter ya habían intimado, entonces el que Draco aún estuviera pendiente de él solo significaba una cosa

Arrimándose más a Draco, hasta estar muy pegado a él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercando su boca al oido del otro, le susurró:

- Dragón, no me digas que queraste prendado de Potter... - terminó con un suave mordísco en el lóbulo de su oreja

- Blaise, ¿a ti te falla, verdad? - preguntó recuperando su postura pedante, tratando de sacudirse a su amigo de encima

- No, yo solo trato de analizar lo que veo... - dijo jugueteando con un glicín entre los dedos y sus labios, sensual hasta las puntas del cabello

- ¿Y qué, según tu, haz visto como para sacar semejante conclusión? - contestó apenas molesto

- Pues, digamos que desde hace varios días te he visto cómo se te cae la baba cada vez que Potter entra en la sala... es raro, usualmente es al revés... - terminó la frase con una sonrisa burlona

- Escúchame bien, descerebrado, a mi no se me cae la baba por nadie, a los demás se les cae la baba por mi, ¿entendido? - aclaró el rubio acomodándose con gracia y sensualidad los mechones de oro que le caían en la frente, desde que no usaba gomina tenía éste problema, pero el pelo suelto le quedaba muchísimo mejor

Draco expiraba sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros, su atractivo resaltaba, todo él resaltaba, y a pesar de que Blaise era igual de sensual que él, su atractivo no se veía tanto, tal vez por su melena lacia y despuntada, larga hasta la mitad de la espalda, un poco desprolija, o tal vez su forma de vestir, aunque elegante, sencilla, con colores oscuros.

Pero si te acercabas más a Blaise, si sabías verlo bien, te deslumbraba. Tal vez su blanca sonrisa, tal vez sus increibles ojos, de los cuales nunca podías asegurar su verdadero color, celeste verdoso, gris azulado, verde claro, casi gris, no se sabía, lo único que era cierto, es que una vez que realmente veías a Blaise Zabini, ya no te olvidabas de él.

Con su apariencia contrastaba enormenemte su personalidad, juguetona y traviesa, bromista hasta el extremo y muy, muy perspicaz. A Blaise nada se le escapaba, y eso que Draco era el amo de las apariencias.

- Bien, entonces dime Draco... ¿cómo tengo que catalogar el que le andes con los ojos encima al niño de oro todo el día? - continuó buscándolo

- Blaise, te lo advierto. Si sigues molestándome con lo mismo me enojaré y mucho - terminó la frase teatralemente levantándose de su lugar y caminando fuera del salón, de seguro a fumarse un cigarrillo para calmarse de los nervios que él le causó con el interrogatorio, él conocía muy bien a Draco y nada se le escapaba, tarde o temprano tendría que confesar la verdad

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- "Harry, Harry... ¿qué es lo que está mal contigo?"

Hermione por vez primera en su vida no prestó atención en la clase de Transformaciones ese lunes, porque se concentró en observar a su amigo morocho, que estaba sentado en frente a ella y junto a Malfoy. Desde la charla que había mantenido con sus compañeros una semana atrás acerca de Harry que la incertidumbre le estaba por volver loca, tenía que saber ya lo que le pasaba a su amigo, o enloquecería.

Harry Potter estaba diferente, y nadie sabía por qué. Había estado raro toda la semana, algo callado, y el fin de semana no había querido salir a Hogsmade, sino que se la pasó acostado sábado y domingo, sin hacer nada, ya ni siquiera practicaba quidditch, y eso significaba que realemnte estaba mal.

La chica observaba cada uno de los movimientos del ojiverde, y todo parecía estar en su lugar, incluso la forma en que se pasaba la mano por el pelo para alejar de sus ojos los rebeldes mechones azabache que le entorpecían la visión, era la misma de siempre... pero entonces... ¿por qué se sentía diferente?...

Tal vez el problema no viniera directamente de Harry, sino que alguien le estaba provocando al moreno ese extraño comportamiento.

Pensó en ella y en Ron... nada, ellos no habían modificado su trato para con Harry, ella seguía igual que siempre, como una madre andando tras ellos recordándoles sus tareas y obligaciones, brindándoles su cariño, apoyo y amistad, y Ron seguía siendo su mejor amigo, siempre bromeando y riendo, comiendo golosinas con él y hablando mal de Mal... Malfoy... eso era, Malfoy era lo nuevo en la vida de Harry, ya que debido a la extraña idea de los jefes de las casas ellos se veían obligados a trabajar juntos siempre...

La chica apartó los ojos de la nuca de Harry, donde había fijado su vista al perderse en sus cavilaciones, para dirigir sus brillantes almendras hacia el Slytherin.

El rubio al parecer estaba concentrado escribiendo algo en un trozo de pergamino cortado a mano, luego miró a Harry de manera extraña y le sonrió, la misma sonrisa arrogante de siempre, le extendió el papelito doblado que el moreno agarró de mala gana, lo leyó, y luego Hermione pudo notar claramente cómo Harry se tensó.

- "Malfoy... si me entero que le haz hecho algo a Harry... ¡te golpearé más fuerte que en tercer año!"

- Oye Granger... Granger... - Blaise Zabini, su compañero de trabajos, la llamaba entre susurros

Pero Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no le hizo el menor caso, es más, hasta se apartó la mano de Zabini, que estaba sarandeandola en el hombro para hacerla reaccionar, como si fuera una cosa molesta

- Ey Granger, reacciona!

- ¡¿Qué quieres Zabini! - preguntó ya exasperada en voz alta

- El señor Zabini quiere que preste atención en mi clase..., señorita Granger... - la voz amenazante de la Profesora McGonagall la hizo reaccionar

- Eee... dis.. disculpe Profesora... yo... yo estaba...

- Ahorrese las disculpas, señorita Granger... y aunque me duela... cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no prestar atención en clase

Hermione bajó la cabeza apenada... pero cinco puntos menos no eran nada en comparación con la incertidumbre, las ganas de saber qué le pasaba a su amigo, la docente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente y ella tomó su pluma y fingió prestar atención, pero sus pensamientos volaron otra vez a Harry y lo que fuera que le estaba pasando. Tenía que hablar con Ron, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una... aunque tratandose de Ron... bueno, de todas formas trataría de hablar con él, creía que ya sabía la razón del extraño comportamiento de Harry...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En Historia de la Magia, ese día, por más extraño que pareciera, todos prestaban atención a la clase. Y es que el tema que el profesor Binns daba ese día era importante e interesante, la Caza de Brujas.

Aunque dada con la mísma voz monótona de siempre, la clase había sido dinámica, muchos alumnos habían levantado la mano para preguntar a cerca de sus inquietudes, Hermione era la voz más escuchada, y el fantasmagórico profesor había respondido todas las preguntas con un ligero ápice de extrañeza en su blanquecino y casi transparente rostro, no era cosa de todos los días que sus alumnos se interesaran por su clase.

- En resumen chicos: A través de la Historia, la Magia sufrió distintas etapas, hubo un tiempo en que los magos eran reconocidos y venerados, pero también hubo otros tiempos nefastos para nosotros.

En el Oeste de Europa, donde se encuentra la mayor concentración de población mágica del mundo, entre los siglos XV y XVII, los muggles, llevados por su miedo e incomprensión hacia la magia, ejercioeron lo que denominaron Caza de Brujas, la peor de todas las épocas que cruzó la comunidad mágica.

Durante ese tiempo, como ya hemos detallado, los muggles perseguían y cazaban a las brujas, y las quemaban vivas en las hogueras. Las debilitaban tanto a punta de golpes y torturas que a las hechiceras no les era posible conjurar ningún escudo protector y terminaban sucumbiendo ante las llamas, muriendo incineradas.

Al morir tantas brujas, el índice de natalidad disminuyó notablemente, hasta que los magos de Sangre Pura ya casi ni existían, lógicamente eran las mujeres quienes gestaban a los niños, y al casi no haber brujas los magos no sabían qué hacer, se estaban extinguiendo.

Los más grandes y sabios magos se reunieron entonces y tras mucho pensarlo y analizarlo, consiquieron dar con la solución al problema, solución que hasta hoy día se practica, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder, y su tarea, alumnos de Hogwarts, será averiguar cuál fue la solución encontrada por estos hechiceros legendarios, aunque muchos de ustedes deben saber de que se trata, quiero que me lo entreguen de deberes en, por lo menos, un metro de pergamino, todo bien detallado y con letra clara, a ser posible.

RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

- Muy bien alumnos, hasta la próxima clase.

A algunos estudiantes aún les sorprendía el hecho de que su profesor de Historia de la Magia pudiera hablar todo un discurso sin modicficar en una sola sílaba la entonación de su voz, hablaba siempre en el mismo tono, y eso le provocaba el sueño a muchos, que ahora salían del salón restregándose los ojos para quitarse el adormecimiento. Pero otros, estaban bastante despiertos, esa clase había sido la más enteresante que nunca habían tenido sobre Historia, y los deberes que les había enviado el profesor fantasma eran intrigantes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban ahora camino a los invernaderos para tener Herbología, el pelirrojo y el morocho escuchando a la castaña parlotear acerca de que en seguida que terminara de almorzar iría a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes para Historia, que le había emocionado mucho y estaba impaciente por saber de qué se trataba la famosa solución.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Todo el colegio, alumnos y profesores, se encontraba ese lunes en la noche cenando en el Gran Comedor. Harry estaba sentado con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, arrasando con todo lo que podía. Hacía cosa de una semana que tenía un apetito feroz, a toda hora tenía hambre, y cada vez que se aparecía por las cocinas los elfos siempre estaban felices de atenderlo, aunque Ron y Hermione siempre le decían que no se pasara con las comidas, porque comer mucho supuestamente no le haría bien, él no les hacía mucho caso. Harry quería mucho a sus mejores amigos, pero a veces le fastidiaba esa sobreprotección que ellos tenían para con él, y le enojaba tanto que terminaba gritándoles por cualquier comentario que dijeran o cualquier pregunta que hicieran.

Éste hecho hizo que la alarma de alerta se prendiera en la astuta cabecita de Hermione, algo andaba mal con Harry, estaba muy irritable, y él por lo general era tranquilo y relajado, y ahora estaba tenso, algo estaba pasandole, algo que ellos no sabían y que ella se sentía en al necesidad de saber, ella quería mucho a su amigo, y quería saber qué era lo que lo tenía así.

Hermione dirigió su mirada al moreno que estaba sentado frente a ella, él estaba conversando con Ron, quien dos por tres se metía una gran cucharada de puré en la boca, se veía un poco como... cansado, tenía ojeras, los hombros y párpados caidos, ¿qué cosa lo tenía así, más tarde preguntaría.

De repente, en medio de las risas y los murmullos, el profesor Dumbledore se paró para comunicarles un anuncio a sus alumnos:

- Buenas noches alumnos de Hogwarts - el comedor entero guardó silencio - Como habrán notado, hasta ahora no han tenido clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ¿no es así? - asentimiento general - Pues eso ya tiene solución, dejenme presentarles hoy a su nuevo profesor de DCLAO (Nde A: Para abreviar ¬¬...), él ya les ha enseñado antes, y por lo que recuerdo lo ha hecho muy bien, así que quiero que ahora lo traten con el respeto que se merece, a pesar de las circunstancias, con ustedes, el profesor Remus J. Lupin

Ningún alumno en el Gran Comedor se había dado cuenta de la presencia del licántropo dentro del salón, quien había permanecido oculto y tranquilo sentado en una de las esquinas poco visibles en la mesa de profesores; pero en esos momentos él se había parado de su asiento para que todos lo vieran. Un poco tarde llegaron los aplausos, y el hombre, correspondiendo a los aplausos con una tierna y calma sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta para decir algunas palabras:

- Buenas noches, alumnos de Hogwarts, me alegra mucho volver a verlos, a algunos de ustdes los conozco muy bien - dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Griffindor - a otros nunca los he visto, pero espero conocerlos y llevarme bien con todos ustedes. Para aclarar rumores, voy a sincerarme con ustedes, soy un licántropo - Remus guardó silencio un momento para que el alumnado que no lo conocía asimilara la afirmación - y quiero tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que llevo mi enfermedad muy controlada, no teman por sus vidas, no soy peligroso, si lo fuera creo que el Profesor Dumbledore no me hubiera contratado. Bueno, eso era todo, les deseo una muy feliz cena, y nos vemos mañana en clases.

Dejando a todo el salón con la quijada por el suelo, Lupin se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento y comió tranquilo sus alimentos, que algunos notaron con sorpresa que eran muchos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry miraba a Remus entre alegre y extrañado, el hombre estaba distinto, tal vez un poco... gordo?

- Remus está algo gordito, no lo creen chicos? - preguntó el ojiverde a Ron y Hermione

El pelirrojo no le contestó, pero la chica en vez de sacarle la duda, con la contestación que le dió le confundió más, a los perceptivos ojos de Hermione nada se escapa...

- Remus no está gordo Harry... está embarazado...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Explícame Hermione, ¿cómo es posible que esté embarazado? porque te recuerdo que Remus !ES HOMBRE!

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían llegado a la Sala Común de su casa después de la cena y Harry ya no podía mas con la intriga, ¿cómo era eso de que los hombres ahora cargaban bebés?. Inmediatamente que llegaron a la sala se instalaron en los sillones cerca de la chimenea, y se les acercaron algunos alumnos, la mayoría niños criados con muggles, todos con las orejas atentas para escuchar la explicación que Hermione iba a darle al moreno

- ¿Qué no hiciste la tarea para Historia de la Magia Harry? - le contestó la chica como si tuviera coherencia un tema con el otro

- Herm, deja de obsesionarte con el estudio, por favor, te pregunté por lo de Remus, no por Historia

- Por eso mismo, ahí te lo explica todo - contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- ¿Qué? - dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo

Hermione continuó como una gran diplomática dando un discurso

- Harry, ¿te acuerdas lo que dimos en Historia de la Magia la última clase? ¿Lo del bajo índice de natalidad mágica debido a la Caza de Brujas?

- Si

- Bueno, primero que nada, ¿tu sabes que la homosexualidad en el mundo de la magia es tan o más común que la heterosexualidad, no? ¿Sabes que entre los magos la atracción no es solo física, sino que también es la magia de la persona la que busca una magia complementaria, muchas veces encontrándola en personas de su mismo sexo, verdad?.

- Claro - mintió Harry

- Bien, entonces, retomando el tema, para contrarrestar los casi escasos nacimientos de magos puros, a falta de brujas, los sabios de la época tras mucho investigar, hacer y deshacer, dieron con una solución bastante beneficiosa, teniendo en cuenta el grado de parejas homosexuales que existen

- ¿Cual fue?

- Se inventó la Poción Venus - contestó la chica solemnemente

- ¿Venus? - preguntó Ron extrañado

- Venus era la diosa de la fertilidad y el amor de los Romanos Ron, fue por eso que le dieron ese nombre a la poción. La Venus se le daba a cada niño mago varón recién nacido, dándole a éste la posibilidad de procrear. ¿Cómo, pues fácil, como sabrán la magia en los magos se solidifica, o sea, deja de ser inestable, más o menos hasta los once-doce años, es por eso que a esa edad recién comenzamos a estudiar cómo controlarla, porque la magia de los niños es siempre inestable, de ahí que siempre hagan volar o reventar objetos sin poder evitarlo, y recién en la pubertad deja su inestabilidad y pasa a ser una magia controlable, pero no me quiero ir del tema, cómo les decía, las facultades mágicas de la poción Venus se lían con la magia del niño que la ingiere, activándose su efecto cuando la criatura alcanza la pubertad, como el ciclo fértil de la mujer. Más o menos a los once-doce años todos los varones que toman la poción Venus comienzan su ciclo fértil, y se acaba más o menos a los cuarenta y cinco-cincuenta años. Obviamente que el hombre no sufre de menstruaciones ni de menopausia, solo deja de ser fértil y ya, porque su cuerpo no está apto para sobrellevar un embarazo a esa edad.

- ¿Y cómo es que nacen los bebés en un embarazo masculino? - preguntó un niño de segundo, que estaba muy atento a todas las palabras de Hermione

- Pues durante todo el embarazo los componentes orgánicos de la poción van creando un canal de parto natural en el organismo, que está ubicado entre los genitales y el ano, y luego del alumbramiento ese canal se cierra dejando ninguna cicatriz. Los embarazos masculinos son iguales a los femeninos, las mismas náuseas durante los primeros meses, el mismo tiempo de gestación, las mismas contracciones y dolores a la hora del parto, con la única variante que el embarazo masculino requiere de más cuidados, porque el cuerpo del hombre no fue diseñado para parir, aunque la magia lo hace todo posible. Aún así no todo les salió bien a los grandes sabios creadores de éste brillante método, porque el efecto de la poción es irreversible, no hay poción antídoto ni contrahechizo que anule su efecto, auque obviamente, el mago puede usar los mismos métodos anticonceptivos que las brujas.

- Wow... - fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry, no sabía nada de eso, y asimilar la idea le llevó su tiempo, para cuando pudo volver a la realidad, toda la montonera de niños alrededor de ellos ya se había ido a acostar, y Ron y Hermione charlaban tranquilamente sobre el embarazo de Remus, y su probable paternidad

- ¿Crees que sea de Sirius? - preguntó Ron

- Pues claro que sí, ¿de quién más sino? cuando los conocí a los dos me di cuenta al instante que el uno estaba perdidamente enamorado del otro, y no me parece que Remus sea del tipo de persona que se olvida fácilmente de un amor y va en busca de otro. Además no te olvides que desde hace tres años que Sirius está escapando de la justicia, y durante todo ese tiempo estuvo con Remus, como que el tiempo les dió de sobra para declararse su amor y tener un hijo, no? - dijo Hermione como si todo lo supiera

- Tienes razón - concedió el pelirrojo - ¿de cuanto estará?

- Le calculo unos seis meses, no sé. Ahora que lo pienso, es entendible por qué se demoró dos semanas en venir para el inicio de clases, con esa pancita es un poco difícil poder viajar, y todos los métodos de viaje mágico quedan descartados, por ser muy riesgosos para el bebé

- Hermione, ¿tu vas a ser medimaga, verdad? - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Harry luego de todo aquel torrente de información.

- Pues no lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - le contestó la chica

- Pues porque nunca había oido hablar a nadie de medimagia y medicina muggle tan abierta y naturalmente como lo haces tu, parece como si supieras todo en cuanto a ese tema.

- Es que leo mucho Harry, no es para tanto - dijo Hermione con una falsa pena

- Hhhhhaaaaaa! (bostezo) me estoy cayendo de sueño, me voy a dormir chicos, buenas noches - Ron se paró de su lugar y caminó hasta la entrada a las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de los chicos, pero antes de pisar el primer escalón se dió la vuelta y preguntó - ¿Vienes Harry?

- No Ron, ve tu, yo me quedaré un poco aquí

- Bueno, yo también me iré a dormir - Hermione se paró y despidiéndose de sus amigos con un beso en el cachete a cada uno, desapareció por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Cuando Harry vió que estaba solo en la Sala Común, dió un largo suspiro y se undió más en el sillón, abrazándose a si mismo; no sabía por qué, pero de repente una enorme nostalgia de unos brazos fuertes alrededor suyo le embargó.

Se puso a pensar en que aún le faltaban algunas tareas para hacer, pero en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de nada. Estaba exausto, muchas cosas le habían pasado desde el comienzo escolar de ese año, cosas raras y la mayoría sin explicación. La que más le preocupaba eran esas náuseas matutinas sin razón aparente, desde hacía dos semanas que las tenía casi todos los días.

Todo lo que Hermione le había dicho recién lo había dejado bastante shockeado, no tenía ni idea de que los magos varones pudieran quedar embarazados, era un panorama bastante gracioso. En la soledad de la Sala Común Harry largó una sonora carcajada al imaginarse a Dumledore embarazado, o peor... a Snape.

Cuando pudo calmarse y dejar de carcajearse, se puso a pensar en el hecho de que la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico era algo normal... bien, entonces sus amigos no lo verían con mala cara si les confesaba que había dormido con un chico... ¿pero cómo reaccionarían cuando se enterasen de que era precisamente con Draco Malfoy con quien lo había hecho?.

De repente otro pensamiento le asaltó la mente, ¿y si él estaba embarazado?... después de todo, él no recordaba que Malfoy hubiera usado algún tipo se precaución esa noche...

El solo recuerdo de lo sucadido en el aula de Snape hizo a Harry sonrojarse hasta lo imposible, aún esas imágenes lo hacían ponerse nervioso. Pero luego recordó, para que un hombre pudiese quedar en estado, además de lo obvio, era necesario también que por su organismo corriera la poción Venus, y eso él lo dudaba mucho, ya que los Dursley, quienes lo habían criado, y quienes no soportaban escuchar la palabra 'magia' en su casa, jamás le hubiesen dado a él la bendíta poción, ni por un millón de Euros.

Así que el pensamiento de él con un bebé en su barriga quedó descartado de inmediato, no urgó más en el tema, porque la verdad, no quería saber nada relacionado con la serpiente ponzoñosa esa.

Aunque sin pensarlo llevó su mano derecha a su estómago, y se acarició la zona de forma ausente. Una sensación extraña brotó entonces en su estómago, que lo dejó confundido. Pero fue tan breve que Harry dudó haberla sentido en verdad.

El moreno se undió una vez más en el sillón, y sus pensamientos siguieron volando, hasta que llegaron a Remus y Sirius, y el bebé. Remus estaba embarazado... ahora la idea ya no le parecía tan extraña, embarazado...

JÁ, ¿quien iba a imaginarlo?. Harry sabía que Sirius, su adorado padrino, estaba coladísimo por los huesos de Remus, y éste le correspondía, se lo había confesado en la primer carta que le enviase luego de su furtiva huida, y él francamente se había alegrado por esos dos, al fin un poco de felicidad, uno después de tanto dolor y tortura en una prisión por un crimen que no cometió, y el otro después de tanto rechazo y discriminación por una enfermedad que no era su culpa portar, ya era hora de que fueran felices de una vez por todas. Y ahora iban a tener un hijo... su propio hijo... una familia... para ellos...

Harry no supo por que, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin fundamento, o al menos eso creía él.

Porque por su cabeza solo corría un pensamiento, familia propia.

Él nunca la había tenido. Había crecido sin padres, y para él los Dursley eran más bien sus carceleros y sus torturadores, que su familia. Podía considerar a los Weasley y a Hermione una familia, pero no era lo mismo, no era suya, no era propia, no era una verdadera familia, a pesar de que valoraba mucho su cariño y aprecio, no era lo mismo. Y también estaba Sirius, pero lo veía muy pocas veces, casi nunca, y tampoco era lo mismo.

En su mente se formaba el aterrador pensamiento de que estaría solo el resto de su vida, e irremediablemente las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos de jade se derramaron, empapando sus mejillas.

Harry lloró en su soledad hasta que el sueño lo venció y calló dormido en el sofá, sin enterarse de más nada hasta el día siguiente.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

/ Esa voz... en medio de la oscuridad la escucho tratando de calmar un llanto, esa voz suave, apacible... ¡un momento, las imágenes empiezan a verse un poco más nítidas... veo... veo un escudo... un escudo con una serpiente en una túnica negra... ¡SLYTHERIN!... veo a alguien de Slytherin y está... está con algo en brazos.. y veo amarillo... y gris azulado. El Slytherin tiene algo en brazos, y lo está meciendo, arrullándolo con esa voz suave... ese llanto, es el llanto de un niño... o... ¿de un bebé?... ¡SÍ, es el llanto de un bebé!...pero q /

Abrió los ojos un poco alterado, ese sueño de nuevo... ahora mucho más nítido. Con pesadez se sentó en su cama, le dolía todo, producto de quedarse dormido en el sillón... aunque... ahora no estaba en el sillón, estaba en su cama. Se preguntó cómo había hecho para llegar hasta allí, y al ponerse sus lentes la respuesta le llegó en forma de una nota encima de su mesita de luz, Dobby le había dejado por escrito que no era bueno que el señor Harry Potter durmiera en el sillón, porque el sillón no es un lugar cómodo ni adecuado para dormir, Harry Potter, Señor. Y Que Dobby había tenido que levitarlo hasta su cuarto señor, que el señor Harry Potter disculpe a Dobby si le había causado molestias, Harry Potter, Señor.

Un olor dulce le llegó a Harry a la nariz, haciendole olvidar todo lo referente a la nota de Dobby. Ese olor era inconfundible, ranas de chocolate. Se levantó de su cama y al pararse al frente del buró que le correspondía pudo divisar una bolsa de terciopelo negro. Con curiosidad la abrió y se encontró con un montón de cajas de ranas de chocolate, y una pequeña notita, caligrafía impecable

_'Sé que te gustan, disfrútalas. _

_Aunque... espero que no las disfrutes más a ellas de lo que me disfrutaste a mi_

_Besos (donde tu los quieras)_

_D.M.'_

¿D.M., ¿quién... ¡Un momento! ¡¡Draco Malfoy, ¡Qué descarado!

Tenía que esconder eso antes que los demás lo vieran y empezaran a hacer preguntas, ¿quién se creía esa serpiente?... mandarle regalitos... JÁ, no le bastaba con molestarlo y acosarlo todos los días en clase, que ahora le regalaba cosas, ¡increible, pero no, por más cosas que hiciera no iba a caer en sus redes... no de nuevo...

Tenía que deshacerse de esas ranas de chocolate de inmediato..., y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que comérselas?... aunque se las hubiera dado el estúpido rubio... se veían muy ricas...

Las metió todas en su baúl dejando solo una, la cual se llevó a la boca, pero cuando tuvo la rana bien cerca de la nariz, y su olor dulce le impregnó el olfato, sintió cómo se le removía lo poco que tenía dentro del estómago. Dejó la golosina en la mesita, que saltó y se perdió detrás de su baúl, y se sentó en su cama, el mismo mareo de siempre, y las mismas ganas de vomitar. Se levantó rápido y fue corriendo al baño, ¿por qué vomitaba, no había comido nada fuera de lo común, es más éstos últimos días había estado comiendo sano, tratando de evitarse los malos ratos que ahora estaba pasando

Llegó al baño y se arrodilló frente al retrete, donde descargó el conenido de su estómago. Iba a levantarse cuando una mano lo asió del hombro, y una voz amiga le hizo sobresaltar preguntándole

- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

La voz de Seamus le llegó lejana, ya que las arcadas lo dejaban bastante aturdido, cuando le fue a contestar vomitó de nuevo, y el irlandés se le acercó y lo sostuvo del estómago y de la frente, para hacerle la tarea más fácil al moreno.

Cuando el mal rato hubo pasado, Harry se lavó la cara y miró a su compañero de cuarto, que parecía estar esperando una explicación

- Lo siento Seamus.. yo... no sabía que estabas aquí...

- Sí, estaba inventandome un nuevo peinado. Me desperté ésta mañana con el ruido que hizo una lechuza que trajo algo para ti, no se si lo viste, está sobre tu mesita de noche

- Si, lo vi...

- Harry... ¿qué te sucede amigo, ya van dos veces que te veo que vomitas en la mañana

-No es nada Seamus... ya se me pasará...

Una vez más el Irlandes no le creyó ni una sola palabra, pero otra cosa no podía decirle, ni el mismo Harry sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, le tenían desconcertado esas náuseas... tal vez se estuviera enfermando, ¿pero de qué?

- Será mejor que bajes y comas saludable, así te evitarás el pasar por ésto otra vez

- Si, gracias Seamus

Harry le sonrió agradecido a su amigo por su preocupación, salió del baño y se puso su uniforme. Cogió sus cosas y bajó al comedor, aún no había nadie allí, ni tampoco en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, así que tuvo que ir caminando solo hasta las cocinas a pedirle algo de frutas y agua a Dobby, y ya de paso agradecerle por su ayuda.

Por el camino, y con la mente más despejada, se puso a pensar en lo que le diría al rubio cretino que tenía por compañero cuando se lo encontrara en clases, esa serpiente tenía mucho que explicarle.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Durante el desayuno Harry había evitado a toda costa mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera su taza de ensalada de frutas que Dobby le había traido especialmente para él, estaba muuuy enojado ese día, por las ranas de chocolate y la cartita, y por los vómitos, y además estaba enojado porque... ¡porque estaba enojado y ya!

Su mal humor se notaba a leguas, y después de que Harry le gritara un montón de groserías a Dean por simplemente reir muy alto, todos en Gryffindor decidieron dejarlo en paz hasta que los humos se le bajaran, y algunos le lanzaban miradas extrañadas, o preocupadas en el caso de Ron y Hermione.

A Pesar de que lo dejaron tranquilo, el mal humor no se le pasaba, y al llegar a las mazmorras de Snape para su clase de Pociones, Harry seguía con una cara de pocos amigos muy lamentable.

Entró al salón y caminó hasta su lugar con pasos tan fuertes que, si exageramos un poquito, hacían temblar las duras paredes de piedra.

Malfoy, que como de costumbre ya estaba en su asiento, miraba con una de sus cejas elegantemente levantada cómo su compañero sacaba sus útiles con el ceño increiblemente fruncido y bufaba molesto cada vez que el libro se le cerraba al dejarlo semi-abierto sobre su escritorio.

- Si sigues con ese mal humor te arrugarás antes de tiempo, Potter - dijo a modo de saludo

Harry al oir la voz esa que le irritaba tanto, que arrastraba las sílabas al hablar, explotó

- ¡¡Si estoy enojado es por tu culpa, ranas de chocolate, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre! - le dijo irritado, haciendo ademanes con los brazos y manos, acentuando su mal humor

- ¿Disculpa? - contestó el rubio un poco descolocado al no entender el reclamo del moreno

- ¿Qué pretendes enviándome regalitos, eh? te recomiendo que gastes mejor tu tiempo y tu dinero en regalos para tu novia Alissa, porque conmigo pierdes el tiempo Malfoy

- ¿De qué diablos me estas hablando Potter? Creo que se te han zafado un par más de tornillos, y para tu información, Alissa no es mi novia

- ¡Hablo de ésto! - le dijo extendiéndole un trozo de pergamino arrugado

Draco sin comprender todavía tomó el papel de la mano de Harry, lo leyó, y confundido preguntó

- ¿Qué es ésto?

- No te hagas el idiota Malfoy, esa nota estaba con las ranas de chocolate que me enviaste ésta mañana

- Espera, yo no te envié nada

- ¿A no, ¿Acaso me las imaginé? - contestó con ironía

- Lo más probable, conociéndote no me extraña...

- Uno, tú NO me conoces, dos, ésta mañana una lechuza vino a mi cuarto y me dejó un paquete de ranas de chocolate con esa nota, en la que están tus iniciales, lo que, por lógica, me hace pensar que fuiste tu, no sé - terminó sarcástico

Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, que pasaban por delante de los asientos de Harry y Draco en ese momento, y que escucharon la discución, se acercaron a ellos, y Blaise, con una sonrisa en los labios comentó:

- ¿Qué sucede Potter? ¿no te gustó el detalle de Draco, haces mal en enfadarte, deberías sentirte alagado de que Dragón te de siquiera un poco de su atención, después de todo, es bien sabido que él se olvida enseguida de sus amantes de ocación una vez que los tiene - terminó riéndose el chico, y las bobas risas de Crabbe y Goyle le acompañaron

La expresión de Harry se debatía entre la sorpresa y la ira, así que la serpiente venenosa que tenía por compañero de clases le había contado a los gorilas y al otro tonto lo que había sucedido aquella noche... ¡demónios, si ellos hablaban, todos lo sabrían, y cuando sus amigos se enterasen, en especial Ron... cielos... estaba perdido

En cambio Draco estaba que temblaba de furia, habían sido sus amigos, ellos le habían enviado aquello a Potter en su nombre dejándolo a él en ridículo, él no era tan cursi como para andar regalando dulces, además, ni que Potter le interesara un mínimo necesario como para enviarle algo

Iba a decirles algo pero la entrada de Snape al salón mandó a callar a todos

- Goyle, Zabini, Crabbe, a sus lugares - demandó con su voz sombría el profesor

Ellos se encaminaron a sus asientos, pero pudieron escuchar perfectamente el susurro irritado de Draco

- Ésta me la pagarán, trío de desgraciados

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Era miércoles y Harry continuaba con su mal humor. El enterarse de que los amigos del rubio sabían lo del... "asunto" entre ellos, los vómitos todas las mañanas que ya lo tenían harto y el simple hecho de estar enojado, lo ponían de un humor mucho peor. Por las tardes cuando tenía que hacer los deberes con Malfoy trataba de no mirarlo y hablar lo mínimo, pero era casi imposible, si se tienen en cuenta las constantes frases de tinte un poco subido de tono y los intentos muchas veces frustrados del rubio de meterle mano.

Pero había algo en ese momento, en la clase de encantamientos, que a Harry lo ponía muy pero que muy cabreado, y era que el condenado hechizo levitador no le salía.

El pequeño profesor Flitwick les había puesto un ejercicio que consistía en usar los distintos encantamientos que implicaran mover un objeto, para trasladar las pesadas cajas que en el salón había de un lugar a otro.

Spencer Khaleck, su compañero de clases de Hufflepuff, miraba con gesto extrañado los intentos del moreno de hacer levitar la bendíta caja, y no le salía, y no le salía...

- ¡Maldíta cosa!... Wingardum Leviosa!... demónios... ¡Wingardum leviosa!..., ¡carajo! ¡¡Wingardum Leviosa!... no puedo...

- Cálmate Harry - trató de serenarlo Spencer, al ver al ojiverde al borde de las lágrimas

- No entiendo Spencer... ¿cómo es posible que no pueda hacer el maldíto hechizo, ¡estúpida cosa!

Hermione, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, se acercó y preguntó preocupada

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?

- No sé que pasa Herm, mira... ¡¡¡Wingardum Leviosa!... nada...

La chica lo miraba con ojos como platos, Harry, que era el mejor mago de su edad que conocía, no podía hacer el simple hechizo levitador

- Eeee... la... la verdad es que no sé que decirte Harry, lo estas pronunciando bien, así que no creo que sea ese el problema...

El moreno iba a contestarle pero en ese justo momento sonó el timbre, y todos salieron del salón rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione seguía cada vez más preocupada con la salud de su amigo, el que su magia se descontrolara solo se lo podía atribuir a que el moreno estubiera muy estresado, pero ¿estresado de qué, si las clases recién empezaban?

Por su lado a Harry solo le quedó cabrearse más todavía.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Para la hora del almuerzo Harry no tenía hambre, lo único que tenía, además de su mal humor, era la fuerte determinación de practicar el maldíto hechizo levitador hasta que le saliera.

Así que le avisó a Hermione lo que haría, y después de Herbología salió directo hacia algún salón que estubiera desocupado para practicar.

Después de deambular un rato, encontró uno en un pasillo cerca de las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, estaba vacío y tenía pinta de no haber sido usado en mucho tiempo, y al estar lejos del Gran Comedor, era perfecto para lo que lo necesitaba.

Veinte minutos después Harry estaba a punto de darse de cabezasos contra la pared. Se había emocionado al ver que al menos algunas chispas salían de la punta de su varita, pero luego su decepción fue grande al comprobar que nada más conseguía. Primero había intentado con las mesas, pero nada, luego intentó levitar su mochila, el mismo resultado, y cuando no pudo ni siquiera levitar una hoja de papel, se desesperó.

Derrotado y cansado, luego de cinco minutos más de seguir intentándolo, se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, más enjado que nunca.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Como prefecto de la casa Slytherin que era, uno de sus deberes consistía en rondar los corredores antes del almuerzo y la cena en busca de alumnos despistados que no estubieran en el Gran Comedor. Así que por eso Draco Malfoy caminaba en ese momento por los pasillos cerca de las escaleras a los dormitorios, cuando un grito proveniente de una vieja aula en desuso le llamó la atención. Con curiosidad se acercó un poco más y escuchó

- Maldíta cosa, a mi no me vas a ganar... ¡¡¡WINGARDUM LEVIOSA!... ¡¡¡AAAARRRGGGHHH!

Draco dio con el salón en el cual al parecer un alumno estaba practicando el encantamiento levitador, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que no se esperaba

- Potter... - susurró para sí

Potter estaba ahí, en medio del salón. Se había quitado la túnica y la corbata, los tres primeros botones de su camisa desprendidos, los mechones de pelo azabache se le pegaban a la frente y cuello por el sudor provocado por el esfuerzo, y las mejillas encendidas de rojo, habían hecho que Draco se quedra sin palabras, Potter estaba endemoniadamente comestible

- ... ¿Mal ... foy? ... - preguntó el moreno, jadeaba, estaba algo cansado.

Draco reaccionó muy a tiempo, y con todo su autocontrol pudo responder

- ¿Qué diablos haces Potter? Te recuerdo que es hora del almuerzo, deberías estar en el Gran Comedor

- A mi no me importa que sea hora de la comida y a ti no te importa lo que yo esté haciendo, asi que lárgate - le contestó el ojiverde un poco alarmado al ver que el rubio cerraba la puerta detrás de él

- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo Potter? - dijo el Slytherin caminando lento hasta llegar a Harry, quien retrocedía a su vez tratando de poner la distancia entre ellos que Malfoy se empeñaba en acortar

- ¡¡Claro que sigo enojado, te atreviste a decirle a tus amigotes lo que... lo que... ¡lo que me hiciste! - gritó Harry nervioso, al toparse con la pared y ver que ya no tenía más a donde retroceder sin parecer que estaba huyendo

- Por supuesto que se los dije, no esperabas que no les contara a mis amigos lo que fue la mejor cojida de mi vida - soltó sin pensar lo que decía

Malfoy estaba hipnotizado con la apariencia de Harry, la camisa entreabierta, las mejillas y los labios rojos, la respiración agitada, los ojos brillantes, una traviesa gota de sudor que recorrió el blanco cuello del morocho con descuidada sensualidad hasta perderse en los pliegues de la camisa... fue mucho para Draco.

Con un poco de brusquedad arrinconó a Harry entre la pared y su cuerpo, y detuvo sus manos agarrandolas fuertemente sobre su cabeza.

- Malfoy suéltame - demandó el moreno enojado

- No...

Y lo besó. Al principio Harry trataba de resistirse haciendo el intento de apartar la cara, pero al ver que era imposible se dejó hacer, resignado, estaba cansado y harto de todo.

Sin embargo, cuando el rubio mordió ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, y él se lo concedió entreabriendo sus labios, al sentir esa lengua cálida moverse con sensualidad en su boca, jugando con su propia lengua, algo le impulsó a corresponderle. Y ese algo, que lo descubrió más tarde cuando sintió a Malfoy soltar sus muñecas y aferrarse a su cintura, era que le gustaba, le gustaban los besos del Slytherin, le gustaba la forma en que su lengua exploraba su boca, le gustaba la forma en que sus manos recorrian su espalda, le gustaba...

Por su lado Draco estaba salido de control, a pesar de que su mente le gritaba ¡detente, su cuerpo no podía, era la maldíta necesidad de tener sus manos en todos lados del cuerpo de Potter, no lo dejaba pensar. Y más todavía al sentir a Potter corresponderle, sentirlo rodear su cuello con los brazos, sentirlo cerca...

Con una rodilla Draco separó las piernas de Harry mientras que continuaba besándolo, cada vez con más pasión, se pegó más a su cuerpo, y cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron. Al mirarse a los ojos ambos se quedaron en blanco, el Gryffindor estaba perdido en otro mundo, deleitado con las sensaciones que comenzaban a desperta en él y el Slytherin estaba perdido en los ojos verdes de Harry, en su respiración agitada, en su aroma, en su todo. Llevado por el deseo que empezaba a surgirle onduló contra el cuerpo de Harry, que al tener las piernas abiertas la fricción entre sus miembros fue directa, arrancándole un gemido al moreno que volvió loco al rubio. Éste onduló de nuevo y el ojiverde hechó la cabeza a un lado exponiendo sin pensarlo su cuello, que el Slytherin no dudó en atacar.

Siguió ondulando y besando su cuello, recorriendo toda su blanca superficie entre mordiscos y lamidas que hacían suspirar al moreno. En un momento dado onduló tan fuerte y tan intenso que Harry, sin pensarlo, dió un pequeño saltito y ayudado por el rubio se aferró a la cintura de éste con ambas piernas, haciendo que el contacto de sus sexos fuera todavía mayor a través de la tela. Ésto hizo gemir a Draco, quien desesperado por sentir más comenzó a desprender la camisa del moreno hasta el último botón y a bajar sus besos por el cuello hasta el nacimiento del mismo, en ese lugar entre el cuello y el hombro.

Las ondulaciones fuertes y rápidas imitando penetraciones y los leves mordiscos en esa zona sensible de su cuello hicieron a Harry empezar a gemir fuerte, tan fuerte que Draco tuvo que silenciarlo con un beso, sin dejar de moverse.

El ojiverde tenía la mente nublada por el placer que estaba sintiendo, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche de la detención, ya que estaba drogado, pero los pequeños escalofríos que ahora le recorrían la columna y ese creciente palpitar en su miembro eran sin duda sensaciones que le encantaban, y que quería volver a sentir, que quería seguir sintiendo.

Draco dejó la boca del moreno y siguió su recorrido hacia abajo por su cuello, ésta vez aventurándose un poco más dentro de su camisa hasta llegar a uno de los sonrosados pezones que al mínimo contacto de su lengua húmeda se irguió orgullozo, siendo acompañado de un gemido ronco salido de lo más profundo de la garganta de Harry. Ésto encantó al rubio, que siguió estimulando esa tetilla hasta que los gemidos del morocho le parecieron demaciado altos, y se alejó de ese pezón divertido por la mueca de decepción en el rostro del trigueño, dirigiéndose al otro pezón, para darle el mismo trato.

En su mente Draco solo tenía un pensamiento, hacer suyo a Potter de nuevo. Atrás había quedado su idea de venganza, atrás había dejado todo pensamiento de rencor, ya no le importaba demostrarle quien era el que mandaba, solo le interesaba seguir escuchando más de esos gemiditos que a sus oidos eran música. Y en el pecho del rubio se agitaba algo extraño que nunca había sentido antes; la alegría de saber que Potter le estaba correspondiendo, que le estaba permitiendo hacerle todo lo que le estaba haciendo, y lo mejor de todo, que le gustaba lo que le hacía, ese solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreir.

Y por la cabeza de Harry el único pensamiento coherente era que si Draco seguía moviéndose con esas deliciosas ondulaciones él se correría. Su sexo estaba duro y le apretaba dolorosamente dentro del pantalón, pero la fricción contra el miembro que podía sentir igualmente duro del rubio, además de placentera, aminoraba un poco el dolor.

De repente un flash de lucidez aclaró la mente del ojiverde, ¡¿qué estaba haciendo, estaba permitiendo que la persona que tanto detestaba lo besara y lo tocara y se refregara contra él así, eso estaba mal, pero las palabras del Slytherin lo dejaron descolocado

- Quiero... necesito... aahh, nececito.. tenerte... de nuevo, ya... quiero hacerlo... ahora... mmmhhh - dijo entrecortadamente Malfoy sin dejar de moverse

- Oye... mmhh... creí qu .. aahh... creí que lo nuestro estaba... mmhh.. reducido a solo una vez y yá, uuuyy! - le contestó el moreno sintiendo los besos aquí y allá y las sensuales ondulaciones

- Olvida eso... aaahhh... solo, mmhh... solo déjame hacerlo uummmmm.. una vez más... te gustará... aaahhh - aseguró Draco tratanto de desprender el cinto que sostenía el pantalón de Harry

Y Harry iba a protestar pero Draco fué más rápido y logró callarlo con un ardiente beso. Tanta pasión le imprimió al beso que Harry por un momento se desconectó del mundo, concentrándose en imitar los movimientos de la lengua que se colaba en su boca y buscaba jugar con la suya. Pero reaccionó al sentir que el Slytherin intentaba desprender el botón de su pantalón, siempre moviéndose ondulatoriamente, para no perder ese placentero contacto

- N.. no...espera... ya... no... aahh... ¡No!.. ésto no... no es correcto...

Draco ante esas palabras detuvo todo movimiento, y encaró a Harry molesto

- ¿Que no es correcto, pues déjame decirte que tengo la impresión de que la noche de la detención no te pareció tan incorrecto Potter - dijo con enfado

Y Harry más enojado todavía se bajó de las caderas de Malfoy, e intentó separarlo de él empujándolo por el pecho, pero éste no se movió y lo aprisinó poniendo sus manos contra la pared, una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Harry al ver que no podía escapar gritó

- ¡¡Aquella noche estaba drogado, ¡estaba bajo los efectos de la maldíta poción que me diste! demónios...

- Pues yo recuerdo que una de las propiedades de esa poción es hacer que quien la bebe actúe como en verdad desea hacerlo, y yo no recuerdo que te hallas quejado de mi trato en toda la noche Harry - recriminó enfadado el rubio

Harry frente a eso no supo que decir, porque era verdad. Y Draco, ante el silencio de Harry, intentó volver al clima que había logrado antes, besándolo con furia

El moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle, ante los magníficos besos del rubio no tenía otra manera de reaccionar. Una vez más el ojiverde se abrazó a la espalda de aquel que lo besaba primero con furia, ahora con ternura. Y una vez más el rubio comenzó su ondular suave contra el cuerpo que se le aferraba, profundizando su beso hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Se separaron solo para volver a besarse, Harry no sabía por qué le correspondía, solo sabía que no se le podía resistir. Subió una de sus piernas hasta calzarla en la cadera del Slytherin, y el alivio a su miembro vino de inmediato. Draco al sentir la respuesta afirmativa del Gryffindor aceleró sus movimientos lo que trajo nuevos gemidos a sus gargantas.

Pero Harry era terco, y se negaba a la verdad de sus hormonas descontroladas

- Mmmmuuummmffhhh... no... no espera..

- No Harry, no te dejaré... aahh...

El morocho trató de soltarse, pero era imposible, y el rubio, hatro ya de la necedad del ojiverde intentó hacerlo razonar con palabras, si es que sus actos no le eran suficientes

- Dímelo Harry..., dime que no lo quieres... - dijo ondulando más fuerte - dime que no me deseas... - besó su cuello - que no te toque... - bajó con sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas - que no te bese... - lo besó con pasión - dime que no quieres que te haga mío otra vez... - dijo ondulando tan fuerte que el gemido de Harry fue casi un grito - que no te lo haga como lo hice aquella noche... - siguió ondulando - dímelo y yo me iré, pero no te me niegues cuando se nota que estás igual o más deseoso que yo de hacerlo de nuevo... - terminó por decir casi en un susurro, que se escuchó a la perfección debido al eco del salón abandonado

Harry no contestó, al menos no verbalmente, lo único que hizo fue aferrarse más fuerte de la espalda del Slytherin cuando éste aceleró sus movimientos hasta casi llevarlos a la locura, con una mano el moreno acarició los cabellos de oro de la nuca de Malfoy, mientras éste lo sostenía a él de las nalgas, ondulando más rápido y más fuerte.

Fue tanto el placer que las envestidas sobre la tela le provocaron que sin pensárselo y sin poder detenerse, Harry se vino entre los dos, dentro de su pantalón, manchándose.

Y el grito de placer de Harry al acabar fue una estumulación más que ayudo a Draco a correrse también, y satisfecho enormemente, pero cansado, se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, arrastrando a Harry con él, que permanecía abrazado a sus hombros, y sentado en su regazo el Gryffindor hundió su cara en el cuello sudado del Slytherin, satisfecho también.

Draco se acostó en el suelo obligando al moreno a acostarse sobre él, y cuando tuvo su cara cerca de la suya, le tomó ésta con ambas manos y lo besó largamente. Se sentía tan bien que no quería separarse de él, así que giró acostando a Harry en el piso y se puso él encima del trigueño, comenzando a besar su cuello, sacándole una vez más pequeños suspiros al ojiverde.

Hubieran continuado si un grito estridente y aterrado no los hubiera interrumpido

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!..., ¡¿Malfoy! ...¡¡¿¿HARRY!..., ¿¿Qué demónios significa ésto?

Los dos chicos voltearon hacia la puerta donde una asustada, furiosa e impresionada Hermione los miraba boquiabierta

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Mae Govannen! (como verán, cambié mi acostumbrado saludo en japonés por élfico, espero no les moleste, pero el trauma es MUY grande...)

Soy mala, ¿o no, miren en qué parte los dejo... jijiji

Bueno, para los que querían más Draco&Harry, acá tienen algo, no hay mucho caramelo pero es algo, ¿no, ya va a llegar, ya más adelante les prometo que se empalagarán de tan acaramelados que los voy a poner.

Espero sinceramente que éste capítulo les halla gustado, me costó mucho tiempo, nervios, horas de sueño y dos exámenes perdidos, además de los adicionales regaños de mi madre.

Una vez más les pregunto, y ésta es la última vez que lo hago, y por favor les ruego, respondan concretamente, denme nombres, ¿con quién quieren a Ron y a Hermione?. Si para el capítulo que viene no me dicen algo, las parejas se las pondré yo, pero luego no quiero ningún tipo de reclamos, ¿entendido?

No me maten por lo del 'Círculo del Dragón'... pero es que quería poner a Draco como el jefe de una especie de Mafia estudiantil, y debido a la formación en la que siempre caminan, que más que círculo parece elipse, y como su líder es Draco (dragón) pues... el nombre me salió así... Ésta mafia tendrá su grado de importancia luego, ya verán

Una vez más tomé prestado sin permiso algo del fic "Cambios" de Lilith Mlafoy, y es que ese fic está buenísimo. Lo que me robé fue esa parte en la que Draco le reclama a Alissa por los sobrenombres, en el fic de Lilith Draco se lo reclama a Harry, y bueno, espero Lilith que si estás leyendo ésto, sepas perdonarme.

Una pregunta, ¿alguien sabe cuándo es el cumpleaños de Draco, sé que el de Tom Felton es el 22 de setiembre, ¿pero y el de Draco?

Espero ansiosamente sus review

Namarië

_Terminado el día: 23 de febrero del 2005, a las 11:49 am (Saben algo, llevo escribiendo el final de éste cap desde las 00:15 am, casi 12 horas escribiendo, no dormí en toda la noche... diganme aunque sea que les ha gustado un poquito, por favor...)_


	5. ¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña?

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

_**Nota:**_

Como advertí por ahí que probablemente pasaría, he cambiado de opinión con respecto a los hechos acontecidos y que no acontecieron antes de empezar éste relato. Cuando empecé éste fanfic yo recién estaba leyendo el principio del cuarto libro, así que no sabía el desenlace del mismo y por concecuencia, no conocía qué pasaba en el quinto, pero ahora lo sé, y son hechos importantes que no puedo dejar de lado.

El entorno de éste fic es el siguiente:

En lo referente al cuarto libro, todo igual, solo que la copa del campeontato de los tres magos nunca fue un traslador, por lo tanto Cedric nunca murió y Harry nunca fue usado por Voldemort para hacerse un cuerpo nuevo.

Y en lo referente al quinto libro.. bué. Lo único rescatable para éste fic es la Orden del Fénix, porque lo otro no encaja con el ambiente de mi fic. No se preocupen, trataré de explicar todo lo posible para que no halla lugar a confusiones Y si se preguntan cómo Voldemort le hizo para conseguirse un cuerpo nuevo, pues... no sé, ya me inventaré algo... así funciona con éste fic, es por eso que cambio de opinión a cada rato...

Otra cosita, tal vez los personajes me salen algo OOC, pero bueno, es que éste fic se escribe solo, va solito para su propio lado...

Otra cosa más (qué pesada me he puesto... ): Pues me he decidido, a pedido del público, Ron será pareja de Blaise en éste fic, así que no se asusten por lo que podrán encontrar en éste capítulo. En cuanto a Hermione, como nadie me ha dicho nada... ya verán. Luego que nadie reclame, están avisados.

**_Review contest:_**

**_Milagros:_** Me alegro de que mi historia te parezca interesante, en verdad me hace muy feliz que te guste . Yo no creo que estés rayada en lo absoluto, porque a mi también me gusta muchísimo el Slash, si no fuera así no estaría escribiendo éste fic ¿no?. Pero mi fanatismo va más alla, porque no solo me gusta el Slash, sino el Slash lemon, que es mucho más pervertido, jeje. ¿Ron y Blaise, suena bien, veamos que dicen los demás. Me gustaría que me dieran una pareja para Herm también, pero supongo que no todo se puede en la vida... Con respecto a la pareja de Draco, pues... es un secreto, que se revelará en capítulos siguientes, jejeje, sigue leyendo y te enterarás (propaganda). Sí, Harry está bien embarazadito del rubio más hermoso, y no falta mucho para que se entere, lee éste capítulo y lo sabrás. Y si quieres saber cómo lo tomarán los demás, ya sabes, solo tienes que seguir leyendo, es todo, AH, y por supuesto, ¡¡dejar más de tus lindos reviews! Pero por favor, no te guardes tus dudas, ven y cuéntamelas todas, que me encanta recibir reviews, muchos muchos reviews . ¿Que qué es eso que espera Albus que pase? pues no te lo puedo decir, porque sino no tendría gracia, es secreto . Gracias por estar ahí y por leerme, trataré de no tardarme en subir los capítulos, pero no prometo nada. Una cosa si que se los prometo y juro, nunca dejaré de escribir éste fic. Namarië.

**_Erica:_** ¿Tu también quieres a Ron con Blaise, eso es bueno . Hermione no está enojada, bueno, sí lo está. Pero dime ¿tu cómo reaccionarías si encontraras a tu mejor amigo semidesnudo en brazos de su peor enemigo? Herm está sorprendida más que nada, y un poco enojada con Malfoy, al ver esa situación cualquiera pensaría que lo estaba violando o algo así, conociendo la enemistad entre los dos. Pero no, si lees éste capítulo verás la reacción de Mione, digna de ella misma. En cambio Ron sí que se va a enojar cuando se entere, pero de eso no diré nada, tendrás que leer para saber . Aquí tienes éste capítulo, disfrútalo y mándame un review por favor, nos leemos. Namarië.

**_Lizzy Black:_** No sabes cuanto me alegra que mi fic te esté gustando . Trataré de no demorarme mucho, pero no prometo nada. Los estudios a veces no me dejan y cuando la musa se va, es que se va en serio... No te preocupes, Harry y Draco van a ser el uno para el otro y nadie va a interferir en su relación, al menos no amorosamente... Estoy pensando seriamente en poner a Ron con Blaise, ¿que opinas, y a Hermione, ya que nadie me dice nada concreto... ya verán lo que tengo pensado para ella... Espero ver otro reviewcito tuyo, nos leemos. Namarië.

**_Minako-yuy:_** Hermanita! qué alegría, otro review tuyo! Pues yo estoy bién, y un año más vieja! El 1ero de Abril cumplí mis diecisiete . Estás perdonada y sí, efectivamente era 'eso'. Yo creí que era algo medio obvio ¿tú qué creías que le estaba pasando a Harry en las mañanas?. Me alegra que lo del círculo te halla parecido bien, verás que tiene su lugar más adelante. Los amigos de Draco se enteraron primero, pero verás que ellos, en mi fic, no van a ser malos en lo absoluto. ¿te atrapó, ¿de veras?. ¡¡Pues no sabes la enorme felicidad que me das! Ojalá reciba muchos otros reviews tuyos como éste dándome los ánimos que siempre me llenan el corazón Y el capítulo de "Chicos bonitos" hace muchísimo tiempo que lo tengo casi terminado, pero el problema es que me faltan las últimas cosas para englobar el cap, para darle un final. Podría publicarlo así como está, porque la verdad que hace muchísimo que no lo actualizo, pero no sé... Es que me da cosita publicar un capítulo que no tenga un final que te deje en suspenso... Puede ser que tanto tiempo frente a la compu haga mal, pero es que cuando tengo un brote de inspiración no lo puedo despreciar... Espero saber de ti pronto, te quiero mucho hermana, besos. Namarië.

**_Dani:_** Tienes razón en cuanto a lo que dices sobre Ron y Blaise, Ron no tendría derecho a indignarse con Harry si él mismo estubiera saliendo con un Slytherin... Algo de eso habrá, pero más adelante, ahora me voy a centrar en el dilema que tienen Draco y Harry. Una pregunta que me ha dejado intrigada ¿de qué te haz reido? ¿cuales fueron las situaciones que te han causado gracia? te lo pregunto porque eres la primera persona que me dice que la historia la ha hecho reir, y me da curiosidad de saber. El actualizar éste fic me da trabajo, porque yo tengo todas las ideas esquematizadas en papel, y cuando las voy a transcribir en la computadora y a explicarlas, me trabo. Yo le pongo mucho empeño, trabajo y dedicación en cada capítulo para entregarles buen material, y eso me lleva tiempo, hasta que no me gusta cómo me ha quedado lo que he escrito, no lo publico. También me pasa que yo tengo pensados el principio y final de todo, pero no se me ocurre qué ponerle en el medio. Si a eso le sumamos que cada vez los cápitulos me quedan cada vez más largos... bué, Dilemas de escritora, me supongo. Tu review me hapuesto de buen humor, gracias. Espero leer pronto otro comentario tuyo, besos. Namarië.

**_Arashi Weib Kreuz Yaoi:_** Amiga, he estado esperando tu comentario con ansias, y cuando he visto dos reviews casi muero de felicidad. Me alegra saber que te han encantado, y sobre todo a ti que eres una gran escritora. Por cierto, los capítulos de ¡Sin escape! has sido uno de los mejores regalos que he recibido en mi vida, gracias, muchas gracias, están impresioinantes, y no te quiero presionar para que escribas más, pero... ¿actualizarás pronto? me haz dejado en ascuas, chica. ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿marcha bien? Sabes? estoy muy traumada con los embarazos, mucha gente a mi alrededor está embarazada, mi prima, tú, mi profesora de matemática, en fin, todos los fenómenos sociales repercuten en el arte, dice mi profesor de literatura, y si lees éste capítulo, sabrás por qué. Dejando los desvaríos de lado (últimamente ando bien loca): ¿de veras me quedó bien esa parte de las nauseas? después de que conversé contigo aquella vez me quedó la duda, pero si dices que no se nota, es porque no se nota. ¿Verdad que Hermione es una entrometida? éste no va a ser el único moco que se mande, ya verás. Espero no desilusionarte con la reacción de Draco y... no diré más. No te preocupes, todo tiene su explicación en éste fic, por el contrario, cualquier duda, estoy aquí feliz de contestar, la profecía es muy importante, pero no se revelará hasta... no diré más, nada más... jejeje He decidido poner a Ron con Blasie, por pedido de la mayoría, y a Hemrione, pues... ya verás, ya verás. ¿Blaise con Seamus? mmm... lo pensaré para un futuro fic, pero no para éste. Ron&Pansy y Hemione&Blaise, yo también me los he imaginado, y luego dije... kri kri (sonido de grillos)... no, no... ¿Te gustan mis lemon? ¿en serio?... (a misao se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas)... snif... ésto es lo más lindo que me han dicho... snif... Mi otro trauma (además de los embarazos, el Yaoi/slash, y el chocolate) es el lemon, y el que me digas que mis escenas lemon son buenas, pues... me halaga mucho, Mis primeros fics fueron explícitamente lemons, y bieno, de ahí en adelante no he podido despegarme de ese elemento. No desesperes, como buena traumada siempre meteré algún que otro roce subido de tono en cada capítulo, Después de todo Draco... no diré más nada, ¡más nada, jajajajajaj... (¿mencioné que estoy loca?). Espero ver otro comentario tuyo, besos. Namarië

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo V: ¿Quién llamó a la cigueña?.**

Harry se paralizó totalmente, el cerebro le dejó de funcionar correctamente al ver a su mejor amiga parada ahí, y él dentro de ese salón tirado en el piso con la camisa desprendida totalmente, las piernas abiertas, y Malfoy encima de él entre ellas, con el cabello desarreglado y besándolo y tocándolo.

- Harry, Malfoy... ¡¿me pueden explicar qué demónios hacen! - volvió a preguntar la chica, un poco más calmada de la fuerte primera impresión

Draco también se había quedado un momento paralizado, pero luego se recuperó rápidamente y con toda su dignidad, como si él no hubiera hecho nada malo, se paró susurrando un hechizo limpiador para ambos, y acomódándose la ropa y el pelo, volvió a arrodillarse a un lado de Harry, quien todavía estaba en shock

- Adiós Potter, nos vemos luego - y para rematarla se despidió de él con un beso en los labios

- Aa... aaa... e...eee s sí, sí, ...a.. adiós - tartamudeó

Hermione miraba todo con ojos desorbitados, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, debía ser un error, una ilusión. Pero cuando Malfoy pasó por su lado y cruzó la puerta con aire solemne ignorándola completamente lo únco que pudo hacer fue atravesarlo con una mirada furibunda, mirada que fue correspondida con un gesto altivo y pedante.

En seguida que el rubio se fue, Hermione se acercó con pasos agigantados y rápidos hasta donde Harry estaba aún acostado en el suelo, y parándose frente a él con las manos en las caderas, demandó:

- Harry, me debes una explicación ¡y que sea buena, eh! - gritó con enojo

- E... ee... y.. yo... verás ... pero.. él... nosotros no... bueno, en realidad sí, él... pero... y... - balbuceaba nervioso el moreno

Y la chica al ver el estado tan crítico de nervios en el que su amigo estaba, aligeró el gesto de enfado en su rostro, y con una expresión más bien comprensiva se arrodilló al lado de él, susurrándole con una voz casi maternal:

- Discúlpame Harry, cálmate ya, ¿sí?. Ven, vamos afuera para que te calmes y luego me cuentas todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y el moreno agradecido de que su amiga no estubiera gritándole y reprochándole en ese momento se levantó acomodándose el uniforme, y una vez que estuvo más o menos presentable ambos salieron del salón hacia el exterior del castillo.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Draco azotó fuertemente la puerta de su cuarto cuando llegó a éste, se recostó en ella, y al ver que estaba solo se tiró del cabello que le caía en la frente maldiciéndose mentalmente

- "¡Qué suerte de mierda que tengo!"

Caminó con paso cansado hasta su escritorio y del cajón sacó su caja de cigarillos, y encendiéndo uno se sentó en el alfeizar se la ventana.

- "Si tan solo la sangre sucia esa no hubiera entrado en el salón en ese momento... quién sabe hasta dónde hubiéramos llegado Potter y yo... ¡mierda!... y yo que creí que me calmaría una vez que lo hubiera tenido, ahora caigo en la cuenta de que no me calmaré hasta que lo tenga de nuevo... ¡¡soy un imbécil!... ¡ésto no debería de ser así!.. yo no debería seguir deseándolo ¡¡¡maldíto Potter!... ¿qué me haz hecho?..." - pensaba mientras le daba la última pitada a su cigarro y tiraba la colilla por la ventana

Cuando estaba por encender el quinto cigarillo Blaise entró por la puerta de la habitación, y al verlo sonrió

- Te estába buscando Dragón, Parkinson me tiene hasta la coronilla preguntándome cada dos segundos si te he visto, o si sé a dónde fuiste, ya que no llegaste al Gran Comedor luego de tu ronda

Draco no contestó, solo encendió el cigarro y miró por la ventana una vez más, debatiéndose internamente entre si contarle o no contarle a su amigo lo ocurrido en el salón abandonado

Blaise solo se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio, y recargándose en el marco de la ventana, preguntó

- ¿Qué te sucede?

Draco solo suspiró, no sabiendo por donde empezar, pero el castaño se le adelantó

- Es Potter, ¿verdad? - preguntó casi seguro de la respuesta

- Blaise... jodido bastardo ¿cómo le haces para saberlo siempre todo? - preguntó un poco fastidiado por ser tan transparente antre su amigo, bajándose de la ventana y acostándose en su cama adoselada de verde

- Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero a mis ojos eres demasiado obvio, Dragón... anda, cuéntale a Blaise qué sucedió - dijo con voz de niño mientras se acostaba en la cama del rubio junto a él.

-Pues... me encontré a Potter en un salón y... estaba solo, y tan ... comestible, que yo no me pude resistir... y

- ¿Te lo follaste de nuevo? - preguntó Blaise incrédulo

- No, no llegamos a eso. Solo tuvimos un buen restregón... uno MUY bueno... Pero si Granger no hubiera llegado en ese momento me lo hubiera cojido de nuevo Blaise, lo hubiera hecho... iba a hacerlo... - terminó tapándose los ojos con ambos brazos.

- Vaya... así que San Potter te pegó fuerte...

El rubio solo contestó con un gemidito mitad queja mitad frustración, pero al cabo de unos minutos, respondió

- Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza Blaise, se supone que Potter era solo una revolcada de una noche.. ésto no puede seguir así... ayúdame...

Y Blaise se enterneció al ver al gran Draco Malfoy como nadie nunca lo había visto antes, pidiendo ayuda.

- ¿Y qué hay de Potter? - preguntó el castaño para interrumpir el silencio que se había formado luego de la declaración de Draco

- ¿Cómo que qué hay con él? - contestó Draco no entendiendo

- Claro, que qué hizo cuando te vió, si te rechazó, si te aceptó, si se lanzó sobre ti cual fiera en celo, si te hechó un expelliarmus, ¿qué hizo?

- Primero que nada Blaise, a mi nadie me rechaza - dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas, ya más repuesto - y segundo, ... al principio él quizo resistirse, pero luego él... no sé, simplemente me correspondió como si nosotros hiciéramos eso a diario... cómo si él fuera mi... mi...

- Tu pareja - terminó la oración al ver que el rubio no se atrevía a hacerlo

- ... si, algo así... - susurró Draco

- Ay Dragón... ¿no crees que lo que necesitas es una novia o novio que te dure, alguien a quien querer realmente?... ¿alguien a quien amar? - tanteó, casi seguro de la contestación, lo conocía demasiado

- ¿Quién Blaise, ¿quién querría estar conmigo por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo?... sé que soy rico, poderoso y atractivo, y

- ¡Y modesto! - le interrumpió, solo para molestarlo

- No es modestia Blaise, es la verdad, admítelo - dijo con altivez, pero luego de un breve silencio continuó - aprendí a usar lo que tengo para conseguir lo que quiero, y es que nadie se resiste a un chico guapo, y mucho menos a un chico guapo y rico..., pero a la larga las personas materialistas me terminan fastidiando, siempre más interesadas en lo que pueden hacer con mi dinero en vez de lo que pueden hacer conmigo... , te repito, ¿quién querría estar con Draco, si todos quieren a Draco Malfoy?...

- Ya te digo Dragón, lo que tu necesitas... es alguien como Potter...

- ¡¡¿Potter, ¡¿Te haz vuelto loco! - gritó escandalizado

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó con una pícara media sonrisa el castaño

- ¡¡Pues porque es Potter, es ... es.. ¡¡Es Potter, es el mugroso niño que vivió, el chico de oro de Gryffindor, el favorito de Dumbledore, es San Potter, es.. es...

Blaise se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta del baño de la habitación, mientras escuchaba cansado a Draco tratando de encontrar una excusa válida, pero al ver que el rubio nada conseguía con su necedad, declaró

- Piénsalo Draco, él te atrae ¡no me lo niegues! porque sabes que es cierto - dijo al ver que el rubio abría la boca para replicar - él te atrae y al parecer tu también a él... de acuerdo, de seguro tu le atraes a él, nadie se te resiste - se corrigió al sentir la mirada reprobatoria y enojada de Draco - y no te olvides que él tiene su propia fama, ¿para qué querer la tuya?. Hablo en serio, piénsalo bien, si Potter no te aceptó desde el primer intento, es porque no le interesa lo que tienes, y con tu perseverancia, tal vez podrías hacer que se interese en lo que eres, ¿no?

El líder del 'Círcilo del Dragón' se quedó mudo ante las palabras de su mano derecha, quien se perdió detrás de la puerta del baño; sabía que Blaise tenía razón... pero había una gran diferencia entre aceptar que le tenías ganas a tu rival, y aceptar que podrías empezar una relación amorosa con la persona que por seis años odiaste.

De nuevo Zabini asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño y con su típica sonrisa de picardía dijo:

- Además Dragón, Potter es un buen partido, serías la envidia de todos, más de lo que ya lo eres. He estado observando a tu Gryffindor y ..mmmm ... la verdád es que está buenísimo, si no te apuras y lo agarras para ti, me lo quedaré yo, JAJAJAJA

Blaise cerró la puerta del baño antes que la almohada que Draco le lanzó le pegara en la cara, y el rubio pudo escuchar perfectamente las carcajadas del castaño aún detrás de la puerta cerrada

- Es un imbécil - se quejó en voz alta - con amigos cómo Blaise, ¿para qué quiero enemigos? - concluyó, y luego un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su confundida mente - y con enemigos como Potter...

Pero la llegada estrepitosa de Vincent y Gregory al cuarto interrumpió el solitario monólogo de su líder

- ¡Dragón!... aquí estas - dijo Goyle

- ¿Por qué vienen corriendo Greg? - cuestionó el rubio al ver a sus guardaespaldas desplomarse en sus camas, jadeando

- Es que... nos venimos escapando... de Parkinson..., esa niña nos tenía hartos... preguntándonos... si sabíamos en dónde estabas... - contestó mientras intentaba recuperar el rítmo de su respiración normal

- Entiendo - dijo nada más el rubio, volviendo a acomodarse en su cama

Zabini salió del baño y fue a sentarse en su propia cama con dosel, y juntos los cuatro Slytherins comenzaron una charla banal y sin mayor importancia, y Draco por un momento se olvidó del dilema que le preocupaba, cuando estaba con sus amigos se sentía siempre mejor.

Gregory sin embargo miraba atento al rubio, que estaba perdido escuchando sin poner atención la charla de Blaise. Lo notaba distraido y... ahora que lo miraba mejor, hasta parecía triste, o preocupado. Sin poder contener la curiosidad preguntó:

- Draco, te noto raro, ¿te sucede algo?

La pregunta de Goyle dejó callado a Draco, ya que, una vez más, dudaba en si hablar o no. Una cosa era hablarlo con Blaise, que lo conocía mejor que él mismo, y otra era hablarlo con Greg, que a pesar de ser su amigo también, pues bueno... no era lo mismo, después de todo...

Pero Blaise habló primero, como siempre para fastidiar a su líder

- Nuestro Dragón se ha enamorado Greg, eso es lo que le pasa - dijo el castaño con una pícara sonrisa

- ¡¡Que no estoy enamorado Blaise! - gritó enfadado - y mucho menos de Potter - susurró para Blaise, en un intento por que el castaño se olvidara del asunto

Pero para su desdicha los otros le escucharon, y Vincent, en todo su asombro, pregonó

- ¡¡¿Que te haz enamorado de Potter!

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO! - gritó parándose de su cama y lanzándole de nuevo otra almohada con todas sus fuerzas a Blaise que se reía con muchas ganas - ¡¡¡¡NO ME HE ENAMORADO DE ÉL, Y NO ME ENAMORARÉ NUNCA! - seguía gritando el Principe de las serpientes, mientras caminaba dando zancadas furiosas por toda la habitación - ¡¡El amor no es para mi! - dijo alzando la voz de nuevo, sin saber si ésto último lo había dicho para hacérselo saber a los demás o a él mismo

- Tranquilo Draco, yo solo preguntaba - intentó tranquilizarlo Crabbe, pero el ojiazul seguía hecho una fiera

Y las carcajadas de Blaise no ayudaban en nada a aminorar el mal humor de su líder, que ya no lo soportaba más

- ¡¡Déja de reirte de una vez Blaise!

- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó divertido con la sonrisa en los labios

- ¡Porque te lo estoy ordenando! ¡¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a hablar más del asunto de Potter y lo que pasó recién, porque si lo haces de nuevo, me enojaré en serio y lo lamentarás!

- ¿Recién? - preguntó Gregory - ¿Qué pasó recién?

Blaise iba a contestarle, pero el rubio se le adelantó

- ¡¡Nada, ¡no pasó nada! ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero... - empezó Goyle

- Draco ellos deben saberlo también - acotó el castaño de ojos claros poniéndose serio

Y el rubio se tranquilizó un poco, se sentó de nuevo en su cama, y tras meditarlo un rato, decidió hablar. Ellos también eran sus amigos, y tal vez ellos podrían ayudarlo en algo, cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que dos, aunque las cabezas de Crabbe y Goyle no aportaran mucho...

- Está bien, se los contaré, ¡pero no quiero ni un solo comentario sobre amor y esas idioteces!... Ésta tarde me he encontrado a Potter solo en un salón abandonado... y, bueno...

- ¿Te acostaste con él de nuevo? - ayudó Vincent

- No Vince, no lo hice, solo nos besamos un poco... y también nos fregamos el uno contra el otro hasta el climax, pero si Granger no hubiera llegado en el momento en el que lo hizo, me lo hubiera cojido de nuevo... ¡y eso no puede ser, ¡¡es Potter, por Merlín!

- Valla, ¿Y Potter se dejó? - quizo saber Greg

- Al principio no, pero luego hasta me correspondió... y fue delicioso... - Draco cerró los ojos, perdiendo la noción del entorno en el que estaba y del tiempo, recordando

- ¿Y qué harás ahora? - preguntó Crabbe

- ¿Cómo que qué haré? - contestó el Principe de Slytherin volviendo a la realidad

- Claro, ¿qué harás con éste asunto?. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que Potter no se te saldrá solo de la cabeza, algo tienes que hacer si quieres olvidarlo

- Yo pienso que si no puedes contra la corriente, debes unirte a ella - acotó Gregory

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - cuestionó el rubio

- Que si no puedes olvidarte de Potter, simplemente... no sé, sal con él o algo así - dijo Greg con algo de nerviosismo, no sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar su líder, después de todo, estaban hablando de San Potter

- Gregory Goyle, ¿haz perdido la razón? ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Yo, saliendo con Harry Potter? ¿El Principe de Slytherin saliendo con el niño consentido de Albus-amo-a-los-muggles-Dumbledore? - preguntó Draco no creyendo que Goyle estubiera hablando en serio

- Vamos Dragón, ya hablamos sobre ésto hace un rato, Potter te haría bien - le recordó Blaise

- Pero... - intentó protestar el rubio al ver que sus excusas no servían con sus amigos

- Mira, si tu problema es lo que nosotros pensemos, pues déjame decirte que lo único que a nosotros nos importa, es que tu estés bien, y si Potter te hace bien, pues bueno... Y manda a los demás al carajo, eres el líder de Slytherin, al que no le gusten tus decisiones que se guarde las quejas, o se las verá con nosotros, ¿no Greg? - dijo Vin tronándose los nudillos, a lo que Goyle contestó de la misma manera

- Ya ves Dragón, ellos te apollan, y yo también. Y bien, ¿qué opinas? ¿te declararás a tu Gryffindor o no? - dijo Blaise sonriendo

- Blaise, te he dicho miles de veces que no estoy enamorado de ese cuatro ojos... solo me atrae... mucho... - concluyó un poco apenado de sus propias palabras, nunca en la vida se imaginó diciendo, ni siquiera pensando en que alguna vez las diría

- ¿Entonces te le declararás?

- ¡¡Que no hay nada que declarar! ¿no entienden? - gritó el Principe

- El que no entiende eres tu Dragón. Mejor dicho, no te decides. Nosotros te apoyamos, el resto de Slytherin te seguirá a donde los guíes sin rechistar, lo único que tienes que hacer es decidirte. ¿quieres estar con Potter si o no? - demandó Blaise

- ¿Y si él no quiere? - preguntó Draco a su vez

Blaise sonrió para sus adentros, Draco sin querer estaba considerando la opción de hablar con Potter.

-Vamos Draco, ¿quién podría no quererte? - lo animó Greg

- ...

Draco no podía decir nada, sus amigos lo apoyaban, y la verdad era que él se moría de ganas por intimar con Potter de nuevo, pero ¿cómo lo convencería?

- Bueno Dragón, después tendrás tiempo de meditar sobre tu y Potter, ahora debemos irnos, o llegaremos tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - apuró Blaise a Draco y a los demás - ¿notaron que el licántropo vino preñado? - comentó mientras salían por la puerta hacia el salón de DCLAO

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Después de una relajante caminata por la orilla del lago, Harry y Hermione descansaban ahora sentados al pie de un gran roble que había en el claro, de cara a las aguas a veces agitadas por el emerger del calamar gigante.

Hermione, comprensiva y buena amiga, le había dado a Harry todo el tiempo que éste necesitara para reponerse del shock, y ordenar las ideas en la cabeza, pero no podía esperar toda la vida.

- Y bien? - preguntó la chica

- Bueno... ¿hasta dónde escuchaste? - contestó temeroso el moreno, jugueteando con la punta de su túnica un poco nervioso todavía

- ¿No piensas contarmelo todo Harry? - demandó indignada

- Es que no sé si quieras saberlo todo...

- Oh, vamos, no creo que sea algo más grave de lo que he visto... ¿o si?

- ...

- ¿Harry?

- Aquel miércoles... la noche de la detención con Snape..., ¿la recuerdas?

- Sí

- Bueno, esa noche, Snape nos encargó preparar la poción de nuevo, dejándonos solos a Malfoy y a mi después de darnos las instrucciones. Cuando terminamos la poción, a mi me dió hambre, y Malfoy me invitó con un emparedado. Me lo comí y después comencé a sentirme raro... porque... el emparedado tenía la... la poción Verita

- ¡¿De veras?¡, ¡¡qué desgraciado!... ¿y que quería Malfoy saber de ti?

- Él quería... él no... él me... me quería a mi... - confesó Harry sonrojándose

- ¿C... cómo?... no me digas que... - Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar

- Él me... él y yo... tuvimos... relaciones, esa noche... - terminó en un susurro disminuido, que la Gryffindor escuchó perfectamente

- ¡¡¿¿QUE QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ! - gritó parándose de su lugar, comenzando a caminar de aquí para allá de forma histérica, haciendo ademanes furiosos con los brazos, susurrando cosas de las que Harry solo pudo distinguir: 'lo voy a matar', 'maldíto desgraciado' y '¿cómo se atreve?'

El moreno solo la miraba esperando que la chica le dijese algo, que le reclamara por dejarse, que le dijera que estaba enojadísima y que ya no quería ser su amiga, que ya no quería hablarle más, que lo detestaba por traicionero.

El solo pensamiento de que su amiga lo rechazara lo amargó hasta el extremo de que sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, y parándose también para enfrentarla gritó llorando

- ¡¡ESCÚCHAME, ¡¡¡Yo no quería que pasara!... snif, ¡¡¡no lo quería! snif, ¡¡fue culpa de la maldíta poción esa, ¡y además Malfoy después me siguió buscando, snif, me besa cada vez que tiene oportunidad y yo... snif y yo.. snif... - Harry sintió que su amiga le abrazaba para tranquilizarlo, y se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que le dijo en tono sereno

- Y tu siempre le correspondes, ¿verdad? - dijo la chica acariciándole la espalda al moreno para calmarlo

- Si snif, snif, y... y yo..., y ésta tarde yo estaba solo en ese salón y él se apareció y comenzó a besarme y yo no me pude resistir y ... y... snif... y terminamos en lo que ya viste...snif y.. - dijo rápido y nervioso, mirando el suelo

- Ya... no te le puedes resistir...

- ... snif... ¿me lo estás reprochando? snif - preguntó temeroso, llorando aferrándose a su amiga en un abrazo buscando apoyo

- No, Harry - dijo enternecida - Claro que no, solo quiero saber el ¿por qué?...ya, ya... no llores, sshhh

- No sé snif snif, no sé por qué demónios simplemente no lo, snif... avento lejos con un expelliarmus... yo snif

- Está bien, ya... ¿acaso él te gusta, ¿te haz enamorado de él? - preguntó la Gryffindor sepárandose de su amigo y enfrentándolo, limpiándole tiernamente las lágrimas

- Por todos los cielos Hermione snif, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás preguntando? - se separó de su amiga limpiándose las lágrimas él mismo ya más calmado - ... ¿yo enamorado de Malfoy? JÁ, ni en sus sueños más locos...- dijo el moreno con ironía

- Ya, pero... ¿te gusta?

- ...

- ¿Harry?

- No lo sé Herm... no lo sé. Es que... ¡ay! no sé. Lo único que sé es que jamás me enamoraré de él, ¡¡Es Draco Malfoy, por Merlín!

Hermione solo lo miró con las cejas levantadas, como quien ve a un niño terco empecinado en desmentir algo que se nota a leguas

- Está bien, como digas... ¿ya estas más tranquilo?

- Si... hey Herm... tu no... ¿tu no me odias por ésto que pasó, verdad? - cuestionó temeroso de la respuesta

- ¡¡Harry por Merlín, ¡mira las tonterías que dices, ¿cómo voy a odiarte, solo estoy sorprendida, al que no soporto es a Malfoy, no a ti - aclaró

- Bueno... - de repente, una alarma se prendió en la cabeza del ojiverde - ...¿n... no... no le dirás a Ron, verdad?

- Harry, él debe saberlo, es tu amigo...

- Lo sé, pero... me va a matar...

- No, él no te matará - aseguró la chica - se enojará bastante, cierto, pero no te matará, él te quiere Harry, igual que yo

Harry no dijo nada, solo se se sentó de nuevo y se quedó pensativo mirando las aguas del lago. La chica volvió a sentarse a su lado, y ya no pudiendo resistir más la curiosidad se animó a preguntar

- Harry... si no lo amas y no sabes si te gusta o no, ¿entonces qué sientes por Malfoy?

- ... No lo sé... Para serte franco, no lo odio, ¡me parece una persona sumamente irritante y detestable, y muy, MUY insoportable, altivo, arrogante, soberbio, mal criado, pero aparte de eso... no, no lo odio... ¿debería odiarlo? - le preguntó mirando a su amiga a la cara

- No sé Harry... ¿tu quieres odiarlo? - contestó con otra pregunta

Harry calló, no sabiendo qué contestar.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, en el que ambos se permitieron sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar

- ¿Y qué hay de ti y Ron?

El moreno pudo notar cómo la muchacha se tensaba y se ponía colorada

- A... ¿a qué te refieres Harry? - contestó nerviosa

- No soy tonto Hermione, me he dado cuenta de como lo miras cuando crees que nadie te está observando

- Yo... - suspiró resignada, pero continuó en silencio

- ¿No vas a contarme? - demandó el ojiverde

- Es que no hay mucho que contar... - dijo Hermione tratando de sanjar el tema

- Oh Vamos Mione! no esperas que te crea ¿cierto?. No después de que los he visto irse por largo tiempo en las tardes diciendo que van a estudiar a la biblioteca

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no vamos en verdad a estudiar? - preguntó airadamente, bastante indignada por la falta de credulidad de su amigo

- Herm... Ron nunca estudia en la biblioteca. No lo ha hecho durante los seis años que hace que está aquí, ¿por qué empezar ahora? - contestó Harry divertido por los intentos de la castaña de negar lo obvio

- ... de acuerdo... te lo diré. Ron y yo hemos estado saliendo... - dijo en un susurro, escondiendo la cara toda sonrojada

- ¡Felicidades, ¿cuando pensaban decirmelo? - cuestionó algo ofendido, pero feliz por sus dos amigos

- Es que... en verdad no es nada serio... solo.. salimos - dijo la chica quedamente

- Bueno, supongo que con el tiempo su relación mejorará, ¿no? - comentó Harry tratando de animar a su amiga, viendo que de pronto se había quedado triste

- Supongo... - contestó ella

Y entre el silencio que volvió a formarse y el susurrar de los árboles Hermione pudo escuchar claramente el rugido del estómago de Harry, reclamando comida.

La chica no pudo hacer más que largar la carcajada, y Harry avergonzado y un poco enojado le recriminó:

- No es gracioso, no te rias...

- Jajajaja!...ven, jaja vamos Harry, en las cocinas los elfos te darán algo - dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano a su amigo, que la tomó sonriente, agradecido de que Hermione fuera como era - hoy sirvieron pastel de carne, sé que es uno de tus favoritos, tal vez aún ten... ¿Harry? - la chica volteó, al sentir que el moreno se soltaba de su mano bruscamente

Harry estaba arodillado al lado del tronco de un árbol, vomitando. Ésto alarmó a Hermione que fue corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo, lo sostuvo bien firme hasta que el ojiverde, desvanecido y agitado, pudo calmar sus arcadas

- Harry ¿qué fue eso? - preguntó su amiga preocupada

- No lo sé Herm... solo cuando mencionaste el pastel se car - pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una nueva oleada de arcadas lo invadió

- ¡¡Harry!

Cuando se calmó del todo, Hermione lo miraba preocupada y espectante, pero el malestar al moreno ya se le había pasado.

Harry se levantó trastabillando un poco pero repuesto, y mirando a su amiga con ojos suplicantes dijo:

- Por favor Hermione, no menciones comida otra vez... y te lo ruego, no le digas a Ron... ya se lo diré yo cuando... cuando me sienta listo...

- Como digas Harry.. - la Gryffindor solo se acercó a su amigo para sostenerlo, ya que aún se tambaleaba un poco, y juntos caminaron hacia el interior del castillo, no querían llegar tarde a su primera clase de Defensa con Remus ese año

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando llegaron al salón de DCLAO, Harry ya se sentía bien. Se reunieron con Ron quien les preguntó qué tanto hacían, y con una mirada cómplice los dos contestaron que nada en especial, que Hermione luego del almuerzo había ido a buscar a Harry y juntos fueron solo a caminar por ahí.

Al entrar al salón pudieron apreciar que todo estaba igual a como lo recordaban en el tercer curso, la misma decoración refinada pero sencilla de Remus.

Y Remus, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, acariciándose la panza. Ese gesto enterneció a muchos, entre ellos el trío dorado de Gryffindor.

Éstos se acercaron hasta dónde estaba su profesor y cuando Remus los vió, con un poco de dificultad, se paró de su sitio para ir a su encuentro:

- ¡Chicos, ¡qué alegría me da verlos de nuevo!

- ¡¡Remus! - Harry se abrazó de su querido profesor, teniendo especial cuidado de no apretarse contra su barriga.

Luego de que Ron y Hermione también saludaran al lupino, éste los guió hasta un lugar medio apartado de los alumnos que ya comenzaban a llenar el aula. Harry estaba un poco sorprendido, para él, una cosa era saber de embarazos masculinos, y otra muy distinta era ver a un hombre embarazado frente a él. Aunque igual la idea no le desagradaba.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! - dijo el moreno poniendo una mano sobre la panza del licántropo

- Sí! - respondió éste risueño, acariciándose también la pancita.

Pero el salón ya estaba lleno de los alumnos que los miraban espectantes, y Remus, un poco apenado, les susurró al trío dorado:

- Vengan ésta noche a mis habitaciones, de seguro Hocicos querrá verte Harry

Y el moreno, feliz ante la idea de volver a ver a su padrino después de tanto tiempo, asintió dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban el resto de los alumnos, reuniéndose con su pareja de Ravenclaw, Gwen McKalister.

Pero algunos estudiantes seguían viendo a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos, y éste, presa de la incomodidad y, por qué no decirlo, el mal humor que le producía el cambio de hormonas debido a su embarazo, terminó gritando.

- ¡¡¿Y ustedes qué me ven, ¿nunca vieron a un hombre embarazado?

Los alumnos que antes lo veían asombrados, bajaron sus miradas con pena, y Remus ya más tranquilo comenzó con su presentación, y luego el plan de estudios de ese año, para por último dar comienzo a la clase.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Durante la tarde Harry no se había presentado en la biblioteca como acostumbraba para hacer las tareas con el rubio, y en la noche, durante la cena, había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, consiguiéndolo para su regocijo.

Y cuando la cena hubo acabado, el trío se encontró con Remus en la entrada al Gran Comedor, y juntos marcharon hacia el departamento del licántropo.

Harry estaba que prácticamente saltaba de alegría, la emoción de volver a ver a su adorado padrino era mucha, y se le notaba por la gran sonrisa que adornaba su cara mientras el lupino susurraba la contraseña al cuadro que servía de entrada a sus aposentos. Se adentraron en el recinto y enseguida un gran perro negro saltó sobre Harry y lo tiró al piso, llenándole la cara de pegajosos lenguetazos. Y el moreno lejos de molestarse sonreía feliz rascándole la cabeza al canino

- ¡¡Sirius! - le reclamó Remus

El can se separó del ojiverde y, transformandose a su forma humana, se acercó a un enojado Remus y poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado dijo

- No te enojes cariño, solo estaba feliz de volver a ver a mi ahijado después de tanto tiempo...

Remus suavizó su gesto, no se podía enojar con Sirius cuando se ponía así, y asintiendo se volvió a los tres estudiantes que los miraban espectantes y con voz calmada invitó señalando los sillones:

- Vengan chicos, siéntense

Las habitaciones de Remus y Sirius eran en verdad acogedoras. Las paredes, a pesar de que el castillo era de piedra, estaban forradas de madera, dandole un aspecto más cálido al living. Al cruzar el cuadro que servía de puerta (y que por cierto eran un lobo rubio y un perro negro uno hechado sobre el otro) te encontrabas con un gran ventanal al frente, con largas y transparentes cortinas beige que llegaban hasta el piso. A la izquierda de la ventana y contra la pared, una estatua de bronce del mensajero de los dioses griegos, Hermes, y a la derecha de la ventana, una armoniosa escultura también en bronce de la diosa del amor griega, Afrodita. En la pared derecha, siguiendo a la estatua de la diosa, estaba la chimenea, hermosamente encuadrada en piedra, hecha de ladrillo, con macetas de polvos flu a los costados, y una alfombra al frente, para recibir a los visitantes. Al lado de la chimenea, una gran estantería llena de los libros que tanto gustaban a Remus, y una pequeña escalera corrediza incrustada en el librero para alcanzar los tomos que estaban en los estantes más altos. En la pared en la que se enconrtaba la puerta estaba también el escritorio que Remus utilizaba para corregir las tareas, y en la otra pared, estaban las puertas del baño y el cuarto del profesor, ambas separadas por otro librero, también acompañado de otra escalera. Y en el centro del living, una alfombra circular con una graciosa mesa ratona en vidrio semipolarizado, acompañada de un juego de tres sillones, el de tres plazas, enfrentando la chimenea, y a los costados de la misma, en los extremos de la mesita, dos sillones individuales. Los colores que predominaban en los apocentos del licántropo y del animago eran toda la gama desde el marrón oscuro de las maderas hasta el beige clarito de las cortinas, pasando por el rojo del fuego crepitando en la chimenea, el bordó de los sillones, hasta el casi dorado del bronce de las estatuas, todo acorde con la presonalidad cálida y tierna de Remus, se notaba claramente su influencia a la hora de la decoración.

Los chicos miraban un poco asombrados la decoración del lupino, ya que imaginaban que se podía conseguir tan ameno ambiente en un lugar de habitaciones tan frías como Hogwarts.

- Bueno Harry, cuéntame ¿qué haz hecho? - preguntó Sirius con energía, mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual de cara al ventanal

Harry, que estaba sentado en el sillón de tres plazas se volvió entusiasmado hacia su padrino y con alegría le contó:

- Pues además de extrañarte mucho, a ambos - se corrigió mirando a su profesor de DCLAO, que se había acomodado en el otro sillón individual - no he hecho nada fuera de lo común. Lo de siempre, venir a clases, ganar junto a Cedric el torneo de los tres magos, eso ya lo sabes, eemm...

No sabía por qué, pero al moreno se le venían a la mente las escenas con Malfoy como noticia novedosa de su vida. Eso lo estaba poniendo notablemente nervioso, y Hermione se dió cuenta de su malestar, y adivinando la causa, decidió cambiar de tema

- ¡Felicidades Remus y Sirius! ¡Van a ser padres! - exclamó la chica sonriente, que estaba sentada entre Harry y Ron en el gran sillón

El lupino solo sonrió acariciandose la panza y Sirius, parándose de su lugar y llendo al encuentro de Remus, abrazándolo por detrás de los hombros habló

- Es cierto chicos, vamos a ser padres, de un varón. No se los había dicho nunca, pero Remus y yo somos pareja desde que ustedes me ayudaron a escapar de la torre oscura hace tres años y bueno.. aquí está el fruto de nuestro amor, un pequeño Black - dijo el hombre acariciando la prominente barriga también

- Discúlpame que te lo recuerde Sirius - comenzó Ron dubitativo - pero el ministerio aún te busca, ¿cómo apellidarás a tu hijo sin que te encuentren? Eres el único Black que queda con vida

- Eso ya está casi por resolverse Ron - dijo el hombre separándose de Remus y caminando hasta llegar frente al ventanal, viendo con aire pensativo hacia afuera - Dumbledore y la Orden estuvieron hablando con Fudge y los demás, y llegaron a un acuerdo. Si conseguimos atrapar a Pettigrew y hacerle confesar, seré libre, y todos los cargos contra mi serán levantados. Me devolverán mi derecho sobre todas mis posesiones y bueno... podré casarme al fin con Remus - terminó de decirlo volviéndose hacia donde estaba el lupino, sonriéndole amorosamente, para luego caminar de nuevo hacia el sillón que ocupaba instantes atrás, volviéndose a sentar en el.

- ¿Y de cuántos meses estás Remus? - quizo saber Hermione

- De cinco meses y medio - comentó con una sonrisa

Se lo veía tan distinto, tan lleno de vida. Ahora Remus se veía mucho más saludable que cuando lo tenían como profesor, más gordito, su rostro no lucía tan pálido y demarcado como antes, a causa de las transformaciones..., lo que la hacía recordar...

- Remus yo... - comenzó la chica dudando - ésto que te quiero preguntar es...difícil, y no quiero que vallas a ofenderte

- Vamos Hermione, pregunta. Te conozco y sé que no dirías nada con malas intenciones - concedió el licántropo

- Bueno, yo quería saber...eee... ¿tu licantropía no se transmitirá a tu hijo?

- No... Se lo transmitiría si yo fuera un hombre lobo de nacimiento, pero afortunadamente no lo soy. Fui infectado hace mucho tiempo, y mi hijo sufrirá licantropía solo si otro hombre lobo lo muerde, no porque yo lo esté gestando. Así que éste pequeño será un mago perfectamente sano - informó con otra de sus agradables sonrisas, mientras se palpaba el vientre

- Y mientras estás embarazado, ¿no te transformas? - preguntó Ron

- No Ron, mientras estoy embarazado no me transformo, mi organismo así lo dicta por la salud del bebé. Es así con todas las personas que tienen licantropía, sea de nacimiento o infectada

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas hasta que de repente Remus exclamó

- Tengo ganas de un bocado, ¿ustedes no? - preguntó el lupino a los demás, que lo miraron raro ya que recién habían cenado

- Yo si - afirmó Harry

Todos voltearon a verlo raro ahora a él, sobre todo Ron y Hermione, que lo habían visto acabarse tres platos de ensalada y dos porciones de carne asada con mucha glotonería

- ¿Qué? - demandó Harry al ver las insistentes miradas en él

- Nada..., ¿Qué quieren que pida? - preguntó Sirius mientras se paraba frente a la chimenea, ya acostumbrado a los extraños antojos de su pareja

- Para mi lo de siempre Sirius - contestó Remus relamiéndose

- ¿Qué es lo de siempre? - cuestionó Harry

- Algo que solo me dan ganas de comer desde que estoy esperando, pero que es riquísimo, Tocino con Dulce de Leche ()

- ¿Tocino con Dulce de Leche?... suena bien, ¡yo también quiero padrino! - pidió Harry, a lo cual todos lo miraron más raro todavía

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada ante la petición del ojiverde, su mente ágil maquinando a cien mil, y en un segundo el entendimiento llegó a su cabeza. Con rapidez se paró de su lugar, dejando a Ron y a Harry hablando con Remus, y fue al encuentro de Sirius, quien estaba hablando con la cabeza de una de las elfinas de las cocinas vía chimenea. Esperó a que el hombre terminara de pedir su encargo a la elfina, y cuando se incorporó, preguntó

- Sirius.. hay.. algo que quiero saber, ¡solo por simple curiosidad! - se apresuró a aclarar

- Claro Hermione, pregunta - concedió a su vez el animago

- Yo sé que Harry vivió con sus parientes muggles desde que era un bebé, por eso quisiera saber, ¿le dieron alguna vez la poción Venus?

- Bueno, tengo entendido que si se la dieron, AH, aguarda un momento - dijo mientras se inclinaba en la chimenea y recibía en sus manos una bandeja con el extraño pedido - Hermione, no olvides que Harry vivió los primeros meses de su vida con sus padres, te recuerdo que esa poción por tradición se les da a los bebés recién nacidos, y James era algo tradicionalesta - recordó con una sonrisa melancólica, regresando con los demás y poniendo la bandeja al alcance de Remus y Harry, que enseguida se pusieron a comer

Hermione tardó un poco en recobrarse de la sorpresa, y con paso lento se encaminó a su lugar en el sillón. En su mente la chica suplicaba a todas las divinidades mágicas que lo que estaba pensando no fuera cierto; más tarde tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Harry...

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas hasta que el sueño comenzó a pícarles, y acompañados por el gran perro negro, los tres Gryffindors se encaminaron a sus habitaciones en la torre.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ese Jueves, como todos los jueves, Harry estaba de mal humor. ¿La razón, que compartía todas las clases de ese día con Slytherin, o sea, tenía que fumarse a Malfoy todo el santo día.

Al llegar al aula de Adivinación, no le sorprendió que los de Slytherin ya estubieran ahí. El moreno se encaminó a la mesa donde estaba el rubio, e ignorándolo olímpicamente se sentó en su lugar.

- Buen día Potter - saludó el Slytherin

Pero para su fastidio Harry continuó ignorándolo.

- Potter tenemos que hablar - intentó

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo - le contestó en ojiverde sin mirarlo frunciendo el labio superior, un gesto demasiado Slytherin

- Pues yo si tengo algo que decirte - Draco ya comenzaba a enfadarse de que el Gryffindor fuera tan necio

- ¡Dímelo entonces! - dijo esta vez sí enfrentando al rubio

Draco no se dejó intimidar por la mirada furibunda que su compañero le daba, e intentando imitar una mirada igual de furiosa, le contestó

- ¡No te lo diré aquí!

Con esa respuesta Harry se imaginó de qué quería hablarle el Slytherin, y francamente él ya no quería saber más nada relacionado con 'eso', así que cansado, demandó

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Ya te dije, hablar... - contestó con arrogancia

- ¿Hablar, ¿sobre qué?

- ... Sobre lo que pasó ayer - le informó bajando un poco la voz, sin perder ese toque arrogante

- ¿A sí, pues yo no quiero hablar de eso - dijo Harry, él quería cortar con ese tema, pero el rubio insistía

- Potter...

- ¡No Malfoy! lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz - el moreno ya comenzaba a exasperarse

- ¡Te dejaré en paz si hablas conmigo! - chantajeó, siempre tan Slytherin...

- ¡Está bien, de acuerdo - concedió fastidiado - ¿dónde?

- Ésta tarde, en la biblioteca - dijo sonriendo, contento de haber hecho ceder a Potter - ... ¡AH, por cierto, ¿sabes que es de muy mala educación no avisar si vas a faltar a una reunión, ya van más de dos veces que me dejas plantado en la biblioteca y yo tengo que hacer todas las tareas solo.

Harry solo lo ignoró, viendo a la profesora pararse de su sillón, tropezárse como acostumbraba con la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente, y comenzar a dar su clase con tonterías sin sentido, como siempre.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- "¿Por qué demónios no pensaré las cosas antes de decirlas?" - se lamentó mentalmente

Con los dedos Draco tamborileaba una de las mesas de la biblioteca, la más alejada de toda la gente que pudo encontrar. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero claro, de eso nunca nadie se iba a enterar. El Slytherin se maldecía para sus adentros por dejarse llevar. Había citado a Potter esa tarde para hablar, sí, bárbaro... ¿pero y qué le diría?. Esa era la pregunta del millón de galeones.

Harry por su parte, caminaba con paso acelerado por los corredores que lo llevarían a su encuentro con Malfoy el la biblioteca. Él también estaba un poco alterado, y es que estar a solas con el rubio era sinónimo de malos ratos y muchos dolores de cabeza. Antes de salir se había pensado unas cuantas cosas para decirle, aún estaba enojado, y es que no era para menos. Pero también era verdad que estaba un poquito extrañado y aliviado, ya que el Slytherin no lo había molestado en todo el día luego de lo de Adivinación.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, el moreno dió un vistazo general y al divisar una mata de cabello rubio platino perdida en un rincón del lugar, se encaminó hacia él. Cuando llegó a su encuentro, Draco estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, claro que no se le notaba.

- Potter! llegaste... - dijo a modo de saludo el Slytherin

- Sí, aquí estoy, ¿no me ves? - contestó sarcástico

- La soberbia es algo que no to conocía Potter - comentó con ironía, ya un poco más calmado, la verdad que insultar a su némesis lo relajaba, hasta cierto punto

- Se me habrá pegado de ti... - soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose frente a Malfoy

Draco se quedó callado sin decir nada, es que en realidad no sabía que decir, y Harry comenzaba a impacientarse

- ¿Y bien? - demandó el ojiverde

- De acuerdo, escúchame - comenzó, un pequeñísimo pico de nerviosismo en la voz - Bien... no sé por dónde empezar...

- ¿Por el principio? - dijo irónico el moreno

- Ja, ja - pronunció con sarcasmo - ... Ayer... ayer yo...

- Mira Malfoy, si lo que quieres decirme es que lo olvide, no hay problema, ya lo olvidé - apuró parándose de su lugar, en un intento por terminar con la conversación, pero muy en el fondo decir esas palabras no le hizo bien, algo incómodo se le removió en el pecho

- NO! - gritó el rubio, atrayendo las miradas de los que estaban el el lugar - ... Aquí hay mucha gente, no podemos hablar así, mejor vamos afuera

- Bien - concedió el moreno, la verdad era que a él también le incomodaba hablar sobre ese tema en un lugar donde cualquiera podría estar escuchando

Salieron del recinto hacia los corredores, y cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir al exterior del castillo Harry se paró en seco, haciendo a su compañero voltear para preguntarle

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Vamos a las cocinas, es que me dió hambre

Extrañado el rubio aceptó acompañarlo. Cuando llegaron al cuadro de las frutas, Harry le hizo cosquillas a la pera, diciendo

- Malfoy espérame aquí, en seguida vuelvo

El moreno se adentró en el lugar, y al cabo de veinte minutos, Draco vió salir a Potter con un montón de pastelitos de crema en las manos, y degustando uno de ellos

- ¿Quieres uno? - le ofreció

- No. Aún estoy lleno con el almuerzo

Harry solo sacudió sus hombros, emprendiendo la marcha otra vez al patio del castillo. Draco miraba con extrañeza a Harry, que se había comido seis pastelitos de crema ya iba por el séptimo.

- Vas a engordar si continuas comiendo de esa manera - comentó mientras caminaban por los corredores de los patios exteriores

Harry solo volvió a levantar los hombros en señal de que no le importaba. Y era la verdad, su aspecto era una de las cosas que menos le importaba. Habían llegado hasta el final del corredor que daba al exterior del castillo, y terminando el último de los pastelitos que había adquirido, Harry se plantó frente a Malfoy preguntando:

- Bueno Malfoy, ¿qué quieres decirme? - dijo tratando de imprimierle una nota enojada y amenazante a su voz

Pero Draco reía mentalemnte ante la escena que tenía delante de si. Potter, unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual, las manos en las caderas, migajas de pastelitos en la túnica negra y un poco de crema en las comisuras de sus labios, no se veía para nada amenazador... más bién podría decirse que se veía tierno, a sus ojos, sumamente comestible.

Sin poder frenar sus deseos levantó su mano derecha para limpiar la crema en la boca del moreno, que lo miraba directamente a los ojos algo sorprendido por el gesto tierno y amable del rubio, casi desinteresado... pero vamos, estamos hablando de Malfoy, por eso a Harry no le extrañó nada cuando el Slytherin se acercó a él lo más que pudo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para intentar besarlo, pero por suerte ésta vez si pudo reaccionar rápidamente y tomando las muñecas de Malfoy lo detuvo. Draco no se movió, y mirando intensamente a los ojos al Gryffindor, susurró:

- Potter...

- NO Malfoy - dijo Harry severamente, apartando las manos del rubio de su cara

- ¿Y por qué 'No'? - cuestionó a forma de reclamo, viendo cómo Harry se daba la vuelta para caminar al exterior del colegio, pero Harry, al escuchar esas palabras se dió la vuelta rápidamente, la ira brillando en sus esmeraldas

- ¡¡¿Y por qué 'Sí', eh! - gritó, tenía suerte de que no hubiera ningun otro estudiante cerca de ahí, aunque en realidad no era muy conciente de su entorno, más bien su concentración estaba en la furia que le subía por la garganta haciéndole apretar fuertemente las mandíbulas - ¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ahora querer cojer conmigo, eh? - gritó, acompañando sus gritos con gestos exajerados de sus brazos - No te entiendo - dijo ya más calmado - ¿Por qué simplemente no lo olvidas?

- Porque por más que lo intente no consigo olvidarlo - respondió quedamente

Harry lo miró atónito, sin poder creerse lo que el rubio acababa de decirle; o le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, o estaba realmente mal de la cabeza. Y al notar que luego del prolongado silencio que se formó y en el que solo se miraron tensos, Draco no se reía o decía '¡Era Broma', Harry se preocupó, dando por válida la seguda opción

- Malfoy mírame - Draco lo miró a los ojos - Soy yo, Harry Potter, ¡la persona a la que tanto ODIAS! - le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

- Corrección, eres Harry Potter... - dudó antes de seguir, pero al fin se decidió, tenía que sacárselo de adentro - la persona que me trae de cabeza...

- ¡¡¿QUÉ! - gritó interrumpiendo al otro

- ¡Mira, desde la noche de la detención que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ¡y sí que lo he intentado!..., pero no puedo, simplemente eso... , ¿acaso tu ya me olvidaste?... - preguntó mirando intensamente los ojos de Harry, que estaban abiertos a toda su capacidad por el asombro

- Claro que no, ¿cómo olvidar a la persona que te obligó a intimar con ella en contra de tu voluntad? - contestó sarcástico, a lo que Draco solo rodó los ojos, Potter era muy terco

- Mira, nunca en la vida pensé que algún día llegaría a preguntarte ésto, pero... ¿quieres... salir conmigo?... - propuso algo indeciso, inconcientemente temeroso de la posible contestación

- Perdón, ¡¡¿QUÉ! - gritó incrédulo

Harry sinceramente estaba esperando que el rubio se riera y dijera '¡Feliz día de los inocentes, que la inocencia te valga' o algo así, pero al notar el paso de los minutos en completo silencio, al ver la expresión totalmente seria y decidida en la cara de su némesis se desesperó, ¿es que acaso el Slytherin había perdido la cordura?

- No voy a repetírtelo de nuevo Potter - contestó Malfoy al grito de Harry - ¿quieres o no?

- Malfoy, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás peguntado? ¿eres conciente de A QUIEN estás invitando a salir? - habló con gesticulaciones exageradas el moreno, en un inválido intento por hacer entrar al rubio en razón

- Sí, lo soy - contestó éste simplemente - ¿y, ¿qué dices? - insistió

- Que estás loco, eso es lo que digo

y sin más Harry se dió la media vuelta, e ignorando olímpicamente al Slytherin, cosa que ya se le estaba haciendo medio costumbre. Marchó hacia el interior del castillo, tenía que distraer su mente de las bobadas que su compañero de clases le había dicho recién, o él también caería en la misma bobera...

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ese viernes Hermione estaba muy frustrada. Desde el miércoles en la noche que quería hablar con Harry, después de que habían regresado de su visita al apartamento de Remus, pero era como si el destino no quisiera que ella hablara con el moreno, ya que durante todo el jueves y en el desayuno de ese viernes no había podido estar a solas con él ni un solo segundo. Ahora la Gryffindor se dirigía al salón de DCLAO para su primera clase de ese día, en companía de sus amigos, el moreno y el pelirrojo. Los chicos hablaban de ir a practicar Quidditch esa tarde ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, y Ron le comentaba al ojiverde unas nuevas estrategias que se le habían ocurrido para ganar el próximo partido que tenían contra Slytherin.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el salón, los Gryffindors se cruzaron con las serpientes que iban camino a su clase de encantamientos, y entre todo el ruidaje de gritos y murmullos Harry pudo escuchar cómo algien lo llamaba

- Potter, ¡¡Hey Potter!

Harry frenó, aunque Ron y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de eso y siguieron su camino hasta el aula de Defensa. El moreno giró y vió cómo Malfoy lo estaba llamando. Algo en el rubio estaba distinto, tal vez era que estaba solo, sin sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle y su camarada Zabini.

- ¿Estas sordo Potter? Te dije que vengas - dijo el rubio de forma altiva al ver que el Gryffindor no le respondía a su llamado

Ese tono en la voz del Slytherin ya no le gustó al ojiverde. Desde que el rubio le había dicho eso de salir con él la tarde anterior que estaba de un humor explosivo, y es que la locura del rubio lo ponía de los nervios. Y ahora el que Malfoy le hablara con ese tono de voz tan arrogante, esa pose de autosuficiencia y ese gesto soberbio en su rostro terminaron por sacarlo del todo. Mientras iba caminando hacia él, pensaba:

- ""¡¡¡Malfoy idióta, ¡¡¡rubio imbécil, ¡¡¡hurón sinvergüenza, ¡¡¡Slytherin bueno para nada!... ¡¡es un... ¡está... condenadamente bueno..." - concluyó cuando llegó hasta él

En sus pensamientos Harry no podía dejar de maldecir al rubio, aunque siempre termianba en una conclusión parecida... lo cual le daba mucho coraje, ¡¡Maldíto Draco Malfoy!. Ese día había empezado mal. Luego de pasarse toda la tarde y parte de la noche anterior pensando en los desvaríos del Slytherin, ese viernes en la mañana la cabeza le dolía bastante, y además las maldítas náuseas inexplicables le habían hecho putear de lo lindo al despertarse. En el gran comedor, durante el desayuno, había tratado de todo un poco para distraerse y no mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, incluso se puso a darle forma a las nubes que se veían en el techo encantado del gran comedor, aunque no dejó de sentir una mirada penetrante taladrándolo insesantemente en todo el rato que duró el desayuno.

Y ahora cuando se dirigía al aula de Defensa, su asignatura favorita, y se topaba con él, al verlo ahí, tan calmado e indiferente, tan... lindo, un gran coraje le hacía querer golpear a alguien.Y es que en su cabeza Harry no entendía cómo le hacía siempre para empezar maldiciendo a Malfoy por pesado y arrogante y otras cosas más, para luego sin darse cuenta terminar con algun comentario elogiante, en el más leve de los casos, hacia el Slytherin, y eso lo ponía de mucho más mal humor todavía, si es que eso era posible.

- Hola Potter - saludó Draco al ver llegar a Harry a su lado, pero para su fastidio el moreno lo ignoró, así que decidió ir directamente al grano - Aún no me haz respondido la pregunta que te hice ayer Potter

Harry bufó en un gesto de exasperación, ¿en qué idioma había que hablarle al rubio para que entendiera?

- Yo creo que esa cuestión ya quedó resuelta, Malfoy - contestó sin mirarlo directamente, con la voz y la pose más arrogante que le salía

- Pues yo no recuerdo que me hallas dicho sí o no - insistió Draco, internamente desesperado por una respuesta

- Te dije que estás loco, y aún lo sostengo - reiteró fastidiado

Draco por su parte estaba consumiéndose en rabia, la forma de hablar y los gestos tan Slytherins que Potter tenía lo ponían de malas, sobre todo porque lo estaba ignorando, y no le daba la respuesta que quería. A él, al estar acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseaba al instante que lo pedía, el que algo o alguien se le negara tan caprichosamente como lo hacía el Gryffindor lo hacían reaccionar de una manera no muy amigable, y es que ya estaba con su paciencia colmada

- ¡Te exijo que me respondas! - gritó el rubio perdiendo el control, apuntando al moreno con su varita

Harry al ver la punta de una varita dirigida a él, se sintió amenazado. Más extrañamente sintió que algo que le pertenecía estaba siendo amenazado, e inconcientmente se llevó ambos brazos al estómago, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos gritó:

- ¡¡NO!

- ¿Y por qué te sostienes el estómago? - preguntó Malfoy desconcertado, pero aún sin bajar su varita

Harry no comprendiendo la pregunta del rubio miró hacia abajo y efectivamente, tenía los brazos fuertemente aferrados a su estómago

- ¡Yo que sé! - gritó Harry aún alterado, soltándose a sí mismo - ¡pero hazme el favor de bajar la maldita varita, ¿quieres!

Los alumnos que en esos momentos estaban en el pasillo habían formado un círculo dejándolos a ellos en el centro, para así poder ver bien lo que acontecía, pero de repente un grito enojado los hizo a todos separarse

- ¡Muchachos, ¡¿Qué significa ésto! - preguntó una agitada Minerva McGonagall al ver a Malfoy apuntar a Harry con al varita, llegando junto a ellos abriéndose paso entre el alumnado

Harry abrió la boca para tratar de explicarse, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca, la maestra volvió a gritar

- ¡No trates de poner excusas Potter! y Malfoy ¡baje esa varita inmediatamente! El resto de los alumnos, ¡a sus aulas! y ustedes dos ¡quédense aquí! Ahora iré a poner orden en mi clase, pero enseguida saldré para ver qué castigo les doy, por ahora ¡diez puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor! por comportamiento inadecuado en el pasillo

Las ordenes salían de la boca de la profesora una detrás de la otra y de una forma tan autoritaria que nadie se atrevía a refutarlas. Parecía aún más severa que el mismísimo Snape, y eso ya era decir bastante. Sin animarse a decir nada, los némesis se quedaron en el pasillo, a esperar su sentencia.

-Eres un imbécil... - susurró Harry a su compañero, que en el silencio del pasillo lo escuchó perfectamente

- ...

- Enfermo mental, idiota, estúpido, retardado, inmmmmmffffhhhhhh

Draco cansado de escuchar a Potter insultarlo, decidió callarlo de una forma digamos... entretenida. Como el ojiverde estaba apoyado de espaldas a la pared, el rubio solo se apretó contra el cuerpo del moreno, dejándo a éste encerrado entre él y el muro. Tomó su rosrto y sin más lo besó intensamente. Lo hizo tan rápido que Harry tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, inexplicablemente, en vez de alejarlo, solo se abrazó a él y le abrió sus labios, invitandolo a tomarlos. Draco sonrió dentro del beso, y aceptando la invitación penetró al boca de Harry con su lengua, encontrando la suya, cálida, y empezando un delicioso juego que a la falta de aire tuvo que terminar, para luego volver a empezar con más frenesí. Harry gimió despacio al sentir cómo el Slytherin lo abrazaba por la cintura pegándolo más a él, haciendo sus pelvis rozarse en una caricia que los hizo estremecer.

Luego de varios besos más, y alguna que otra caricia perdida por ahí, cuando Draco se medio sació del sabor de Harry, sin soltarlo apolló su frente contra la del moreno, y mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes, susurró:

- Aún no me respondes si quieres o no...

- Eres un pesado... - le sususrró en respuesta, empezando él mismo el siguiente beso

Draco estaba bastabte sorprendido, Harry estaba besándolo, y con bastante pasión, y lo mejor de todo, por iniciativa propia. Sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de un avance mínimo, se aventuró a meter sus manos por dentro de la túnica, y alcanzando su espalda sacó la camisa de dentro del pantalón del moreno, introduciendo sus manos dentro de ella, sintiendo al piel caliente de Harry directamente en sus dedos algo temblorosos por la ligera emoción. El ojiverde solo pudo gemir algo fuerte ante la sensación de unas manos ajenas en su piel, unas manos aunque delicadas, firmes y tersas. Se separaron jadeantes en busca de oxigeno, y al volver a mirarse a los ojos, Draco solo pudo expresar

- Supongo que ese beso lo puedo tomar como un sí...

Harry, abrazado al cuello del rubio, solo rodó los ojos, pero luego una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios algo hinchados y rojos por al succión, y contestó

- Mmmm Tal vez... sea un sí...

Antes de que sus labios se tocaran de nuevo, ambos escucharon claramente cómo los pasos acelerados de la profesora de transformaciones se acercaban, y antes de que la mujer llegara junto a ellos se separaron rápidamente, fingiendo que nada había pasado entre ellos allí.

- ¡Muchachos! - gritó Minerva al llegar hasta ellos - su conducta no es aceptable, y por eso me veo en la necesidad de castigarlos. Les pondré de castigo una tarea especial para que pasen más tiempo juntos. Tienen que aprender a llevarse mejor muchachos, y dejar de lado esas tontas riñas infantiles. Ya estan grandecitos, ¿no les parece?. Estoy segura que si ponen empeño podrán limar sus asperezas e incluso ser amigos

Draco y Harry hacía rato que habían dejado de escuchar a la profesora, en vez de eso se dedicaban a mirarse mutuamente, ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Draco?

El Círculo del Dragón se encontraba en esos momentos en el recreo entre su primera hora de encantaminetos y la segunda. Estaban muy cómodamente ubicados en un lugar del salón en el que tenían muy buena visibilidad de todo lo que acontecía en el aula, aunque Draco estaba algo distraído. Blaise había visto algo distinto en su líder y no había resistido la tentación de preguntarle

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - cuestionó volviendo a la realidad

- Porque andas algo distraido y tenías un brillito en los ojos que nunca te había visto antes - respondió el castaño

- Bueno... se podría decir que me pasa algo llamado Harry Potter - dijo con una sonrisa

- No me digas que te le declaraste! - exclamó Goyle

- Gregory, te he dicho miles de veces que no hay nada que declarar - le dijo en tono enojado, pero luego volviendo a la actitud relajada de antes agregó - solo le invité a salir conmigo...

- ¡¿Y qué te dijo! - preguntó Vincent ansioso

- Que sí - respondió Draco como si nada.

El principe de Slytherin se sentía tan bien de al fin obtener lo que tanto quería. Por fin había podido doblegar a Potter, ahora lo tenía donde lo quería y podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con él, podría jugar un poco, y luego ya vería cómo le haría para acabar con toda esta situación.

- A sí que ahora sales con Harry Potter... y dime Dragón, ¿cómo se siente eso? ¿sientes las maripositas en el estómago que sienten todos los enamorados? - dijo Blaise apenas conteniendo las carcajadas

- Blaise.. te lo advierto, no sigas porque lo lamentarás... - advirtió el rubio con voz grave

- Draco, algún día vas a tener que confesarlo - contestó el castaño medio en broma medio en serio

- El día que eso pase, será el día que se congele el noveno nivel del infierno - prometió Draco

Zabini iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpido cuando sonó el timbre indicando que era hora de que la próxima clase diera cominezo.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry estaba caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras. Había dejado atrás a Ron y a Hermione en su marcha apresurada hacia el salón de Pociones, y por ir tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que el aula ya la había pasado hacía rato. Su mente era surcada por un solo pensamiento:

- "Harry Potter, está comprobado; eres un completo imbécil"

Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que estuvo solo para poder pensar. Luego de que la profesora McGonagall les dijera a Malfoy y a él en qué consistía su castigo, y les mandara de regreso a sus respectivas clases, y fundamentalmente luego de que Harry se pudo medio olvidar de las sensaciones que la cercanía del rubio le despertaban, fue que el moreno pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos y caer en la realidad de sus palabras... le había dicho que si a la invitación a salir de Draco Malfoy... estaba saliendo con él.

Bueno, teóricamente lo estaba haciendo, porque aún no había salido a ningun lado con él... lo que le hizo acordarse del castigo impuesto por McGonagall que tendría que cumplir hasta fin de año, el cual trataba de que él junto al Slytherin hicieran los mandados a todos los profesores cada vez que fueran a Hogsmade. Eso de andar haciendo mandados no era problema, el problema era que tenía que ir de compras con Malfoy todos los sábados.

El ojiverde tenía un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos mezclados que lo desesperaban. Por un lado se odiaba a si mismo por haber cedido a las provocaciones del rubio, ¿cómo había podido caer? era algo inexplicable para él. No entendía qué cosa le había hecho responderle afirmativamente a Malfoy. Pero por otro lado, cuando recordaba sus besos, la forma en que lo abrazaba, los estremecimientos que le provocaban los suspiros de placer del rubio en su oido, involuntariamente no hacía otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos recordando, suspirar e inconcientemente anhelar un poco más.

Y en esos desvaríos se encontraba el moreno muchacho cuando sin poder evitarlo chocó de lleno con alguien, que al parecer venía igual de distraido que él.

- Perdon, Lo siento - se disculpó mecánicamente Harry, pero se quedó mudo al levantar la vista y ver con quién se había encontrado

- Espero que halla sido que estabas pensando en mi el motivo de tu distracción, sino no te lo perdonaré Potter - le contestó la persona con altivez y una coqueta sonrisa en los labios, parado frente a él

- Malfoy... - reconoció Harry con una mezcla de enfado y alivio poco descifrable

- El mismo que viste y calza - respondió el rubio - y el mismo que te hace estremecer... - le susurró sensualmente mirandole directamente a los ojos. El ojiverde se sonrojó un poco, y Draco al notarlo sonrió internamente - Dime Potter, ¿qué haces caminando tan solito por territorio Slytherin? ¿tanto me extrañabas que te arriesgaste a venir a buscarme?

- ¿Eh? - preguntó extrañado frunciendo el ceño, ¿territorio Slytherin?

- No tienes idea de lo gracioso que quedas con esa cara de bobo - le susurró Draco nuevamente, pero ésta vez al oido, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba por el pasillo - pero honestamente quedas mejor con cara de placer...

- ¡Ya basta con eso! - le reprochó soltándose del agarre en su mano, pero sin detener el paso.

Al mirar hacia una de las paredes Harry había reconocido el retrato que era en realidad la puerta de acceso a la sala común de Slytherin , y fue en ese momento que se dió cuenta de cuan distraido iba, estaba efectivamente, caminando solito en plenas tierras de serpientes. Pero Harry no sabía qué era peor, si estar solo en medio de los Slytherins, o estar solo en companía del líder de los Slytherins. Ésta vez Harry se chocó con la espalda de Malfoy cuando el rubio detuvo en seco su andar:

- Realmente Potter, tus gafas necesitan un aumento, ¿nunca vez por donde caminas? - preguntó sarcástico el Slytherin mientras abría una puerta e invitaba al moreno a entrar

- Já Já - satirizó Harry - ¿qué es éste lugar? - preguntó mientras se adentraba en la habitación decorada en verde y plata

- Es mi cuarto de Prefecto - informó el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y la sellaba con magia, lo que hizo a Harry ponerse nervioso

- M.. mira Malfoy, ¿p.. por qué mejor.. no... - empezó a balbucear, pero fue cortado por Draco, quien acercándose a él le dijo con burla

- ¿Qué te pasa Potter? ¿me tienes miedo?

- ¡¡Claro que No! - gritó ofendido, pero al comenzar a retroceder y toparse con la mesa del escritorio que allí había, y al sentirse acorralado, se desesperó

- ¿Seguro? - insistió en un susurro el rubio mientras encerraba a Harry entre el escritorio y su propio cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar

- S.. si - dijo titubeante

Draco sonrió ante la testarudez del Gryffindor, podría estar muriéndose de miedo, pero nunca iba a admitirlo. Esa tonta valentía de los leones...

Acercándose lo más que pudo al nervioso moreno, el Slytherin lo tomó por la cintura, a la vez que acercaba sus labios al oido derecho del ojiverde, susurrándole

- Si no tienes miedo, entonces ¿por qué tiemblas?

Cualquier contestación que el moreno fuera a darle, Draco se lo impidió al besarle en los labios. Como siempre sucedía, al principio Harry trató de resistirse, pero luego sin saber por qué, subió sus brazos hasta enredarlos en el cuello del rubio, y abrió sus labios para permitirle la entrada en su boca a la lengua deseosa del Slytherin.

Draco comenzaba a perderse, por más que luchara por mantener el control, la manera en que Potter masajeaba su nuca con sus manos, la forma en que respondía a su beso, la sutileza con la que se apretaba contra él, lo encendían con una intesidad que jamás había sentido. Necesitaba más contacto, sentir más de su piel, así que sin perder el tiempo, bajó sus manos desde la cintura del ojiverde hasta sus nalgas, a lo que el moreno respondió con un gemidito que se ahogó dentro del beso, y con un leve empujoncito, Draco logró sentar a Harry en el escritorio, y sin romper con el contacto de su lengua y labios, le separó las piernas posicionándose entre ellas. El rubio se sorprendió al sentir cómo el Gryffindor voluntariamente le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas en un arrebato de pasión, apretándose más contra él, pero recuperándose rápidamente, comenzó por desprenderle la túnica, deslizándosela por los hombros hasta los codos, para luego seguir con la corbata, que calló olvidada en el piso, y por último comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, dejando expuesta la piel que tantas ganas tenía por sentir.

Harry no tenía noción de nada en ese momento, solo tenía conocimiento de una lengua que se movía por su cuello haciendolo estremecer, y que su camisa, junto con su túnica habían caido hasta la altura de sus codos, dejando todo su torso al descubierto. Poco a poco estaba recobrando sus sentidos, que habían sido robados con ese magnífico beso, y fue entonces que pudo darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba muy entretenido estimulando uno de sus pezones con sus labios y lengua, y que con sus manos trataba de desprender el cinturón que mantenía sujetos sus pantalones.

- Aahh... es.. espera - trató de detenerlo, pero fue inútil - espera Malfoy... - pero el rubio lo menos que hizo fue parar - ¡Detente! - gritó al fin, a lo que Draco detuvo sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el rubio impaciente por continuar con su labor

- Espera.. yo...

Draco, al ver que Potter se quedaba callado, sin decir ni hacer nada, comenzó a besarle en el cuello nuevamente, pero fue cortado por otro grito más

- ¡¡Que esperes te digo!

Malfoy se detuvo otra vez, y lo enfrentó mirándolo diréctamente a los ojos, y en ellos Harry pudo ver un deseo avasallador, que sin proponérselo lo hizo sonrojarse fuertemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - le preguntó Draco al ojiverde, fastidiado por la interrupción. No lo entendía, primero el moreno le correspondía a sus caricias con deseo y luego se retraía como una virgencita cohibida

- Es que yo... no...

Harry estaba muy nervioso, el sentir las manos de Malfoy aferrarlo por la cintura desnuda, y sentir diréctamente en su piel la respiración agitada del rubio, además de esa mirada gris-azulada profunda devorándolo, no lo dejaban coordinar correctamente sus pensamientos con sus palabras, y su sonrojo iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no podía mentir más, no podía decirle que no a las caricias y mimos del Slytherin cuando en realidad le gustaban mucho, pero es que era muy pronto aún...

Y Draco al ver el sonrojo y el estado de nervios en el que estaba el Gryffindor, pensó lo que no era

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?... Virgen no eres Potty - dijo mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello del trigueño, susurrándole - ... de eso estoy seguro... - terminó pasando su lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oido, el cual mordió ligeramente

- ¡¡¡Que la cortes con eso! - le reclamó el moreno al sentir el lenguetazo, dándole un manotazo en el hombro, y bajando sus piernas de la cintura de Malfoy

- ¿Entonces? - volvió a preguntar el rubio

- Es que... yo necesito tiempo, ¿sabes?

Draco solo levantó una de sus finas cejas aristocráticamente en un gesto que demandaba una explicación

- Entiéndeme, aún no sé por qué demónios te dije que sí cuando me preguntaste si quería salir contigo... y tu vas demasiado rápido para mi gusto...

Mientras Harry explicaba sus razones, Draco no había podido vencer la tentación de repartir pequeños besitos por aquí y por allá, en su cuello, en sus hombros descubiertos, en sus cachetes, uno que otro en los labios, besitos que hacían al ojiverde suspirar. Y las manos del Slytherin no se quedaban quietas, viajaban descaradas por los muslos del moreno, recorriéndolo todo, excitando a Harry.

- ¿Puedes parar quieto un momento, por favor? - pidió Harry enojado porque las caricias de Malfoy no lo dejaban hablar

- La verdad es que no... - dijo a la vez que intentaba besarlo en la boca, pero Harry se lo impidió

- EN SERIO, ¡¡Basta!

El ojiazul se detuvo, pero no se separó ni un solo milímetro de Harry, y ahí donde estaba, pegadito y abrazado al ojiverde, Draco preguntó

- A ver Potter, concretamente, ¿cuál es tu problema?

- Tu Malfoy, tu eres mi problema... - contestó

- Explícate - demandó el rubio no comprendiendo

- Es que... Hasta finales del año pasado me odiabas, no podías ni verme, y yo tampoco te soportaba mucho que digamos... y éste año, que es el último en Hogwarts, vengo y me encuentro con que tu no haces otra cosa que no sea acosarme sexualmente, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione a eso?

Draco no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimineto

- ¿Entiendes, entonces, ni siquiera sé por qué te correspondo cuando me besas y

- Porque te gustan mis besos, admítelo - lo interrumpió el rubio con altanería, a lo que Harry solo rodó los ojos

- De acuerdo - concedió el moreno derrotado - No voy a mentirte, tus besos me agradan, pero igual, no me entiendo a mi mismo, ¡supuestamente yo no te soportaba, ¿me entiendes? Y tu vas muy rápido, ya lo hicimos una vez, aunque yo no halla estado muy de acuerdo con ello, ¿acaso con una vez no te alcanzó?

- No - contestó Draco simplemente

- ¿Por qué?. Eres el más cotizado del colegio, podrías tener a quien quisieras con un solo chasquido de tus dedos, ¿por qué te empeñas en buscarme a mi si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puedes tener a alguien mejor?

- Potter, ¿nunca te haz visto al espejo? - preguntó Draco incrédulo por las palabras de Harry

- Sí, y la verdad es que no he visto nada especial

- Pues tus gafas en verdad necesitan un gran aumento ¡Si estás que ardes!. Yo soy el más cotizado, no te lo niego, pero tu secundas la lista

- Basta Malfoy... - dijo Harry apenado - no hagas esos comentarios, me averguenzas...

- Oh, Por todos los cielos... - exclamó Malfoy ante la falta de autoestima del ojiverde

Derrotado Draco volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello del moreno, y a abrazarse de él.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos decía nada; aunque era agradable estar así, abrazados el uno del otro, Draco haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos en la piel de Harry que tenía al alcance, y Harry acariciando y jugando con los mechones rubios que tenía entre los dedos, había algo que estaba incomodando al ojiverde, así que medio en un susurro, dijo

- ¿Sabes? me está dando algo de frío, ¿ me puedo vestir?

- Mmm... yo te ayudo a entrar en calor... - le susurró el rubio en respuesta, y sensualmente acercó sus labios hasta los del moreno para besarlo

- Mmmhhhfff... no ¡NO! - gritó Harry para detenerlo

- No grites así, que no estoy sordo - le reclamó sobandose los oidos - ... ni que te estuviera violando...

- JÁ, pues no te falta mucho, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas en contra de mi voluntad? - preguntó con renovado enfado

- No recuerdo haber hecho nada que no te halla gustado, Potter...

- ... El asunto no es que no me guste lo que me haces, el asunto en que siempre lo haces cuando yo no quiero... - confesó el ojiverde mientras se abotonaba la camisa

- Entiendo - dijo Malfoy separándose renuente del moreno, dandole espacio para vestirse - Pero dime, ¿si yo no inicio el juego, quién lo hará, porque tu nunca tienes ganas - habló Malfoy con cierto toque de reproche en la voz

- Volvemos a lo mismo, ¿por qué yo, si hay mejores - insistió Harry, bajándose de la mesa

- ¡YA! - lo cortó Draco cansado de oir lo mismo otra vez - olvídalo... - dijo al fin

- Ese 'Olvídalo', ¿significa que me vas a dejar en paz? - interrogó Harry con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, mientras se agachaba a recoger su corbata del suelo

- No - respondió Draco serio

- ¿Entonces? - insistió el ojiverde

- Harry... - pronunció el rubio con voz cansada, y en ese momento Harry supo que Draco estaba hablando en serio, y también lo supo al ver en sus ojos, la muda súplica de que dejara el tema para otra ocación

Harry no supo ni por qué ni de qué, pero una extraña sensación le oprimió el pecho, y se enojó consigo mismo al sentir sus ojos aguarse

- ... Ven aquí - invitó el Slytherin extendiéndole el brazo al Gryffindor, al ver la carita que había puesto

Y tampoco sabiendo por qué, el moreno aceptó la invitación, agarrándose de la mano que le extendía el rubio. Draco jaló al ovijerde hasta tenerlo relativamente cerca, y mientras le hacía el nudo de la corbata, comentó:

- Sabes? nos perdimos toda la primera hora de Pociones...

- Snape va a enfadarse mucho... - aseguró Harry con angustia

- No, me inventaré una excusa y no se enojará

- Contigo, porque conmigo se pondrá furioso... - continuó lamentandose

- Si te digo que no lo hará es porque no lo hará, Potter - dijo con voz seria y el ceño fruncido, y luego, aligerando el gesto, tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos blancas, para susurrarle - Será mejor que salgamos ahora, si no queremos perder la segunda hora...

- Pues si perdimos la primera fue por tu culpa! - protestó Harry

- Potter, cállate... - ordenó el rubio, para acto seguido tomar los labios del Gryffindor entre los suyos

Y extrañamente para ambos, ésta vez Harry en vez de resistirse lo aceptó a la primera, imprimiéndole al beso una pasión un poquitín desenfrenada, pasión que el Slytherin aceptó contento, correspondiéndola con igual frenesí

- Será... (beso)... mejor (beso)... que paremos (beso) ahora.. (beso) o luego (beso) no me haré (beso) ...responsable de mis actos (beso) Potter... - decía el rubio entre beso y beso

Y Harry al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo en seco, deteniendo también los brazos de Malfoy que ya habían empezado a bajar por su espalda

- Basta ya... - advirtió el ojiverde

Draco al oir el reclamo de Harry puso los ojos en blanco, ¿quién entendía a ese Gryffindor?. Primero lo besaba apasionadamente y luego le decía que se detuviera...

- ¿Qué me harás si no te hago caso? - preguntó el rubio riendo divertido, intentando provocarlo

- No querras saberlo - respondió seriamente

- Uuyy, eso suena amenazador en verdad - siguió burlandose el de ojos grises

- Malfoy, ¿podemos dejarnos de pendejadas y salir ya? No quiero llegar tarde a pociones, mi calificación depende de ello

- De acuerdo - concedió Draco aún con una sonrisa burlona - vamonos ya - dijo a la vez que desencantaba la puerta

- Oye, ¿estará bien que entremos juntos al salón? - cuestionó Harry mientras iban caminando por los pasillos

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé, tal vez no sea conveniente para tu reputación el que te vean en companía de un Gryffindor, en especial si ese Gryffindor soy yo - mencionó con una mezcla de ironía y reproche en la voz

- Mira Potter - empezó el rubio deteniendo su andar y parándose frente a Harry - Soy el líder del Círculo, yo mando en Slytherin. Además a mi me importa un soberano pepino lo que piensen las demas casas, si fuera por mi entraría a ese salón de la mano contigo y me pararía en frente de todos a darte el beso de tu vida, pero no lo hago por respeto a mi padrino, y porque tu armarías un escándalo tremendo. Ahora, camina - declaró el rubio dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Harry estaba que no cavía en su propia sorpresa, las palabras de Malfoy lo habían dejado con los ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad, y aún en estado de ligero shock emprendió el camino hacia el aula de pociones detrás del rubio.

Antes de llegar al salón, Harry estaba de los nervios que no daba más, lo único que había en su mente era: 'Snape va a castigarme sacándole todos los puntos a Gryffindor, Snape va a castigarme sacándole todos los puntos a Gryffindor'

Cuando Malfoy se detuvo en la entrada al salón Harry ya estaba azul de contener la respiración, y jugueteaba nerviosamente con una de las mangas de su túnica

- ¿Quieres calmarte ya? yo resolveré ésto - dijo el rubio altivamente

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Harry se dijo a si mismo mentalmente:

- "Éste será mi fin"

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- La mezcla es... Oh, Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter... veo que al fin han decidido honrarnos con su presencia - advirtió con sarcasmo el profesor de pociones al ver llegar a sus alumnos

Harry estaba bastante nervioso, pero no lograba discernir la verdadera razón; no sabía si era por lo que le diría Snape a cerca de llegar tarde, o si era por las miradas inquisitivas de todos los presentes en ese salón que iban dirigidas a él, al verlo llegar con Malfoy. Con la molesta certeza de que estaba siendo observado, caminó por el salón hasta su asiento y se sentó a esperar a su compañero para empezar a trabajar.

Draco había ido directamente al encuentro de su profesor quien estaba parado al frente del salón, para platicarle algunas palabras. Luego de unas cuantas miradas de reproche y otras palabras susurradas que nadie más escuchó, el rubio se despidió de Snape y fue a sentarse en su lugar junto a Potter.

El moreno de ojos verdes, junto a todos los otros leones, estaban esperando el momento en que Snape dijera que Gryffindor se había quedado sin puntos, y se sorprendieron enormemente cuando Severus anunció

- Bien, en ésta segunda hora trabajaremos en una poción de elaboración colectiva, lo que quiere decir que se agruparán en equipos de seis personas. Y no se molesten en elegir compañeros, yo mismo me encargaré de agruparlos como mejor me parezca - sentenció severus con su voz grave que sonaba siempre como un siseo amenazante

Una desilusión general inundó al alumnado presente en ese momento en el aula, y Snape, con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción que se le formaba cada vez que lograba fastidiar a sus alumnos, comenzó a recitar en voz alta los grupos.

Hermione se puso contenta cuando, junto con Zabini, la mandaron sentarse con Harry y Malfoy, y para acercentar su dicha, luego se les unieron Ron, en companía de la insoportable Parkinson.

- El día de Hoy Snape está de buen humor - comentó Hermione cuando se hubo establecido en la mesa de trabajo

Se habían sentado Gryffindors por un lado y Slytherins por el otro en la amplia mesa de trabajo, a sí que la chica tenía total libertad de hablar con sus amigos entre susurros, sin correr el peligro de ser escuchada por las serpientes.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? - cuestionó Ron

- Pues no le quitó puntos a Harry por llegar tarde, y nos ha puesto juntos a nosotros tres, eso es nuevo, ¿no?

- Puede ser... - terció Harry ausente

La obresrvación de su amiga hizo poner en alerta a Harry. Era cierto, Snape aún no lo había castigado, y eso tenía dos explicaciones posibles: o estaría pensando en castigarlo en grande al salir de clase, o realmente lo que Malfoy le dijo surgió efecto, sea lo que sea lo que le halla platicado. Harry se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que luego, en la tarde, tendría tiempo de hablar con el rubio a cerca del tema. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, el morneo dirigió su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde estaban los Slytherins y se encontró con que Malfoy lo miraba intensamente. Una sonrisita le salió de adentro al ojiverde, sonrisita que tenía como destinatario un rubio de ojos gris-azulados, y sonrisita que fue correspondida con otra igual, pero más discreta, acompañada de un guiño coqueto.

El intercambio de miradas entre Potter y Malfoy se vió cortado cuando Snape anunció, con voz de discurso político, los materiales y el procedimiento de la poción en la que tendrían que trabajar en esa hora.

Del otro lado de la mesa, donde se agrupaban las serpientes, Blaise se había acercado a Draco de tal forma que Parkinson no pudiera escuchar lo que tenía para decirle:

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo tu y Potter que faltaron a la primera hora? - le susurró en el oido con un tono pícaro y sensual, que delataba el doble sentido de la pregunta

Draco iba a contestarle, pero justo Snape había terminado con las explicaciones para la pócima, y en tono autoritario había ordenado:

- Ahora quiero que dos integrantes de cada grupo vengan al estante de ingredientes a buscar lo que les haga falta para ponerse a trabajar.

En un mudo acuerdo Hermione y Blaise se pararon para buscar las cosas. La disponibilidad de la Gryffindor y la buena onda del Slytherin habían hecho que pudieran llevar una relación de trabajo hasta cierto punto, 'normal', porque los insultos disfrazados, las peleas por cualquier cosa y el sarcasmo siempre estaban a la orden del día.

Sin embargo la relación entre Ron y Pansy iba cada vez peor. No se soportaban el uno al otro, y cada vez que se hablaban era para insultarse.

- A ver Weasley si ésta vez te mantienes alejado del caldero, no quiero que por tu torpeza la poción nos salga mal y me den una mala nota por tí - soltó Parkinson mientras se arremangaba la túnica, con el porte de una gran entendida en el tema de las pociones, siendo que siempre pasaba raspando la materia.

Ron solo la miró con furia, no queriendo armar un escándalo frente a Snape y que lo castigaran a él, y Pansy volteó hacia Draco para sonreirle coquetamente, no podía perder ésta oportunidad de estar cerca de él que Snape le había dado, para intentar reconquistarlo; pero se sorprendió cuando al ver en el lugar donde estaba antes el rubio, éste ya no estaba, sino que se encontraba al lado del imbécil de Potter.

Harry había empezado a sentirse mal, de la nada había empezado a quedarse sin aire, la respiración se le dificultaba, y Draco se había dado cuenta de que el moreno se estaba quedando cada vez más pálido, y había empezado a forzar su respiración. Acercándose al ojiverde de a poco, mientras el pelirrojo peleaba con Parkinson, Malfoy le preguntó al moreno entre susurros

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada... estoy... bien... - dijo entrecortadamente tratando de tomar el aire que se le iba

El rubio se vió interrumpido cuando su amigo y la Granger regresaron con los ingredientes que iban a utilizar. La chica al llegar al lado del moreno, y percatarse de su aspecto, le preguntó preocupada mientras abría uno de los frascos

- ¿Te sucede algo Harry?

- No...

El nauseabundo olor de la cosa que estaba dentro del frasco recién destapado les llegó a todos, pero en Harry particularmente causó estragos. El moreno logró retener la primera arcada llevándose la mano a la boca, pero al ver que no podría detener la segunda, se levantó y corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas temblorosas salió del aula

- ¡¡Harry! - llamó Granger, pero el moreno ya había atravesado la puerta - Disculpe profesor! - gritó la chica mientras se paraba e iba en auxilio de su amigo

Al salir del aula Hermione solo pudo ver en la esquina del pasillo la punta de una túnica negra, y corriendo rápido hacia ella, al doblar pudo ver a Harry arodillado en el piso vomitando el desayuno

- ¡¡Harry! - gritó la chica mientras llegaba al lado de su amigo

Sosteniendo al moreno Hermione pasó casi diez minutos, mientras Harry se debilitaba más y más con cada nueva arcada. La chica masajeaba la espalda del ojiverde en un intento por brindarle tranquilidad, cosa que éste agradeció.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la enfermería Harry? - propuso la Gryffindor

- No.. Estoy bien. Ya casi me acostumbro...

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Hace como dos semanas y algo... que tengo estas náuseas raras... casi todas las mañanas... Ya me tienen harto... - confesó ya más repuesto, pero aún respirando con dificultad

- ¿Que tienes náuseas todas las mañanas?... Oh Merlín!... que no sea lo que estoy creyendo... - susurró para si misma mientras ayudaba al trigueño a levantarse - Náuseas matitunas... descontrol en la magia, sueño, mal humor, estado de ánimo cambiante, apetito voraz... - continuó ennumerando las dolencias de su amigo en voz alta

- ¿En qué piensas Hermione? - cuestionó el moreno al ver que su amiga se había quedado pensativa con la mirada ida

- ¡Harry por Merlín dime que te cuidaste la noche de la detención! - exclamó de repente la chica con exaltación

- ¿Cuidarme?

- Sí Harry, cuidarte, ya sabes... que si tu y Malfoy.. aquella noche usaron... umm... preservativos?... hechizo anticonceptivo?... ¿tomas pociones anticonceptivas?

- Ah No..., no no no no Hermione, Yo NO estoy embarazado ¡no puedo estarlo! - declaró muy seguro de lo que decía

- ¿Y por qué no? Tienes todos los síntomas... - continuó insistiendo la chica

- No creo que los Dursley hayan querido darme la Venus y convertirme en más fenómeno de lo que ya soy para ellos... - intentó Harry convencer a su amiga. Pensar una vez más en la posibilidad de estar embarazado lo ponía nervioso

- Harry... la Venus se le da a los recién nacidos, y tu tenías casi un año cuando sucedió lo de tus padres, ¿lo recuerdas? Viviste con ellos todo ese tiempo... - le aclaró la castaña

- ... - El moreno se quedó sin palabras, e inconcientemente se llevó las manos al vientre plano

- ... Ven, acompáñame a mi cuarto - dijo de pronto Hermione

- ¿Para? - cuestionó el morocho mientras era sacado de su shock por la chica quien lo tironeaba del brazo.

- Tengo algo allí que nos servirá para sacarnos de la duda - respondió simplemente

- ¿Y qué es? - indagó curioso el moreno, emprendiendo el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor junto con la chica

- ... Una poción de test de embarazo...

Harry abrió grande los ojos, y se preguntó qué haría Hermione con una poción de esas en su cuarto. Esas pociones, según tenía entendido, solo se podían conseguir en un hospital, y la prueba solo se realizaba en el mismo lugar.

Hermione se dió cuenta de que el ojiverde se había quedado callado luego de que mencionó tener una poción de test de embarazo, y diciéndose a sí misma que él moreno era su amigo y tenía derecho a saberlo, decidió contarle todo su secreto

- Si te preguntas por qué tengo una de esas pociones... te lo diré. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro - comenzó la Gryffindor a hablar, mientras subían las escaleras hacia la torre de su casa

- ¿A qué te refieres con matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

- Te digo que hago yo con una de esas pociones y a la vez te cuento por qué mi relación con Ron va mal... - contestó con un poco de tristeza

- Ah... Bueno...

- Verás... Cuando empecé a salir con Ron estaba todo muy bien, la relación prometía bastante... Y no estabas errado Harry sobre lo que pensabas a cerca de nuestras idas a estudiar a la biblioteca - dijo la chica sonrojándose, pero luego poniéndose triste continuó - Pero... un día tuve la sospecha de que podía estar embarazada,... se lo comenté a Ron, y él se lo tomó horriblemente mal, discutimos mucho ese día - Llegando al cuarto de la chica, ésta hizo paras al ojiverde, quien se sentó en la cama mientras la castaña iba a revolver en su baúl - Así que dispuesta a arreglar las cosas, investigué mucho y logré encontrar la receta de ésta poción, la hice, y el resultado dió negativo. Eso alivió a Ronald, pero aún así las cosas no siguieron iguales... casi no teníamos relaciones, él incluso hasta me evitaba, y eso me dolió mucho. Yo no tengo la culpa de ser mujer, ni de ser fértil. Intenté conversar con él sobre el tema, pero él siempre encontraba la forma de dar vuelta la conversación con excusas patéticas... Y ahí yo comencé a replantearme mis sentiminetos hacia Ron, y me dí cuenta de que así no podía seguir la cosa, la inmadurez de Ronald para enfrentar las cosas no es una cualidad con la que yo pueda lidiar, su terquedad me supera, ... una persona así no es con quien yo pienso pasar el resto de mi vida. Yo a Ron lo quiero montones, pero así no puedo mantener una relación sin peleas... ya sabes cómo somos cuando nos ponemos a discutir... - el moreno solo asintió, no sabiendo qué decirle a su amiga - Creo que si Ron no madura pronto, acabaremos terminando nuestro noviazgo... - concluyó con la voz quebrada por los sollozos

- Lo siento Herm... - fue lo único que Harry pudo susurrar, ya que él también tenía los ojos aguados, el llanto y la tristeza oprimiéndole la garganta e impidiéndole hablar

- Snif No importa... ya encontraré a la persona indicada para mi - dijo la chica enjuagándose las lágrimas, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa - Bien, veamos, lo que tienes que hacer es beber ésta poción - le dijo a Harry mostrándole un frasquito con un líquido espeso de color lila - Al cabo de unos minutos te vendrán ganas de orinar - el moreno solo asentía con la cabeza - si la orina es de color azul, es negativo. Por el contrario, si es verde, es positivo, ¿entendiste?

- Sí. Beber y orinar, es sencillo... - recitó el ojiverde. Más parecía que lo había dicho para sí mismo que para Hermione - ¿Tiene posibilidades de error? - preguntó de repente

- No Harry, ésta poción de test es cien por ciento segura...

La Gryffindor notó que Harry estaba muy nervioso, y tenso. Abría la boca de a momentos como para decir algo, pero nada salía de sus labios, y no se movía para nada de la cama, como si le tuviera miedo al resultado que iba a obtener. Y no era para menos, ella también había temido al resultado...

- Tranquilízate Harry, sea cual sea el resultado yo estaré aquí para ti - lo animó la chica

- Gracias...

El moreno se bebió de un solo trago la poción que su amiga le extendía, y luego de un rato, las ya predichas ganas de orinar le vinieron. Con paso inseguro se acercó a la puerta del baño, viró para ver a Hermione y encontrar en su mirada un poco del apoyo que le hacía tanta falta, luego entró y cerró la puerta.

Pasaban los minutos, y Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosa, Harry no salía del baño, y ningún ruido le indicaba si el moreno estaba bien o no.

Caminó hasta el baño, y como nadie le contestó cuando golpeó la puerta, se decidió a entrar. Lo primero que vió fue a Harry sentado en el piso frente al inodoro de espaldas a ella, él tenía la mirada perdida en el retrete. Estaba totalmente callado y no se movía, parecía en trance

- ¿Harry?

- ... Estoy embarazado... - fue todo lo que alcanzó a susurrar

Hermione se acercó al tembloroso chico para abrazarlo y contener su llando inminente. En el inodoro, un líquido brillaba intensamente verde.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando abrió los ojos, se desconcertó. Ese no era el techo de su cama, esas no eran las sábanas de su cama y ese no era el olor de su habitación. Incorporándose un poco en esa cama ajena, alcanzó sus lentes y poniéndoselos, logró ver a Hermone sentada en la silla del escritorio, escribiendo sobre un pergamino

- ¿Herm? - preguntó, sentía la garganta rasposa y la voz le salió apenas en un susurro

La chica al escuchar que alguién había hablado en la silenciosa habitación, en la que solo estaban ellos dos, miró hacia su cama y descubrió a Harry mirándola con la incomprensión pintada en su rostro.

- Me alegra que hayas despertado Harry - le informó parándose de la silla y acercándose a la cama, de la cual el moreno comenzaba a levantarse - creí que no despertarías, estuve a punto de llamar a Madame Pomfrey

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Harry, aún un poco aturdido por el sueño

- Pues... lloraste hasta que caíste dormido, y tuve que levitarte hasta mi cama, iba a parecer extraño si te llevaba levitando hasta tu cuarto. Dormiste una buena cantidad de horas, incluso fui a almorzar y volví, y tu seguías en el país de los sueños - le informó la Gryffindor a su amigo

Harry recordando el motivo de su llanto, solo pudo sentarse en la cama de su amiga, pensativo. Hermione no sabiendo lo que ahora pasaba por la mente del moreno, se sentó a su lado en al cama y se atrevió a preguntar

- Harry... ¿recuerdas qué pasó antes de que lloraras y te durmieras?

- Sí... yo... estoy embarazado... - recitó ausente - ... Merlín estoy embarazado - volvió a decir ésta vez llevándose las manos a la cara y cubriéndosela con ellas

Hermione no dijo nada, solo apoyó sus manos en los hombros del ojiverde, y comenzó a hacerle reconfortantes masajes cuando lo sintió temblar, sabiendo que pronto se largaría a llorar de nuevo. Él solo repetía en voz muy bajita, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás

- ... no me lo creo, embarazado... de Malfoy. Mierda, éste bebé es de Malfoy... de Malfoy... embarazado...

- Harry... ¿qué harás ahora? - quizo saber la chica, dejando escapar la pregunta en un suave susurro

- Yo... no lo sé - contestó incorporpandose - por el momento voy a ir a las cocinas, me ha dado hambre. Y luego iré a buscar a Ron...

- ¿Le contarás todo?

- No... aún no me siento listo... ¡Demónios Mione! ¡ni siquiera puedo asumirlo yo mismo!

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que le he prometido a Ron que iríamos a practicar Quidditch ésta tarde

- ¡¡Ah NO! - lo cortó al chica - ¡Que ni se te ocurra Harry Potter subirte a una escoba!

- ¿Por? - indagó desconcertado

- ¿Y encima lo preguntas? Estas embarazado Harry, no puedes arriesgarte a caer de la escoba y hacerte daño, o dañar al bebé

- Pero

- ¡Nada de peros!

Harry comenzaba a estar de mal humor, no le estaba gustando nada que le negaran lo que él quería hacer, era una actitud infantil y caprichosa, sí, pero aún así no le gustaba que lo hicieran. Comenzaron a discutir, cada vez subiendo más y más el tono de voz, hasta que llegaron a gritarse mutuamente.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ron comenzaba a preguntarse dónde se había metido Harry, y si estaría bien en verdad. Luego de que el moreno había salido corriendo del aula de pociones, no lo había visto, ni siquiera lo había visto en el comedor para almorzar, y Hermione solo le había dicho que no se preocupara, que estaba bien... pero él no le había creido.

Así que era por eso que ahora el pelirrojo se hallaba caminando por los corredores del colegio buscando a su amigo moreno, preguntandole de vez en cuando a algún retrato si sabían dónde el ojiverde se había metido.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de las pinturas, Ron llegó hasta la puerta de su propia casa, y dándole la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, se adentró en al sala común. Extrañamente, el recinto estaba desierto, y fue gracias a eso que alcanzó a oir cómo alguién le gritaba algo al parecer a otra persona.

- ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver! - le pareció escuchar una voz de chico

Como no había nadie en la sala, el pelirrojo supuso que los gritos provenían de los dormitorios, así que acercándose a las escaleras en forma de espiral, pudo escuchar más claramente que los gritos venían del cuarto de las mujeres. Guiado por los gritos, Ronald llegó hasta el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo, y una vez al lado de la puerta, se dió cuenta que ésta estaba entreabierta, así que abriéndola del todo, descubrió a Harry y a Hermione dentro del cuarto, ambos enfrentados, pero de tal forma que no podían ver hacia la puerta, en el preciso momento que él entraba, la chica gritó:

- ¡¡NO SEAS INFANTIL HARRY! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS TENIDO SEXO CON MALFOY, NO ESTARÍAS EN ÉSTA SITUACIÓN!

- ¿Que Harry tuvo QUÉ con QUIÉN?

La oración salió mecánicamente de los labios de Ron, quien pronunció las palabras con voz extrañamente serena, cortando todo lo que Harry tuviera para contestarle a la chica. El moreno y la castaña se giraron, y vieron a Ron parado en el umbral de la puerta, con la mano aún en el pestillo, los ojos muy abiertos perdidos en algún punto lejano, en el rostro una expresión de incredulidad todal.

La actividad mental de Harry se había anulado por completo al ver que su amigo estaba ahí, y que probablemente había escuchado ... eso que tanta cosa le daba decirle, de la boca de Hemione. Y la chica al ver al pelirrojo ahí, solo pudo susurrar

- Oh, oh...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin he terminado, ¡no se imaginan el trabajo que me dió éste capítulo! Como dije repetidas veces, he tomado una decisión, Ron con Blaise, y a Hermione.. ya verán.

En cuanto a las actualizaciones, en vista de que cada vez los capítulos me salen cada vez más largos, y que se acerca julio, época de examenes previos, y yo tengo dos para dar, matemática A y B, no sé cuando podré actualizar nuevamente, una cosa es segura, actualizaré.

Gracias a todos los que se han moelstado en dejarme un review, pero que te pasa, sí, a tí te hablo, a la persona que está leyendo ésta historia y se irá sin dejar su comentario, ¿por qué lo haces, ¿qué te cuesta apretar el botón que dice go y enviarme un pequeño comentario, solo unas líneas expresándome tu opinión a cerca de ésto? mira que no muerdo, al menos no demasiado fuerte...

() Para los que no lo conocen, el Dulce de Leche es muy común aquí en mi país, Uruguay. Es mi dulce preferido, es como una crema, un poco más espesa pero untable, de color marron claro, que se hace a base de leche y azucar, de ahí el nombre. Si alguna vez tienen oportunidad de probarlo háganlo, porque es delicioso. Y me imagino que todos saben lo que es el tocino, ¿no?

Saben? los que piensan que éste fic acabará pronto, se equivocan. Éste fic tiene para laaaargo rato todavía, porque además de la historia de Draco y Harry, también estará la de Ron y Blaise, la de Herm y ..., y la de muchos más, como también la aparición de Lucius y sus enriedos con... ¡Lean el capítulo que viene!

Disculpen si los he hecho esperar mucho, espero que sepan comprenderme. Estaré esperando sus review con anisas, Besos

Namarië

_Terminado el día: 18 de Mayo del 2005, a las 11:24 pm (una vez más, mucho tiempo frente a la computadora, desde las 9:38 pm escribiendo las dos últimas escenas...)_


	6. ¿Tenerlo o no tenerlo Esa es la cuestión

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**_Nota:_** Saben qué? tal vez ésto no les interese en lo más mínimo, pero es algo que quiero compartir con ustedes mis queridos lectores. El otro día fui a rentar un video, y mientras mi mirada vagaba por los distintos títulos, en la sección de Drama, vi uno que me llamó particularmente la atención. Se titulaba "El Fuego y la Sombra" (En inglés, "Total Eclipse" (no sé qué tiene que ver una traducción con la otra, pero bué...)). Leí la sinópsis y la película relataba la historia de amotozando al mejor estilo de nuestros fanfics más candentes... (quiten esa cara, que estoy exajerando. Cierto es que muestran cosas que insinuan bastante, pero no es una película de porno gay...) Como si ésto fuera poco, luego, revisando la cuadernola de Literatura, ví que los poemas de Rimbaud eran uno de los temas opcionales para la unidad de lírica que ibamos a estudiar éste año, (Otro dato adicional: al final dimos Baudelaire, Eliot y Neruda... ahora me quedé con las ganas de dar Rimbaud)

Yo sé que ésto que les acabo de contar les importa bien poco, pero para mí hallar ésta película ha sido todo un acontecimiento, como algo místico que entrelaza cosas de especial relevancia para mi, como lo son el Cine (yo aspiro a ser actriz y cineasta), Leonardo Di Caprio (el amor platónico de toda mi vida), David Thelwis (que me remite a Harry Potter, una de mis grandes pasiones) y la Literatura (rama del arte que siempre me ha encantado). Es probable que muchos de ustedes no me entiendan, y sé también que algunos de ustedes escriben por Hobby, pero yo me intereso seriamente en la literatura (con faltas de ortografía y todo...)

Y una cosa más para sumar a todo éste embrollo, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me gusta mi profesor de Literatura. No se asusten, que no es Chan (Adulto/menor), él tiene 23 años y yo 17, no es tanta la diferencia, pero es taaaaan lindo... aunque él no me ha dicho nada, a mi me gusta igual.

No los quiero aburrir más, y les pido disculpas si el relato anterior los ha aburrido o incomodado de alguna manera, es que yo solo quería compartir algo que fue importante para mi con ustedes. Sin más los dejo con las respuestas a los review. Por cierto, gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarlos:

**_Review contest:_**

**Aura Black: **Colombia? ¡Qué bueno! yo soy Uruguaya ... mm... conque arequipe, qué nombre más raro... pero bueno. Sabes? yo de chica solía comerme lo tarros de dulce de leche, o arequipe, como prefieras, yo sola, comí tanto arequipe que ahora ya no me llama tanto la atención, me saturé de ese dulce, pero igual sigue siendo muy pero que muy rico . ¿Te gusta de verdad, no sabes cuanto me alegro, yo escribo para ustedes, y que me digan que mi trabajo es agradable me llena de dicha. No desesperes, la pareja de Herm ya llegará... Yo sé en carne propia lo incómodo que es esperar por continuaciones como lectora que soy, pero desde mi puesto como escritora también sé lo duro que es escribir un capítulo interesante, largo y con un final que intrigue, bien como me gustan a mi, y además cuando la falta de tiempo e inspiración se hacen presentes... mejor tenganme paciencia... Cuando Draco se entere... no diré nada, prefiero dejarlo en suspenso... jejeje... Espero saber más de ti, besos, Namarië

**Isilme Dragon: **Me gusta mucho tu nombre, dos de las cosas que más me gustan, Isilme es Luna en élfico, segun El Señor de Los Anillos (creo... U), y los Dragones siempre me han fascinado. Me alegro infinitamente de que mi historia te guste, y sí, las actualizaciones no son todo lo seguidas que yo y muchos de ustedes quisieran, pero no todo se puede en al vida... No solo es acosador ese rubio, tenlo por seguro, y sí, yo también muero por él, cómo no hacerlo... aaahhh (suspiro), es taaaan lindo . No diré nada sobre la reacción de Draco, pero si te guias por el sentido común sabrás para dónde va a agarrar la cosa, ¡y no lo maldigas por favor! que nos quedaremos sin Draco y sin Isilme, ya que te llevaran a prisión... Para Mione ya lo he decidido, pero no lo voy a decir, jajaja... Y estoy de acuerdo completamente contigo, Draco&Harry hasta el final de las eras! Ya está todo friamente calculado, el feliz final será un final feliz, y Voldie tendrá su merecido. Espero ver otro review tuyo, besos, Namarië

**Lady Elizabeth Black: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, el 5 hasta ahora es mi cap favorito, y no diré nada sobre la pareja de Herm, es top secret. Con Dumbledore?... puaj... creo que Herm los prefiere un poco más jovenes... y por nuestra salud mental nosotros también... El chocolate es bueno, sobre todo ahora en invierno, al menos aquí en Uruguay es invierno, no sé en el país en el que estés, ¿de dónde eres?. Es cierto, sería gracioso que el impecable Draco Malfoy se desmayara sobre su desayuno, pero no creo que a Harry le de la cara como para contarle al rubio ese secreto frente a todo Hogwarts en el Gran Comedor... Yo nunca he probado el tocino con el dulce de leche, no creo que sea saludable, eso era una broma que mi padre me hacía cuando yo era chica, ya que yo le ponía dulce de leche a todo, y según él, yo era capaz de ponerselo hasta al tocino... no sé si te hará bien mezclar las dos cosas, no quiero que te enfermes del estómago por eso, pero si eres responsable de tus propios actos, ¡a comer se ha dicho!. No puedo subir los capítulos en la otra dirección, porque soy muy tonta y cuando me registré puse dos correos, el de hotmail y el de yahoo, pero a éste último hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba, entonces me lo cancelaron, y supongo que es por eso que no puedo abrir mi cuenta, cada vez que lo intento me dice que hay un error o en el mail o en la contraseña, y yo he escrito la contraseña mirando letra por letra en el teclado, no había forma de que me hubiera equivocado, así que... bueno, me registré otra vez y ya. Espero seguir recibiendo tan lindos review en ésta nueva cueta, y a ver si por ser nueva me trae suerte y me hace actualizar más rápido... no creo.. per bué. Me encanta que me dejes comentarios. Espero leerte pronto, besos, Namarië

**Bren: **Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic, y sí, los examenes apestan, son horribles, pero necesarios. Gracias por los deseos de buena suerte, en verdad voy a necesitar mucha. A mi me gusta hacer los capis largos, y eso lleva tiempo, justo el que no tengo. Pero se hace lo que se puede, y yo me esfuerzo por traerles actualización a actualización lo mejor de mi para éste fic, y el que te haya dejado en suspenso es una buena señal para mi, ya que el objetivo del final del capítulo se ha cumplido. Espero saber de ti pronto, besos, Namarië

**Milagros:** ¡Qué bueno ver otro review tuyo, ¡¡Qué felicidad! Y también me alegra infinítamente que el fic te guste. Harry está embarazado desde el tercer capítulo.. y recién en el quinto se entera... qué despistado, pero bué, así lo queremos todos (Draco: ... ejem... Misao: Está bien Draco, solo tú lo quieres, él es todo tuyo, pero baja ya esa varita, ¿sí?...) Bien, volviendo a lo que estábamos, Bienvenida al Club de las Pervertidas, del cual soy presidenta (cabe aclarar que me he nombrado presidenta yo misma, pues no creo que exista otra persona con mi nivel de perversión... jejeje... ¿quieres unirte al club?) Sí, Ron es muy temperamental y en éste capítulo verás su reacción, y la reacción de Draco también se sabrá en éste episodio. Pobre gato... pero no desesperes, aquí tienes el capítulo para leerlo y saber lo que pasa. En cuanto al baby, ya lo tengo decidido, pero no diré nada, sino le quito la gracia. Para serte sincera ya tengo todo el fic planeado, pero conociéndome con una idea nueva que me salte sé que soy capaz de cambiar el rumbo de la historia por completo... uuU... ¿Estás dispuesta a dejarme muchos reviews? Pues adelante! que no hay cosa que me guste más que recibirlos. Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré. Y publicaré la historia en otras páginas también, creo... Bueno, nos leemos, besos, Namarië

**Suguru Shuichi:** OH!... un comentario de Suguru... (a Misao se le llenan los ojos de lagrimitas) A veces el servidor me fastidia la vida también diciéndome que está sobrecargado, pero yo intento relajarme para no hacerle daño al ordenador... aunque sé que no tiene la culpa. Lo continuaré, no te preocupes, y sí, tengo planeado un final feliz, pero uno nunca sabe, capáz que en una de esas me agarra la depre y se me da por cambiarlo todo... espero que no... Yo también adoro el MPreg, me encanta. Y sí, los padres se querrán, de eso no tengas la menor duda .Espero saber de ti pronto, nos leemos, Namarië

**Noin Weib Kreuz Yaoi: **¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIENES EL 6to LIBRO? ¡¡Qué envidia!... snif... aquí en Uruguay salió... pero sale $850 pesos uruguayos (que serían más o menos U$S 34, para que entiendas) En mi país 850 pesos es mucho, y más si es un libro... y eso que los cinco libros anteriores están por debajo de los 400 pesos (U$S 16) ... snif... ni siquiera esos puedo comprarme... es mucha plata... ¡aunque Harry Potter lo vale, y mucho!... el problema es que no tengo el dinero... las cosas no están bien, la economía de la casa no marcha bien, mi madre trabaja para pagar cuentas en vez de para ahorrar y comprar cosas... pero bueno, supongo que algún día alguna de mis amigas se lo comprará y me lo prestará para que lo pueda leer (como hice con los cinco libros anteriores), o tal vez lo consiga en internet, quien sabe. Está programado que salga la edición en español en febrero del año que viene, al menos aquí. Y un dato extra, la cuarta película llega a los cines de Montevideo (capital de Uruguay) el 25 de noviembre de éste año, la espero con ansias... Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿cómo está el libro? ¿de qué trata? ¿me cuentas?... NO, mejor no me cuentes nada, prefiero reservarme la sorpresa para cuando lo lea... si es que algún día lo leo... Pasemos a otra cosa, ¡¡Ya de seis meses! ¡¡te felicito amiga!. Me pone contenta saber que tu embarazo marcha bien, sabes que los embarazos son una de las cosas que más me gustan en éste mundo, y que estoy obsesionada con ellos, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿ya sabes si es niña o niño? ¿tienes nombres pensados? Disculpa que pregunte tanto, pero la emoción me empuja.. ¡¡¡¡¡¿Averiguaste el cimple de Draco! ¡¡¡¡ERES UNA GENIA! ¡¡TE ADORO! Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Por cierto, ¿dónde obtuviste el dato, si no es mucho preguntar?. Espero que te haya gustado el cap 5, y espero que te guste éste también, besos, cuídate, y al bebé. Namarië.

**Mirels:** Pues este no es el único lío, creeme que va a haber peores... jijiji... Pues sí, en éste cap ya verás la reacción de Ron tan típica de él mismo, y sus consecuencias. Espero que éste nuevo cap te guste y ya sabes, también espero ver otro review tuyo. Cuídate y nos leemos, besos. Namarië.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo VI: ¿Tenerlo o no tenerlo? Esa es la cuestión.**

- Aaa... R... Ron... - fue todo lo que Harry logró articular

Hermione, quien conocía al pelirrojo un poco más que su amigo moreno, pudo darse cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para que Weasley explotara. Ella había notado que Ron tenía las orejas más rojas que su pelo, y apretaba las manos al punto que la blancura de sus nudillos competía con la del papel, además del brillo asesino en sus ojos. Antes de que Ronald diera el primer paso hacia Harry para estrangularlo, la chica ya había sacado su varita y dicho

- ¡Pertificus Totalus!

Y Ron calló al piso como un saco de patatas, totalmente rígido y con los ojos desorbitados de la incredulidad.

Suspirando cansinamente, Hermione levitó al pelirrojo hasta su cama, para que estuviera más cómodo, y guiando a un todavía shockeado Harry hacia otra de las cinco camas que había en ese cuarto para sentarlo en ella, se giró hacia Ron para decirle

- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por ésto Ron, pero era necesario que lo hiciera porque... - la castaña se detuvo antes de proseguir, mirando al ojiverde, que ya había salido de su shock por la sorpresa. Éste le hizo la muda súplica de que no dijera nada a cerca de su embarazo, y Hermione entendiendo, continuó hablándole al pelirrojo - ... no importa. Lo importante ahora, es que sepas que no voy a desencantarte hasta que no nos hayas escuchado todo lo que hay para decirte, porque conociéndote tengo la certeza de que no nos dejarás hablar tranquilamente si te libero

Harry logró ver en los ojos de su amigo un sentimiento que no supo descifrar, pero esperaba que no fuera desprecio hacia él, ni mucho menos hacia su amiga, no podría perdonarse jamás si ellos terminaban su relación por culpa de él y de sus problemas.

Ronal por su parte no cabía dentro de su sorpresa, primero se había enterado de que su mejor amigo había tenido... bueno, 'eso' con su más acérrimo enemigo, y eso ya era causa suficiente para que estuviera estupefacto, pero además estaba el hecho de que su propia novia lo había petrificado sin miramientos, así como si fuera otra persona cualquiera. Ese acontecimiento lo había alterado, y más eléctrico se estaba poniendo al ver que ni el moreno ni la castaña comenzaban a hablar. Él quería explicaciones, y las quería rápido, y el silencio de esos dos lo estaba exasperando. Cuando saliera del estado de petrificación en el que se encontraba, iban a rodar cabezas...

Hermione, sentándose en una silla, primero preguntó a Harry si deseaba hablar él primero, y el moreno contestó titubeante:

- Ee.. s... sí...

La Gryffindor solo suspiró, y acomodándose en la silla, esperó a que el ojiverde comenzara con las explicaciones

- Bueno Ron... yo... y él... ¡no es lo que te imaginas!. Bueno, depende de lo que imagines... este... mm.. Malfoy... y... en realidad... bueno, no... solo que... pero...

La lentitud del trigueño para proninciar cada palabra, el tiempo que se tomaba entre un vocablo y otro, la forma en que retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo y el hecho de que con su titubeo no estaba adelantando nada, hicieron a Hermione decidirse para tomar la palabra

- Déjalo Harry. Si me permites, yo hablaré

El moreno, soltando el aire que había retenido inconcientemente mientras trataba de hilar sus pensamientos, y con la disculpa pintada en sus ojos, asintió a su amiga agradecidamente

- Bien. Ronald Weasley, quiero que sepas que yo me he enterado de todo ésto de la misma forma que tú, no me lo ha contado Harry, sino que lo he visto (lo que creo que ha sido peor) y tampoco me gustó mucho la primera impresión - descartando los detalles de cómo ella había descubierto a Harry y Malfoy, prosiguió - así que no te sientas excluido de ésto, porque yo tuve que sacarle la verdad a Harry obligándolo a contestarme las preguntas. Ahora, comencemos por el principio. Supongo que un día Malfoy tuvo ganas de un polvo y Harry fue el elegido. La noche en que tuvo la detención con él y con Snape, Malfoy le dió la poción Verita infiltrada en un emparedado y él sin saberlo se lo comió, y al empezar la pócima a hacer efecto, bueno, supongo que ese rubio desabrido se las ingenió para hacer a Harry caer en su juego. Si recuerdas las propiedades de la Verita, y te preguntas por qué Harry se dejó hacer, porque para tu tranquilidad Malfoy no lo forzó, eso ni el mismísimo Harry lo sabe, pero yo estaré aquí para ayudarlo a descubrirlo, y espero que tu también lo apoyes. En fin, ellos pasaron esa noche juntos, y supuestamente la cosa no iría más de ahí, un polvo y ya. Pero para la desgracia de Harry, Malfoy siguió buscándolo, atacándolo cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba y... eso a Harry lo tiene desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer. Yo estaré siempre a su lado apoyándolo en cada desición que tome Ron, te repito, espero que tu también lo apoyes, es tu amigo

Durante todo el rato que la explicación había durado, Harry no haía despegado sus ojos de los de su amigo pelirrojo. Al principio Ron tenía reflejadas en sus obres celestes la furia y la incomprensión, pero luego, el brillo furioso se había apaciguado, su ceño antes fruncido se había aligerado, y se le notaba más sereno. Hermione viendo que el pelirrojo estaba más calmado, susurró

- Finite incantatem...

Al verse liberado, Ronald se incorporó de la cama, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, pero refiriéndose a Harry, habló

- Si el revolcarte con ese hurón te hace feliz, anda, ve y hazlo, pero no esperes que sea yo quien junte tus pedazos cuando te deje por otra persona... No esperes que te apoye en ésta traición, Harry Potter. Las serpientes son las peores de las alimañas, y tu te vienes a enredar con la líder de las vívoras, la más ponzoñoza de todas - dijo con la voz falsamente calmada, afectada por la ira, los puños apretados al punto de que se le notaba el temblequeo provocado por la fuerza que le imprimía al cerrar sus manos

A pasos agigantados Ron abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azote, dejando dentro a un lloroso y deshecho Harry, siendo contenido por una enojada Hermione.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Es un imbécil... - dijo la voz de Hermione en su oido

- ... snif... ahá... - susurró Harry a su vez en su pecho

- Y un inmaduro...

- ... sí... snif...

- Infantil estúpido...

- ... mhm... snif...

Harry, luego de que Ron se fuera azotando la puerta estrepitosamente, se había largado a llorar de una manera inconsolable, y Hermione, sudando rabia por los poros lo había tratado de calmar, abrazando al sollozante morneo contra su pecho, sentándose en la cama más cercana, meciéndolo y susurrándole cosas de forma maternal al oido. Pero su propia ira la había traicionado y al final había terminado despotricando contra su novio pelirrojo.

El llanto de Harry había disminuido gradualmente hasta convertirse en hipidos y sollozos, y cuando el moreno se hubo calmado casi por completo se separó del tierno abrazo en el que la castaña lo tenía sumido

- Gracias... Herm...

- De nada Harry

- Hermione... hay algo que no te he dicho... en cuanto a Malfoy... - susurró el moreno, mirando un punto perdido en el suelo

- ¡¿Aún hay más! - exclamó la castaña asombrada

- Bueno... es que... - Harry estaba indeciso de si hablar o no, pero es que el hecho de que estaba "saliendo" con Malfoy era un pequeño detalle que no podía ocultarse

- ¡¡Habla ya Harry! - reprochó la castaña al límite de su paciencia

- Malfoy... me ha preguntado si yo... si yo quería salir con él - soltó al fin con dificultad - ... y yo le respondí que sí... - susurró

- Ah bueno... ahora sí que no entiendo nada Harry, ¿no se suponía que no sabías qué sentias por él?

- ¡¡Es que en verdad no lo sé!... ni siquiera sé por qué le dije que sí...

- Ay ay ay Harry... - suspiró la chica - no sé cómo le harás para solucionar todo ésto... Solo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea

- Gracias... - fue todo lo que el ojiverde pudo susurrar con los ojos vidriosos

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Hermione había esperado a que Harry se calmara del todo de su llanto, y lo acompañó hasta su cuarto. Luego la chica se fue a buscar a Ron y Harry se quedó solo en el silencio de su habitación, ya que sus otros compañeros andaban desperdigados por ahí entre la sala común, el gran comedor y los exteriores del castillo.

El moreno, aunque estaba calmado, tenía esa angustia asfixiante en el pecho que le hacía querer llorar más. Pero ¡no más! se dijo él mismo, debía enfrentar los problemas como el hombre que era!... pero era un hombre pobre y embarazado que estaba más solo que la una...

Harry caminó como ausente hasta su cama y en ella se sentó, aún no le caía la ficha de su real situación, y es que era algo difícil de entender

- "No lo puedo creer... estoy..." - hizo una mueca de extrañeza - "...embarazado" - se dijo para sí

Se acostó en su cama y, aunque trató de evitarlo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, no pudo detener las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus esmeraldas. Estaba esperando... ¡Por Merlín, tenía diecisiete maldítos años! apenas podía hacerse cargo de sí mismo, ¿podría con un bebé?.

'No estás solo' le susurró una voz en su cabeza, pero él dentro de su tristeza casi que ni la escuchó.

En su mente rondando estaba el concepto de un embarazo, sus síntomas y concecuencian y ahí todo le cuadró. Ahora entendía el porqué de sus vómitos matutinos, el por qué de sus náuseas frente a ciertos olores o comidas, sus mareos, su cansancio y sueño, también ahora comprendía por qué su magia estaba fallando, y sin olvidar su gran apetito... todo eso era porque él estaba embarazado...

- "¡No me lo creo!" - seguía lamentándose mentalmente - " es decir, estoy REALMENTE embarazado... yo aquí dentro tengo un bebé... " - se acarició el estómago plano y continuó pensando - " yo tengo... un bebé... " - de repente una pequeña alarma sonó en la mente de Harry - " ... éste bebé es mío... es mi bebé... ¡MI bebé!"

Era cierto, era suyo. Por primera vez en su vida algo que le pertenecía por completo a él. El ojiverde se secó las lágrimas con los puños y una pequeña sonrisa afloró de entre sus labios temblorosos por el llanto, se sentía contento, ya que él mismo había creado algo que era para él, para nadie más, no tenía que compartirlo con Dudley, ni rogarle a sus tíos por él, ni compartirlo con los otros alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que la vida que crecía dentro suyo la había iniciado él y él la tendría, era suya... Claro que la 'ayuda' de Malfoy era algo que no podía descartarse, pero Harry no dejó que ese pensamiento arruinara su momento, el bebé en su interior era suyo y él pensaba tenerlo, para criarlo a su manera y mentalidad, sin influencias, verlo crecer y por sobre todas las cosas, amarlo más que a nada en el mundo. Todo lo que él no tuvo en su vida y en su infancia, se aseguraría de que lo tuviera su hijo... ¿o tal vez sería una niña? Quien sabe...

De lo que Harry estaba seguro era que en su vientre tenía tal vez la razón de su futura felicidad, y haría lo imposible para consegu

Con alguien tenía que desquitar la rabia que llevaba dentro, ¿y quién mejor para hacerlo que con aquellos que no tenían la culpa? Las pobres piedrecillas, el pobre río, el pobre árbol, las pobres hojas que nada tenían que ver y Ron seguía triturándolas con los ojos llenos de ira. Estaba enojado, y muy enojado, con Harry, con Malfoy, con Hermione y ... bueno, nunca iba a admitir que estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Llevaba largo tiempo en la misma posición, sentado al pie del árbol, y también se le habían acabado ya las hojas de la rama cortada, pero inmerso en sus pensamientos como estaba no se percató de eso.

Harry, su gran amigo, su casi hermano, lo había traicionado y se había traicionado a sí mismo al acceder a acostarse con la serpiente venenosa esa que era Malfoy; no lo podía entender, no le cabía en la mente cómo era posible que Harry hubiera podido caer tan bajo, con Malfoy... había tantos chicos en la escuela, ¿por qué precisamente él?. Y lo mismo pensaba del Slytherin, ¿por qué con Harry si todo Slytherin y parte de las otras casas babeaban por él?... No, Ron no se convencía que fuera solo por lujuria hacia Harry que lo había elegido a él para satisfacerse... algo más debía ser, Malfoy debía tener una razón escondida, un plan... algo con qué perjudicar a Harry... ¡¿Pero eso a él qué demonios le importaba! Harry había dejado de ser su amigo en el momento en que se había liado con Malfoy,

- "A mi no debería de importarme su bienestar..." - se reprochó mentalmente - "¡Y no me importa, ¡NO ME INTERESA!" - continuó pensando

En la soledad y el silencio del claro del bosque a orillas del río, Ronald no notó que tenía companía hasta que esa persona se sentó a su lado. Al virar el pelirrojo se encontró con el abundante cabello castaño de su novia, quien tenía la vista fija en el río, el ceño fruncido

- Ron... - comenzó la chica con voz severa, pero Ron no la dejó continuar

- Si haz venido a hablar de Harry Potter no quiero escucharlo Hermione

- Ronald no seas... - pero nuevamente la chica fue cortada por el ojiazul

- ¡NO, ¡he dicho que no quiero escuchar a cerca de ese imbécil traidor! - gritó levantándose de un salto

- ¡Ronald Weasley! - le gritó de vuelta la castaña a su novio, parándose ella también - ¡No me obligues a hechizarte de nuevo, cálmate! - le dijo luego enfrentándolo con la varita en alto, sin vacilar, al ver que el pelirrojo se estaba poniendo demasiado alterado

En ese momento Ron recordó que también estaba enojado con ella por haberse atrevido a levantar su varita en su contra, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿acaso no se daba cuanta de que podía escaparsele un hechizo y lastimarlo?

- Hermione baja esa varita - dijo con la voz temblorosa - ¿no te das cuenta de q

- ¿Que no me doy cuenta de qué? ¿olvidas quien soy? Sé manejar mi magia perfectamente Ron, y ningún hechizo se escapará de mi varita a menos que sea necesario - se adelantó Hermione como si hubiese adivinado lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir - Ahora siéntate ahí que tenemos que hablar - dijo imperativamente señalando el lugar en el piso que anteriormente Ron ocupaba

Weasley intimidado obedeció, aún sin poder creerse la impersonalidad con la que su novia lo trataba. La Gryffindor guardó su varita y se sentó a su lado; dando un ligero suspiro comenzó a hablar, ya no tan severa pero aún así seria

- Quiero que vayas y te disculpes con Harry, él

- ¡NO, No me disculparé con él, no se lo merece - la cortó el chico

- ¡Lo que él no se merece es que lo hayas tratado como lo hiciste! Él es nuestro amigo, y ahora en éstos momentos de confusión y duda es cuando más necesita de nuestra amistad y apoyo

- Si quiere apoyo que vaya y se lo pida a Malfoy, de seguro él va a estar encantadísimo de dárselo - refutó el pelirrojo con todo el sarcasmo que le salió en el momento.

- ¡Ron, eres un completo imbécil! ¿por qué no tratas de entender q

- ¿Entender? - la cortó el chico - ¿qué quieres que entienda, eh? Acabo de enterarme de que mi mejor amigo, ¡pero qué digo, mi ex-amigo, se ha acostado con Draco Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que debo comprender, ¿que Harry ha perdido la razón? De eso ya me di cuanta... - el pelirrojo hizo una pausa para respirar, y tomando aire nuevamente, continuó gritandole a la chica - ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Harry tener se... ¡sexo con esa asquerosa serpiente?

- ¡Ronald Basta! Lo que te digo es que deberías tratar de entender la situación en vez de empezar a gritar histericamente - dijo Hermione tratando de hacer entrar en razon a su novio, pero Ron era terco

- ¡Entiendelo Hermione! yo no pienso perder mi tiempo tratando de comprenderlo, no pienso ir a pedirle perdón a Harry, como tampoco pienso seguir hablando más nada acerca de ese estúpido con complejo de héroe traidor a su casa

- ¡¡Por Merlín Ron, MADURA! - gritó la chica lo más alto que pudo para hacerse oir por sobre los gritos del pelirrojo, estampándole con fuerza la palma de la mano en el rostro - ... Ya no puedo más Ron... - susurró luego de un rato de silencio, en el cual Ron solo la miraba sin comprender el porqué se su golpe - ... creí que podría, que tal vez con paciencia podría intentar cambiarte, o en su defecto acostumbrarme a ti... pero no pude, creo que nunca podré... - dijo con la voz en un hilo, bajando el rostro. Pero luego de un momento, volvió a levantar su mirada, una avasalladora convicción brillando en sus ojos castaños - No soporto tu inmadurez, Ronald Weasley, cuando hayas crecido quiza lo volvamos a intentar, pero ahora ya no te soporto, lo nuestro se ha acabado aquí, y no hay marcha atrás.

Sin más la Gryffindor se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a camianar hacia el castillo, dejando un Ron totalmente ido por la sorpresa... su novia... lo había dejado...

A medio camino Hermione volteó para decirle al pelirrojo, con la voz amable y sincera que la caracterizaba:

- Antes de ser tu novia fui tu amiga, y aún lo sigo siendo Ron, no lo olvides... Y como amiga te digo: creo que deberías ir a disculparte con Harry, él te necesita - dicho ésto, se dió al vuelta y se fue

Pero Ronald lo menos que hizo fue hacerle caso. En vez de eso, se la agarró a patadas y puñetazos contra el árbol bajo el cual antes se había sentado, maldiciendo mentalmente a cada persona que le pasara por la cabeza, las principales figuras: Hermione, Harry y Malfoy. Estaba muy furioso.

Su catarsis acabó cuando sintió que le ardían los nudillos y le dolían las puntas de los pies, pero ese dolor físico era insignificante al lado de la impotencia, el orgullo quebrado, el corazón lastimado, todos los males que en ese momento le enturbiaban el alma. Aún así, decidió darle una visita a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería para que le curara sus manos heridas y le revisara los pies, por si tenía algún dedo fuera de lugar.

- "Mierda... tenía pensada una perfecta tarde de entrenamiento de Quidditch para hoy..." - iba lamentándose mentalemnte en el camino

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry estaba despertando cuando sintió cómo alguien abría la puerta de su habitación con mucho sigilo. Aguzó el oido para tratar de adivinar si era alguno de sus compañeros, o tal vez Ron, pero cuando esa persona se acercó a él y comenzó a mecerlo lentamente llamándolo entre susurros suaves, pudo reconocer la voz de Hermione

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry? - indagó la castaña luego de que el ojiverde se hubiera incorporado y colocado los lentes

- Bien... - respondió simplemente

- ¿Seguro? - insistió ella

- Sí... - a pesar de que era verdad su voz se oía distante

Harry notó cómo su amiga lanzaba preocupadas miradas hacia su estómago plano, e imaginando que quería saber a cerca de su decisión en cuanto a su embarazo, le dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a su vientre

- Voy a tenerlo Hermione

La chica abrió grande los ojos por un segundo, pero luego una brillante sonrisa le cubrió la cara. Se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó con efusividad, para luego soltarlo y decirle

- Oh Harry, ¡no sabes qué contenta me pone escuchar eso!... yo estoy en contra de los abortos...

Al escuchar esa última palabra Harry se herizó, el simple hecho de pensar en un aborto le provocaba escalofrios, acabar con una vida inocente... era algo inconcebible para él

- No Hermione, yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa - susurró luego con algo de tristeza en la voz

- Bueno, olvida eso - animó la chica al ver que su amigo se entristecía - no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - le sonrió para infundarle ánimos

El moreno trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca de significado poco definido

- Sabes, acabo de hablar con Ron...

Harry tembló al oir su nombre

- Y... ¿qué te dijo?... - preguntó titubeante, no muy seguro de querer saber al recordar su mal genio

- Nada nuevo, solo que no quería saber más nada de tí y un montón de tonterías de ese estilo... ya se le pasará, no te deprimas - le dijo la chica

- No lo creo Herm, creo que esa noticia le impactó mucho... tal vez nunca me perdone... - Harry bajó la cabeza entristecido al decirlo

- No Harry, no te pongas así... Conociéndolo la rabieta se le pasará con el tiempo, ya lo verás

- ... ¿No te dijo nada más?

- Bueno... él y yo... - Hermione estaba indecisa de si hablar o no, pero la pena le oprimía el pecho y necesitaba desahogarse - ... terminamos nuestra relación... - dijo la chica con voz entristecida

- ¡¡¿El QUÉ!... ¡¿fue por mi culpa! ¡Oh, Hermione, lo siento! ¡Perdóname! - comenzó a disculparse el ojiverde desesperado

- ¡Calma Harry, no fue por tu causa!... Todo el problema empezó a raíz de mi supuesto embarazo... desde ese momento me dí cuenta de que Ron no es la persona ideal para mí, a pesar de que lo adoro... él siempre será mi amigo, pero nada más...

- Hermione... yo... - El moreno no sabía qué contestarle, su amiga había hecho tanto por él, y ahora estaba tan triste

- No importa - saltó de pronto la chica intentando una sonrisa - Supongo que no fuimos hechos el uno para el otro... estoy segura que por ahí está la persona ideal para mí...

- ... Sabes?... aún no me creo que voy a ser padre... - comentó el moreno cambianto de tema, llevándose una mano al estómago

- Padre?... pero cómo... ¿no eres tú el que está embarazado? - cuestionó la castaña no entendiendo

- Si - le contestó el ojiverde con una mueca de obviedad

- Entonces serás Madre Harry, no Padre

- P.. pero... soy Hombre...

- ¿Y eso qué? Mira, te lo explicaré - carraspeó - Los magos y brujas consideran que ser Madre es mucho más que solo ser la mujer que por nueve meses lleva a un bebé en su vientre y luego lo da a luz. Ser Madre es también sentirlo mientras lo llevas dentro, cuidar de él y cuidarte a tí mientras lo gestas. Es además transmitirle tu amor durante el embarazo y por supuesto también después, mientras lo amamantas, mientras lo cambias, mientras calmas su llanto, mientras lo ves crecer. Llevarlo a su primer día de escuela, a pasear al parque, infundirle confianza, enseñarle, apoyarlo en sus deciciones, hacerle saber que puede acudir a ti cuando tenga dudas. En fin, amarlo. Y no es necesario ser mujer para hacer todo eso Harry, es por eso que a los hombres embarazados también se les llama Madres, el milagro de ser madre en el mundo mágico no está restringido a solo las mujeres, Harry, y tu serás Madre, acéptalo, confróntalo y alégrate por ello - terminó su explicación con convicción

- Hermione... gracias... - Harry tenía los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta de la emoción

- De nada

Ambos amigos se abrazaron en un gesto de amistad y cariño infinitos. Harry estaba sumamente agradecido con la chica, por apoyarlo y animarlo en estos momentos tan angustiantes y tan llenos de dudas en los que estaba. Y hablando de dudas...

- Herm, hay algo que no entendí muy bien... - informó a su amiga separándose de ella

- ¿El qué Harry?

- ¿Dijiste amamantar?

La Gryffindor sintió cómo le caía una gota por la cabeza.

- Sí Harry, eso fue lo que dije...

- ¿No me van a crecer senos, o sí? - preguntó alarmado y horrorizado el moreno, llevándose ambas manos a su pecho plano, con pectorales levemente marcados por el ejercicio que le suponía el Quidditch

- Mmm Bueno... - comenzó la castaña dudando - Tengo entendido que el hombre embarazado tiene la capacidad de amamantar al bebé después del alumbramiento, por lo que supongo que tus pechos se llenarán de leche, pero no creo que te crezcan senos notorios como de mujer... Fíjate en Remus, él está a la mitad de su segundo trimestre y no se le nota que tenga los pechos crecidos ni mucho menos

Harry suspiró aliviado al recordar al lupino, pero enseguida sintió cómo el miedo lo invadía. De aquí a un tiempo el embarazo iba a empezar a notársele, ¿cómo se lo explicaría a la gente? ¿a Sirius y a Remus? ¿a Dumbledore? ¿a la escuela entera? ... ni siquiera se imaginaba contándoselo a Malfoy...

- "Ay mierda... no me había acordado de eso... " - pensó para así, angustiándose otra vez

- ¿Sucede algo malo Harry? - indagó la castaña preocupada al notar el cambio de ánimo en su amigo

- Herm... yo... nada

El trigueño estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿se lo diría a Malfoy? no había pensado en eso... mierda... comenzaba a faltarle el aire...

Hermione notaba que Harry estaba cada vez más y más pálido, que respiraba con dificultad

- Harry ¿qué te pasa?

- ... no me siento bien Hermione... - pronunció el moreno con voz apagada a la vez que se desvanecía en brazos de su amiga

- ¡¡HARRYYY!

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Comenzaba a anochecer y Ronald caminaba por los pasillos del colegio directo a su Torre. Hacía rato que había salido de la enfermería, por suerte no tenía lesiones graves, solo raspaduras en sus manos. Había vagado un rato hasta que se aburrió y decidió ir a su sala común. En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día, el romper con Hermione, el enterarse de la... traición de Harry, como él denominaba a lo que el moreno había hecho con Malfoy.

Aún no podía creerlo, y trataba de no imaginárselo mucho porque conociéndose sería capáz de ponerse a gritar en medio del pasillo

- "¿Por qué tan histérico Ron? ¿por qué te enojas tanto por eso?" - le preguntaba una molesta voz interna

Y Ron solo la mandaba a callar

Llegando a las cercanías de Gryffindor, el pelirrojo notó que los alumnos estaban muy revolucionados, se amontonaban en grupos y cuchicheaban cosas de las cuales Ron solo pudo rescatar:

- ¿Sabes qué le paso?

- No, pero por lo que ví no estaba bien

- Sí, muy pálido

- Yo vi cuando bajaron corriendo con él en brazos, estaba desmayado

- ¿Crees que esté bien?

- Conociéndolo, tal vez lo hizo para llamar la atención. Ahora debe estar en la enfermería con todo el personal atendiéndolo, y alcahueteándolo

- No creo, hace días que se viene sintiendo mal

- No seas ingenua, personas como él son capaces de decir que se están muriendo solo por un poco de atención

Ron no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero por lo que pudo oir por ahí alguien se había desmayado, o fingido el desmayo, y se lo habían llevado a la enfermería en brazos. Se acercó a un grupo de Gryffindors de séptimo, entre los que pudo reconocer a Dean y a Neville. Éstos al verlo enseguida le gritaron

- Ron, ¿Sabes algo de Harry?

- No... ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué estan todos así de alborotados? - preguntó el pelirrojo viendo la revolucionada masa de alumnos de todas las casas en torno a las escaleras de la torre de la casa roja y dorada

- Cómo... ¿no lo sabes? - indagó Neville

- ¿Saber qué? - Ron comenzaba a ponerse nervioso con tanto misterio

- ¡Harry, se desmayó y Hermione y Seamus lo llevaron a la enfermería, y aún no hay noticias, fuimos a preguntrle a Madame Pomfrey y ella no nos deja entrar ni suelta ningun dato, y eso es raro - habló Dean

- "¡Harry!"- pensó angustiado Ron por la salud de su amigo... pero inmediatamente después se dió cuenta de que él estaba irreconciliablemente enojado con el moreno, aunque en el fondo le indignó el hecho de que algunos alumnos, Ravenclaws y Slytherins, por lo que pudo apreciar, tuvieran un concepto tan errado sobre Harry y hablaran tan mal de él a sus espaldas aún cuando su amigo estaba mal... - "¡¡Que no! ¡que no es más mi amigo!" - se reprochó cuando se dió cuenta de sus pensamientos

Neville miraba al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, y cuando notó que éste no se movía, le gritó

- ¡Anda Ron! ¿qué esperas, tu mejor amigo está en la enfermería, ¿no piensas ir a verlo?

- ¡Neville qué buena idea! - saltó de repente Dean - Ron es su mejor amigo, de seguro lo dejarán entrar a la enfermería, y luego podrá salir y contarnos, ¡Vamos!

- Pero... espera un momento, yo no... - intentó frenarlo el ojiazul, pero Neville se sumó a la idea de Dean y no lo dejó continuar

- Nada de peros, ¡Vamos, ¡andando!

Y sin poder evitarlo, Ronald se vió arrastrado hasta la enfermería del colegio

Al llegar vieron que el Director del colegio estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas de la enfermería, y al verlos a ellos tres venir corriendo, en especial al ver a Ronald, sonrió y se detuvo a esperarlos. Una vez que los tuvo cerca, habló

- Señor Weasley, qué bueno que viene. Justo iba a pasar a ver al Señor Potter. Venga conmigo, de seguro él querrá verlo

Ron no pudo negarse a la mirada tan penetrante e imperativa con la que el director dijo esas palabras.

Dejando a unos ansiosos Dean y Neville en la puerta, el pelirrojo entró junto a Albus. Lo primero en su campo de visión fue una de las camas de la enfermería, en la que seguro estaría Harry, rodeada por Madame Pomfrey, Hermione, Seamus y McGonnagall. Al oir que llegaba gente, éstos voltearon. Minerva se acercó a hablar con Dumbledore unas palabras en secreto, su faz se veía angustiada. Hermione y Seamus se apartaron de la camilla, y se acercaron a él, mientras la enfermera le tomaba la temperatura a Harry.

- Hola Ron - lo saludó Hermione.

- ¿Qué le pasó? - fue la pregunta inconsciente del pelirrojo

La chica sonrió, persando que la rabieta ya se le había pasado a su amigo, y le contestó

- Pues... se desmayó. Y eso no sería grave si no fuera porque aún no ha despertado...

Ronald no dijo nada, solo desvió su mirada de la cara de la chica hacia la figura inerte de Harry sobre la camilla, su pelo negro contrastando con la blancura de las sábanas.

Los tres chicos escucharon que la enfermera le daba el diagnóstico del moreno al director

- Bueno Señor, el chico no tiene nada grave, a no ser por lo que Minerva le ha contado. Sin embargo el que no despierte me preocupa, pero aún no puedo darle ninguna poción ni aplicarle ningun hechizo, hasta que su nivel de hormonas se estabilice, y eso será aproximadamente en un mes o dos. Habrá que esperar que él despierte por sus propios medios.

- Entiendo - musitó el director inclinándose sobre Harry, depositando una mano sobre la frente pálida de su alumno - tan joven... - susurró para sí Albus. Pero enseguida incorporándose habló - Señor Weasley, Señorita Granger, vengan. Señor Finnigan, hagame el favor de avisarle al resto de los alumnos que el Señor Potter estará bien, y que pasará la noche en la enfermería en observación

Seamus al oir el mandato salió presuroso del salón, mientras que Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la cama de Harry. El director iba a decir algo cuando advirtieron que el ojiverde acababa de abrir los ojos

- ¡Harry! - exclamó la chica emocionada, y se tiró sobre el moreno para abrazarlo

A Ron le nació una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, pero prontamente la escondió, acordándose de lo enojado que estaba con el moreno.

- ¿Cómo estás Harry? - indagó el mago mayor

- Bien Director, solo que... - el moreno dudo en si hablar o no, mientras se frotaba los ojos y se colocaba los lentes que la enfermera le había tendido

- ¿Qué? - animó al Gryffindor

- Bueno... que me dio hambre... - susurró apenado el moreno

- De acuerdo Harry - concedió el director luego de una breve risa general - ahora llamaremos a un elfo doméstico para que le digas qué se te apetece comer, y luego descansarás, pero después de la cena vendré a hablar contigo, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí Señor... - dijo Harry entristeciéndose de repente

Ron sentía como que había algo raro, un misterio que flotaba en el aire, y que todos en la sala parecían concoer menos él. Cuando sintió la mirada de Harry sobre sí, se dió cuenta de que el moreno esperaba a que él dijese algo... y no sabía qué decir. Para su suerte Hermione, tal vez adivinando su situación, declaró

- Bien Harry, nosotros nos vamos para que puedas descansar. Aliméntate bien y cuídate, ¿sí? - dijo para luego dejar un tierno beso sobre la frente del ojiverde

Ronald solo asintió con la cabeza para Harry, a forma de saludo, y salió tras Hermione por la puerta de la enfermería

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, tras ponerse los lentes, lo primero que vio fue la blanca barba de Albus, quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su camilla. El anciano le sonrió, y con voz calma le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?

- Bien... supongo... - contestó el moreno con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

Dumbledore, poniéndose serio, habló:

- Bien. Me he enterado de tu situación Harry - dijo Dumbledore mirando severo hacia el estómago plano de Harry, y enseguida ablandó su mirada al notar que el moreno bajaba la cabeza y conducía sus manos hacia su vientre - ... ¿qué decisión has tomado? - quizo saber el mago mayor

- Yo... quiero tenerlo, Profesor... - habló el adolescente casi en un susurro, aún con la cabeza gacha

Harry temía enormemente que quisieran expulsarlo del colegio por haberse embarazado, no lo soportaría. Hogwarts y su gente eran su hogar y su familia, se deprimiría mucho si éstos llegaran a rechazarlo

- Muy bien, Harry. Quiero que sepas que personalmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por aceptar el hacerte cargo de una gran responsabilidad como lo es criar un hijo, y aún más a tu corta edad... Y profesionalmente te digo que...

Harry levantó temeroso su cabeza y enfrentó los azules ojos del director. Por Merlín que no lo echaran, que no lo echaran...

- Que cuentas con con todo el apoyo de ésta institución - Harry sonrió levantando su cabeza - Y si me lo permites me encargaré de hacerle saber al profesorado de tu situación, para evitar riesgos en materias como Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones y eso... - dijo el director, divertido al ver la alegría en la mirada de Harry

- Está bien profesor - concedió Harry, a lo que Albus asintió

- Y también quiero ofrecerte mi apoyo a nivel económico - prosiguió el mago mayor - conozco tu situación Harry y sé que al graduarte del colegio no podrás volver con los Dursley llevando a tu hijo, sé que ellos son muggles y no lo entenderían, y aquí en el mundo mágico... bueno, con lo sucedido en Gringotts no estás muy bien económicamente que digamos...

Harry había dejado de escuchar las palabras del director, y en ese punto ya quería arrancarse la cabeza. No se había puesto a pensar en todo eso, en que no tenía dinero, ni un hogar al cual volver ese año cuando terminara el colegio. Privet Drive nunca había sido su hogar, auque allí hubiera vivido parte de su vida... ¡Santo Merlín! ¿qué haría ahora?

- ¿Estás bien muchacho? - preguntó Dumbledore, al notar cómo Harry se quedaba cada vez más pálido

- No... yo... demonios - susurró Harry para sí, como si no hubiera escuchado al director

- No luces bien Harry - continuó hablando el hombre como si Harry no lo hubiera ignorado - tal vez el que te haya hablado de éstas cosas te alteró, pero creo que puede haber una solución... a lo que me recuerda... Me urge preguntarte, ¿tienes pareja? - Harry negó como ausente, aún en su propio mundo - ¿quién es el otro progenitor de tu hijo entonces? - continuó el anciano con su interrogatorio, a lo que el moreno lo enfrentó con la cara totalmente roja, no atreviéndose a decir que el padre de su hijo era Malfoy - Disculpa, tal vez fue una pregunta demasiado privada... y aún no estás preparado para contestarme...

A ésto Harry sonrió con ironía, y con el mismo tono irónico le contestó al director

- Mi vida nunca ha sido privada para usted Profesor... Conoce mi historia de cabo a rabo, me atrevería a decir que incluso sabe más de mi que yo mismo...

Ante el reclamo mal fingido del ojiverde, Dumbledore tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Iba a contestarle algo al moreno, cuando apareció Madame Pomfrey:

- Director, deberá disculparme pero el muchacho debe descansar, creo que sería prudente continuar su charla mañana - dijo la matrona con voz severa mientras revisaba unos pergaminos que contenían el disgnóstico de Harry

- Claro Poppy, tienes razón - concedió el hombre, sabiendo que los pacientes de la medimaga eran sagrados para ella y que estaban por encima de todo

El anciano se paró de su asiento y mirando a Harry a los ojos, se despidió:

- Hasta mañana Harry, que duermas bien - y tras decir ésto se fue

Pero Harry no pudo quedarse tranquilo. Su mente maquinaba a mil, pensaba en todas las cosas que Dumbledore le había dicho. No podía apartarse de la cabeza todas esas verdades, como que no tenía ni donde caerse muerto, ¿bajo qué techo pondría a vivir a su hijo?... no aceptaba quedarse en Hogwarts, la idea de ser un mantenido no le agradaba, y tampoco tenía dinero con el cual mantenerse a él y a su bebé una vez que se graduara... un bebé recién nacido necesita de muchas atenciones... y él no podía dárselas...

Tampoco tenía pareja... y en momentos como esos él se sentía tan solo y deprimido... necesitaba de alguien que lo besara, abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien... Pero no, él tonto y cabeza hueca como era iba y se embarazaba de su némesis...

- "Dios mío qué idiota he sido... " - se lamentó internamente

Y ahora que pensaba en el Slytherin... debía decirselo... ¿debería decírselo?. Una parte de él, impulsada por sus instintos Gryffindors le decía que Malfoy tenía el derecho a saberlo, no estaría siendo justo si no se lo dijera... y otra parte de sí, impulsada por sus miedos a no sabía qué le pedía que no dijera nada.

Estaba mal.. muy mal... Nunca se había visto envuelto en tantos problemas... se sentía mal... la respiración empezaba a serle irregular... estaba muy afectado... y...

- ¡Potter! contesta muchacho ¿te sientes mal?

El grito de Madame Pomfrey trajo a Harry de nuevo a la realidad. Miró a la medimaga a los ojos sin saber qué contestarle. Es decir, él era consciente de que se sentía mal, pero si se lo decía a la matrona ésta querría hacerle más estudios y eso y él ya estaba harto. Así que como pudo contestó

- No Madame, estoy bien...

Pero Poppy no era tonta, conocía a ese Potter demasiado como para creerle semejante mentira

- Bien chico... es hora de que te duermas. Haz tenido un día dificil

- Pero Madame... ¿no hay forma de que ésta noche pudiera dormir en mi habitación? - preguntó el chico con tono esperanzado.

La verdad era que entre las cosas que Harry más odiaba, la enfermería del colegio era una de ellas. Y a pesar de que se sentía pésimo, no quería dormir allí, quería la suavidad de su cama y su almohada mullida.

- Bueno Potter - dijo la mujer adivinando los pensamientos del chico, enseñandole un frasco - Te dejaré dormir en tu habitación ésta noche con la condición de que te tomes ésto antes de irte

Harry miró a la mujer con mal talante, ya estaba harto de las medicaciones, pero todo fuera por poder dormir en su cama esa noche... así que medio a regañadientes tomó la poción (sin preguntar qué era) y despidiéndose de la matrona con un seco 'Buenas noches' se marchó a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Draco llegó a su habitación luego de su ronda por el castillo muy cansado ese viernes por la noche. Parkinson estaba muy insoportable desde que ya no eran novios, cada vez que lo veía ella ponía en práctica sus 'tácticas de seducción', y eso lo enfermaba. Esa niña tonta no entendía que cuando es 'se acabó', significa 'SE ACABÓ'

Pero para su suerte mañana sería sabado, día de salida a Hogsmeade. El ir a pasear al pueblo con sus amigos siempre lo relajaba.

Mientras el rubio se cambiaba el uniforme por su pijama pensaba en lo que haría el día siguiente cuando llegara a Hogsmeade, y en esas estaba cuando se acordó de que debería de ir a hacer mandados para los profesores con Potter debido al castigo que McGonagall les había puesto por armar escándalo en el pasillo.

Y Draco se sintió dividido. Por un lado le fastidiaba el hecho de tener que cumplir un castigo en su día de paseo, y por el otro se alegraba ante la perspectiva de pasar el día con Potter... un momento... ¿se alegraba?

Sentado en el borde de su cama el Slytherin se dió cuenta de que debía pensar seriamente sobre lo que el Gryffindor significaba para él, porque eso de andar alegrándose por pasar un día en su companía no estaba bien... ¡Merlín! es de San Potter de quien estamos hablando... Y supuestamente Potter para él no era más que una simple revolcada... una simple y muy muy caliente revolcada... una..

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un leve golpeteo en la ventana de la habitación. Draco se acercó a ella y divisó la figura de una lechuza quien aleteaba a la espera de que le abrieran la ventana para que pudiera entrar. El rubio así lo hizo y el ave entró volando hasta posarse sobre el escritorio, donde extendió la patita a la cual llevaba amarrada una carta. Cuando se vió desligada de su carga remontó vuelo y se fue por donde llegó, dejando al Slytherin preguntándose quién le enviaría una carta a esas horas de la noche.

Quitó la carta del sobre y la leyó con calma, como era su costumbre, y cuando llegó al final de la misma solo pudo suspirar resignado...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Tuvo que pestañar varias veces antes de poder abrir bien los ojos. Cuando pudo enfocar más o menos el techo de su cama, reparó en todo el bullicio que había a su alrededor. Con mucha parsimonia se incorporó en su cama, tenía los sentidos adormecidos, veía menos de lo normal, escuchaba poco y nada y tenía la boca seca. Sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento por quitarse los vestigios de sueño que aún le inundaban preguntandose vagamente por qué se sentía así, y de golpe recordó lo sucedido el día anterior. Recordó el descubrimiento de su embarazo, sus riñas con Hermioine y con Ron, recordó también su estadía en la enfermería y su charla con Dumbledore, la poción que Poppy le había dado y atando cabos supo por qué sentía esa pastosidad al moverse

- " Maldíta Poppy Pomfrey... me dió una poción para dormir... " - dijo para sí

No soportaba el ingerir esas pociones, porque luego te hacías adicto a ellas, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Pero el moreno se extrañó al darse cuenta de que nunca antes una poción para dormir le había dejado como secuela esa lentitud en sus sistemas nerviosos...

Y en esas estaba cuando alguien corrió abruptamente las cortinas de su cama sobresaltándolo

- ¡Harry! levántate ya dormilón, hay que bajar a desayunar - lo saludó al alegre voz de Seamus

El ojiverde miró a los ojos a su compañero de habitación un poco aturdido todavía, haciendo que el Irlandés se percatara de su estado de embobamiento

- ¿Te sientes bien amigo? - indagó Seamus preocupado, recordando el desmayo del moreno del día anterior

- Sí Seamus... estoy bien, no te preocupes... - le contestó con la voz ida

- Bueno... - dijo no muy convencido el otro - Levántate, anda que te espero

Harry le sonrió a su amigo como agradecimiento, y levantandose de su cama se puso sus gafas. Una sensación fea le oprimió el pecho cuando vió que Ronald dejaba la habitación con prisa, sin saludarlo ni mirarlo tampoco.

- ¿Qué le pasa hoy a Ron? ha estado muy callado y serio - dijo confundido el Irlandés

- Mmnn... nada, creo que tiene una de sus rabietas, supongo que se le parará... - le dijo con tristeza, mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones de los zapatos

- De acuerdo... y dime, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué te desmayaste ayer?

- No fue nada Seamus, no te preocupes - contestó con nerviosismo el ojiverde

- Pero..

- ¡Que no fue nada! - lo cortó Harry, que ya empezaba a ponerse de mal humor

- Está bien! - dijo Seamus levantando las manos en son de paz - ¿nos vamos ya?

- Sí

Bajando por la escalera Harry se puso a pensar que esa mañana no le habían venido náuseas, y eso le mejoró un poquito el humor, solo un poquito. Y entonces se dió cuenta a qué se debía la pastosidad que tenía encima al despertar... tal vez la buena de Poppy había mezclado un poco de poción anti-náuseas con la poción para dormir... Él sabía que el mezclar pociones a veces producía ese efecto de pesadez, no siempre estaba distraido en las clases de Snape... Internamente Harry se sorprendió agradeciéndole a la medimaga.

De camino al Gran Comedor Seamus no pudo contener su curiosidad y volvió a preguntar:

- Harry, no quiero sonar pesado ni que te enojes conmigo, pero... yo realmente quiero saber ¿por qué te desmayaste ayer?

- No fue nada Seamus... en serio... - le contestó el moreno

- Pero uno no se desmaya por nada - presionó el Irlandés

- Es cierto, pero te juro que no es nada grave... - le dijo no muy convencido, ¿era algo grave estar embarazado? - Ahora no te lo puedo decir, pero no te preocupes, ya vas a enterarte

- Harry, me preocupas hablandome así, ¿estás seguro de que no es algo malo?

- Sí Seamus, estoy seguro

El Irlandés miró por unos segundos a Harry directo a los ojos, como queriendo encontrar en ellos la verdadera respuesta, y desistiendo luego, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del moreno, y suspirando le dijo

- Ay ay Harry..., solo espero que todo te vaya bien...

Harry solo sonrió para su amigo, agradecido en parte de que ya no insistiera más en saber qué le pasaba.

Ambos Gryffindors entraron al Gran Comedor listos para desayunar, Seamus aún abrazando a Harry. Se acercaron a la mesa de su casa, y Harry, al ver que Ron no le había guardado su habitual lugar a su lado y no lo había esperado para empezar a comer se entristeció. Hermione estaba sentada con Ginny, Parvati y Lavender, así que al verse solo con un poco de verguenza el moreno le preguntó al Irlandés que aún lo abrazaba:

- Oye Seamus... ¿puedo sentarme contigo hoy?

- Claro que sí, Harry - le respondió éste con una brillante sonrisa, viendo de reojo a Ron que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry

Los dos se sentaron en un lugar de la mesa cerca de Dean y de Neville, sin percatarse de que todos sus movimientos habían sido observados meticulosamente por un par de ojos grises desde que habían ingresado al Gran Comedor.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Por el amor de Merlin, Draco... la pobre tostada no tiene la culpa...

- Cierra la bocota Blaise, o te la cerraré yo de un golpe...

El castaño Slytherin observaba con cierta burla cómo el rubio hacía trizas una tostada, con los ojos furiosos fijos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Blaise había visto cómo Potter había entrado al Gran Comedor siendo abrazado por Finnigan, pero no le dio importancia, aunque al ver que su Dragón no le quitaba la vista de encima lo entendió. Draco Malfoy estaba celoso, y eso no era nada bueno. Una pequeña prueba de ello era la mutilación a la que estaba siendo sometida la tostada, y no quería saber qué más era capaz de hacer el rubio cuando estaba celoso, y enojado.

La cosa empeoró cuando Potter se sentó con Finnigan y éste era todo sonrisas y roces con el moreno. Draco comenzó a susurrar improperios aún con la vista fija en esa dirección, y cunado Finnigan se acercó al oido del ojiverde a susurrarle algo, y permaneció demasiado tiempo con su cara enterrada en el cuello de Potter, y éste riendo y sonrojado, al parecer fue el colmo.

- Draco, por favor... aunque estés muy enojado, ¡¡cálmate, estás dando un espectáculo... - le susurró el castaño a su líder, señalando con la mirada a algunos que lo veian curiosos

Esas palabras al parecer surtieron efecto en el ojiazul-plateado, quien al instante se calmó, luego de inhalar y exhalar profundamente, se obligó a sí mismo a olvidarlo, no debía ponerse celoso, no tenía gollete que lo hiciera. Draco se paró de su asiento, y alisando inexistentes arrugas en su túnica, le dijo a Blaise, Vincent y Gregory:

- Ya debo irme, cunando regresen de Hogsmeade estaré en la Sala Común

Y sin más se dio la media vuelta para irse. Solo Blaise, que lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, se dió cuenta de la tensión en los hombros del rubio al caminar.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry estaba enormemente agradecido con Seamus por intentar animarlo. El Irlandés se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en las cosas del moreno, lo había notado demasiado callado y distante, y fue por eso que se había pasado todo el desayuno contandole chistes, muy malos por cierto. Chistes malísimos como:

"- Mamá, mamá, en la escuela me dicen distraido

- Pero nene, ésta no es tu casa. "

O también:

"- Mamá, mamá, en la escuela me dicen mentiroso

- Pero nene, vos no vas a la escuela. "

Y además:

" - Mamá, mamá, en la escuela me dicen peludo.

- (La madre le dice a su esposo) ¡Mirá Roberto, el perro habla!."

Sin olvidarse de:

"- Mamá, mamá, en la escuela me dicen dientudo.

- No les hagas caso nene, que no es cierto, pero cerrá la boca que me estás rallando el piso."

Harry no sabía si reirse o llorar con esos chistes, y Seamus como se dió cuenta de que sus chistes no eran lo suficientemente graciosos para hacer levantar el ánimo del moreno, se decidió por contarle chistes picantes, pero como había niños de primero cerca, tuvo que decirselos al oido. Y después de dos o tres chistes bastante subidos de tono el Irlandés no solo le sacó varias sonrisas a Harry sinó que también provocó que se sonrojara, y se sintió satisfecho.

Pero ahora el desayuno había terminado, Seamus se había ido con Dean y Neville para Hogsmeade y Harry estaba sumamente nervioso. Y no solo nervioso sino que también estaba muy angustiado. Y su angustia tenía doble razón, la primera era que sus amigos lo habían dejado solo, Hermione porque se había visto arrastrada por Parvati y Lavender hacia el pueblo sin opción a resistirse y Ron porque ni siquiera le hablaba. Y la segunda razón, era que tenía que esperar a Malfoy para ir a Hogsmeade con él para cumplir el castigo puesto por McGonagall.

Y eso era lo que lo tenía tan nervioso. Todavía le rondaba por la cabeza la incógnita de si le decía o no al Slytherin sobre su embarazo; sabía que lo tenía que hacer pero algo se lo impedía. Y el estar en esa encrucijada y el saber que iba a estar en companía del rubio al menos durante toda la mañana lo tenía con los nervios de punta, ¿qué hacer, ¿qué haceeer?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que lo estaban llamando, hasta que un grito y una ligera sacudida en el hombro lo trajeron de vuelta:

- ¡¡Potter, ¿me está escuchando jovencito? - le dijo McGonagall con la voz enfadada

- Sí profesora, disculpe... ¿me decía?

- Que el Señor Malfoy no vendrá éste sábado a Hogsmeade con usted porque tiene otros asuntos que atender, pero el próximo fin de semana si vendrá, así que no se crea que está librado de su castigo, hoy irá solo, pero de aquí hasta que yo lo decida cumplirá éste castigo junto al Señor Malfoy todos los sabados, ¿me ha entendido?

- Sí... - le contestó Harry algo triste

- Escucha Harry, no creas que me gusta castigaste, pero debes entender, ya es hora de que terminen con esas niñerias infantiles tú y Malfoy, ya están bastante grandecitos - le dijo ahora la mujer suavizando su voz.

- Está bien Profesora - le contestó el moreno con un amago de sonrisa

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes? - le preguntó ahora mirando hacia su estómago

- Bien, supongo...

La mujer solo frunció sus labios, como si quisiera decir algo y se estuviera conteniendo, y luego dió la media vuelta y se marcho.

Harry suspiró audiblemente; por ese día se había librado de la companía de Malfoy... pero y los días siguientes, ¿qué haría?.

Con esa interrogante en la cabeza emprendió el rumbo hacia Hogsmeade, a cumplir solo su castigo.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Toc Toc Toc

Al sonido de los toques en la puerta, Lucius levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Le había dicho a Dumbledore que necesitaba hablar con su hijo de algo importante y le había pedido si no le podía facilitar alguna habitación donde pudiera hablar cómodamente con el rubio menor, y el director respondiendo a su pedido le dejó utilizar un salón en desuso, previa limpieza de los elfos domésticos, por supuesto.

Así que el patriarca Malfoy esa mañana había ocupado dicho salón, y se había puesto a revisar algunos papeles de una de sus empresas fabricadora de escobas de carrera mientras saboreaba un café, cuando escuchó los toques.

- Adelante - invitó Lucius

La puerta se abrió revelando al benjamín Malfoy, quien se dirigió directo a donde estaba su padre luego de cerrar la puerta.

- Hola padre, recibí tu carta - saludó Draco a su progenitor

- Siéntate por favor - le dijo señalando una silla al frente del escritorio - vine a comunicarte algo

- Te escucho - concedió el menor, acomodándose en la silla

El trato aristocrático y casi impersonal que Draco guardaba para con su padre lo tenía sin cuidado, siempre había sido así, el Slytherin menor no podía decir que tenía un padre cariñoso, nunca había tenido con él muestras de afecto, aunque cierto era que nunca lo había dejado desatendido, siempre le había cumplido todos sus caprichos. Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿qué querría decirle?

- Bien, te comunico que tu madre se ha ido con Anabel al Caribe a tomarse unas vacaciones, y no me ha dejado constancia de cuándo volverá, pero sé que no será pronto.

Draco solo alzó una ceja ante la información, y luego, fingiendo interés, preguntó:

- ¿Las cosas con ella le marchan bien?

- Al parecer sí. Tu madre se veía muy contenta con la idea de viajar con su mejor amiga.

Draco reconoció el la voz de su padre un ligero tono de sarcasmo, y sonrió para sus adentros.

- También vine para decirte que yo también viajaré - continuó el rubio mayor - debo ir a América para tratar un asunto con unos empresarios brasileños, además de tramitar otras cosas, y tampoco se cuándo volveré, pero te mantendré informado. Severus se quedará a cargo de los asuntos de la mansión, y si necesitas algo de ahí o si quieres ir para las vacaciones de navidad habla con él.

Severus Snape era el padrino y tutor de Draco, además de un viejo amigo de la familia Malfoy desde hacía años, por eso Lucius lo dejaba a él a cargo de todos los asuntos de su casa y su hijo cuando él debía viajar, como ahora.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo está Severus? - preguntó Malfoy padre, casi con indiferencia

- Bien, algo solitario, pero bien - le contestó Draco mirandolo significativamente

El príncipe de Slytherin había notado en el tono de voz de su padre un cambio, al pasar de hablar de su madre al hablar de su padrino. El cambio habría sido imperceptible para cualquiera, pero él que lo conocía bien, se había dado cuenta de la ligera nota de interés al hablar de su profesor de pociones. Si su padre creía que podía engañarlo con su actuación, justamente a él, iba de listo. No por nada el rubio menor era el amo de las apariencias.

Lucius solo levantó la vista de sus papeles para echarle una rápida mirada a su hijo y luego volvió a fijar la vista en sus cosas, sorbiendo nuevamente su café

- Bueno, ¿cómo van tus clases? - interrogó Lucius sin mirar a su hijo para cambiar de tema, mientras firmaba unas cosas en sus papeles

Draco rodó los ojos algo exasperado, ¿es que su padre lo creía tan tonto como para no darse cuenta?

- Bien, en Pociones soy la mejor nota, me gusta mucho cómo da sus clases mi padrino, Severus es el mejor profesor, ¿no te parece, él es

- ¿Y en las demás materias cómo te va? - desvió nuevamente el tema

- Bien, padre... - contestó Draco rendido

- Bueno. Me vas a disculpar Draco, pero ahora me tengo que ir, solo venía a decirte eso.

- Está bien padre - dijo Draco algo mosqueado.

Siempre era lo mismo, Lucius hablaba con él lo justo y lo necesario, nunca más. Cada vez que Draco quería alargar alguna conversación con su padre, o simplemente hablar de cosas sin importancia, solo conversar, Lucius siempre tenía algo que hacer.

- Adiós hijo - se despidió el rubio mayor ya estando a la entrada del salón

- Adiós padre

- Despídeme de Severus por favor, te lo encargo.

- ... Lo haré - tardó Draco en contestar

Y se quedó viendo sin mirar a la puerta por la que su padre había desaparecido. Era la primera vez que Lucius le hacía el encargo de despedirlo de su padrino, su padre nunca hablaba de Severus más de lo estrictamente necesario, a pesar de que Draco siempre notaba que algo en Lucius era diferente cuando la conversación se trataba de su tutor, nunca había mencionado nada de él además de lo imprescindible.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Lucius caminaba rápidamente con su porte aristocrático por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la salida, pero al llegar a cierto punto del castillo, se detuvo. En frente suyo tenía dos pasillos, uno a la izquierda que iba directo a la salida del colegio, y el otro a la derecha que iba hacia las mazmorras, y él se debatía interiormente por cual camino tomar, el de la izquierda era el seguro, y el que estaba consciente que tenía que tomar, pero la tentación de ir por el de la derecha era cada vez más grande, el problema era, que si llegaba hasta las mazmorras y lo veía allí, no sabía si podría contenerse

- "Han sido demasiados años... " - se decía mentalmente el rubio

Cuando finalmente se decidió a tomar el camino de la izquierda, le pareció ver algo que lo dejó clavado en el suelo de la impresión. Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones al ver lo que le pareció era el revuelo de una capa negra, tan negra como solo él la usaba, y a su nariz le llegó el aroma inconfundible de esa escencia que lo era todo para él.

Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no ir corriendo y doblar la esquina hacia el pasillo por donde desapareció aquel a quien Lucius tanto añoraba, y haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, se apresuró a salir del colegio, antes de cometer actos que era incapaz de justificar.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Esa mañana del día domingo Harry fue despertado por el insesante picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana. Con mucha lentitud se levantó de su cama, y sintiendo los efectos de pesadez que la poción anti-náuseas matutinas que Pomfrey le había recomendado en su adormilado cuerpo, buscó sus gafas en su buró y se las colocó, dirigiéndose luego a la ventana.

Al abrirla notó no sin esfuerzo que era su blanquísima lechuza Hedwig quine le traía correo. Así que dejándola entrar y posarse en su cama, fue a buscarle un pedazo de budín que guardaba por ahí cuando le entraba el hambre para dárselo a su mascota, y sentándose al lado del ave mientras ésta comía, él se dispuso a leer. La carta era de Dumbledore, y en ella le informaba:

_Estimado Harry:_

_Te comunico que ya he alertado a todos los profesores de tu condición, incluso Filch, todos los docentes, sin escepción fueron avisados de que estás embarazado, así podrán tomár las correspondientes medidas de seguridad en sus clases, como ya te he dicho._

- "Así que ahora todos los profesores lo saben..." - se dijo mentalmente con un suspiro - "Me pregunto ¿qué pensaran ellos de mi embarazo?... ¿qué pensará Snape? Siendo como es, no me sorprendería que me agarrara más odio, si es que es posible... Claro, como a él ningún loco lo tomaría para dejarlo embarazado... jajajaja!... ¡Snape Embarazado! JAJAJAJA!" - no sabía por qué, pero la imagen mental que se hacía de su adusto y amargado profesor de pociones embarazado le causaba una risa terrible, pero luego, reflexionando que estaba siendo tal vez un poco cruel con el jefe de Slytherin, continuó con la lectura de su carta

_También me gustaría recordarte que, si ya está más calmado y lo has meditado en profundidad, me resulta imperioso que me informes quién es el otro padre de tu hijo, ya que considero importante que el otro progenitor también se entere de su paternidad. Aunque claro, la última palabra la tienes tú, tú decides si le dices o no. Yo como tu profesor y amigo solo te aconsejo que creo prudente que él también lo sepa. Otra cosa que considero de suma importancia, es que aún no se de a conocer la naturaleza de tu estado, ya sabes, con todo el asunto de la prensa sensacionalista y los comentarios poco simpáticos de algunos compañeros (porque seamos sinceros, siempre hay alguno que no está de acuerdo) lo más probable es que te deprimas y te estreses, y eso no le haría bien a tu bebé, piensa en ello, no creo que sea prudente dar al noticia todavía._

_Bueno Harry, eso es todo, no lo olvides, ven a hablar conmigo cunado lo creas más conveninete_

_Me despido, Albus Dumbledore_

- "¡¡Éste viejo cotilla, ¿tanto protocolo para decirme estas cosas es necesario?" - se quejó Harry para sus adentros - "La verdad es que es un anciano manipulador, solo quiere saber quién fue lo suficientemente astuto, o idiota, como para lograr embarazarme... hhaahhhh (suspiro) en fin, tarde o temprano se terminará enterando... aunque, ahora que lo pienso, el viejo tiene razón, no soportaré otro reportero como Rita Skeeter rondando por ahí, los alumnos no son problema, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus burlas constantes... pero la prensa... eso no lo soportaré... ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?" - se preguntó angustiado llevándose una mano al estómago - "¿hablo o no?... sé que a pesar de todo en Dumbledore puedo confiar, él no se lo dirá a nadie que yo no quiera... pero... cuando el embarazo se me empiece a notar, ¿qué haré?... hhaahhh (suspiro de nuevo) si tan solo tuviera a alguien confiable con quien poder comentar y pensar ésto... Hemrione ya ha hecho mucho por mi, y gracias a mi culpa se separó de Ron..., y con él no puedo contar ahora, está demasiado enojado conmigo... y ... bueno... Malfoy... él no... no porque.. porque... es Malfoy!... aunque es el padre de mi hijo... ¡Vaya! ¿quién lo diría?... voy a tener un hijo con Malfoy... bueno, en realidad voy a tenerlo yo, porque no creo que él quiera criarlo conmigo... en realidad no lo sé, tendría que preguntarle, y para eso tendría que decirselo, obviamente... pero, no sé... hay algo que no me deja hacerlo... hhaahhhh (otra vez suspiro) en fic, creo que tendré que hacer gala de mi valentía Gryffindor y buscar la mejor manera para decirle... pero aún así, no me veo hablando de tener un hijo con él... es tan extraño... ¡Cielos! si Sirius lo supiera... de seguro me castigaría de por vida... un momento... " - se detuvo Harry en sus pensamientos y nerviosamente volvió a fijarse en al carta

Allí muy claramente decía

_' todos los docentes, sin escepción fueron avisados de que estás embarazado '_

Eso quería decir que... Remus también lo sabía, ya que era su profesor de Defensa... y si lo sabía Remus... por ende lo sabía Sirius...

Aún en shock Harry pudo ver cómo otra lechuza , ésta vez una del colegio, entraba por la ventana que había dejado abierta y dejaba caer sobre su regazo un pergamino, para luego irse por donde vino, todo sin interrumpir su vuelo. Sus compañeros de cuarto aún dormían, y él con manos temblorosas se dispuso a abrir la carta, repitiendo como una mantra para sus adentros:

- "Por favor que no sea lo que creo, que no sea lo que cero..."

Cuando leyó quién era el remitente de la carta, casi se desmaya. Con tono impersonal, Remus le había enviado ese pergamino citándolo en sus habitaciones luego del desayuno, que se habían enterado y tenían que hablar con él seriamente, que tenían un montón de cosas para decirle.

Harry aún temblando se cambió su pijama por unas ropas muggles cómodas, unos jeans azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca y una campera fina también azul desprendida (N.d.A: como vestía en la tercer película, todo igual menos los colores), se calzó unos converse blancos y a paso lento avanzó hacia las habitaciónes de su profesor de Defensa. Pensaba saltearse el desayuno, total, ahora no tenía nada de hambre, y mientras más pronto fuera a hablar con Sirius, más pronto pasaría el mal momento que de seguro tendría en unos pocos minutos.

Mientras iba caminando por los corredores casi vacíos del castillo, Harry sentía una creciente sensación de angustia en el pecho, estaba muy triste porque sabía cuan enojado estaría Sirius, y cuan decepcionado estaría Remus.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- HAAARRY JAMESS POOTTERRR EVAAANNSS!

Apenas cruzó la puerta de acceso a las habitaciones de Remus, ese grito estridente salido de la garganta de Sirius fue lo primero que Harry oyó.

- ¡¡Explícame qué demonios significa ésto! - exigió el animago tirándole a Harry un pergamino arrugado que le pegó en plena cara y luego cayó en el piso.

Harry estaba intimidado ante la imagen que daba su padrino, temblando de ira, con los ojos de asesino, los dientes apretados en un rictus de furia apenas contenida, los nudillos de las manos blancos de tanto apretar los puños y los amagos de ir y tirarse sobre Harry para golpearlo, que el moreno daba gracias que una fuerza extraña y superior lo detenía en sus intentos.

Con miedo levantó el pergamino arrugado del suelo y lo alisó para leer su contenido. Como temía, era una misiva de Dumbledore dándoles a él y a Remus la noticia de su estado de gravidez, y ahora que lo notaba, Remus no estaba presente en la sala de estar, donde se encontraba él con su padrino iracundo. Mientras se preguntaba dónde podría estar, Remus salió del baño sujetándose la panza, y en un suspiro exclamó:

- Uff, ¡qué alivio para mi vejiga!

Como no recibió ninguna contestación de Sirius, observó toda la sala hasta toparse con un asustado Harry sosteniendo un pergamino y un casi homicida Sirius mirando a su ahijado con furia.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó con sorpresa - no te esperaba hasta después del desayuno

- Es que... que.. yo.. y - balbuceaba el moreno con nerviosismo, mirando de reojo a su padrino, quien le intimidaba más a cada segundo con su insistente y furiosa mirada sobre él.

Sirius iba a decir algo pero fue rápidamente cortado por Remus, quien intentando proteger a Harry de la ira de su marido se apresuró en decir:

- Bueno, no importa Harry. Ven y siéntate conmigo - invitó señalando el sillón frente a la chimenea - tenemos mucho de que hablar

Harry, temblando de pies a cabeza aceptó la invitación de Remus, procurando sentarse lo más alejado posible de Sirius.

- Bueno... - comenzó Sirius con apenas contenida calma - dime... ¡¡¿QUIEN FUE! DIME QUIEN LO HIZO QUE LO MATARÉ AHORA MISMO

- Sirius... - intentó Remus hacerle bajar el tono de voz, pero el animago no lo escuchó

- Y A TI TAMBIÉN TE MATARÉ POR HABERTE DEJADO, ¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS?

- Sirius... - intentó de nuevo, pero fue nuevamente cortado por el furioso hombre

- DIME UNA COSA, ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE EXISTEN MEDIOS PARA PREVENIR COSAS COMO ÉSTA? - continuó gritando, lo que estaba provocando que los ojos de Harry se le llenaran de lágrimas

Remus tuvo demasiado

- ¡¡TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UAN VEZ SIRIUS! ... - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y todo fue silencio - ... Gracias. Bien Harry, ahora cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue que pasó ésto?

Harry se había puesto muy nervioso con el griterío de su padrino, y eso sumado a la insistente mirada de ambor hombres esperando su respuesta hicieron que se le enredara la lengua

- Bueno... emmm... en realidad... y... yo no... no... no sé por dónde empezar - derrotado Harry bajó la cabeza

- Entonces yo haré las preguntas - invitó el licántropo

- De acuerdo - invitó el ojiverde en un suspiro de alivio, así sería más fácil

- Dinos Harry, ¿estas de novio?

Bueno, esa no era una pregunta fácil de responder

- Eemm... en realidad... yo... eee ... no. Es decir... bueno, no lo sé, solo... digamos que estoy saliendo con... Mm... alguien. Bueno, ni siquiera saliendo, solo me invitó, todavía no salimos a ningun lado solo... eso.

Sirius nuevamente abrió su boca para gritar algo, pero un conveniente y muy fuerte apretón en la pierna por parte de Remus lo detuvieron.

- ¿Solo saliendo? ¿Y supongo que esta persona no sabe nada de tu estado?

- No, aún no lo sabe

- Y... ¿quien es ésta persona? - preguntó Remus con delicadeza

Y esa era la pregunta que Harry tanto temía, ¿cómo les decía?... piensa Harry, piensa... se decía a sí mismo... Bueno, lo mejor era decir la verdad, ¿no?

- Eesteee... esa pregunta es algo complicada de responder.

- No creo que sea tan malo, ni que fuera Snape - intervino Sirius más tranquilo

Ahora su padrino se veía más calmado, incluso hasta había hecho una broma, al parecer el griterío inicial solo había sido la impresión de la noticia, tal vez no estaba tan enojado, quizás hasta le perdonara. Harry se quedó mudo, esperanzado ante esa nueva perspectiva, y Sirius interpretó ese silencio para otro lado

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿CON SNAPE! - Gritó, al borde del infarto

- ¡¡Por Merlín, NO! - dijo Harry horrorizado

- ¿Entonces? - quizo saber Lupin

- Con... emm... con... Mm... - al moreno menor le estaba costando mucho decirlo

- Harry dilo ya, sea quien sea - apresuró Remus

- Es que... buneo... es... es... Malfoy - lo dijo al fin

- ¿Malfoy? ... ¿Draco Malfoy? - preguntó Sirius extrañado

Harry se quedó sorprendido de que ni su padrino ni su profesor se pusieran a gritar ni se enojaran como lo había hecho Ron... bueno, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos conocía demasiado a Draco, ni su faceta de capullo total... ¿había dicho Draco?

- Pero... ustedes dos ¿no se odian, supuestamente? - quiso saber el licántropo

- Eso mismo pensaba yo hasta comienzos de éste año. No sé, ha pasado algo... raro

- ¿Nos quieres contar de qué se trata? - invitó nuevamente con amabilidad el lupino, y Harry le agradeció mentalmente el que estuviera intentando que esa conversación tan difícil se hiciera más llevadera.

Harry suspiró una vez más, y pasó a conrales todo lo ocurrido con el rubio Slytherin, les contó lo de la poción, y también cómo el Slytherin continuó buscándolo después de eso. Les contó cómo los había descubierto Hermione, y despué cómo se había enterado Ron, y su reacción. También les dijo lo que le había hablado Dumbledore. Y además se atrevió a confesarles que tenía miedo, y que no sabía qué pensar con respecto al rubio.

- Y Malfoy... no sé, ... no sé qué me pasa con él. El primer contacto que tuvimos no sé si se podría decir que fue voluntario, ya saben cómo es la Verita, pero si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos estoy seguro de que no lo hubiera aceptado, pero la verdad es que... con su sensualidad... no sé, supongo que no pude resistirme. Y en cuanto a las ocaciones posteriores, confieso que no había ninguna poción ni hechizo de pormedio, así que podría concluir que mis respuestas fueron voluntarias, pero igual... no sé qué pensar con respecto a él. Y tampoco creo que él sienta alguna otra cosa por mi más que deseo, como ya me lo ha dicho. Es por eso que prefiero no ilusionarme, ya me ha pasado antes. Estando en cuarto creí haberme enamorado de Cho, y resultó que la muy zorra solo se había fijado en mi para utilizarme a su antojo, conseguir algo más de fama y ya que estaba ligar conmigo, pero no pudo, y por eso me dejó y enseguida se fue con otro. Cuando descubrí eso y sentí que no me había afectado la gran cosa, supe que no me había enamorado de ella realmente, sino que solo estaba ilusionado, y me dolió, y ésta vez no quiero que pase lo mismo ¿saben, a pesar de que Malfoy fue claro desde el principio, cuando estoy con él... no sé, es raro. No sé por qué le dije que sí cuando me invitó a salir, eso me confunde mucho. Y no podré olvidarme nunca de él, ya que estoy embarazado de su hijo, y me acordaré de él siempre que vea al bebé. Y éste bebé es otro gran tema. Soy muy joven aún, apenas puedo conmigo mismo, no sé si podré con un hijo. Al principio estaba seguro de que lo quería tener, me emocionaba la idea de tener una familia, aunque solo fueramos mi hijo y yo, ya que no estoy seguro de que Malfoy quiera criarlo conmigo, aún así, quería formar la familia que nunca tuve; pero luego de que se me pasó el encanto inicial, me puse a pensar en que ahora no tengo dinero, y un bebé recién nacido necesita muchos cuidados, y también al ser primerizo, no sé nada de cuidado de bebés, y estoy solo... y... no sé qué ha hacer, si conservarlo o no... no sé si po podré solo... snif... Además... sé que fuí un estúpido por no tomar precauciones... pero yo no.. no sabía que podía concebir... si tan solo me hubieran dicho lo de la Venus antes yo... ahora... snif... no estaría en ésta situación... snif... - terminó Harry con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

A Remus se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, se sintió culpable y le entristeció bastante el relato de ese niño que también sentía como ahijado suyo, y llorando también se abrazó a Harry. Sirius los miraba desde una distancia prudente, inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante semejante historia. Harry era su ahijado y él debía cuidarlo y protegerlo, mirar siempre por su bienestar y felicidad, pero si nisiquiera el chico sabía lo que quería, y en todo ese mar de confusión y culpabilidad en el que estaba... solo le quedaba decirle que lo quería mucho y que estaría siempre para apoyarlo, y así se lo hizo saber

- Harry... - llamó al chico, acercándose al par de sollozantes embarazados, y poniendo una mano en el hombro del ojiverde, dijo - Harry quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas, siempre contarás con mi amor como padrino y con mi apoyo, siempre estaré aquí para cunado me necesites y siempre te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance...

El moreno al oir esas palabras de su padrino, se separó de Remus, y le echó los brazos al cuello a Sirius, para abrazarse a él con fuerza y llorar. Remus, un poco más tranquilo, y conmovido por la sincera y cuerda reacción de su esposo, expresó también sus pensamientos:

- Los dos Harry, los dos siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. Y yo especialmente te digo - dijo llevándose una mano a su prominente barriga - que tener un hijo va a cambiarte la vida, tu decides si para bien o para mal. ¿Dices que no estás preparado, ¿que no estás seguro?... Míranos a nosotros, un licántropo y un prófugo de Azkaba, inocente claro, no somos los más indicados para tener un hijo en las condiciones en que estamos, pero decidimos hacerlo, porque nos amamos y queremos completar nuestra felicidad de ésta forma, porque confiamos en nosotros mutuamente y también en nosotros mismos, y sabemos que podremos con ésto. Y tu no pienses que por estar solo y ser joven eres menos, eres fuerte y si te lo propones podrás Harry, y te aseguro que serás muy feliz. Y también otra cosa, no estás solo, tienes a tus amigos, y nos tienes a nosotros, tonto - le dijo con una sonrisita, golpeándolo amablemente en un hombro con el puño

El llanto de angustia de Harry casi se había calmado, de él solo quedaban algunos sollozos, aunque ahora por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas de alegría y agradecimiento por las palabras de Remus.

Sirius apoyó lo dicho por su esposo regalándole al menor una de sus espléndidas sonrisas, transmitiendole en ella todo su apoyo.

- ¿Haz decidido qué harás? - quizo saber el lupino

- Por el momento... - dijo Harry limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de su saco - no lo sé. Esperaré a contarle a Malfoy la noticia, y luego lo pensaré detenidamente. No quiere decir que dependa de su respuesta, pero igual tengo que pensarlo mucho, aunque lo más probable es que lo conserve - expresó llevándose una mano al vientre plano

- Como ya te dijimos, decidas lo que decidas, estaremos aquí para ti. Tanto si decides continuar con tu embarazo como si no - repitió Remus

- Muchas gracias, realmente necesitaba escuchar esas palabras... - agradeció el Gryffindor menor

- De nada, despues de todo, ¿para qué estan los padrinos?

Los tres rieron ante la frase de Sirius convenientemente modificada, y luego de despedirse Harry abandonó las habitaciones de su profesor, sintiéndose un poquito más fuerte... y con hambre.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

De camino al gran comedor, Harry se encontró con Malfoy, solo para su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces tan solito y sin tus dos gorilas protectores Malfoy? - lo saludó Harry, sin poder evitar pelearlo como lo hacían antes, la verdad era que ya casi extrañaba el trato que tenían antes, el de ahora era tan confuso...

Antes de contestarle, Malfoy miró hacia todos lados, y luego de asegurarse de que estaban solos en ese corredor, dijo con su mejor tono burlón

- ¿Y qué haces tu tan solito y sin tus dos lameculos el pobretón y la sangre sucia? - rebatió el rubio

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desagradable? - le criticó Harry al llegar a su lado

- ¿Y tu siempre tienes que ser tan sexy? - le respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que lo atraía hacia él por el antebrazo y rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura le plantaba un apasionado beso

Harry no correspondió al principio, el atrevimiento del Slytherin lo había sorprendido, pero luego, reflexionando que era imposible resistirse, simplemente se abrazó a su cuello y abrió su boca para darle permiso a la lengua intrusa.

Draco, gratamente sorprendido por la aceptación del Gryffindor sin rechistar, sonrió dentro del beso, para luego invadir la boca del moreno con su lengua y buscar la suya para jugar con ella. El beso se iba poniendo cada ves más apasionado, Harry enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca del rubio y éste bajó una de sus manos por la espalda del moreno hacia su trasero, donde acarició una de sus nalgas. Harry gimió bajito cuando se separó del rubio para tomar aire, y éste le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué tan dócil el día de hoy? Normalmente me batallas bastante antes de ceder

- Porque hoy me siento benévolo, y tu, ¿por qué tan hablador? sé que sabes usar mejor la lengua

Draco se quedó sorprendido de la actitud del Gryffindor, y Harry también estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, pero esa mañana particularmente sentía que todo estaba bien con el rubio, a pesar de que aún tenía un asunto pendiente con él (debía contarle lo de su embarazo), sentía que por ese día podá darse el lujo de tontear un rato con él. Realmente la conversación con sus padrinos esa mañana lo había relajado, y ahora se senetía como un poco más en calma, y los besos de ese Slytherin lo dejaban en una nube, no sabía por qué, y ahora no tenía ganas de pensar en ello, solo en sentir esos labios otra vez sobre los suyos.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe qué tan bien sé usarla? - invitó el rubio con voz sensual, mientras se recostaba contra la pared, aún abrazado del ojiverde, arrastándolo con él y haciendo que apoyara su peso en su pecho.

Harry solo sonrió, y olvidándose que estaba en la mitad de uno de los pasillos más concurridos de Hogwarts (justamente el que iba al Gran Comedor), se acercó a los labios del Slyherin para besarlo con parsimonia, abandonándose a ese beso. En ese momento no le importaba nada, ni ni su situación precaria, ni su embarazo, ni que estaban en medio del pasillo, solo le importaba la lengua que se movía con maestría dentro de su boca y la mano que volvía a acariciarlo allí donde la espalda pierde su santo nombre.

El hechizo del beso fue roto por un carraspeo leve, pero claro

- Ejem ejem - escucharon ambos

Con rapidez ambos chicos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a quien los había descubierto en tan comprometida situación, pero para alivio de Draco solo encontraron a Blasie que los miraba con una sonrisita burlona, y las manos en las caderas.

- ¡Blaise, qué susto me has dado - suspiró aliviado el rubio

Harry por su parte aún seguía en shock, y ahora que estaba relativamente alejado del rubio y podía pensar con más claridad, se dió cuanta de que el castaño Slytherin no estaba ni sorprendido ni enojado ni nada, solo sonreía pícaramente. Y con franquesa, no sabía qué cosa era peor...

- Buenos días par de tortolitos... - saludó Blaise aún sonriendo burlonamente - no quise interrumpir pero no sé si se han dado cuenta de que estan en la mitad del corredor hacia el Gran Comedor, a no ser que quieran que todo el mundo se entere de su romance, les sugiero que la próxima vez busquen otro lugar más íntimo para... eso - concluyó con su mejor tono picante

Harry sintió que sus mejillas iban a explotar de lo rojas que se habían puesto, e iba a decirle algo al recién llegado cuando Malfoy se le adelantó

- Cierra la bocota Blaise, y vamonos ya. Te estaba esperando, tardaste demasiado - le reprochó el rubio a su mejor amigo, restándole importancia a la situación recién vivida

Por fuera Draco mostraba una perfecta máscara de indiferencia, pero por dentro hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no sonrojarse y mostrarse apenado. No sabía por qué, pero el echo de que precisamente Blaise lo hubiera descubierto en tal momento lo había turbado hasta un punto que no creía posible.

Restandole importancia al asunto, se dió la media vuelta para encaminarse al Gran Comedor con su mejor amigo, pero antes de doblar la esquina, se giró y se encaminó a Potter que increiblemente seguía en shock. Al llegar junto a él Draco se acercó a su oido y le susurró:

- Nos vemos esta tarde en la biblioteca, tenemos una redacción de Historia de la Magia para terminar

Y luego de decir eso depositó un rápido beso en los labios de un sonrojado Harry y volvió junto a su amigo para ir de una buena vez al Gran Comedor.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Después de desayunar, Harry se fue con Hermione hacia las afueras del castillo para pasear un rato. Como Ron seguía enojadísimo con él, se fue a la torre de Gryffindor a jugar snack explosivo con Neville, y Hermione como no quería dejar solo a Harry, y además tenía unas preguntas que hacerle, le acompañó hasta las orillas del lago, donde se sentaron contra el tronco de un haya.

- Bueno, Harry - comenzó la chica - éste fin de semana no tuve muchas oportunidades de hablar contigo...

- Sí, lo sé

- Estemm... ¿cómo te sientes? - quizo saber ella

- ¿Cómo me siento de qué? - indagó él no sabiendo a qué se refería

- Sí, ya sabes, ¿cómo te sientes, ¿estás mareado? ¿tienes nauseas? ¿te dió hambre?

Harry casi rió ante el tono de preocupación de su amiga, pero se contuvo. Estaba un poquíto bastante ofendido con ella, por haberlo dejado prácticamente solo el fin de semana. Estando en Hogsmeade se había ido con Parvati y Lavender a las tiendas de moda, y luego Ginny la había invitado a la librería para ver no sabía que libro autobiográfico de no sábía qué cantante y bla bla bla, y él había tenido que verselas solito para ir y hacer todas las compras. Las más desagradables habían sido las del Profesor Snape, esos frascos con ojos de salamandra y entrañas de sapo habían sido realemnte asquerosos de comprar.

Y ese día en el desayuno, la chica se había pasado todo el rato hablando con Ron, y a él lo habían dejado tirado. Por un lado se alegraba de que ellos hubieran arreglado sus diferencias. Aunque no fueran novios, al menos continuaban siendo amigos, y eso en el fondo lo recomfortaba, aunque muy en el fondo...

Pero decidiendo que no tenía caso enojarse con la única amiga que le quedaba, contestó:

- Me siento relativamente bien. No tengo náuseas en la mañana, porque Poppy me dió una poción para eso, y a veces me mareo si estoy en un lugar muy alto y miro para abajo, pero no más de eso. Y el hambre me lo saqué recién, así que se podría decir que estoy bien.

- Me alegro - dijo ella con sincera felicidad

- Ví que hablabas con Ron, ¿se arreglaron? - quiso saber el moreno

- Oh, sí. En realidad estamos solo como amigos, nuestra historia está olvidada. Creo que Ronald funciona mejor como amigo que como novio, no sé qué va a hacer cuando realmente se enamore...

- Mhm...

- Oye Harry... ¿quieres que hable con Ron? Veo que el que no te hable te afecta mucho...

- ¡¿Y cómo esperas que no me afecte! - djo alterado el ojiverde - Ron es mi mejor amigo Herm, me duele que esté enojado conmigo al punto de ni siquiera mirarme a la cara...

La chica se quedó callada, no sabiendo que decir para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo. Pasaron un buen rato así, en silencio, mirando hacia el lago, hasta que Harry decidió empezar una nueva conversación

- Remus y Sirius ya lo saben... en realidad lo saben todos los profesores

- ¡¡¿Qué! pero pero.. ¿cómo?

- ¿A que no adivinas? - dijo con cierto sarcasmo - el viejo cotilla de Dumbledore se encargó de esparcir la noticia...

- Bueno pero... eso es bueno, ¿no?. Quiero decir, hay materias que podrían ser peligrosas para ti si el profesor no tiene el cuidado debido... - reflexionó ella

- Lo sé... ¡¡Ay, pero es que me enferma que Dumbledore no respete mi privacidad!... ahora quiere que ya mismo vaya y le diga quien es el padre de mi bebe... - dijo lo último con aire triste

- ¿Aún no se lo has dicho? A Malfoy, quiero decir - se aclaró Hermione

- No... debería hacerlo, sé que debo hacerlo, pero... hay algo que me frena, como un presentimiento... o algo, no sé... Ésta tarde quedé con él en la biblioteca para hacer lo de Historia de la Magia... supongo que ahí se lo diré...

- ¡Ay, Harry! si tan solo yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte... pero ésto es algo que tienes que hacer tu solo - puntualizó la castaña

- Lo sé... - aceptó el moreno - Pero tengo... miedo

- Serías un tonto si no lo tuvieras... - dijo ella, y a Harry le vino a la mente una ocación en la que Remus le había dicho exactamente lo mismo

- En fin, supongo que ésta tarde se lo tendré que decir - concluyó Harry, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose las ramitas y los pastos que se le habían pegado a la túnica - Sabes? he estado pensando en algo

-¿El qué? - preguntó Hermione a la vez que se levantaba

- Tendré que ir a hablar con Madame Hooch, tendré que dejar el Quidditch - comentó el ojiverde con un infinito gesto de tristeza en su rostro, el Quidditch era realmente una de las mejores cosas de su vida

- Es verdad, casi lo olvidaba - respondió la Gryffindor con igual tristeza - sabes que es necesario que lo hagas

- Sí, lo sé... aún así me entristece muchísimo tener que dejarlo...

- Otra cosa que tienes que hacer es ir a hablar con Madame Pomfrey, necesitas un medimago que te atienda durante el embarazo

- ¡Es cierto! ya casi lo olvidaba. Iré ahora, supongo que ella no estará muy ocupada en éste momento

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?¨- se ofreció la castaña

- Si no es molestia...

- ¡Oh, Vamos! ¿cómo esperas que me moleste, es más, ya estoy impaciente por ver a éste pequeñín - dijo ella risueña, agachándose a la altura del estómago plano de Harry para acariciarlo.

El gesto arancó una sonrisa en el moreno, y así se encaminaron hacia el castillo, preguntándose y comentando entre ellos qué aspecto tendría el bebé, y si sería niña o varón

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando llegaron al ala de la enfermería del castillo, se encontraron con que Madame Pomfrey recién salía de la enfermería, pero al verlos se detuvo en su caminar, y esperó a que los chicos llegaran junto a ella para preguntar:

- ¿Pasó algo Potter?

- No Madame - responrió el chico - solo venía a verla para preguntarle algo

- Tendrá que ser rápido muchacho, tengo prisa - accedió la mujer, pero el gesto de impaciencia que tenía la matrona al golpear rápidamente el piso con la punta de su zaparto derecho estaba poniendo nervioso a Harry

- Verá Madame... es que yo pensé que... tal vez usted querría... emmm...

- ¿Lo qué? - preguntó la mujer impaciente

- Que... que si usted podría atenderme durante mi embarazo... por favor...

- Lo siento Potter, pero no podré

- ¡Qué, pero... ¿por qué? - quiso saber el Gryffindor, claramente desilusionado, Madame Pomfrey era una de las mejores medimagas que conocía

- Aunqu no lo parezca, estoy muy atareada Potter, tu no eres el único estudiante que se pasa dos por tres en al enfermería, además de que soy ayudante de medimagos en San Mungo,y cuando no estoy aquí estoy allá, entonces me va a ser imposible dedicarte el tiempo que necesitas. Creo que puedo recomendarte algunos colegas míos que son muy sabios y de confianza, más tarde te diré cómo puedes contactarlos, ahora debo irme

- Pero... - se quejó Harry, deteniendo a la mujer en su intento de irse

- Pero nada, tengo que irme Potter, adiós

Y ahora sí, Madame Pomfrey se fué, y con ella la esperanza de Harry de tener a un medimago cerca, conocido y de su completa confianza. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de ir con otro medimago, pero no le quedaba de otra...

- ¡Qué mal! - dijo Hermione - ahora tendrás que esperar...

- Sí... - respondió el moreno cabizbajo - Hermione, ¿no te molesta si te dejo? Tengo ganas de acostarme a dormir...

- ¡Claro que no me molesta Harry! Te acompañaré a la torre, vamos

Aún triste Harry se encaminó a su casa para echarse una siestecita, no se sentía con animos de nada más que para eso.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry se despidió de su amiga y le pidió de favor que lo fuera a buscar para el almuerzo, y tras el asentimiento de la chica y sus deseos de dulces sueños, el moreno subió las escaleras de caracol hacia su habitación.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

/ Esa voz... en medio de la oscuridad la escucho tratando de calmar un llanto, esa voz suave, apacible... ¡un momento, las imágenes empiezan a verse un poco más nítidas... veo... veo un escudo... un escudo con una serpiente en una túnica negra... ¡SLYTHERIN!... veo a alguien de Slytherin y está... está con algo en brazos.. y veo amarillo... y gris azulado. El Slytherin tiene algo en brazos, y lo está meciendo, arrullándolo con esa voz suave... ese llanto, es el llanto de un niño... o... ¿de un bebé?... ¡SÍ, es el llanto de un bebé!...pero que...

el bebé voltea el rostro y me mira, tiene una carita preciosa, y el pelo rubio platino, muy parecido a... el bebé me mira intensamente, con sus ojos verdes, del mismo color... que los... míos... /

- ¡¡HARRY DESPIÉRTATE YA! - gritó Hermione histérica

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, ese sueño de nuevo...

- ¡¡HARRY!- volvió a gritar la chica

- ¡¡¿QUÉ! - le gritó él en respuesta

- ¡Reacciona ya, que me puse nerviosa de que no despertaras

- ¿Eh? - Harry estaba más dormido que despierto

- Que hace como quince minutos que te estoy llamando y no te despertabas, ¿estabas soñando algo?

- Sí, yo... ya tuve éste sueño antes...

- Bueno, levántate y en el camino al comedor me lo cuentas, que se hace tarde para almorzar

Mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry le relató el sueño a su amiga, y ésta intentó interpretarlo, pero las ideas de Hermione no concordaban con las suposiciones de Harry en cuanto a su sueño. El moreno ya se hacía una idea de qué quería decirle su subconsciente, pero ahora no estaba con ánimos de ponerse a reflexionar sobre eso, más bien de lo único que tenía ganas era de sentarse a comer.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, aunque Harry se sintió un poco bajoneado porque Ron se fue a sentar con Dean y Seamus dejándolo a él solo, solo con Hermione, claro.

La chica se dió cuenta de eso, y no dejó que el ojiverde se desanimara iniciando una conversación sobre cualquier cosa.

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado sus alimentos, Harry anunció que debía ir a su habitación a buscar su mochila ya que había quedado con Malfoy en la biblioteca para hacer deberes. Antes de que se fuera, Hermioine le susurró al oido:

- Ten valor, Harry. Sabes que debes decírselo

Harry asintió y se marchó, pero antes de cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor dió una mirada fugaz hacia la mesa de las serpientes, y pudo ver que el rubio estaba hablando con su amigo Zabini, y de repente al sentir una insistente mirada sobre él, Malfoy volteó hacia donde estaba Harry, y notando que le miraba le guiñió un ojo. Harry sintió como un leve color se expandía por sus mejillas, y correspondiendo al guiñio con una pegueña sonrisa, salió del Comedor rumbo a su habitación.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando Malfoy llegó a la biblioteca, se encontró con que Potter ya estaba ahí, sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas de todos, leyendo el libro de Historia de la Magia. Se veía tan... sensual, con una mano sosteniendo el pesado libro de tapas gruesas, y la otra mano sosteniendo su cabeza, con los dedos enredados en ese pelo negro tan desastrosamente desprolijo, tan sexy, y más sexy era la forma en que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior... Draco se acercó a él sigilosamente y tomándolo por sorpresa lo saludó con un rápido beso en los labios. Harry saltó en su asiento de la impresión

- ¡¿Qué haces! ¡te pueden ver! - le reprochó y luego miró hacia todos lados para ver si alguien los había visto, pero nadie estaba mirando

- ¿Y? - dijo Draco alzando sus hombros, sentándose en frente de Harry

- ¡¿Cómo que 'Y'! Es que... yo aún no estoy listo para que todos sepan que tu y yo... que entre nosotros... emmm... ¿hay algo? - expresó el ojiverde, después de todo, esa cuestión nunca había quedado demasiado clara

- Pues yo diría que desde que aceptaste mi invitación a salir sí hay algo, por cierto, espero que te hayan dicho que no pude ir contigo ayer a Hogsmeade, tenía otras cosas que hacer

- Hmf - bufó Harry exasperado - me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo todo yo solo - le reprochó

- Bueno, alégrate, el próximo sabado tendrás la satisfacción de gozar de mi grata companía en el pueblo

- Ególatra estúpido - susurró Harry

- Te oí Potter... - le acusó el rubio

- Entonces no hagas esos comentarios tan egocéntricos ¡que me exasperan!

- Si no quieres oirlos, cállame - le retó

- Estoy seguro que hasta te elogias a ti mismo estando dormido ¿cómo hago para callarte? - le dijo con sarcasmo

- ¿Qué tal de ésta forma? - contestó al mismo tiempo de que acercándose a Harry por encima de la mesa le besaba nuevamente en los labios

Harry reaccionó enseguida y lo apartó de un empujón por el hombro, y mirándolo con enojo le dijo en un susurro furioso:

- ¡Ya basta! Te he dicho que no hagas eso aquí, que nos pueden ver

- ¿Y cuál en el problema de que nos vean, recuerdo haberte dicho que no me importa si lo hacen

- Tu no entiendes - volvió a susurrar el moreno con ira, pero luego su ira se convirtió en tristeza - He perdido a mi mejor amigo por tu causa, Ronald se enojó muchísimo cuando se enteró lo que ocurrió entre nosotros - terminó de hablar bajando la cabeza, abatido

- ¿La comadreja lo sabe, ¿cómo se enteró?

- Nos oyó a mi y a Hermione dicutiendo sobre mi emmm... sobre algo, no sabíamos que Ron estaba escuchando, Hermione lo dijo en voz alta y Ron lo oyó... y ese fue el fin de nuestra amistad...

- Nunca te pregunté cómo se lo tomó la Granger cuando nos vio aquella tarde - comentó el rubio

Harry enrojeció de solo recordarlo, ¿cómo podía Malfoy estar tan sereno ante el recuerdo de un episodio como ese?

- Ella se lo tomó... no te voy a decir que bien, porque aún no lo acepta, pero es mi amiga y me apoya en todo lo que decida - dijo, e inconcientemente llevó una mano a su estómago

Malfoy no le hizo caso a ese gesto, aunque le pareció extraño, y volviendo al tema anterior, dijo:

- Bueno, yo se los comenté a mis amigos, y ellos se lo tomaron... digamos que bien

Harry le dió una rápida mirada al rubio... ¿de verdad estaban diciéndose esas cosas? Parecían novios que se confirmaban la mutua aceptación de sus familias a su relación... Harry se sentía extraño, algo incómodo con la situación... era con Draco Malfoy con quien estaba saliendo... le parecía tan inverosímil, y más increible aún le parecía el hecho de que estaba esperando un hijo de Malfoy, y ahora que lo pensaba...

- Escucha Malfoy, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte... y no es algo fácil de decir...

- ¿Qué es? - quizo saber el Slytherin

- Es que.. yo descubrí que... - se había puesto tan nervioso que no encontraba las palabras correctas - yo... em... yo... "No, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo decírselo... " - se dijo mentalmente, sintiendo como el miedo lo invadía

- ¿Tu qué? - le presionó

- Olvídalo, igual no era algo tan importante...

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó desconfiado - si no fuera tan importante, ¿por qué te pusiste así?

- Olvídalo ya, no es nada...

- Pero...

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso por favor? Vamos a hacer la maldíta tarea de una vez

- Hey, no te enojes conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa, además

- ¡Cállate de una vez!

- Cállame tu... - invitó el rubio con voz sensual, acariciando por debajo de la mesa la pantorrilla de Harry con su pie

- Imbécil... - susurró apartando su pierna

- Éste imbécil tiene ganas de darte un beso... - susurró Draco para que nadie aparte de Harry lo oyera

- Pues ese imbécil se va a quedar con las ganas - le contestó enojado - Vamos, saca tu cuaderno que ya quiero terminar con ésto para irme de una vez

- Me lo debes Potter, y ten por seguro que me lo cobraré

Harry solo alzó los hombros, y después de intercambiar algunos insultos, como les dictaba su vieja costumbre, se pusieron a trabajar.

Luego de unas horas, cuando ya habían terminado de estudiar para Historia de la Magia, ya no sabían qué hacer

- Oye, ¿qué harás ahora? - quizo saber Draco

- No lo sé, tal vez tirarme en mi cama a hacer nada hasta la cena, estoy algo cansado

- No te prometo que no vaya a hacer nada, pero ¿quieres que me tire contigo? - invitó pícaramente

- ¡NO! Dime ¿Qué explicación quieres que les de a los Gryffindors si me ven entrando contigo a la torre, más específicamente a mi habitación?

- La verdad no ofende...

- Draco... ya he perdido a mi mejor amigo por ésto, no tengo ganas de seguir perdiendo amistades, ¿sabes?

Al rubio ese comentario le cayó mal, aunque no pudo especificar la verdadera razón; pero rápidamente se olvidó de eso al darse cuenta de un detalle curioso

- ¿Me dijiste Draco?

- Así te llamas, ¿no? - contestó el moreno con ironía

- Sí, tarado. A lo que me refiero es que... me llamaste por mi nombre... - inmediatamente después de que lo dijo, el rubio se dió cuenta de que su comentario no tenía mucho sentido

- ¿Acaso no puedo? Mira, me parece ilógico que te llame por el apellido siento que estamos... saliendo ¿no? - razonó el ojiverde

- Tienes razón, Harry - contestó el Slytherin, saboreando el nombre del otro chico en sus labios - Pero aún así me parece algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tu quien empezó con todo ésto entre nosotros? - dijo el Gryffindor en tono de reproche

- No he recibido quejas importantes... - comentó el rubio, mirándolo significativamente

Harry solo suspiró, advirtiendo que no tenía un argumento de peso para rebatir la acusación del rubio, y cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas en la mochila, dijo:

- Me voy a dormir Draco, adiós.

- ¡Espera! - lo detuvo en el intento de irse - Acompáñame a dejar éste libro en su estante

- ¿Para qué? ¿tienes miedo de perderte?

- No, quiero enseñarte algo - le dijo, conduciéndolo hacia unos de los estantes más apartados y escondidos de todos

- ¿Y qué me quieres enseñar? - quiso saber el moreno cuando ya estaban frente al estante donde iba el dichoso libro

Draco terminó de acomodar el ejemplar en su lugar, y volteándose hasta quedar en frente de Harry, mientras daba pasos hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, le dijo:

- Voy a enseñarte a despedirte de mi como es debido

Y sin más el rubio tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y se acercó a él para darle un beso. Al no encontrar resistencia, el Slytherin se animo a profundizar el beso, deslizando sus manos desde las mejillas de Harry, pasando por su pecho y sus costados, hasta enredar sus brazos en su cintura. Esa caricia encendió algo dentro de Harry, quien inesperadamente se abrazó al cuello del otro y abrió sus labios para darle paso a esa lengua ya conocida. Draco gimió al verse aceptado dentro de la boca de ese moreno rebelde, que ahora se mostraba dócil, complaciente. Esa idea lo emocionó de tal forma que una de las manos que tenía en la cintura del ojiverde se deslizó por su trasero hasta acariciar el muslo del otro, y allí hizo que Harry levantara la pierna recién acariciada hasta engancharla en su cintura. El beso continuaba cada vez más candente, Draco, experto como era, intercalaba pequeñas mordidas a los labios del moreno mientras cambiaba de dirección su cabeza, y Harry presa de la pasión del beso tironeaba suavemente de los cabellos de la nuca del rubio. No pudiendo resistirse a la tentación Draco onduló contra el cuerpo del moreno, y al estar tan cerca sus pelvis el roce fue intenso y placentero.

- Mmhaam - Harry no pudo evitar gemir

El rubio, motivado por el gemido de Harry, aferró aún más fuerte la pierna en su cintura y besando el cuello del ojiverde onduló nuevamente.

- Es.. espera Draco, estamos en la biblioteca... - le susurró, al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza para darle más espacio en su cuello que explorar

- ¿Y qué? - dijo con la cara aún enterrada en el blanco cuello de Harry

- ¡Que nos pueden ver! - le susurró, reaccionando y queriendo safar su pierna del agarre del rubio

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - le preguntó impidiendo que bajara su pierna

- Por favor, aquí no... - le pidió en tono de súplica

- ¿Y en otro lugar? - invitó el rubio con una sonrisa indecorosa

- Acá no... - repitió simplemente, no encontrando resistencia ésta vez cuando intentó bajar su pierna

Ya separados completamente, el Slytherin se le quedó viendo a los ojos al moreno, intentando encontrar en su mirada una explicación al corte que acababa de recibir. Esperaba encontrar en esos ojos verdes... una razón para... en esos ojos tan lindos y... de un verde esmeralda tan brillante que...

Inesperadamente, y debido al sueño que tenía, a Harry se le escapó un bostezo que no pudo reprimir, y Draco, como recién liberado de un hechizo, pestaneó varias veces antes de decir:

- Está bien Potter, por ahora te dejaré tranquilo. Espero que hayas aprendido, y no olvides aplicar la lección la próxima vez que tengas que despedirte de mi - indicó con aire pícaro

- Eres tan exasperante como encantador... - Harry abrió grande sus ojos al darse cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca sin permiso, no las había pensado, era como si hubiera tomado la Verita otra vez - ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- Oh, sí que lo hiciste, jejeje... - rió el rubio

- ¡No, ¡no lo dije!

- Está bien, no te alteres. Y vete ya, ¿no que tenías sueño? - le recordó el rubio palmeándole el trasero, aún con esa insufrible sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro

- Sí, mejor me voy - hizo el amago de irse, pero Malfoy lo detuvo por un brazo

- ¿Sin despedirte? - Draco frunció el ceño con falsa indignación

- Ya me despedí...

- Hazlo de nuevo

- Eres un pesado... - dijo el moreno, pero igual se acercó al Slytherin para darle un pequeño beso en la boca

- No es suficiente - le reprochó el rubio al separarse

- Hoy ya has tenido demasiado de mi, aprende a controlarte ¿quieres? - bromeó

Y sin más Harry se dió la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Draco perdido en sus últimas palabras.

Era cierto, cuando estaba con Harry no podía controlarse, sentía la necesidad constante de tener contacto con él, de tocarlo... Y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada, sentirse dependiente no era una sensación agradable para él, eso no podía seguir así, algún remedio tenía que ponerle al asunto.

Era algo raro, ahora que Potter estaba lejos de él podía pensar con claridad, tener la mente fría (y otras cosas también).

Ahora que lo pensaba, su plan inicial se había ido al traste... aquella idea que tenía la principio de hacer pagar a Potter por su indiferencia... había quedado en el olvido. Y pensandolo bien... era mejor así, Draco encontraba mucho más placentero el gozar con el cuerpo de Harry que gozar con su humillación...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando llegó a su sala común Harry se desplomó en el sofá junto a Hermione, y antes de que ella preguntara nada, él respondió:

- No pude decírselo...

Hermione solo suspiró, y le dio una mirada y un apretón en la mano con los cuales intentó animar al moreno, que se veía abatido.

- Tengo sueño Herm, iré a dormir - anunció el ojiverde, luego de estar largo rato en silencio, ambos mirando la chimenea

- Está bien Harry, que descances... ¿Te llamo para la cena?

- Sí, por favor - pidió el chico, y luego subió las escaleras hacia su habitación

Una vez que estuvo acostado en su cama bajo sus sabanas y cobertores, le pareció irónico no poder dormirse, con el sueño que se cargaba... así que se puso a pensar. A la mente se le vino el sueño que tuvo en la siestecita que se pegó antes del almuerzo... las imágenes difusas le llegaban a la mente, como recuerdos borrosos. Recordaba la túnica de Slytherin, y recordaba el amarillo, y el gris azulado. No le fue difícil relacionar todo eso con cierto Príncipe de Slytherin rubio y con un atrayente par de ojos azul-plateados... Y el bebé, era un bebé rubio platino con ojos verdes como los suyos, ¿acaso estaba soñando a su hijo?. A Harry se le formó una sonrisa tonta, si así era, pues se felicitaba a sí mismo porque iba a tener el hijo más hermoso del mundo, iba a ser el padre...no, la madre del bebé con la carita de ángel más amoroso que había visto jamás, y desde ya se sentía muy orgulloso de su retoño, claro, si era que iba a ser tal cual en su sueño. Sin darse cuenta fue entrecerrando sus ojos, pensando en el aspecto de su bebe. No siendo consciente de que ya pensaba en su hijo como si ya hubiera decidido conservarlo, se durmió.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

A la hora de la cena Hermione fue a buscar a Harry y de camino al Gran Comedor el moreno le contó a su amiga todo lo referente a su sueño y al bebe. Ella se quedó contenta de saberlo, y volvió a insistirle a Harry que debía decirle al rubio sobre su embarazo.

Cinco días después el moreno estaba con una frustración que se moría: había pasado toda una semana intentando comunicarle al rubio la buena nueva y a cada intento se acobardaba a último momento, y eso lo entristecía tanto que siempre terminaba llorando por algún rincón. Y Draco prefería antes que hablar acorralarlo contra la pared y comérselo a besos... no que él se quejara... pero eso dificultaba su tarea de comunicarle la noticia.

El nerviosismo y la ansiedad de no poder decirle, aunado a su apetito voraz provocado por su nuevo estado, hacían que Harry se comiera todo. Pasaba el día entero picando, siempre tenía una rana de chocolate en el bolsillo o un pastelillo de calabaza dentro de su baúl. Hermione le decía que debía cuidarse, porque sino después le sería imposible volver a la silueta de antes, y a Harry tanto más le daba, su aspecto era lo que menos le interesaba.

Y Ron seguía sin hablarle, y eso era algo que lo deprimía sobremanera. Ya nada era igual sin Ron, sin las tardes de ocio junto al pelirrojo jugando ajedrez o snack explodivo, sin su mejor amigo en las clases para conversar e intercambiar opiniones, sin su medio hermano para simplemente estar...

El Quidditch era otro tema doloroso. Luego de presentarle su renuncia a Madame Hooch, tuvo que decirselo al resto del equipo, y nadie se lo tomó a bien ni supo comprenderlo. Todos se enojaron con él, ni que hablar Ron, quien le gritó a vivo pulmón en frente de todos que era un estúpido y un egoista, y que ya no quería saber más nada de él, y además todos le exijieron explicaciones, pero Harry no podía darselas, y las vagas excusas que se inventaba no servían para nada más que para acrecentar el enojo del equipo.

Bajoneado al extremo, el único momento en que Harry encontraba una mínima alegría era cuando estaba entre los brazos del rubio Slytherin, aprisionado por éste contra una pared y siendo besado con pasión. Pero cuando la sesión de besos acababa y él se enfrentaba a un nuevo fracaso ante el intento de decirle a Malfoy de su embarazo, se deprimía más.

Así se había pasado la semana entera, entre estudio, peleas, lágrimas, besos, visitas a las cocinas, más lágrimas, más estudio, más besos, y más peleas...

Ese sabado en la mañana Harry se vestía sin ánimos de ir a Hogsmeade. La principal razón era la depresión que se cargaba, y la segunda razón era que iba a pasar la mayor parte del día con la serpiente rubia. No era que eso le deprimiera, sino que el estar todo el día con él significaba que tenía todo un día lleno de oportunidades para decirle sobre su paternidad, y eso se traducía en todo un día de fracasos y amarguras constantes.

Salió del cuarto de séptimo de Gryffindor sin esperar a nadie, no correspondió saludos en la Sala Común y se sentó y comió completamente solo en un rincón de su mesa en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando todos los alumnos se reunieron en las puertas del castillo para salir todos juntos, Harry se encontró en mitad de una oleada de alumnos de cuarto y quinto, completamente solo. De improviso sintió una mano que le aferraba el hombro y le obligaba a voltearse, y se encontró con una sonrisa ladeada y unos pícaros ojos gris azulados:

- Hola - lo saludó el Slytherin, con claras intenciones de acercarse a darle un beso

- Quieto vaquero - le susurró deteniéndolo de un leve empujón antes de que el rubio se acercara demasiado

- ¿Y eso? - le reprochó Malfoy, acostumbrado a tardes enteras de besos largos entre los estantes de la biblioteca

En respuesta Harry solo señaló alrededor de ellos con los ojos, y Draco soltó un bufido de exasperación

- Ya te voy a agarrar solito en el pueblo - le amenazó en un susurro irritado mientras se encaminaban a las salidas del castillo hacia Hogsmeade

- No te tengo miedo - rebatió el moreno solo por el gusto de pelearse con el otro, sabiendo que una vez que estuvieran a solas y sin riesgos de ser descubiertos, no iba a poner objeciones a nada

Ya era casi mediodía y Harry y Draco habían terminado de hacer todas las compras que conformaban su castigo, encogiendo los paquetes y guardándolos en sus bolsillos.

Pasaron por Honeyduckes a comprarse algunas golosinas, y Draco insistió en que Harry lo acompañase a la tienda de articulos escolares, para surtirse de tinta, plumas y pergamino.

Una vez terminadas las compras, ambos no sabian qué hacer. Harry no había visto a Hermione en toda la mañana, y Ron... era un caso aparte. Por su lado, Draco había divisado no muy lejos de ellos a Blaise, que estaba con Crabbe y Goyle, y sin pensarlo demasiado se encaminó hacia donde estaba el resto del Círculo, instando al moreno a ir hacia ellos

- No te ofendas, pero creo que no quiero ir con ellos... - declinó la muda invitación del rubio

- ¿Por?

- ¡¿Y encima lo preguntas, no es como si yo tuviera por costumbre pasear por el pueblo con cuatro Slytherins, siendo que esos Slytherins durante seis años me hicieron la vida imposible, y además, ¿crees que ellos estén contentos de que me lleves con ellos, yo creo que no...

- Ellos harán lo que yo les diga y si yo les digo que pasen la tarde entera contigo lo harán sin rechistar, Potter... Además, te sorprenderías de lo que ellos opinan sobre tu y yo...

- Hablas como si tuvieras el completo monopolio de sus vidas - dijo el moreno enojado

- Algo así, pero eso no importa ahora, ¿vendrás o no? - invitó ahora en voz alta

- No... - respondió el moreno luego de lanzar un suspiro

- Bien, haz lo que te parezca... yo si voy con ellos

- Bueno, iré a ver a quién me encuentro en 'Las Tres escobas', adiós - se despidió el moreno dandose la media vuelta

- Hey tú, ¿qué te tengo dicho de cómo te tienes que despedir de mi? - le criticó el Slytherin volviendo a su actitud socarrona de antes, olvidado su infundado enojo

- ¿Nunca te cansas de ser insoportable? ¿Te parece que estoy de humor para ésto? - le reprochó

- ¿Y por qué te enojas? - quizo saber Draco

- Francamente?..., no lo sé Draco - le contestó al tiempo que, mirando que nadie los estuviera viendo, llevó al rubio arrastrando hacia un lugar en un callejoncito apartado de la vista de todos y poniendose de espaldas a la pared, hizo a Draco ponerse frente a él - ¿me besas por favor?

- Hay veces que me asustas... - le susurró el rubio

Draco estaba extrañado por el inusual comportamiento del Gryffindor, en un momento estaba enojadísimo y al instante siguiente se ponía todo meloso, pero aún así aceptó su petición. Tomando el rostro del ojiverde con ambas manos, lo acercó hacia sí y posó sus labios sobre los otros que se notaban ansiosos. Harry enseguida de sentir el contacto se aferró al cuello del rubio, abriendo su boca y profundizando él mismo el beso. Draco abrazó al moreno por la cintura y así estuvieron besándose hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

- Me voy - anunció el Slytherin, pero Harry apreció que aún no lo soltaba de la cintura por donde lo tenía firmemente agarrado

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí - respondió el rubio seguro, para al instante siguiente acercarse al moreno y besarlo de nuevo

- ¿No te ibas? - inquirió el moreno cuando se separaron luego de un rato

- Sí... - dijo el otro dubitativo - Emm...

Harry alzó las cejas espectante a que el Slytherin dijera algo, deslizó sus manos desde el cuello del rubio donde estaban enredadas hasta el pecho de éste, como respuesta Draco afinazó más su agarre en la cintura del moreno

- ¿Y bien? - quiso saber Harry

Por respuesta solo recibió un nuevo beso. Las manos de Harry repartieron alguna que otra caricia por el pecho y abdomen del rubio para luego volver a su nuca, y allí enredarse nuevamente en los cabellos platinados. Draco gimió al sentir en su nuca un tirón algo fuerte, y se apretó más contra el cuerpo del otro chico, profundizando el beso.

Fueron interrumpidos en su pasional intercambio por un carraspeo familiar.

Ambos chicos se separaron y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz que osaba molestarlos, y al ver hacia la salida del callejón se encontraron con Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, mirándolos inquisitivamente, el castaño con una de sus cejas levantadas al más puro estilo Malfoy

- Creí que alguién te había arrastrasdo al callejón para violarte o matarte Dragón, pero veo que estás en buenas manos... - dijo Blaise en tono burlón, y en los rostros de los guardaespaldas del rubio aparecieron pícaras sonrisas ladeadas

Harry estaba muy apenado, su sonrojo competía con el color de cabello de los Weasleys, y Draco se debatía internamente entre quedarse con Harry o irse con sus amigos. Al final el moreno ayudó en su decición cuando declaró:

- Bueno, me voy. Iré... a 'Las Tres Escobas', a ver si me encuentro a alguien...

Harry se estaba llendo cuando fue interceptado por una mano de Draco agarrándolo por el brazo

- Ni sueñes que me 'despediré' de ti ahora, Malfoy... - advirtió Harry, al suponer las intenciones del Slytherin

Draco solo sonrió pícaramente, suponiendo que al moreno le daba vergüenza que se besaran frente a sus amigos, y luego soltó a Harry y le permitió irse. No fue hasta que desapareció del callejón que se pudo desprender de la vista de los cuatro Slytherins.

- ¿Por qué huyó de esa manera? - inquirió Blaise

- Porque es un completo imbécil, ahora vámonos chicos - ordenó el rubio a sus secuaces

Enseguida los miembros del Círculo del Dragón se pusieron en sus acostumbrados lugares, Goyle y Crabbe a las espaldas de su príncipe y Zabini a su derecha. Los cuatro marcharon por las calles de Hogsmeade con su porte señorial y deslumbrante.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Unos días después, Draco estaba en su Sala Común, muy pensativo y despatarrado en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Lo que más ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos era la actitud de Potter, el Gryffindor estaba muy extraño, mimoso unos instantes y al momento siguiente furioso como un Veela celoso. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que sus cambios de humor salían de la nada, y además, Draco se había dado cuenta de que más de una vez el ojiverde había tratado de decirle algo importante a juzgar por lo nervioso que se ponía, pero Potter nunca había pronunciado más que algunos balbuceos sin sentido.

En esas cavilaciones lo agarró Blaise, cuando se tiró de una manera nada elegante a su lado en el sillón.

- ¿Qué haces Dragón? - le preguntó para entablar conversación

- Nada... - respondió éste, sin despegar la mirada de la ostentosa araña de cristal que adornaba la iluminación en el techo de la sala

- Hey... - llamó Blaise a Draco con ese tonito que el rubio conocía muy bien y que lo usaba solo cuando quería molestarlo - ¿cómo andan las cosas con tu amorcito?

- ¿De cual amorcito hablas Blaise? - habló Draco estando casi seguro de la respuesta

- De Potter, quién más. ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

Ante esa sabida respuesta Draco bufó exasperado. Su castaño amigo lo tenía francamente harto con esa clase de preguntitas. Desde que los había visto días atrás con Potter en el pueblo no había dejado de darle la lata con esa cuestión. Y en realidad, no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar sin cerrarle la boca de un golpe

- ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Yo no amo a Potter, él es solo un... un compañero de cama, excelente si me lo preguntas. Lo mío con él es solo buen sexo Blaise, en serio. No molestes más con eso de que lo amo y yo que sé, porque lo lamentaras - amenazó, incorporándose en el sillón

Draco les había dicho a su mano derecha y a sus guardaespaldas que la única relación que lo unía con el moreno ojiverde era una física, solo tenían sexo y ya, además de que eran pareja en las clases.

Aunque eso fuera una completa mentira, ya que el moreno no lo dejaba avanzar más que unos besos y alguna caricia perdida, era lo que le tenía dicho a todo el que le preguntaba por qué pasaba más tiempo del necesario con Potter. Francamente, a los únicos que les contestaba eso era a sus compañeros de casa, a los demás simplemente los mandaba al diablo.

La razón de esa mentira era que el rubio tenía una reputación que mantener, tenía fama de amante casual rompecorazones infalible, lo que traducido era que él solo tenía amantes casuales, una noche y ya, y una vez que los había tenido, los olvidaba por completo. Y con Harry, con quien solo había estado la noche de la detención, ... pues era un caso inexplicable por qué seguía con él sin hacer nada más que besarse.

Solo dos personas habían estado más de una vez con Draco: Pansy, que había durado apenas una semana, y... bueno, era persona, que había estado con él dos semanas enteras, y hasta ahora ese era el record de duración entre los amantes del Príncipe de Slytherin, el resto no habían superado los dos días, algunos hasta algunas horas solamente, lo que al acto concernía y nada más.

Y Harry, que ya había superado a Pansy (llevaba más de una semana 'saliendo' con el rubio), estaba peligrosamente cerca de alcanzar las dos semanas, y eso tenía a las serpientes desconcertadas. Y para Blaise eso solo tenía dos explicaciones posibles, o Potter era uan máquina sexual en la cama que era capaz de satisfacer con creces al insaciable rubio, o el rubio se había enamorado del moreno. Y realmente Blaise apuntaba más a la segunda opción, ya que Potter no se veía para nada como una máquina del sexo, y además... Draco tenía ciertos... hábitos, después del sexo, que él los conocía muy bien, porque conocía al rubio tanto como a él mismo, y Blaise no había visto esos hábitos en el rubio desde que estaba con Potter, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que no se acostaba con él, entonces la única razón que se le ocurría para explicar el hecho de que Draco siguiera estando con Potter sin cojerselo era esa, que estaba enamorado de él.

Y, pícaro como era, Blaise tenía una forma muy peculiar de averiguarlo:

- ¿No lo amas? - insistió con una sonrisa

- ¡¡NO! - gritó fastidiado el otro - No fastidies más, ya lo voy a dejar cuando me canse de él - dijo sin mirar a su amigo a la cara, mientras se levantaba del sillón

- ¿En serio Potter es tan bueno en la cama? - indagó el castaño tratando de imprimirle toda la lujuria posible a su voz, solo para lograr que:

- ¡Blaise Zabini! - dijo el rubio con tono de advertencia, situándose frente al otro chico y mirándolo severo - me llego a enterar que le has puesto un solo dedo encima a Potter y te corto las dos manos, además de castrarte, ¿entendido?

- Oh sí... - le contestó burlón el castaño, aún riéndose

Draco, fastidiado, subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación sin mirar a su amigo, tremendamente enojado con él, ¿la razón, indescifrable. Sabía que Zabini solo bromeaba, pero la sola idea de que... eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Harry se había enterado de que estaba embarazado, y todas las veces que había intentado decírselo a Draco, habían sido un total fracaso. Y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, además del desnivel de hormonas que lo tenía histérico. En realidad muchas cosas lo tenían histérico: su situación económica, el que su magia no le funcionara bien, el hecho de no encontrar un medimago que lo atendiera, que no podía parar de comer, que las clases cada vez más difíciles, el que el clima se estuviera poniendo cada vez más frío, que la Dama Gorda le pidiera contraseña cada vez que quisiera entrar a la torre de Gryffindor e incluso que las moscas volaran, todo eso tenía a Harry histérico, eso y más. Aunque ésto último no tuviera demasiado sentido, el caso era que a Harry esa noche el mal humor lo tenía dominado.

El moreno esa noche de jueves había salido a caminar un poco por los desiertos pasillos del colegio, tal vez tomar aire fresco le ayudaba a sacudirse ese mal humor, tenía ganas de charlar un poco con los retratos, pero al parecer esa madrugada todos los retratos querían dormir, y eso hizo que el mal humor de Harry en vez de irse, aumentara.

Enojado como estaba, se puso a caminar sin rumbo fijo por el castillo, y sin darse cuenta se tropezó, literalmente, con Draco Malfoy, haciendo su ronda obligatoria de prefecto.

- Potter, qué bueno que fui yo quien te encontró, ¿qué hacer despierto a éstas horas? - quiso saber el rubio, acercándose al moreno con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada decente

Harry vió cómo el Slytherin se acercaba a él con esa actitud que derrochaba sensualidad, y aunque en otra ocación eso le hubiera parecido atractivo, en ese momento solo lo fastidió. Draco avanzó hasta que tuvo al ojiverde frente a él, y cuando así fue, le hechó una mirada de arriba a abajo y le dijo:

- Ven acá... - y tomando al malhumorado Gryffindor de la cintura lo acercó a su cuerpo, y trató de besarlo, pero Harry y su mal genio se lo impidieron

- ¡Estate quieto imbécil! - le gritó

Draco retrocedió sorprendido por el mal humor del moreno, no entendía la razón de esa reacción, normalmente Harry se dejaba besar sin poner resistencia alguna, al menos claro que tuvieran público

- Tranquilo... - le dijo con burla, no dejando ver su sorpresa - no te alteres

Pero Harry estaba bastante alterado, y bastante de mal humor también, por si no lo habían notado, y como a pesar de todo el moreno no tenía ganas de pelear, hizo el amago de irse, pero el rubio lo detuvo

- Espera... - le detiene por un brazo

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - le contesta de muy mal talante, solo quería irse

- No no no, vamos Potter... - comenzó el rubio con picardía, a ver si con un poco de 'Encanto Malfoy' se le iba ese humor de perros al ojiverde - deberías ser más amable conmigo y no tratarme así, o yo podría enojarme y castigarte... - dijo mientras probaba un nuevo acercamiento

Cuando Draco se vio a sí mismo abrazando de nuevo al moreno sin sufrir ningun daño físico se dió cuenta de que el 'Encanto Malfor' realmente funcionaba. Y Harry, quien ahora estaba un poquitín más tranquilo, se dió cuenta de que el rubio no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera de taaaaan mal humor esa noche (en realidad sí la tenía, pero bué...), decidió ablandarse un poco, y volvió a cuastionar un poco más amable:

- ¿Qué deseas Malfoy?

- ¿Qué deseo? - repitió el ojiazul-plateado satisfecho por haber domado al leoncito enfurecido - bueno... yo deseo... éstos labios - le susurró seductoramente al tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en la boca - y éste cuello - continuó, esta vez mordiendo levemente la yugular del pelinegro - y éste ombligo - dijo con una sonrisa y quiso levantar la camiseta que vestía el moreno para acariciar su estómago, pero Hary no lo dejó

- NO, espera...

- ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó Draco al verse cortado en su acto de seducción - ¿me vas a decir que ahora te da vergüenza mostrarte a mi?

- No, pero... - Harry estaba inseguro de decirle.

Tenía que decirle, debía hacerlo, ya hacía demasiado tiempo que lo estaba intentando, no podía ser que no se lo dijera por un tonto miedo sin fundamento. Harry aspiró hondamente y se preparó para decir algo, pero se vió frenado por ese mismo estúpido miedo salido vaya uno a saber de dónde

Draco continuó tironeando de la camiseta hasta que al final consiguió levantarla, y se encontró con que el antiguamente plano abdomen del moreno ahora presentaba un pequeño indicio de gordura

- Te lo dije Potter, de seguir comiendo y comiendo engordarías, y mira, ya te está creciendo el rollito - le bromeó el rubio y juguetonamente quiso pellizcar el mencionado rollito

Pero Harry le apartó la mano de un manotazo y bajándose la camiseta le gritó:

- ¡No aprietes ahí! - dijo y frunció el ceño con enojo renovado

- ¡Pero qué malhumorado estás hoy! ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? - estalló el rubio ante la actitud del ojiverde

- Mira... no es que esté gordo, es que... de ésto precisamente he estado intentando hablarte - le comunicó tratando de calmarse, se puso muy serio y se llevó una mano al estómago, y eso una vez más le pareció extraño al Slytherin, pero decidió no darle importancia al detalle y continuar con el 'Encanto Malfoy'

- ¿Quieres que te pase una dieta? - le preguntó pícaro

- No, imbécil... mira, es que yo... y... - Harry estaba poniendose muy nervioso, estaba a punto de decirle al rubio de su embarazo.

Por su lado el nerviosismo del Gryffindor y el hecho de que balbuceara y no dijera nada coherente estaba exasperando al rubio. Muy lentamente éste intentó acercarse a Harry, y al verse aceptado nuevamente, lo abrazó por la cintura para atraerlo más cerca y Harry comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con la corbata verde y plateada.

- ¿Y bien? - lo animó el Slytherin

- Bueno... lo que yo quiero que sepas es... que yo... bueno, que yo estoy... em... mmmb... estoy...

- ¿Estas qué, ¡Vamos Potter! dilo ya - le presionó el rubio

- ¡No me presiones Malfoy, que me pones más nervioso! - le pidió en un grito

Draco solo rodó los ojos, y Harry sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca de lo fuerte que le latía, decir que estaba muriendose de nervios era decir poco

- Está bien, lo diré - dijo al fin resuelto el moreno, aunque decir 'embarazado' le resultaba muy difícil - Yo... eee... y nosotros... pero entonces... - Harry vió que Draco iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, y queriendo adelantársele para acabar con el nerviososmo del momento, se apresuró a gritar - ¡¡VOY A SER MADRE!

A su declaración le siguió un silencio sepulcral, Draco abrió sus ojos todo lo que podía en muda sorpresa, y muy lentamente fue soltando a Harry de su agarre, hasta estar completamente separado de él, retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse un poco más y se quedó un largo rato mirándolo a los ojos, en completo silencio, estupefacto.

- ¿A sí? - fue todo lo que el rubio pudo decir, con la voz fría y el tono seco

- Sí Draco, estoy emb... embarazado - Harry sintió un gran peso menos en su cuerpo al decir esa simple pero problemática palabrita

Y sinceramente el moreno esperaba alguna reacción de parte del rubio, la que fuera, pero no que se quedara callado, mirandolo como si le hubiera dicho la peor de las ofensas.

Draco tenía las neuronas trabajando a mil detrás de esa máscara de completa frialdad, procesando al información recién recibida... ¿Potter embarazado?... ¿y bueno? ¿qué estaba esperando Potter para confirmarle su paternidad?... o era que acaso... ¿él no era el padre?...

El hecho de que Potter estuviera tan callado y mirando al piso con los cachetes sonrojados ayudaba enormemente a confirmar la última teoría. Una furia interior comenzó a recorrer al rubio por dentro, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse impasible por fuera, y lo consiguió. Aunque en su mente el remolino de pensamientos era caótico, celos que creía enterrados volvieron a aflorar

- "Si el susodicho bebé no es mío, eso significa que esta sabandija cuatro ojos se está acostando con otro, y ese otro lo dejó embarazado... ¡¡Maldíto, ¡¿cómo se atreve éste Gryffindor desconsiderado, ¡¡Yo no voy a ser 'el otro' de Potter!. Soy un Malfoy, merezco mucho más que eso. Yo soy el que deja a las personas, nadie me deja a mi, soy irremplazable, y si Potter cree que Finnigan o con quien sea que se esté revolcando es mejor que yo, se equivoca... ya verá... maldito...¡Nadie me pasa por encima y sale ileso!" - Draco pensaba y se estaba haciendo la cabeza con esos pensamientos erróneos, y se estaba enojando mucho, tenía el orgullo y la autoestima pisoteados, y aunque por fuera se veía frío y sereno, por dentro herbía de odio y resentimiento - Bien... - dijo al fin - por lo que veo, ésto es el adiós... que seas feliz con tu bebé Potter, y púdrete en el infierno por idiota...

Sin decir nada más se dió la media vuelta para irse, ya inmediatamente pensando en algo para cobrarse venganza... ¿quién se creía ese imbécil cara rajada? ¿burlarse así de él en sus propias narices?. Eso iba a costarle caro...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡HOLA! Soy mala, verdad?

Saben algo? el pasado seis de agosto éste fic cumplió un año de vida, ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS "Letras Prohibidas: Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido"! (cielos... hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo largo que es el título...) Me hubiera gustado mucho el poder subir el capitulo sexto para ese día, como regalo... pero no he podido. No importa, algún otro día será.

La escena de Harry y Draco pelenado en el pueblo no sé ni por qué la escribí, solamente me salió, así nomás. ¿Quedó muy mal? ¿Desubicada tal vez?... ¿Saben? a menudo me pasa que el fic se escribe solo, yo solamente presento una situación y según las pesonalidades de los personajes pongo mis dedos en el teclado y las cosas salen solas. Es por eso que a menudo el fic se me va de las manos, pierdo el control de las situaciones. Los personajes hacen lo que quieren... ¿nunca les ha pasado?

He estado muy ocupada, y aunque suene a excusa, les diré la verdad de mi imperdonable demora. Este año yo estaba cursando sexto año de secundaria (Que aquí en Uruguay es el último año de bachillerato) Es Sexto de Arquitectura, es como una introducción a la universidad de Arquitectura. Como decía, estaba cursando sexto y en mi colegio es tradición que todos los años los de sexto tengan un (muy merecido) viaje de egresados. Con mi generacion hemos decidido viajar a Camboriú, en Brasil, y el viaje cuesta U$S 300, una cantidad bastante grande para como están las cosas hoy en día. Previendo eso, los sextos (Ingeniería, Arquitectura, Derecho, Medicina y Economía) organizamos un festival (que fue el 20 de agosto) para recolectar fondos para el viaje, y yo me ofrecí para formar parte del espectáculo dado en dicho festival, en el cual actué y bailé. La cosa es que esnayabamos y ensayabamos hasta caer desfallecidos porque queríamos que saliera perfecto, y eso me mantuvo muy ocupada, es por eso que no tenía casi tiempo para escribir, espero sepan comprender. Y después es viaje tan deseado, al que nos fuimos el 17 de setiembre, y volvimos el 24 de ese mes, y que fue lo máximo, estuvo alucinante.

Y luego los examenes finales, que por cierto éste año me fue muchísimo mejor que el año pasado, salvé un previo de quinto con seis, perdí matemática de éste año, y tengo que darla en febrero, salvé física con siete, y también salvé Dibujo e Historia del Arte, ambas con doce, que aquí es la nota máxima. Nada mal...

Y bueno, al fin ahora he podido terminar éste capítulo que ha sido el más largo que he escrito nunca (200 kilos de archivo de wordpad), aunque no crean que en éston siete meses no he hecho nada, fui escribiendo éste capítulo de a poquito, fue un parto muuuy duro... Realmente me he pasado, me ha quedado extremadamente largo... Ustedes dirán, ¿valió la pena la espera? ¿o ya me puedo ir suicidando?

Trataré de que el próximo capítulo venga más rápido y más corto, y si no lo logro, pues sepan perdonarme, pero yo hago todo lo que puedo y trato de darles lo mejor de mi en cada línea escrita.

Y ahora sí, me despido hasta la próxima, y les agradezco a los que están aquí leyendo ahora mi trabajo por simplemente leerlo, y les agradeceré más todavía si me dejan un comentario. Nos leemos, Namarië.

_Terminado el día: 30 de diciembre del 2005 a las 11:41 pm (llevo siete meses sin actualizar... soy un desastre, lo sé, pero no lo hago por gusto, tienen que creerme)_


	7. No es lo mismo olvidar que no recordar

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**_Nota:_** Le quiero dedicar éste capítulo a **FanFiker FanFinal**, cuyo primer review me ha dejado muy contenta, y que por cierto me he olvidado de mencionar. Fue el típico review que yo siempre espero recibir, con comentarios acerca del fic en sí, de la historia, citas de texto que hayan gustado realmente y la impresión que el fic deja en los lectores, y no el desespertante review conrtísimo demandando una actualización a la velocidad de la luz y nada más. Yo entiendo que las lectoras y lectores (si es que hay alguno) quieran actualizaciones rápidas, yo también lo vivo porque soy lectora también, pero los escritores tenemos una vida además del mundillo de los fics, y no simpre podemos dedicarle el tiempo que se necesita para mantenerlos a todos contentos. El 2005 en particular fue un año muy difícil para mi, y por eso me pasé casi siete meses sin actualizar ni una mísera palabra, y tengo muy presente lo fastidioso que es eso, pero entiendanme, no siempre tenía tiempo de sentarme frente a la computadora y pónerme a escribir. Aún así quiero darle infinitas gracias a todos y cada uno de aquellos que me dejaron un review con su comentario, sea cual fuere, quiero que todos sepan y estén enterados de lo feliz que me hace el saber que toman en cuenta mi trabajo, ya sea para halagarlo o criticarlo. Aquí menciono y doy especiales gracias a Osaderio, Shizet Shika-sama, Sakura Hiwatari, Watty Snape, Hermiara, Ashura, Cristal Evans, Iori Misheta, Kamala, Anne Anabel Lamban, Ashley, Artemis Black Lupin, Anyue, Seika, Eris, Milagros, Psique, Maiko-chan, Krispy, Eria Riddle, Lios Hijo del Caos, Jakito, Anye, Haruko, Kitsune, Atria, Alice Roma, Sakka, Anudk luna, Belial 16, Alejamoto Diethel, SerenitaKou y por supuesto a FanFiker FanFinal.

Y a todos ellos les quiro decir que, cuando me entere de cómo carajo se hace para contestar reviews en SlasHeaven, lo haré... Y si me he olvidado de alguien, sepan disculparme, tengo un terrible lío en la cabeza.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo VII: No es lo mismo olvidar que no recordar.**

Harry sintió que algo se quebraba muy dentro de él, y viendo al rubio alejarse reaccionó a tiempo antes de que desapareciera de su vista

- ¿Adiós?... - musitó Harry desconcertado, y luego gritó - ¡¡Alto ahí!

Ante ese grito imperativo Draco detuvo su marcha, y se giró con la mirada más fiera que el moreno le había visto jamás

- ¿Cómo que 'Adiós'?... - cuestionó el ojiverde no entendiendo, pero luego el entendimiento llegó raudo a su mente - Ahora comprendo... - susurró. Draco solo lo observó exasperado - Jamás creí que llegaras a ser tan ruin Malfoy... - acusó el moreno con la voz quebradiza por el llanto, con el pensamiento de que el rubio solo habia estado jugando con él

Draco ante esa acusación frunció aún más su ceño, no entendiendo el por qué de las palabras del Gryffindor, en sus ojos brillaba la incomprensión. Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos, continuó diciendo entre dientes con la mandíbula rígida de la rabia:

- Supongo que sabías de la posibilidad que existía y aún así lo hiciste... - tomó aire - ¡¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! - explotó el moreno - ¡Embarazarme para hacerme la vida más insufrible de lo que ya es! Engendrar un niño en mi para luego olvidarte de él y abandonarme a mi suerte, sabiendo que ahora no tengo con qué mantenerme... ¡¿no pudiste pensar en nada mejor para terminar de acabar conmigo, no!... te debe de divertir mucho verme sufrir así... snif... yo sabía que eras malvado... snif... pero jamás imaginé que lo serías tanto... - terminó diciendo el ojiverde con lágrimas incontenibles rodando por sus mejillas

Draco estaba más que sorprendido, las palabras de Potter se agolpaban en su mente y él apenas si podía comprenderlas, su cabeza era un embrollo de información:

- Estás tratando de decirme que... - intentó razonar el rubio - espera espera espera... - dijo llevándose el dedo pulgar y el índice al puente de la respingada nariz en un gesto que a Harry le recordó mucho a Snape - Primero que nada, Potter, no me prejuzgues sin conocerme, yo no sería capaz de hacerle un hijo a alguien para luego dejarlo tirado por ahí para olvidarme de él...

- Y a mi quién me asegura eso, ¿eh? - lo cortó Harry de mal talante - Eres un Slytherin, un Malfoy, un malvado arrogante que - fue cortado bruscamente por un ofendido Malfoy

- ¡¡Por Merlín Potter, ¡soy un Malfoy, sí! ¡¡Pero tengo dignidad! no podría dejar a un hijo mío aquí abandonado, seré todo lo Slytherin que quieras pero no llegaría a tanto... además, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que es mío - le preguntó molesto aún con la duda rondándole por la cabeza

Harry vió como Malfoy señalaba hacia su estómago con la mirada y se enfureció, ¿cómo le daba la cara para preguntarle algo así?

- ¿Cara de qué me has visto? - inquirió el pelinegro con incredulidad - ¿te crees que soy un maldíto prostituto Malfoy?... ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES TUYO!... eres el único hombre con el que me he acostado...

No supo por qué, pero el saber esa información alivió algo dentro de Draco, aún así, la sorpresa era tan grande que no lo dejó decir nada más inteligente que

- Entonces... estás embarazado... de mi... lo que quiere decir que yo... te dejé embarazado... - dijo con actitud ausente

- ¡Brillante deducción Malfoy! ¿lo hiciste tu solito? - dijo Harry con sarcasmo, limpiándose las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano, aún hipando

Draco solo le dedico la más fría de las miradas que tenía, para luego dirigir sus ojos al piso y guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Después de un rato en el que ambos estaban en completo silencio, Draco mriando al piso y Harry mirando a Draco, el rubio levantó sus orbes grises y miró seriamente al Gryffindor, y con la misma seriedad, le preguntó:

- Imagino que abortarás, ¿no?

- Imaginas mal... ¿realmente me crees capaz de hacer algo así? - le preguntó Harry muy enojado haciendo una mueca de total desprecio hacia la idea

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones, me parece la mejor opción.. -expuso Draco su punto

- ¿La mejor opción? - repitió Harry no creyendo que Draco estubiera hablando enserio. Después gritó - ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA MALFOY! Yo jamás mataría a mi propio hijo así, tan a sangre fría, prefiero tenerlo y arreglármelas solo, porque ¿sabes, eso es lo que haré, tendré a MI hijo sin tu ayuda - resolvió de puro coraje - Y no te sientas obligado a nada porque la verdad es que ¡no te necesito!

Draco solo alzó ambas cejas en respuesta, con las facciones impasibles, y luego dijo:

- Has lo que quieras Potter, yo solo pensé en la mejor forma de deshacernos del problema

Y sin más el rubio se dió la media vuelta y marchó para seguir con su ronda. Harry se quedó parado ahí, mirando cómo se iba, iracundo

- ¡Eso es, vete! - gritó cuando al fin pudo reaccionar - ¡Huye como el cobarde que eres! ¡no te necesito! ¡TE ODIO MALFOY! ¡¡TE ODIO COMO JAMÁS TE ODIÉ EN MI VIDA! - continuó gritando al rubio

Y éste estaba muy tentado de volverse para hacer callar a Potter de una buena paliza, sus comentarios le herían y tenía muchas ganas de pegarle, pero sin saber por qué no lo hizo, solo siguió caminando hasta doblar en una esquina y perderse de vista.

Harry volvió a la torre Gryffindor temblando de ira, al fin le había dicho a Malfoy la noticia, y sinceramente se sentía muy decepcionado y triste por la reacción de éste.

- "No sé de qué me sorprendo..." - se reprendió a sí mismo

Le dolió muchísimo cuando creyó que el rubio solo había estado jugando con él, y luego, cuando como todo un cobarde el otro había querido deshacerse del problema de la forma fácil, se había enfurecido al máximo.

Y el enojo le perduraba, y sumado al malhumor que tenía antes, pues digamos que estaba bastante histeriquito. Tanto que cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con un fuerte azote, despertó a todos en el cuarto. Sin contestar preguntas de nadie se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas del dosel de mala manera, olvidandose de sacarse las gafas e incluso de tomarse la poción anti-náuseas. Estaba tan enojado que no le importó nada más que cerrar los ojos y dormirse para tratar de olvidar los instintos asesinos que le surguían para con el rubio. Apretando los dientes furiosamente se durmió en un sueño intranquilo.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Draco llegó a su habitación luego de su ronda de muy mal humor, entró azotando la puerta y se encontró con que Vin y Greg estaban roncando aparatosamente en sus camas y Blaise estaba haciendo su tarea a última hora, como era su constumbre.

- Draco, ¿qué te pasó? - le preguntó el castaño a su amigo preocupado al verlo llegar de tan mal genio

El rubio se sentó en su cama sin contestarle y agarrándose las raices de su siempre impecable cabello platinado tiró fuertemente de ellas, con gesto de clara desesperación

- La he cagado Blaise - respondió el ojiazul-plateado luego de un rato de tenso silencio - he metido la pata hasta la ingle... - se lamentó el rubio echándose hacia atrás, chocando violentamente su espalda contra el acolchado de su cama

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué has hecho? - indagó el otro parandose de su asiento en el escritorio y situándose cerca de la cama adoselada de Draco

- Yo... he dejado a Potter embarazado...

Silencio...

- ¡¡QUÉ!... pero, pero... ¿qué? - balbuceó el castaño con los ojos abiertos en toda su capacidad

- Si no vas a decir nada inteligente será mejor que te calles Blaise, que no estoy de humor para nada - le susurró amenazantemente, tapandose la cara con ambas manos

Lo único que el rubio necesitaba en ese momento era algo que le aportara una solución rápida y eficaz para todos sus problemas, y los balbuceos de su mejor amigo no lo ayudaban en nada

- Pero... - continuó el otro chico haciendo oidos sordos a la advertencia del rubio - Ay, Draco, ¿por qué no te cuidaste? - le preguntó al fin

Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero luego razonó las palabras de su amigo, y se dió cuenta de que no tenía una contestación coherente para esa cuestión, en realidad en su cabeza en esos momentos nada era coherente, él tenía un enorme torbellino de pensamientos en al mente, y todos ellos empezaban y terminaban con un impactante par de ojos verde esmeralda...

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquella noche en las mazmorras en lo último que a Draco se le hubiera ocurrido pensar era en usar algún método de protección, ni pociones, ni hechizos, ni siquiera el fastidioso condón muggle, lo único que ocupaba su cabeza en aquella ocación era el tener a Potter delirando de placer bajo su cuerpo...

Draco reparó en el hecho de que su amigo aún estaba esperando la contestación a su pregunta, y suspirando audiblemente respondió al fin:

- Bueno, en realidad no pensé en usar ninguna protección... yo... emm... en verdad creí que a Potter no le habían dado la Verita, tengo entendido que fue criado por muggles - confesó el rubio no pudiendo evitar el hacer una mueca de desprecio al mencionar la palabra referente a los no magos

- ¡¡Esa no es excusa! - le gritó Blaise - ¡sabes bien que debes cuidarte siempre! Si no es para evitar situaciones como ésta es para prevenir enfermedades ¡lo sabes bien!

- ¡Bueno YA! ¡¡No quiero tus sermones! - le gritó de vuelta el rubio, recuperando su mal humor

- Draco... yo solo... - intentó el castaño justificarse

- Blaise, te he dicho que no estoy de humor, si quieres quedarte, cállate, sino vete ya mismo, antes de que pierda los estribos y te eche a patadas

Blaise solo lo miró resentido, estaba seguro de que Draco estaba actuando así porque estaba confundido, enojado y desesperado, todo junto. Conocía tanto a su Dragón que no lo culpaba por la forma tan descortés en que lo estaba tratando, sabía que se ponía así de eléctrico y luego se arrepentiría e iba a buscarlo. Pero el saber eso no quitaba que sus comentarios le dolieran, por eso se lo quedó mirando largo rato, y luego le dijo con sequedad

- Cuando esté más tranquilo hablaré contigo, ahora estás imposible...

Y sin decir más el castaño salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dejando a Draco solo rumiando su furia con la única companía de unos durmientes Crabbe y Goyle. Iracundo se tiró hacia atrás otra vez en su cama y volvió a taparse la cara con las manos

- "¿Y ahora qué mierda hago?" - se lamentó para sí mismo - "Bueno, siempre puedo simplemente mandar todo al carajo y olvidarme del asunto... ¡Ay! ¿a quién quiero engañar, el asunto es Potter y jamás desde que lo conocí pude olvidarme de él..." - se autoconfesó - "el maldito tiene la enorme facilidad de estar siempre rondando por mi mente, antes era por el odio que le tenía, pero ahora... ahora que sé a qué saben sus labios y sé lo que es sentir cómo vibra cada vez que le pongo las manos encima... ahora menos me puedo olvidar de él... y está embarazado de mi... embaracé al endemoniado Niño-que-vivió... - continuaba lamentándose en su interior - ¿quién lo diría?... si me hubieran dicho hace unos meses que ésto iba a pasar me hubiera partido de la risa... ¡¡MIERDA! ¿qué hago?... voy a ser padre... voy a tener un hijo, un pequeño yo va a andar caminando por ahí..." - Draco se hizo la imagen mental y una sonrisita de le escapó - "... un hijo..." - se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior - "¿qué dirán mis padres? A mi madre lo más seguro en que ni le importe... pero mi padre, el orgulloso Lucius Malfoy... capaz y hasta me obliga a enlazarme... Aunque para él es demasiado importante la pureza de sangre... y Harry es un mestizo... " - suspiró - "Necesito un cigarillo..."

Draco se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su buró de donde sacó su cajetilla y poniendose un cigarillo en la boca lo encendió con una llamita que hizo salir de la punta de su varita. Aspiró hondo y se sintió un poquito mejor, pero la sensación de una enorme y pesada piedra en su estómago no se fue.

- "Y necesito a Blaise..."

Diciendo ésto el rubio salió de su habitación con rumbo hacia donde sabía que podía encontrar siempre a Blaise, la torre de Astronomía

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El castaño estaba mirando por la gran ventana sin vidrios de la torre Astronómica hacia el negro cielo estrellado, con las manos en los bolsillos. El viento movía sus cabellos largos y sueltos, y así se lo encontró Draco cuando llegó

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? - preguntó el castaño al aire, sin voltearse

- ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? - preguntó sorprendido el rubio tirando al suelo y pisando la colilla de cigarro que traía entre los dedos para luego acercarse a su amigo

- Me llegó el olor de tu cigarillo. Eres la única persona que conozco y me conoce que fuma cigarrillos mentolados - le confesó aún dándole la espalda

- Escucha Blaise, ... yo, emmm...

- No te quemes las neuronas Dragón, sé que jamás te saldrá el disculparte por más que lo intentes... - lo atajó Zabini dándose la vuelta y encarándolo

Blaise se quedó sorprendido cuando Draco le tiró los brazos al cuello y se abrazó a él, pero luego de unos segundos le correspondió el abrazo

- No sé qué hacer Blaise... - le susurró el rubio unos momentos después

- No dudo que no lo sepas, pero... ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? - le preguntó haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'quieres'

- Eso tampoco lo sé...

- ¿Has hablado con Potter sobre ésto?

- No - le contestó separándose de su abrazo, y apoyandose contra el alfeizar de la ventana continuó - no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, apenas si me enteré hoy, hace un rato... y él... quiere conservar al bebé, y está muy enojado conmigo porque le dije que podía abortar para deshacernos del problema...

- ¿Ves como eres un animal? Esas cosas hay que decirlas con tacto, y más aún si se las dices a un saco de hormonas desbordadas como lo es alguien preñado

Draco solo suspiró, y luego dijo

- Yo solo intenté ser lógico. Aún somos jovenes para tener hijos, y además ¡¡¡ni que estuvieramos enamorados y pensaramos casarnos! Yo solo me lo quiero cojer, con lo bueno que está el condenado... - se lamentó volviendo a tirarse de las raices de su cabello

Blaise viendo el estado de desesperación que tenía su mejor amigo decidió no hacer comentarios sobre el tema del amor entre su Dragón y Potter, así que solo dijo

- Bueno, sabes que no puedo darte mi opinión, porque no sería imparcial... Sabes que yo en tu lugar aceptaría hacerme cargo del niño con todo el gusto, la gran ilusión de mi vida es tener hijos, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado a nadie que quiera tener al menos una docena conmigo...

Ante esa declaración Draco se rió

- Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí - se le iluminaron los ojos - loco por ser padre. Y como te iba diciendo, no podría darte mi opinió, además ésto es algo que debes decidir por tí mismo, ¿quieres ser padre? ¿quieres tener un hijo ahora? Olvídate de que es Potter quien lo gesta si estás tan seguro de que no lo quieres más que para metérsela, pero también sabes lo que pienso sobre eso

- Blaise, yo NO estoy enamorado de Potter... - le dijo recuperando un poquito de su anterior malhumor - y respecto a si quiero tener un hijo ahora... no lo sé... es tan... pronto...

Blaise, perspicaz como él solo, denotó en la voz del rubio cierto temor, y lo atribuyó a que él tenía miedo de fracasar en la tarea de criar a un hijo, y era normal que lo tuviera. Pero Draco era una persona sumamente orgullosa y autosuficiente, y jamás admitiría que tenía miedo ni aunque lo amenazaran con un Cruciatus, y el guardarse sus miedos le hacía mal, un día de éstos iba a provocar una hecatombre si llegaba a hacer catarsis

- Es cierto que eres joven, pero te conozco y sé que cuando te lo propones consigues lo que quieres - lo animó - sino no hubieras conseguido tener a un Potter gimiente debajo de tu cuerpo en tiempoo récord

Draco recordó la noche en las mazmorras de Snape y se estremeció en contra de su voluntad

- No me lo recuerdes que me corro aquí mismo... - le comentó a su amigo, aún con los gemidos de Potter resumbando en sus oidos

- ¿De verdad Potter es tan bueno en la cama?

- Lo mejor que he probado - respondió el rubio escuetamente, volviendo a la realidad

- Je, bueno, sabes que tengo que sentir para creer - le dijo picaronamente, guiñándole un ojo

- Si lo vuelves a insinuar te la corto - lo amenazó el rubio, señalándolo con un dedo acusador

- ¿Y por qué te pones así? ¿no era que solo lo querías para calentar tu cama? Me da la leve de que Potter sí te importa, y más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir

- ¡¿Por qué siempre me molestas con lo mismo! - le gritó Draco hastiado

- Porque te quiero, y me gustaría que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de lo que tienes frente a ti y estás desperdiciando solo por orgullo

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo frente a mi según tu?

- Una buena y según me has contado muy muy candente oportunidad de ser feliz de una vez por todas

Justo en el blanco. Draco se quedó en total silencio, y Blaise supo que había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

- No estoy enamorado de Potter... - repitió el rubio tercamente

Zabini rodó los ojos y luego de suspirar, declaró:

- Bien, cuando hayas decidido si quieres hacerte cargo de tu hijo o no cuéntamelo, quiero ser el primero en saberlo - y se fue de la torre de astronomía

Draco se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo

- "¿Una buena oportunidad de ser feliz?... ¡Demonios! se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con el Gryffindor... y necesitaba con tanta desesperación ser realmente feliz... ¿y si Blaise tenía razón?...

Bueno, después de todo... con tintentarlo no perdía nada... aunque tener un hijo ahora... era una cuestión que se tenía que discutir muy conscienzudamente...

Tal vez... tal vez su padrino podía ayudarlo en algo. Él era una persona muy inteligente y era a quien Draco más admiraba y en quien depositaba toda su confianza, tal vez Severus podría ayudarle...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry amaneció al día siguiente haciendo pucheros. La fea sensación de haber sido abandonado aún vívida en su cuerpo, y el recuerdo doloroso del comportamiento del rubio la noche anterior aún fresco en su mente. ¿A ésto era lo que Harry tanto temía si le decía a Malfoy de su embarazo? No lo sabía, pero dolía, y mucho.

Con lentitud se incorporó en su cama y antes de que pudiera estirar el brazo para alcanzar sus lentes de su buró unas desagradables nauseas le obligaron a levantarse e ir corriendo hacia el baño.

- Mierda!... anoche me olvidé de la maldíta poción... - se lamentó mientras se lavaba la cara y la boca después de unos cuantos vómitos

Estaba poniendose el uniforme cuando oyó movimiento en las camas de sus compañeros de cuarto. Neville se levantó medio sonámbulo y con una toalla y su uniforme en el brazo marchó hacia el baño, Harry supuso que a tomar una ducha. Seamus estaba intentando despertar a Dean que aún roncaba sonoramente y Ron se vistió dandoles los buenos días a todos menos a Harry.

- Ron... yo - quiso hablar Harry pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el pelirrojo, quien lo empujó por el hombro al pasar por su lado y salió de la habitación con la cabeza erguida, en un gesto que a Harry le recordó al petulante de Percy

- Harry, ¿te peleaste con Ron? - indagó el irlandés al ver la escena

El pelinegro solo pudo agachar la cabeza, para que Seamus no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

- Harry... ¿era ésto lo que te tenía tan mal y deprimido? - oyó el ojiverde la voz de Finnigan más cerca

Levantó la cabeza y vió al irlandés enfrente a él, con una expresión de genuina preocupación en el rostro.

- Ahá... snif... - le susurró el moreno, no pudiendo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo y tampoco pudiendo decirle a Seamus la verdad completa

Seamus sorprendido por el llanto de Harry, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo condujo hasta su cama, donde lo sentó y situándose a su lado, le pasó un pañuelo y le preguntó

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? - le ofreció comprensivo el irlandés

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonándose la nariz en el pañuelo

- Snif.. No... ya... ya se me pasará... snif...

- Bien, entonces si quieres esperamos a Dean y a Neville y vamos todos juntos al comedor, ¿te parece?

- Sí... - le susurró en respuesta, y le sonrió agradecidamente

El irlandés fue hasta su cama para terminar de aprontarse y una vez que estuvieron todos listos bajaron juntos hacia la Sala Común. Allí se les unieron Hermioine, Ginny y Luna y entre saludos y risas marcharon todos juntos a desayunar.

Ya en la mesa correspondiente a Gryffindor, Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, bien alejados de todos los de séptimo, para poder hablar. Harry le contó a su amiga lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y cuando terminó el relato, la castaña no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de profundo resentimineto hacia la mesa de las serpientes, donde un muy altanero Draco Malfoy comía su desayuno pasando de todo y de todos.

Serpientes y leones de séptimo no cincidieron en clases hasta las horas de Pociones, en las mazmorras del castillo.

Harry no quería, pero obligatoriamente tenía que sentarse junto a Malfoy para esa clase, ya que era su pareja de estudios. Así que respirando hondamente varias veces y tras un apretón en el hombro por parte de Hermione para darle valor, se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de Malfoy, y enseguida comenzó a sacar su libro, plumas y pergaminos.

- Hola - escuchó Harry la voz de Malfoy, pero no se dignó a contestarle - He dicho 'hola' - repitió el rubio mosqueado

- Y te he oido - le corroboró Harry, sin mirarlo

- Escucha, con lo referente a lo que me has contado ayer... yo...

Pero Draco fue cortado en su oración por la siempre teatral y atemorizante entrada de Severus Snape al salón, y desde ahí el rubio ya no pudo hablar con el ojiverde

- "Y de todos modos, ¿qué pensaba decirle?" - se preguntó el Slytherin un rato después - "Lo más sensato es que hable con Severus primero, él me ayudará a decidirme a qué hacer con todo este embrollo... ésta noche hablaré con mi padrino" - resolvió - "Mierda... en menudo lío me he metido..." - se lamentó una vez más el rubio, echando una rápida mirada soslayada al moreno a su lado, que se notaba bastante triste

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Esa misma noche Harry no tenía muchas ganas de dormir. Así que agarró su capa de invisibilidad y tras tomarse su poción anti-náuseas salió de la Torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando llegó al final de las escaleras que conectaban el ala de los dormitorios con las puertas del Gran Comedor, se dió cuenta de que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de caminar, así que lo que hizo fue sentarse al pie de las escaleras, aún bajo su capa, a meditar.

Pero su meditación no duró mucho, cuando oyó una voz que provenía desde las escaleras que ascendían de las mazmorras hacia el Gran Comedor. Con algo de sorpresa el ojiverde vió que se trataba del rubio causante de la mayoría de sus problemas, y a sabiendas de que se escontraba bajo la capa para hacerse invisible, no se movió de su lugar.

- A mala hora se le ocurrió a mi padrino el cambiarse de habitaciones. Ha vivido toda su vida en las mazmorras, ¿qué se le dió ahora por cambiarse al ala donde están el resto de las habitaciones de profesores? No lo entiendo... - iba murmurando el Príncipe de Slytherin , pero en el silencio del castillo Harry pudo oirlo a la perfección

Movido por la curiosidad, el ojiverde decidió seguirlo, a ver a dónde terminaban. Sin saberlo Draco guió a Harry por una infinidad de pasillos desiertos hasta que llegaron frente a un tapiz enorme colgado en una pared de piedra. El tapiz en cuestión era una perfecta copia mágica de un cuadro muggle manierista llamado Lacoonte, que describía el sufrimiento de un hombre al ver la muerte de sus hijos a manos de unas enormes serpientes

- Muy propio de mi padrino - oyó Harry que Draco susurraba, luego de darle la contraseña al cuadro en el cual el hombre y sus hijos se retorcían y luchaban contra las gigantescas serpientes

Draco entró en los aposentos de Snape, y Harry entró rápidamente tras él. Contrario a todo lo que alguna vez el moreno se haya podido imaginar, las habitaciones de Snape eran bastante acogedoras, aunque adornadas en su mayoría en verde y plata, con algunos toques de negro aquí y allá.

- ¿Padrino? - llamó Draco, yendo a sentarse en uno de los sillones de color verde inglés frente a la enorme chimenea

- Ya voy Draco - oyeron ambos chicos que el hombe gritaba desde atrás de una puerta doble que Harry supuso era donde Snape dormía

Harry se situó en un rincón en el que se aseguraba que nadie tropezara con él si a alguno de los dos Slytherins se le daba por caminar en al sala, y aún sin compender qué demonios hacía ahí, esperó. Unos minutos después las puertas dobles se abrían y por ellas atravesaba un Severus Snape ataviado en unas ropas más cómodas que el severo uniforme que solía llevar para dar clases, aunque seguía vistiendo de negro

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes un gusto pésimo para la ropa, Sev? - le dijo Draco mirándolo de arriba a abajo

- ¿Y yo te he dicho alguna vez que eres un mocoso insolente? - le rebatió Snape sin malicia en la voz, sentándose a su lado

- Un par de veces... - contestó el rubio riendo

Ambos comenzaron una charla banal, Severus le preguntaba a Draco sobre sus clases y éste le respondía, y Harry comenzaba a aburrirse, pero en un determinado punto, unas palabras de Malfoy le hicieron prestar atención a la conversación entre padrino y ahijado

- Bueno padrino, en realidad estoy aquí para platicarte de un tema algo complicado...

- ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora? - suspiró Snape, con voz cansina

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un lío? - indagó el rubio ofendido

- Draco, que nos conocemos... - le recordó el hombre

El rubio suspiró, y acomodándose mejor en el sillón, comenzó

- Veras Sev, es que... emm... yo...

Severus alzó la ceja derecha en muda espectación, y tras una honda bocanada de aire, Draco al fin habló

- Me he acostado con Harry Potter

Si Harry hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, se hubiera atragantado. En lugar de eso, solo abrió grande sus ojos, y contuvo la respiración para no perderse detalle de la conversación.

Severus por su parte gritó

- ¡¡¿QUÉ!

- Y la cosa no termina ahí... yo lo... emm... lo embaracé.. - confesó Malfoy con dificultad

- Oh, Draco... ¿así que fuiste tu?

El rubio ciertamente no se esperaba esa respuesta, y su padrino lo vió en su cara, así que pasó a explicarse

- Hace dos semanas Dumbledore nos mandó a todos los profesores un pergamino diciéndonos que debíamos tener cuidado con Potter en las clases, debido a su estado de gravidez. Debo confesarte que me sorprendió mucho la capacidad de idiotez de Potter, embarazarse a ésta edad... Ya sabía que era un completo idiota, pero ésto... - Harry sintió sus orejas enrojecer de la ira - Pero jamás me imaginé que el imbécil que le había hecho el favorcito habías sido tu Draco...

- Creeme cuando te digo que no lo planee... solo... ocurrió

- ¿Eres idiota? ¡¿cómo que solo 'ocurrió'! ¿acaso no sabes qué es lo que pasa cuando no usas protección?

- ¡¡¿Tú también me vendrás con ese cuento!.. Ya se lo he dicho a Blaise, en ese momento en lo menos que pensé fue en cuidarme

- Pero Draco

- ¡¡YA SÉ, es necesario cuidarse siempre ¡ya lo sé!... yo, simplemente tenía la cabeza en otro lugar en ese momento... ¡Ay padrino! ¡Si supieras cómo logra encenderme ese Potter! - Harry se ruborizó de pies a cabeza - Fue gloriosa la noche que pasé con él

- ¡Detente Draco! Es de Harry Potter de quien me estás hablando ¡Por Merlín! - le recordó Snape con cierto asco en la voz

- Perdón, olvidé la fobia que le tienes... - contestó con burla

- No seas irrespetuoso muchacho - le criticó el hombre - Sabes perfectamente la opinión que tengo con respecto a ese mocoso con complejo de héroe... Ahora dime, ¿cómo fue que de un día para el otro tu más grande enemigo fue a parar entre las sabanas de tu cama? - quizo saber Snape, y Draco no tuvo el coraje de decirle que no fue precisamente en una cama donde había tenido sexo con el Gryffindor, sino en su mismísimo escritorio

- Pues... en realidad fue algo extraño. A comienzos de éste año, de un día para el otro Potter me empezó a parecer atractivo, comencé a fijarme en él, y no fui verdaderamente consciente de mi gusto por él hasta que me encontré fantaseando con hacerlo mío en plena clase de... en clases - a pesar de la confianza que le tenía a su padrino no le daba la cara para admitir que había fantaseado con Potter en sus clases

- No es nada nuevo, haces lo mismo con todos.. - le recordó el profesor, restándole importancia al asunto

- Sí, pero en ésta ocación era diferente. Mi deseo por Potter lo sobrepasaba todo, nunca me había pasado el que se me hubiera antojado tirarme encima de él en pleno pasillo... suerte que es tan despistado y nunca se dió cuenta de mis arrebatos. La cosa fue que al fin se me dió la oportunidad de acercarme a él para algo más que simplemente hablar... ¡y vaya que valió la pena! Nunca probé nada más delicioso que ese chico. Aún no entiendo por qué ese deseo tan desbordado por él, tal vez sea porque fue mi enemigo tanto tiempo, y después esas ansias tan apremiantes... supongo que lo ví como una especie de fruta prohibida o una cosa así... no sé, de lo único que tengo completa seguridad es que estar con Potter fue la gloria

Harry creyó que explotaría si continuaba sonrojandose así. A Snape por su lado una pequeña alarma se le prendió en la cabeza, y le urgió preguntarle a su ahijado

- Dime Draco, ¿después de Potter no se te antojó ninguna otra persona?

- Eso es lo más extraño de todo, yo tenía la idea de que una vez que lo tuviera mi deseo por él se extinguiría, como pasa con todos mis amantes, pero no fue así. Continuó igual de fuerte que antes de que ni siquiera le pusiera un dedo encima... te lo digo enserio, ese chico me pone a mil

- "Eso es malo..." - pensó Snape para sí - Cuentame más Draco

- Bueno, como aún tenía ganas de más Harry Potter, comencé a cargármelo. Así que le busqué, le acosé y le pesadeé hasta que al final aceptó salir conmigo. Te confieso que me alegré bastante cuando me dijo que sí, y después de ese día no he parado de comermelo a besos en cualquier lugar que puedo. El muy idiota no se ha dejado cojer otra vez, ¿era virgen, sabías?. Su actitud de chiquilla virginal a veces me exaspera, se pone histérico cada vez que quiero besarlo en público, pero cómo me corresponde cuando estamos solos.. no tienes idea...

- Es lo lógico, que tu seas más salido que la esquina de una mesa no quiere decir que todos los demás lo sean. Es normal que a Potter le de verguenza el que los vean intercambiando saliva, porque conociendote, tu forma de besarlo no debe ser nada casta... - le comentó con una risita

- Te lo dije y te lo repito, Potter me enciende con solo verle, me dan ganas de tomarlo ahí donde me lo encuentro... - le confió Draco a su padrino

- ¿No crees que es algo excesivo? ¿obsesivo tal vez? - preguntó Snape

- ¿Yo, obsesionado con Potter? ¡No, es solo calentura

Algo le pinchó dolorosamente en el pecho a Harry, pero continuó escuchando sin moverse

- Y buneo, como te decía, comencé a salir con Potter, y todo iba bien, a escepción de que no me dejaba tocarlo más allá de sobre la ropa, y de que no salimos a ningún lugar más que a Hogsmeade, hasta que ayer en la noche me viene con la noticia de que esta embarazado de mi. Al principio no le creí que fuera mío el niño, y aún tengo mis dudas, pero se puso a llorar de tal manera y a gritarme tales cosas que me terminó por convencer... Severus, ¿qué hago? Potter me dijo que quiere conservar al bebé, y está enojadísimo conmigo porque le dije que podía abortar, para deshacernos del problema, y él se puso como un toro y me dijo de todo un poco... él lo va a criar solo, y yo no sé qué hacer... me sentía tan... bien, estando con él, pero tener un hijo ahora... es algo de lo que no estoy para nada seguro, somos muy jovenes, y es como se lo conté a Blaise, no estamos enamorados, al menos yo no lo estoy, y no pensamos casarnos, así que tener un hijo en éstas circunstancias en algo complicado... pero aún así, yo...

- Draco... yo lo entiendo... te entiendo muy bien, y también entiendo cómo se siente Potter, sé por lo que está pasando. Sabes que yo también estuve embarazado... una vez... - recordó el hombre nostálgicamente

Harry abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo de la sorpresa, ¿Snape embarazado?. Le entraron unas enormes ganas de reirse a carcajadas, pero como pudo se controló para que no lo descubrieran.

- Sev... cuéntame, Nunca me contaste lo que pasó aquel día en realidad, ¿acaso abortaste?

- No - respondió Snape - contrario a lo que la mayoría podría pensar, no lo hice. No sería capaz; ¿jamás te has preguntado por qué soy profesor? Me gustan los niños, aunque no se me note

Draco alzó las cejas pidiendo una explicación, la forma en que su padrino trataba a sus alumnos no hablaba para nada de que le gustaran los niños

- Supongo que con los años me he vuelto algo irritable - se justificó el hombre

- Claro - dijo Draco no conforme con la respuesta - ¿Y entonces? ¿qué pasó con el bebé?

- Mi hijo nunca llegó a nacer, Draco - informó Snape, descubriéndose el brazo izquierdo - Lo perdí por culpa de ésto

Draco se quedó impactado mirando la marca tenebrosa. Nunca antes había visto una tatuada en el brazo de nadie. Sabía que su padrino la tenía pero nunca se la había visto... y era realmente espeluznante...

Snape volvió a cubrirse el brazo y levantándose del sillón le dió la espalda a su ahijado y éste solo reaccionó cuando Severus volvió a hablar:

- Verás Draco, junto a tu padre, yo era uno de los más fieles servidores del Señor Oscuro. Cuando supe de él me sedujo su poderío, me dejé convencer por sus ideales y me uní a sus filas. Yo le veneraba e idolatraba... pero el Señor Tenebroso quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando descubrí que había quedado embarazado. Mi hijo se convirtió en mi priorodad, lo era todo para mi.Yo quería una familia, la que nunca tuve ya que soy huérfano desde pequeño, eso lo sabes, así que me dediqué de lleno a cuidarme en mi embarazo, lo que obviamente entorpeció mi desempeño como mortífago, pero no me importaba, mientras mi hijo estuviera bien, yo también lo estaría. Pero... el Señor Tenebroso descubrió mi embarazo.. y me ordenó abortar. Yo estaba de cinco meses, y me rehusé tajantemente... y fue lo pero que pude haber hecho... él, ellos... mataron a mi hijo... - Severus acarició ausentemente su estómago y Harry, escondido bajo la capa y atrapado por el relato de su profesto, también se aferró a su barriga - Un mortífago enmascarado alzó su varita contra mi esa noche, y asesinó a mi hijo sin escrúpulos... Desde ese momento le guardo luto a mi hijo no nato, y he ahí el por qué de mi gusto tan pésimo para vestirme... Yo maldije a Voldemort por lo que me hizo y me maldije a mi también por haberlo seguido tan ciegamente, sin haberme dado cuenta de que sus promesas de poder y gloria eran solo mentiras, que a él lo único que le interesaba era su propia satisfacción, y trataba a sus seguidores menos agraciados, los que no estaban en su círculo interno, como alimañas... Me revelé contra el Lord Oscuro, y cuando Potter lo derrotó hace diecisiete años fui feliz, el bastardo había pagado por asesinar a mi bebé... Pero yo estaba solo, mi... pareja - dijo con veneno - se fue a hacer su vida enseguida de que yo perdiera a nuestro hijo y después de mi deserción yo vine aquí, al lugar donde por siete años me sentí en casa, me sentí querido, y me hice profesor de Pociones, mi especialidad... aunque te confieso que mi verdadera fascinación son las Clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... y Albus nunca quiso dareme el puesto, jamás sabré por qué... Y bueno, esa es la historia...

- Sev... yo, no sabía que... - dijo el rubio en tono de disculpa, con pesar en los ojos

- Ya lo sé, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, así que no te sientas culpable, creo que ahora tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte que el pasado de tu padrino...

- ... ¿Aún... le odias? - indagó dubitativo Draco

- ... No. Yo creí que podría olvidar... pero lo único que logré con todos estos años de evasión y distancia fue simplemente no recordar... y no es lo mismo Draco, no es lo mismo olvidar que no recordar...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el menor no entendiendo

- Porque cuando olvidas significa que de tu mente y de tu cuerpo desaparece todo rastro consciente de eso que tanto quieres olvidar, pero cuando no recuerdas, lo único que haces es no traer a tu mente esos recuerdos, no recrearlos, pero tu lo sabes, ellos siguen estando ahí, latentes, como lo está también el dolor que esos recuerdos te causan... - explicó el profesor con infinita tristeza

Harry nunca creyó posible que algo salido de Severus Snape llegara a conmoverlo en lo más mínimo jamás, Y allí estaba él, aún debajo de la capa invisible y haciendo todo lo posible para que nadie escuchara los sollozos que el relato de Severus le había provocado. Con todo el sigilo posible se enjuagaba las lágrimas en el dobladillo de su camiseta y permanecía todo lo quieto que los agites de sus sollozos le permitían.

- Padrino... - llamó Draco

- Sí? - contestó el hombre saliendo de su estado de nostálgica tristeza

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¿En cuanto a Potter y tu hijo?

- Sí...

- ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?

- Blaise me preguntó lo mismo, y francamente... no lo sé. Lo estuve pensando, pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión... Todo es tan confuso. A mi me gusta estar con Potter, me siento bien, cuando le beso, cuando le toco.. Pero tener un hijo ahora, especialmente cuando nosotros no estamos involucrados sentimentalmente... es decir, yo no lo amo, entonces, es difícil tomar la decición de tener un hijo en esas circunstacias, no quiero que mi hijo pase por lo mismo que pasé yo... Yo quiero que crezca en un hogar donde le puedan dar todo el amor que se merece y más...

- Esos pensamientos son muy correctos Draco, pero no puedes pasar por alto la decición de Potter, después de todo, es él quien lo lleva en su interior

- Y él ha decidido tenerlo, con o sin mi ayuda... ¿qué hago?... - le preguntó con los ojos más tristes y anhelantes que Severus haya visto jamás

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, el lógico punto de vista de Malfoy en cuanto a su hijo y la situación actual... ahora lo comprendía todo, su reacción, sus acciones... Pero igual el enojo no de le iba, aunque había aminorado bastante...

- ¿Qué diría mi padre? Tú que lo conoces mejor que yo podrías decirme... - dijo el rubio

- Conociéndolo como lo conozco, lo más probable es que te obligara a enlazarte, lo quieras o no

- Yo pensé lo mismo... pero no sé...

- Bueno Draco, Siento mucho el no poder serte de mucha ayuda, ésto es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo

- No Severus, tu has sido de más ayuda de la que crees, gracias

- De nada, para eso estan los padrinos

Harry sonrió, ésa era la misma frase que Sirius le había dicho a él cuando les fue a informar de los detalles de su embarazo a él y a Remus

- Creo que ya tengo que irme - informó el rubio, y eso alertó a Harry

- Bueno, gracias por confiar en mi y venir a contarme ésto

- Gracias a ti por estar, y por aguantarme

- No te creas que es una tarea fácil el aguantarte - dijo el hombre con humor, y Harry se sorprendió de verlo sonreir

- Adiós Sev, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno

- Adiós

Harry se puso al lado de la puerta antes de que Malfoy llegara a ella y cuando el rubio pasó hacia afuera de la habitación el morneo se apresuró a deslizarse también por la entrada. El retrato se cerró y Malfoy emprendió la rápida caminata hacia su habitación en las mazmorras. Harry quería detenerlo, quería hablar con él, pero sabía que cuando se descubriera de la capa no tendría una explicación a por qué estaba ahí a esas horas de la noche, así que lo dejó ir, y él se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor con un pensamiento firme en la cabeza, el día de mañana hablaría con Draco Malfoy, tenían que resolver el asunto de su hijo, y lo tenían que resolver ya.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

A la mañana siguiente y de camino al Gran Comedor, Harry iba solamente acompañado de Hermione, y aprovechó eso para contarle lo que había escuchado de Malfoy la noche anterior, le contó todo, menos lo del bebé de Snape. No supo por qué pero quiso guardar eso en secreto, quiso respetar la privacidad de su profesor.

Hermione se quedó muy sorprendida después de que Harry le contara aquello, sorprendida ante la capacidad de Malfoy de pensar las cosas en frío y ser tan lógico y realista, y también se quedó muy pensativa en cuanto a eso de que el rubio no quería que su hijo parara por lo mismo que él, ¿qué podría ser aquello?. Por lo que tenía entendio, los Malfoy eran una familia de magos muy antigua y muy rica, seguramente Draco de pequeño recibió todo cuanto se le antojara y más.

- Ahora más que nunca debes hablar con él, Harry - le dijo la castaña cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor

El pelinegro ehcó una rápida mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes y vió que Malfoy le miraba insistentemente. El ojiverde hizo un amago de sonrisa y luego bajó la mirada, y continuó hablando con su amiga

- Sí Herm, debo hablar con él

La chica pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno, pero a Harry no se le antojaba nada de lo que había en la mesa, así que comenzó a experimentar. Probó ponerle mermelada a su té, y le pareció delicioso. Después quiso ponerle mantequilla de maní a las rosquillas dulces, y también le gustó, luego peló una banana y la puso entre dos tostadas, se la comió de cuatro o cinco mordiscones y después vió aquel manjar que lo había dejado fascinado desde que lo había provado. Allí cerca de él estaba el plato con tiras de tocino fritas, y al lado, el pote de dulce de leche. Acaparó el plato y el pote para él solo y no los soltó hasta que se acabó todas las tiras de tocino. Sus compañeros más cercanos lo miraban estupefactos, y Hermione solo se reía.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Como ese día era sábado, Harry tenía que cumplir su castigo con Malfoy, y era perfecto, porque tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él sin tener la necesidad de ir a buscarlo.

El ojiverde se encontraba esperando al rubio en las puertas del castillo, cerrándose los botones de su capa de abrigo, ya que el clima se estaba enfriando cada vez más, cuando inoportunamente sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro. Volteó y se encontró con Malfoy, quien lo miraba de la misma forma que en el Comedor

- Nos vamos? - dijo Harry a forma de saludo

El Slytherin asintió y comenzaron el camino hacia el pueblo. Harry miraba de costado a Malfoy de vez en cuando, extrañando.. .¡NO! extrañado de que el rubio no se comportara como antes, con esa actitud despreocupada, siempre tratando de seducirlo. En vez de eso iba callado y rígido, con los músculos tensos.

- Draco... - llamó el Gryffindor

El rubio dió un respingo al oir su nombre, sin notar que éste había sido pronunciado sin un ápice de odio, como dos noches atrás.

- ¿Sí? - respondió aún con la mirada al frente

- Siento... siento mucho haberte gritado como lo hice la otra noche, yo... en verdad no te odio - se disculpó el moreno

Draco se alivió, no supo por qué pero sentía como la piedra pesada que le había estado oprimiendo el estómago desde que había escuchado esas palabras la otra noche hubiera desaparecido.

- Y yo siento mucho el haberte dicho lo del aborto, fui un desubicado y muy descortés al haberlo dicho sin tacto alguno

- Estás disculpado - dijo el ojiverde sonriendo - estabas siendo simplemente tu

Ya habían llegado al pueblo y se dirigieron a la primera tienda de la lista que McGonagall les había dado: la librería. Draco fue hasta el mostrador a pedirle un libro para la Profesora Sprout al encargado del local, y Harry se puso a cureosear entre los entantes. Sin darse cuenta terminó en el estante de libros para la familia, y su vista los recorrió hasta que se posó en un libro en particular, estuvo mirando el título grabado en el lomo del ejemplar por un largo rato, hasta que la voz de Draco a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó:

- 'Embarazos masculinos: guía para su cuidado' - recitó el rubio el título del libro en cuestión

Harry solo bajó la mirada, sin moverse. Sintió cómo Draco, tampoco sin moverse detrás suyo, alargó el brazo, rozando levemente su espalda con el pecho, y tomó el libro

- ¿Quieres comprarlo? - le preguntó el Slytherin ojeando el libro

Harry se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, se volteó rápidamente, y se encontró con el rubio mirando muy atentamente una de las páginas que pudo ver tenía una ilustración.

- Aa.. y-yo... no.. - balbuceó el moreno

- Vamos, te lo compraré - resolvió Malfoy, cerrándo el libro de un golpe y yendo al mostrador

- Draco.. no .. - intentó detenerlo, pero éste ya había pagado

Harry no entendía nada, él tenía la idea de que Draco no quería al niño, a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, entonces ¿cómo tenía que interpretar ésto?

Draco volvió a su lado con una bolsa la cual le entregó, diciéndole

- Para tí

- Draco... qué.. ¿qué significa ésto? - preguntó confundido, tomando la bolsa ofrecida

- Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. Vayamos a otro lado. Pero antes terminemos con ésto - dijo mostrándole la lista de compras

Harry asintió, y salieron de la librería. Hicieron todas las compras que McGonagall les había encargado, y luego Draco llevó a Harry a una placita media escondida entre dos callecitas del pueblo, que estaba casi vacía. No había personas de Hogwarts allí, así qué podían hablar con tranquilidad. Se sentaron en unos simpáticos banquitos que había en el lugar y Draco decidió tomar la delantera y decir

- Realmente siento mucho mi actitud de la otra noche

- Te dije que te discilpaba - le dijo Harry

- Sí, pero... me siento mal por haber dicho.. lo que dije

Draco sorprendido de sí mismo reparó en el hecho de que... se estaba disculpando. La última vez que había intentado disculparse le había parecido algo difícil, y Blaise lo había notado. Y ahora, lo estaba haciendo como si fuera una práctica común en él el disculparse, se estaba disculpando con Potter...

¿Por qué las cosas con Harry Potter tenían que ser tan jodidamente confusas?

- Draco, tenemos que hablar seriamente, y lo sabes.

- Sí, lo sé.

- No quiero que te lo tomes a mal ni te enojes conmigo por lo que voy a decirte, pero la mayor parte de la culpa la llevas tu. Yo no sabía nada de la Venus, y ahí entra mi pequeña parte de la culpa, por no haberme informado, pero tu sí lo sabías, y no te acordaste de usar protección alguna. No te lo estoy reprochando, solo quiero dejar éstas cosas claras.

- Lo sé - dijo Draco mordiéndose el labio inferior se rabia

Sabía que él tenía la culpa ¡maldición, pero no le gustaba para nada que se lo echaran en cara

- Yo ya me he decidido - continuó el moreno - Y sé que tener a éste bebé va a cambiarme al vida, y yo decido si para bien o para mal. Y he decidido que será para bien, lo tendré y le daré todo el amor que pueda... para compensar la falta de cosas materiales... No podré darle lo mejor, pero no le faltará nada, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Y tus parientes muggles? - preguntó Draco

- ... Ellos.. creo que son más malvados que el mismísimo Voldemort - ignoró el temblor de Draco al oir ese nombre - le harían daño, como me lo hacen a mi, y eso es algo que jamás permitiré

- ¿Cómo que te hacen daño? - preguntó Draco enojado

- ¿No lo sabías? No todo fue gloria en la Historia del Niño-que-vivió - dijo el ojiverde con sarcasmo - desde que tengo memoria he dormido en al alacena debajo de una escalera, comido sobras y vestido ropas usadas, cuatro tallas más grandes. He cocinado y limpiado sin recibir nunca un 'gracias' a cambio, y cada vez que algo extraño sucedía en casa de mis tíos, la culpa indudablemente siempre la tenía el molesto sobrino anormal, o sea yo. Y ahí recibía palizas, una vez tío Vernon me golpeó tanto que no pude pararme de mi cama en cuatro días. Y cuando finalmente logré pararme, tía Petunia me mandó a limpiar toda la casa. Y mi primo Dudley, él se encargó muy eficientemente en hacerme la existencia miserable, impidiendome poder hacer amigos, sin mencionar que a menudo me usaba como saco de boxeo. Lo único bueno que saqué de todo eso fue que ahora sé cocinar y limpiar perfectamente y no necesito a nadie que lo haga por mi - ironizó

Draco se sentía extraño. Estaba muy furioso, era tanta la rabia que tenía para con los parientes de Harry que apretaba sus puños con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior con ganas. Quería matar a esos maldítos muggles por maltratar así a alguien que no se lo merecía, y a la vez quería proteger a Potter a toda costa. Harry lo miró extrañado, y le preguntó

- ¿Estás bien?

Ante esa pregunta el rubio se obligó a controlarse, haciendo gala del eficaz autocontrol Malfoy. Increiblemente para él, había tomado una decición, ¿cómo negarse a esos ojos verde esmeralda cuando brillaban de esa manera, estaba decidido y ahora mismo se lo haría saber a Potter

- Bueno, Potter. Si tu quieres tener al niño, bien. Pero no lo tendrás solo - Harry abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo - Te lo dije aquella noche, yo no abandonaría a un hijo mio a su suerte, y no lo haré. Yo soy su padre, cuidaré de él, y cuidaré de ti también, no debes preocuparte por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

- P-pe... pero... - Harry aún no salía de su sorpresa - ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿vas a cuidarme? ¿a mi? ¿a 'San Potter'? Vamos Malfoy... tu me odiabas...

- Tu lo has dicho, te odiaba. Pero ya no te odio, creí haberte dejado eso bastante claro - le respondió el rubio acariciándole con una mano la pierna de Harry que estaba a su lado

- Pero - se quejó el ojiverde, apartando la pierna

- Escúchame Harry, estás embarazado de mi hijo y yo voy a cuidarlos, te guste o no, ¿me entiendes?

- Yo... emm... no.. no sé qué decir... - balbuceó el moreno sorprendido, y hasta agradecido

- Nada estaría bien... Harry... quiero besarte... - le dijo anhelante

- ¿Es eso en lo único que piensas? - se quejó Harry un poco desilusionado de que el rubio hubiera cambiado la conversación con esos rumbos

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el Slytherin confundido

- Malfoy... - comenzó Harry, teniendo muy presente las palabras que había dicho el Slytherin en cuanto a él la noche anterior - ¿Yo te gusto? - dijo sintiendo cómo sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas

_/ ¡Ay padrino! ¡Si supieras cómo logra encenderme ese Potter//_

- ¿Que si me gustas?.. Bueno, me gustan tus labios - le dijo mirando la boca de Harry - y tus manos - le agarró una - y.. jeje.. definitivamente me gusta tu trasero - le contestó sonriendo pícaro, y trató de besarlo otra vez, pero Harry lo detuvo corriéndole la cara - Pero ¿qué..

_/ ¿Yo, obsesionado con Potter? ¡No, es solo calentura /_

- Solo te gusta mi cuerpo?... - le preguntó en un susurro que más que pregunta pareció una afirmación

- Bueno.. - comenzó el rubio, pero fue cortado bruscamente por un Harry hipante

- ¡Solo te gusta mi cuerpo! ¡¡No yo!... es gracias a tu inmundo deseo por mi carne que ahora tenemos éste dilema - le gritó el ojiverde señalándose el estómago

Draco lo miraba ceñudo, algo confundido, y tal vez molesto. ¿por qué tenía que ponerse así?

- No quiero ser alguien con quien simplemente calientes tu cama, Malfoy. Mi autoestima no estará muy alta, pero me valoro a mi mismo como persona y no quiero ser el juguete de nadie... Ya no quiero que me toques - resolvió soltándo su mano del agarre del rubio, y vió cómo Draco abrió grandemente sus ojos - Y como insistes en tomar la responsabilidad que te corresponde como padre de mi hijo, no me puedo oponer a que te acerques a mi para ver cómo va su gestación, pero sí me opongo terminantemente a que te acerques a mi con la intención de volver a seducirme... las consecuencias pueden ser... devastadoras... - susurró mieterioso el moreno

Draco se quedó de una pieza, no sabía que contestar...

- ... Ahora vete por favor, te agradecería que me dejaras solo - le informó el ojiverde

Draco, resentido por la resolución tomada por el Gryffindor, se paró del banco en el que estaba sentado y abandonó la placita a zancadas furiosas. Harry supuso que iba en busca de sus amigos, o quiza ya se iba al castillo, ya que se había llevado las cosas compradas para los profesores. A Harry algo le hacía presión en el pecho, dejó caer las lágriams que había estado reteniendo a duras penas en presencia del rubio, y aferró el libro dentro de la bolsa contra su pecho, ese libro que probablemente le ayudaría con la tarea de tener a su hijo... al bebé... Harry deslizó una mano desde el libro hasta su vientre, que guardaba la razón de su llanto.

O eso creía él, porque en verdad el que Draco lo hubiera dejado solo le había afectado más de la cuenta. Harry se quejó de eso, sin acordarse de que había sido él mismo quien le había pedido al rubio que lo dejara solo y en paz.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Blaise... Potter es un imbécil... - dijo el rubio a forma de saludo

Draco había llegado al castillo hecho una furia, le había ido a dejar los mandados a McGonagall en su despacho y había ido directamente a la sala común en la mazmorra Slytherin, en donde se encontró con que solamente estaba Blaise, los demás probablemente continuaban en Hogsmeade

- ¿Qué te hizo ahora? - preguntó el castaño

- Es un retrasado mental... es tan... tan... ¡Gryffindor!

- ¿Me cuentas?

Draco bufó, luego suspiró, y después de obligarse a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, se sentó al lado de su mano derecha en el sillón verde frente a la chimenea, y le contó todo lo que le había dicho Potter, y también le dijo que había decididio tomar las responsabilidades de su hijo.

- Vaya... ese Potter está realmente hueco... - comentó Zabini después de oir todo el relato

- Lo sé...

- Bueno, pero todo ésto tiene remedio - dijo Blaise con alegría

- No lo creo... - se lamentó el rubio

- Draco... ¿acaso olvidas quien eres? - dijo el castaño con incredulidad - ¡¡Eres el Príncipe de Slytherin, ¡el amo de las apariencias! ¡El Rey de la Seducción! Si quieres puedes tener a Potter babeando por tí otra vez en poco tiempo... ¡¡Vamos, tu sabes que puedes!

- Tienes razón! - concedió el rubio con alegría renovada - ... pero ésta vez tiene que ser distinto, no puedo ir y cargármelo así como así, me prohibió que me acercara a él para otra cosa que no sea preguntar por mi hijo... tengo que ser más sutil...

- Así es - animó el castaño

- Blaise... gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti - expresó el rubio con verdadero agradecimiento

- De nada Dragón. Y realmente te felicito por tu próxima paternidad, eres muy afortunado - dijo el castaño con un timbre de tristeza en la voz

- Gracias. Y ya la encontrarás Blaise, ya te encontrarás con esa persona que seguramente quiera tener más de una docena de hijos contigo, ya lo verás.

Blaise le sonrió agradecido a su amigo, y juntos se encaminaron hacia su habitación.

Pansy no cabía dentro de su sorpresa. Había escuchado todo el intercambio de palabras entre su rubio príncipe y el amigo de éste mientras estaba escondida detrás de la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas, y no lo podía creer. ¿Potter embarazado de Draco?... Oh, Merlín...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡No lo puedo creer! He terminado éste capítulo bastante rápido... aunque me ha sabido a poco, ¿a ustedes que les pareció? Para mi ha sido demasiado corto, no sé.

Bueno, como lo notaron, éste capítulo va dedicado casi enteramente a Sev, y también a la reacción de Draco que ustedes tanto esperaban.

Bueno, quiero enterarlos de que mi computadora está siendo muy mala conmigo, el monitor se apaga a cada cinco minutios, y yo tengo que andar apagándola y luego prendiéndola otra vez. Eso entorpece mucho mi escritura, porque no puedo escribir cada vez que yo quiera, sino cada vez que la computadora quiera. Así que, no sé para cuando la próxima actualización. Pero será pronto, o eso espero.

Bien, me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen inicio de año activo, y lo mejor para todos, nos leemos. Besos, Namarië.

_Terminado el día: 18 de enero de 2005, a las 2:07 am_


	8. Planes de Reconquista

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta. Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**_Nota:_** Para las que esperaban a Draco en plan de reconquista con flores y bombones en la mano... siento muchísimo decepcionarlas, pero no es así como funciona la mente de nuestro rubio pervertido, sino más bien algo parecido… Para saber, Lean y disfruten.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que mi computadora había muerto? Pues lo hizo la muy puta. Murió en el momento en el que yo más la necesitaba, y no tienen idea de todo lo que sufrí por su falta. Pero para mi suerte, un alma piadosa (mi tía rica) me hizo un pequeño milagro y le facilitó la compra a mi madre de ésta maravilla de ordenador que ahora tengo, y que espero no me abandone dentro de muchos muchos años luz.

Espero que éste capítulo les guste, y ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, POR FAVOR, REVIEWS!

**_Review contest:_**

- Diálogos en Pársel

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo VIII: Planes de Reconquista **

Al día siguiente de ese triste sábado en Hogsmeade, Harry no quiso salir de su cama en todo el día. No tenía intenciones de bajar a desayunar, ni siquiera se dignó a levantarse de la cama, aún menos quiso abrirle la puerta a Hermione cuando vino a verlo después del desayuno.

- ¡Harry, ábreme! - gritaba y golpeaba la chica en la puerta

- Vete Herm, quiero estar solo - le susurró en respuesta el moreno, sin darse cuenta de que la chica no podía oírlo a través de la gruesa puerta de madera

Lo único que Harry hacía, sumido en una gran tristeza y en medio de un mar de lágrimas, era acariciarse el estómago y lamentarse, pensando ''¿qué haré con nosotros ahora, bebé?"

- ¡¡Harry ábreme, tengo algo que decirte! ¡¡Es sobre Malfoy! - gritó la otra en un apuro exaltado

- ¡¿Le pasó algo! - gritó alarmado Harry, incorporándose de la cama

- No, no le pasó nada... ¡¡Ábreme, ¡es incómodo charlar contigo con una puerta de por medio! - le gritó Hermione

Harry a regañadientes se paró de su cama y fue a abrirle la puerta. Él quería estar solo todo el día, pero su plan se había visto derrumbado por la urgencia con la que Hermione continuaba golpeando la puerta

El moreno dejó pasar a su amiga y volvió a cerrar la puerta con tranca. La chica se veía agitada, como nerviosa.

- ¿Qué me decías sobre Malfoy? - preguntó el ojiverde, yendo a sentarse en su cama de nuevo

- Que ha hecho algo que jamás hubiera imaginado de él - respondió Hermione aún exaltada

- ¿El qué? - indagó intrigado, imaginándose a Malfoy subido a la mesa en el Gran Comedor, sacándose la camisa, golpeándose en el pecho y gritando "¡¡Yo soy King Kong!"

- Hace un rato, cuando yo iba camino al Gran Comedor a desayunar - relató ella con evidente entusiasmo - me lo encontré en el pasillo, ¿y sabes qué hizo?

- No, no lo sé. Cuéntame - pidió el chico con gesto de impaciencia

- Pues él... ¡Aún no lo puedo creer!... él se acercó a mi y me habló civilizadamente, me preguntó por ti, si estabas bien... y eso no fue todo. Lo más sorprendente fue que él... ¡¡Me llamó Hermione! ¡Sin burla! ¿Puedes creerlo? - dijo la Gryffindor, con los ojos abiertos más grande de lo normal y gesticulando exageradamente

- Bueno... después de lo de ayer de él puedo esperar cualquier cosa

- ¿Ayer? - cuestionó la chica, no entendiendo

- Sí. Cuando estábamos en Hogsmeade, cumpliendo nuestro castigo, él me compró como regalo esto - le contó agarrando un libro de su mesita de luz y entregándoselo a la chica

- ¿'Embarazos Masculinos: Guía para su cuidado'? - recitó la castaña extrañada

- Sí, y eso no fue todo. Después tuvimos una charla. Yo le dije que pensaba tener al bebé, y él me dijo que aceptaba hacerse cargo del niño también, que él también quería tenerlo... conmigo...

- ¡¡Eso es genial!... creo...

- No, no es genial. Porque inmediatamente después de que me dijo eso intentó besarme. ¡¡¿Es que acaso en lo único que puede ser capaz de pensar es en el sexo! ¡¡Eso me desespera!

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Le dije que no - explicó con el mismo tono que alguien usaría para decir que dos más dos son cuatro - y después le dije que yo no pensaba ser alguien con quien solamente calentara su cama, y que ya no quería que se acercara a mi para otra cosa que no fuera preguntar por su hijo

- Harry... - dijo la chica, no sabiendo qué otra cosa agregar.

A Hermione le parecía un poco exagerada la reacción de Harry en cuanto a los avances del rubio, pero... era mejor que se quedara callada, así se evitaría broncas con el embarazado muchacho

- ... Creo que es mejor así... aunque, me siento tan... mal... Yo estaba a gusto antes con él, o al menos eso creo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a cuando simplemente tonteábamos, cuando solo pasábamos las tardes a besos entre los estantes de la biblioteca. En esos momentos yo no sentía ninguna preocupación, todo estaba bien. Yo simplemente me estaba besando con un chico que me hacía sentir... ya sabes, bien... Uuff!... ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? - se quejó con voz lastimera

- ¿No crees que la vida sería un poco aburrida si no hubiera problemas que resolver en ella? - le preguntó Hermione con voz amable

- ... Puede ser, pero... Yo cargo con una enorme responsabilidad ahora - dijo el moreno acariciándose la panza - Y me siento tan... solo... que a veces creo que no podré, que no aguantaré

- Harry ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? No estás solo, me tienes a mi, y aunque no parezca sé que a Ron también, y tienes a tu padrino y a Remus... ¡Ah! ¡Me acordé! Remus me dijo que cuando puedas que vayas a sus habitaciones, porque Sirius necesita hablarte de algo

- ¿Y me tengo que mover de acá? Yo planeaba quedarme todo el día en la cama, no tengo ganas ni de moverme

- ¡Harry! Hoy es Domingo, es el día perfecto para hacer las tareas

- No, el Domingo es el día perfecto para holgazanear

- Además - siguió ella haciendo oídos sordos al comentario del chico - ¿ni siquiera pensabas bajar a almorzar?

- No

- ¡Tienes que comer! ¡¡por el bebé! Recuerda que todo lo que ingieras se lo estás pasando también a tu niño, así que debes alimentarte bien

- Sí, doctora - respondió él con ironía amistosa - Pero es que... no tengo ganas de bajar y encontrarme con él...

- Quieres que yo te suba algo? - ofreció ella

- Sí, por favor. Tráeme tostadas, mermelada y jugo de calabaza. Y si hay también quiero tocino con dulce de leche, que me encanta. Y algunos pasteles de calabaza, y también un poco de leche chocolateada con cereales

- ¿Algo más? - preguntó ella burlona

- No, con eso me bastará... por cierto ¿dices que Draco te preguntó por mi?

- ¡Sí! Se veía preocupado por no verte en el Gran Comedor... ahora que me acuerdo, estaba demasiado preocupado... - recordó ella

Ambos se sumieron en un intenso silencio. A Hermione se le formó una expresión de pensamiento intenso en el rostro, y Harry se la quedó mirando largo rato, hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio diciendo:

- Herm... ¿no ibas al Gran Comedor de casualidad?

Hermione estalló en una sonora carcajada, lo que animó a Harry a reír un poco con ella. Luego la chica se retiró y el moreno se quedó esperando ansioso su desayuno

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry, con el estómago lleno de su abundante desayuno, caminaba en esos momentos por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a las habitaciones de Remus y su padrino. Se preguntaba qué cosa querría decirle Sirius, ya que por el tono de Hermione parecía ser algo importante.

Al llegar al cuadro del lobo y el perro, Harry dio la contraseña y entró. El panorama que lo recibió casi lo hizo reír: Remus estaba parado al lado de la ventana, en bata, pantuflas y comiendo de un gran tarro de helado con una cuchara sopera. La gran barriga se le notaba bastante debajo del cinturón de la bata, y se veía realmente encantador.

- Hola Remus - dijo el moreno luego de un rato de muda contemplación

- Hola Harry! - respondió el licántropo, y se metió otra cucharada de helado a la boca

- ¿Y mi padrino?

- Está en el baño, ya saldrá... ¿quieres? - ofreció Remus su pote de helado

- No gracias, aún estoy lleno del desayuno - declinó el moreno la oferta, palpándose el estómago

Remus se encogió de hombros, y continuó saboreando su helado. Sirius apareció pocos momentos después, también en bata, y con el pelo húmedo

- Hola Harry, ¿cómo has estado? - lo saludó

- Bien - mintió el chico

El animago invitó a su ahijado a sentarse en los sillones frente a la chimenea, mientras el licántropo continuaba comiendo su helado al lado de la ventana, y allí iniciaron su conversación

- Bueno Harry, te he mandado llamar para decirte algo que se me olvidó la última vez que nos vimos

- ¿El qué? - dijo el chico intrigado

- Sé lo del robo a Gringotts, y sé que una de las bóvedas robadas fue la tuya. Por eso quiero comunicarte que cuando pueda limpiar mi nombre frente al Ministerio, te prometo que te cederé dos de mis cámaras acorazadas

- Pero... Sirius, eso es... no... no puedes - balbuceó el moreno sorprendido

- ¿Por qué no puedo? Considéralo como un regalo de un padrino para su ahijado - le contestó con una sonrisa

Harry no sabía qué decir, no le parecía correcto que Sirius gastara su fortuna de esa manera, una cámara acorazada ya era suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente toda una vida, pero dos...

- Sirius... ¿no te parece una locura regalar tanto dinero?

- Harry... la ancestral familia Black tiene cámaras en el banco para tirar para arriba, desde que tengo memoria recuerdo a mi hermano jactándose de las más de diez cámaras llenas que teníamos en el banco, así que imagínate... No es nada para mi. Además siento que debo hacerlo, para compensar todos éstos años de ausencia - la voz de Sirius se oía apenada

- Padrino... no tienes que darme tanto dinero para disculpar tu falta, con que estés conmigo es más que suficiente - le dijo el moreno

- De todas formas... lo haré. Y no podrás frenarme - le respondió el animago, recuperando su sonrisa

- Gracias... - la gratitud de Harry era palpable en su voz

- Sabes? Estamos muy cerca de atrapar a Pettigrew, hace ya algunas semanas que los de la Orden le vienen siguiendo el rastro, dentro de poco tiempo... seré un hombre libre... - comentó Sirius con ilusión

- Me alegro mucho... y espero que ese maldito Peter sufra bastante - añadió Harry con un poco de rabia, recordando su traición

- De eso se encargará Snivellus, Albus lo puso como encargado del caso de Pettigrew en la Orden, tiene a un equipo de diez magos trabajando para él. No me gustaría nunca llegar a tanto, pero si logra atrapar a Peter, tendré que darle las gracias a ese estúpido grasiento

Harry sintió en su pecho una leve punzada de malestar al oír a su padrino hablar así de Snape, cierto era que él mismo lo había odiado mucho en los últimos años de su vida... pero después de oír la historia de su profesor y su hijo asesinado... pues como que empezó a estimarlo en el fondo, pero muy muuuuy en el fondo. Las cavilaciones de Harry se vieron interrumpidas con la voz de Remus

- Sirius, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no deberías hablar mal del hombre que está trabajando para limpiar tu nombre... - lo amonestó un molesto Lupin

Y Harry abrió grandemente los ojos al ver a su padrino, quien se caracterizaba por ser alguien fuerte, autosuficiente y muy contrera, hundirse en el sillón y bajar la mirada, tal cual un perro que era regañado por su amo. El darse cuenta de eso hizo que a Harry le entraran unas enormes ganas de reír.

- Harry, ¿no nos cuentas nada de ti? ¿cómo te has sentido? - le habló su profesor de Defensa

Harry volvió a la realidad, y acomodándose mejor en el sillón, se dispuso a actualizar a su padrino y a su embarazado esposo sobre los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Les contó sobre su decisión a cerca de conservar al bebé, por lo cual ambos magos mayores lo felicitaron, y después les contó que Malfoy también tenía intenciones de tomar sus responsabilidades como padre de su hijo. Tras decir eso el semblante de Harry se volvió algo sombrío, al recordar lo pasado el día anterior en el pueblo. Y por último, les contó sobre la resolución que había tomado de alejarse de Draco en el ámbito sentimental. Ambos hombres mayores escucharon la charla de Harry en silencio, y cuando hubo terminado, Remus tomó la palabra

- Harry, respeto tu decisión, pero... ¿no crees que fue un poco apresurada?... es decir, ni siquiera te diste un tiempo para tratar de conocer mejor a Malfoy, y él quiere tener al bebé también, quien sabe, tal vez...

- NO Remus, él me lo dejó bien claro desde el principio, no me quiere, al menos no lo hace fuera de la cama... - lo cortó con amargura

- Y tu... ¿le quieres? - se atrevió a preguntar Sirius

- ... No... - respondió al fin, después de un tenso silencio, y no estando muy seguro de su respuesta

- Entonces no hay más vueltas que darle, ¿no? Tu decisión fue la más correcta y no hay nada que hacerle - dijo el animago

- Sí... Pero aún así, hay algo que te molesta, ¿no es así Harry? - habló Lupin, desde su más fina intuición de licántropo

Harry se vio atrapado por el lupino, y no supo muy bien qué responderle

- Bueno... es que yo... pienso que he decidido correctamente, pero... siento... me siento... deprimido - confesó al fin

- Si yo fuera tú, meditaría todo éste asunto de Malfoy y tu con mucho más detenimiento, tal vez haya una solución mejor, que te deje más satisfecho, ¿no? - dijo Remus

- Es que... Draco es alguien tan... ¡difícil! Nunca estoy seguro de cómo va a reaccionar. Él parece estar solamente interesado en el sexo, y eso me molesta... y... no sé por qué. - reflexionó para sí mismo - Pero... cuando estoy con él... me siento bien. Y eso me confunde, hace unos meses nos odiábamos, yo no soportaba ni siquiera oír su nombre, y ahora... heme aquí, esperando a su hijo, y con un enorme amasijo de pensamientos en la cabeza, indeciso de si estar con él o no.

- Sería interesante saber la opinión de Malfoy en cuanto a todo esto - comentó Remus

- No quiero que te ofendas, pero me parece que esto es algo que debo resolver yo solo. Ya estoy grande como para andar dependiendo de los demás, y como para dejar que los demás decidan sobre mi vida, tengo que resolver mis problemas yo solo - dijo Harry con algo de enojo

- Es cierto, y me enorgullece escucharte hablar así - le contestó Sirius - Pero no queremos que olvides que una pareja se forma con dos personas, y me parece que la opinión de ese chico también cuenta

- Sirius... entiéndelo. Draco no siente nada más por mi que no sea deseo, me lo ha dicho más de una vez. Es cierto que ya no me odia, pero tampoco me quiere, y yo... yo no estoy seguro de si siento algo por él o no... ya no estoy seguro de nada... - se lamento el moreno

- Bueno, basta ya. Mejor dejamos ésta conversación para otro día, cuando Harry tenga la cabeza un poco más despejada y haya pensado en esto con profundidad ¿no les parece? - dijo Remus a Harry y a su marido

- Tienes razón amor, mejor basta por hoy. Bueno ahijado, te felicito por tu bebé, y nosotros siempre estaremos para ti

- Gracias, a los dos, en verdad muchas gracias - se despidió Harry, y agradecido abandonó las habitaciones de su profesor

- Remus, ¿por qué insistes tanto en que el Malfoy ese tal vez pueda querer a Harry? El chico está bastante seguro de que no - le preguntó el animago a su esposo

- Pues mi intuición me dice otra cosa Sirius - le contestó Remus resuelto

- Mmmm... ¿la misma intuición que te decía que yo estaba enamorado de ti hasta la médula cuando aún estábamos en el colegio? - le preguntó el morocho pícaro acercándose al embarazado y abrazándolo por la cintura

- Esa misma - contestó el licántropo, abrazando a su marido por el cuello y besándolo con amor

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, conversando con Hermione. Entre bocado y bocado, le fue relatando todo lo que había hablado con su padrino y Remus antes.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando alguien dijo con voz alegre

- Hola Potter!

Con la cuchara en la boca, Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la visión de un sonriente Blaise Zabini en frente de él

- Mmm…. ¿sí? – dijo el moreno, con voz dubitativa, no sabiendo cómo dirigirse al castaño

- Escucha Potter, necesito hablar contigo afuera, ahora – contestó el chico con la misma voz alegrona

- Zabini… estoy comiendo… - aclaró Harry como si la situación no fuera demasiado obvia

- ¿Y a mi qué? – dijo alzando los hombros - Tengo que decirte 'algo' – recalcó la última palabra, señalando con la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin – a menos que quieras que lo diga aquí

Harry entendió enseguida, se despidió de Hermione y siguió a Blaise a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor

Una vez afuera, el castaño se volvió hacia él y cruzando los brazos contra su pecho le dijo:

- Draco me ha pedido que te dijera que te espera en cuarto piso frente al cuadro de las jirafas dentro de una hora

Harry sintió la enorme necesidad de reír a carcajadas ante la forma que Blaise había recitado aquello, pareciendo un niño pequeño cumpliendo un encargo de un mayor. El Slytherin alzó una de sus cejas al estilo Malfoy ante la risa del ojiverde, y Harry, dándose cuenta de eso, paró su risa a duras penas

- Y… ¿por qué no ha venido a decírmelo él? – inquirió Harry un poco mosqueado

- Desde que lo conozco, Draco jamás ha pisado suelo Gryffindor por voluntad propia. Dime Potter ¿ves a Draco yendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor a hablar amenamente con leones sin manchar su reputación o salir sin ningún rasguño?

- Emmmm…. No – respondió Harry dándose cuenta de la manera de pensar del rubio, pero sintiéndose molesto igual por mandar a otro a decirle sus recados

Blaise de dio cuenta de su mosqueo, y le dijo

- Que esto no te sorprenda Potter, Draco no se acercará a territorio Gryffindor ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Lo tiene por norma.

- A menos que vaya con Goyle y Crabbe – acotó Harry sarcástico, y Blaise rió

- No creas que Draco en un cagón, él no tiene miedo de los leones; tiene una reputación que mantener.

Harry inconscientemente se llevó la mano al vientre, y Blaise lo notó. En los ojos del castaño brilló algo que el moreno no pudo ver, ya que estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera de la pared de piedra. Quedaron ambos en silencio, hasta que Harry lo rompió diciendo

- ¿No te ha dicho qué es lo que quiere?

- No

- Bueno – dijo después de un largo suspiro – dile que iré

- Bien.

Luego Blaise se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando por el pasillo hacia la entrada de las mazmorras, donde quedaba su sala común.

Harry se quedó parado en mitad del corredor, con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar, pensando en qué podría ser eso que quería el rubio.

Cuando Harry llegó al pasillo del cuarto piso una hora después, se encontró con que el rubio efectivamente se encontraba justo en frente del cuadro de las jirafas. A paso lento llegó a su lado, y cuando Draco lo notó acercarse, impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, se abalanzó suavemente sobre él e intentó besarlo.

Harry, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, reaccionó rápido y antes de que lo besara apartó al rubio de un empujón por los hombros, empujón que dejó un poco descolocado al rubio, trayéndolo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – inquirió el moreno con tono de fastidio – Te dejé muy claro que no iba a tolerar que volvieras a intentar seducirme, ¡no lo conseguirás! Así que basta ya…

- No perdía nada con hacer el intento – le contestó Draco mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Harry apartó la mirada de esos ojos hermosamente grises, que lo escrutaban con tanto detenimiento, y al segundo siguiente le dio una fuerte cachetada al Slytherin

- No perdías nada, pero ganabas eso – le informó el moreno cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo retador

- ¡Eso me dolió! – se quejó Draco, sobándose la mejilla recién golpeada y mirando al otro con creciente enojo

- ¡Jodete por imbécil! – se burló Harry, mirándolo mal

Ambos parecían infantes con esas actitudes, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle, Lo único que querían era pelearse y provocar al otro, como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero un momentáneo flash de lucidez hizo que Draco recordara sobre qué quería hablarle al moreno, y abandonando su postura infantil, se irguió pareciendo más Malfoy que nunca y le preguntó al otro chico:

- ¿Con quién te atiendes?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry algo mareado por el abrupto cambio de tema

- Que con quién estás atendiendo tu embarazo? – reiteró el rubio

- ¡Ah! Eso……. Con nadie – respondió simplemente

Ante esa respuesta la cara de Draco sufrió un cambio radical; pasó de la máscara de indiferencia 'Malfoy' a una cara de total perplejidad. Poco le faltaba para abrir la boca y que la quijada le llegara al piso de la impresión que las palabras de Harry habían causado en él.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE CON NADIE! ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡No puedes simplemente 'no atenderte con nadie'! – empezó el rubio a gritar. Se le notaba alterado – Mi futuro hijo debe pasar su gestación atendido ¡con el mejor medimago del mundo, no con 'nadie'! – continuó gritando histérico.

- Malfoy… no sé si te acuerdas, pero no me queda dinero para pagarle al mejor medimago del mundo. Ni al mejor ni al peor… - le recordó el moreno con voz triste

- El dinero no es problema Potter, además yo conozco al mejor medimago del mundo, es el que atiende a mi familia, y lo digo en serio, es el mejor. Le enviaré una lechuza hoy, y cuando reciba una contestación te diré cuando será la primer consulta – resolvió el rubio

- ¿No me dejarás opinar al respecto? – le preguntó Harry bastante mosqueado por el hecho de que el rubio hubiera decidido todo solo

- No. Además, piénsalo bien Potter, es la mejor opción que tienes.

- Mhf – bufó Harry, cruzándose de brazos enojado

- Ese bebe que traes ahí – le dijo el Slytherin señalando hacia su estómago – también es mi bebe, y mi bebe se atenderá con el mejor medimago del mundo, te guste o no, ¿haz entendido?

Harry se sintió extraño al escuchar al rubio decir 'mi bebe', pero supo disimularlo bien. Aspiró abundante aire para decir algo, pero al encontrarse sin palabras, tuvo que exhalar el aire en un largo suspiro.

- Está bien. Cuando recibas una respuesta avísame – le dijo el moreno, para luego darse la media vuelta e irse.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Lo siento muchísimo amo, pero he tenido que cancelar ésta misión.

Se oyó un prolongado suspiro, y luego una voz fría y silbante preguntó:

- ¿Es ese el motivo por el cual estás aquí una semana antes de lo acordado?

- Sí amo… - susurró temblando el pequeño hombrecito hacia el enorme respaldo de un sillón de terciopelo verde, detrás del cual provenía la voz silbante

- Y dime Colagusano, ¿por qué has tenido que cancelar ésta importantísima misión? – le preguntó Voldemort en tono amable, y en vez de calmar a Colagusano lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza

- Verá amo, es que no… eee….

- Legeremens – susurró el Señor de las Tinieblas con voz cansina cortando el balbuceo nervioso del animago, estirando el brazo por encima del posabrazos del sillón – Sabes? Es una verdadera suerte que tengas una mente tan débil: así no me supone ningún esfuerzo el entrar en ella cada vez que quiero ver la verdad oculta detrás de tus mentiras. Te he encargado dos misiones que son muy importantes para mi plan de conquista del mundo y en las dos has fracasado. Han descubierto el robo en el banco – le dijo tirando al suelo la edición del diario 'El Profeta' de hacía un mes atrás, de tal modo que quedó a los pies de Colagusano y éste pudo ver el titular en la portada que rezaba el título ' Se sospecha de mortífagos tras el robo en Gringotts' – Cuando se supone que todo debía haberse hecho con envidiable discreción y ahora has abortado ésta última misión porque los aurores casi los descubren, cuando se supone que solo tu y yo, nadie más, ni siquiera los mortífagos que llevabas bajo tu mando sabían la ubicación exacta del ataque… Ahora veremos qué es lo que has estado haciendo mal, Colagusano… - Pettigrew no ponía resistencia ninguna a que Voldemort entrara en su cabeza, tenía una mente realmente débil. Estaba allí, parado como zombi con la mirada perdida y los miembros rígidos mientras el Seños Oscuro hurgaba en su mente – Mmnmm…. Ya veo… con que ahora se te dio por ir a beberte unos tragos antes de las misiones… ¿sabes Colagusano? Cuando se está trabajando, es mejor no beber; algunas personas, como ya vi que tu lo haz hecho, se van de la lengua cuando están borrachas, y eso no me favorece… a ver… - dijo el Lord pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla. Ya había quitado el hechizo de legeremancia a Colagusano, quien había caído de rodillas al suelo, sollozando y temblando de miedo al verse descubierto - Desgraciadamente te necesito, sin ti y tus conexiones no puedo alcanzar mis propósitos, por ahora no puedo matarte… pero debo castigarte, hacerte entender… Necesito algún método efectivo y muy doloroso para enseñarte a no comentar con extraños lo que no debes… a ver… qué podrá ser… ¿tu que dices Colagusano?

El tembloroso hombrecito alzó la mugrienta cabeza, una mirada de profundo miedo en sus ojos. Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Voldemort enseguida lo interrumpió

- Mejor no digas nada, ya has hablado lo suficiente… ¡Crucio! - Mientras Pettigrew gritaba y se retorcía en el piso del dolor, Voldemort continuaba con sus cavilaciones - Qué usaré… a ver… ¡Lo tengo! – dijo de repente.

Levantó el Cruciatus que tenía sobre el animago y le hizo señas para que se acercara a él. Cuando Peter estuvo a un paso del sillón de su amo, Voldemort se puso de pie. Se veía realmente imponente ahora que tenía un cuerpo nuevo. El Lord conjuro en su mano derecha una daga, y con la izquierda tomó la barbilla de Pettigrew y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos:

- Saca la lengua, Colagusano

Peter dudo unos momentos, pero no podía rehusarse a una orden tan directa, así que al final lo hizo. El Señor Tenebroso tomó la lengua con la mano que antes sostenía la barbilla del animago, tiró de ella con fuerza y con la daga se la cortó.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito desgarrador de Colagusano hubiera aturdido a cualquiera, pero en Voldemort pareció no surgir efecto alguno. Pettigrew, con las dos manos tapándose la boca sangrante, se echó al suelo, entremezclando gritos con lamentos y sollozos. En su rostro las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre, dándole al hombre un aspecto espantoso.

Y Voldemort parecía disfrutarlo. Estrujó la lengua entre sus manos con una expresión desquiciada en su rostro y dejó que la sangre exprimida cayera sobre Colagusano, luego se la arrojó como quien tira excrementos, golpeando ésta la cara empapada en sudor, lágrimas y sangre del hombre. El Lord susurró un hechizo limpiador para sus manos, y luego fue a sentarse nuevamente en su sillón.

- Vete Colagusano – ordenó con voz cortante al gimoteante hombre, que aún sollozaba en el suelo – desaparece por un buen tiempo. No quiero ver tu mugrosa cara en un mes más o menos. Cuando vuelva a necesitarte, te llamaré. Si me entero que te haz procurado una lengua nueva, te mato, y si vuelves a fracasar, también te mataré. Sabes que no tolero fracasados entre mis mortífagos

Como pudo Pettigrew se incorporó y aún con las manos en la boca salió corriendo del lugar dejando un reguero de sangre y el eco de sus sollozos y gemidos lastimeros a su paso.

- Nagini, querida. ¿Qué tienes para mi?

La enorme serpiente salió de un agujero que había en una de las paredes de la sombría habitación y serpenteó por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de su amo.

- Malfoy ha llegado – informó la serpiente en calmados siseos, mientras se enroscaba en una de las piernas de Voldemort, y apoyaba la cabeza en la rodilla de éste.

- Qué bueno – siseó el Lord en Parsel – Me da mucho gusto el saber que volveré a ver a uno de mis mortífagos predilectos después de tanto tiempo

- Tu mortífago predilecto está detrás de la puerta – siseó Nagini a su amo

Y efectivamente, se escucharon suaves toques en la puerta, señal clara de que alguien quería entrar

- Adelante – ofreció el Lord

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y por ellas pasó un hombre maduro, con largo y lacio cabello rubio platino y ataviado en una elegante túnica negra de corte exquisito.

- Mi Lord – dijo Lucius a forma de saludo con tono reverencial, hincando la rodilla izquierda y el puño derecho el suelo. El rubio inclinó la cabeza cuando notó que el Señor Tenebroso se acercaba a él

- Mi estimado Lucius, qué alegría volver a verte… - le dijo el Lord instando al rubio a pararse

- Lo mismo digo, mi señor. Y debo decirle también que estoy más que feliz de que haya recuperado su cuerpo, ahora nada podrá detenerlo

- De hecho sí hay algo, y lo sabes bien. Lucius, quiero contarte sobre los planes que tengo pensados y que son muy importantes que sean llevados a cabo con absoluta discreción y exactitud. Primero que nada, durante todo éste año nos dedicaremos a dar la noticia de que he renacido a los mortífagos activos que están dispersados por el mundo y a dar caza a los que me traicionaron y se pasaron al lado de la luz en mi ausencia – A Lucius una alarma se le prendió en su aristocrática cabeza al escuchar esas palabras – Además yo he renacido, pero me he quedado con muy pocas fuerzas, así que éste año me dedicaré también a recuperarlas. Cuando todo esté listo, como ya te dije, dentro de un año, y tu hijo haya salido de Hogwarts, quiero que comiences a entrenarlo y a prepararlo para su iniciación. Y acuérdate de mantener todo esto en secreto. Solo lo sabremos tu y yo.

- Sí, mi señor – respondió el solemne, inclinando la cabeza – Si me disculpa, me retiro

- Nos vemos, Lucius – despidió el Lord – Ah! Y cuando puedas, tráeme a Severus, a él también tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

- Sí, mi Lord

Lucius abandonó la habitación con una sensación horrible en el pecho, no sabía si tendría el coraje suficiente para cumplir en encargo de su señor.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En el correr de esa semana Harry había recibido una misiva de Draco informándole que tenían cita con el medimago para el siguiente sábado. Ese día harían las compras rapidito y se escaparían hasta el consultorio del medimago, al que Draco tenía rápido acceso gracias a un pequeño traslador en forma de galeón.

Al moreno le daba un poco de cosita todo ese asunto, el simple hecho de escaparse con el rubio a escondidas de todos los demás, aunque fuera para ver a un sanador, le daba algo de vergüenza, debía admitirlo. Y no podía comentarlo con nadie más que con Hermione, ya que solo ella sabía que Draco era el papá de su bebé, y que Poppy no podía atenderlo. La castaña estaba contenta de que Harry tuviera la posibilidad de atender su embarazo con un medimago de categoría, ya que si atendía a los Malfoy, debía ser el mejor.

Y Harry, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar en cuanto a todo el embrollo en el que estaba metido. Ya había tomado la resolución de llevar su embarazo a buen término, y era consciente de que contaba con el apoyo de sus padrinos y de su mejor amiga, pero el problema no era ese, el problema era el rubio.

Desde hacía unos días que se estaba comportando algo raro (más raro de lo habitual si cabía la posibilidad). Su acoso ya no era tan descarado como antes, aunque todavía seguía intentando seducirlo. Harry no era tan tonto y se daba cuenta, pero el rubio era tan amable, tan dulce, tan malditamente encantador con él, que le estaba costando Merlín y ayuda el no caer en sus redes de nuevo. Y cada vez que estaba a punto de rendirse, pensaba en todos los problemas que ese Slytherin le causaba y renacía en él la idea de mantenerlo alejado. Solo hablaba con él lo que tenía que ver con el estudio y con su embarazo, nada más, nada menos. Y cada vez que el ojigris intentaba algo, aunque era sutil, Harry empleaba la poca diplomacia que tenía para desviar el tema. Aunque reconocía que a veces era exasperante, hasta ahora lo iba manejando… digamos que bien.

Pero ese sábado, el día de la consulta, algo era distinto.

Harry se sentía distinto, como… ansioso. Sentía la necesidad de algo, pero no lograba darse cuenta de qué. Había dormido hasta tarde, y no era sueño lo que le faltaba, desayunó hasta hartarse, y no era necesidad de comida. Cuando se encontró con el rubio a la salida del castillo, esa sensación de ansiedad aminoró un poco, y Harry se sintió confundido.

- Draco…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podrías a aa… - comenzó Harry, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la estupidez que iba a decir, inconscientemente iba a pedirle al rubio que lo abrazara

- ¿Podría lo qué? – preguntó el Slytherin

- Nada, déjalo. Vayámonos ya

Decidiendo que debía de pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, Harry prefirió no indagar más en la extraña sensación que sentía y que casi había hecho que le pidiera semejante cosa a su acompañante, se encaminó con él hacia el pueblo.

Como lo tenían programado, cumplieron su castigo con rapidez, y una vez que los encargos hubieron estado reducidos y bien guardados, Draco sacó el galeón-traslador de su bolsillo e instó al moreno a ir hacia un callejoncito, para que nadie los viera desaparecer.

Harry de pronto recordó la pésima habilidad que tenía para viajar con trasladores, ya que siempre terminaba despatarrado en el suelo, y antes de que el otro chico activara el aparato, le comunicó de lo que siempre le pasaba cada vez que viajaba a través de un traslador

- Bueno, no queremos que te lastimes, ni al bebé, así que ven – le dijo, extendiéndole la mano

El moreno entendió que Draco pretendía que se trasladaran abrazados, para que el no cayera al aterrizar, y eso no le hizo ni pizca de gracia

- ¿No podemos ir por otro medio? – preguntó esperanzado

- No Potter, deja de hacer el tonto y ven acá

A regañadientes Harry tomó la mano que el rubio le tendía, y su confusión se hizo más presente cuando Draco lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y la ansiedad extraña que sentía casi desapareció

- "Esto no me gusta nada… " – pensó el moreno, pero igual enredó sus manos alrededor de la espalda del rubio, quien lo mantenía apretadito contra sí por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre sostenía el traslador

- Agárrate fuerte… - le susurró el Slytherin al oído, y de forma inconsciente Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico

Unos momentos después el moreno sintió cómo Draco apoyaba una parte del galeón en su nuca, para que tuviera contacto con el traslador sin tener que deshacer el abrazo, y sintió también el conocido y fastidioso tirón detrás de su ombligo, y se vio envuelto en el mareante remolino de colores y sonidos. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos al notar que ya estaban a punto de llegar, y afianzó aún más su abrazo en el rubio, seguro de que se caería, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando notó cómo sus pies tocaban el suelo con suavidad. Permaneció unos segundos apretado contra el rubio, que pudo apreciar no hacía nada por soltarlo ni soltarse, y cuando razonó que ya habían llegado y él no se había tropezado ni tambaleado ni nada, se separó presuroso de Draco.

El Slytherin hizo un pequeño mohín al sentir cómo Harry se deshacía de su abrazo con un poco de brusquedad, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa del ojiverde casi estalla en carcajadas

- Draco…. ¿a dónde me trajiste?

Harry miraba boquiabierto el panorama que lo envolvía y él estaba segurísimo de que no era Inglaterra. Las personas que caminaban por las calles no estaban hablando en inglés, y el estilo de las construcciones no era para nada británico.

- Bienvenido a París… - le informó el rubio con una sonrisa, y luego se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído de forma seductora – … la cuidad del amor…

Harry abrió tanto los ojos que Draco creyó que se le saldrían.

- París?... – musitó estupefacto, pero reaccionó al sentir cómo el rubio intentaba abrazarlo por la cintura - ¡Apártate! ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda hacemos en París!

- Cállate Potter, y cálmate, estás armando un escándalo – un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos estacionó a su lado, y Draco, abriendo la puertita del coche, invitó – sube y te explicaré todo

Algo receloso Harry se metió en el carruaje, que pudo apreciar era muy lujoso, y se sintió algo desencajado, pero pronto su malestar se esfumó al ver al rubio subirse en el coche y sentarse al lado de él, tal vez demasiado cerca. Harry se pasó al asiento del frente, en un intento de alejarse del otro chico, y Draco rodó los ojos ante la actitud del moreno, y suspirando, le dijo la dirección al chofer en un francés tan fluido que dejó sin palabras al Gryffindor

- No sabía que hablaras francés… - dijo Harry aún sorprendido, luego de unos minutos

- Creo que hay varias cosas de mi que no sabes – le contestó misterioso

- ¿Ahora me explicarás qué hacemos aquí? – se apresuró en preguntar el moreno, para cambiar de tema

- Aquí vive el medimago al que iremos a ver. No sé si lo sabías, pero mi familia tiene ascendencia francesa, y algunos parientes míos son franceses y viven aquí. Con frecuencia los visitamos, y ese es el porqué sé hablar francés. Éste medimago es un gran amigo de mis familiares franceses, y un renombrado sanador a nivel mundial. Me ha atendido desde que estaba en la panza de mi madre, así que puedes estar seguro de que es alguien confiable. Su nombre es Mael Sauvage.

- Y si es tan amigo de toda tu familia, ¿no crees que les dirá a tus padres? Un embarazo no es cosa de nada

- Potter, créeme cuando te digo que no se lo dirá a nadie, ni a mis padres y ni siquiera se lo comentará a su lechuza si se lo pido. Él es muy respetuoso en cuanto a ese sentido. Además, mis padres están los dos de viaje, y Mael no sabe dónde fueron, así que no los podrá localizar. Despreocúpate, que por Mael nadie se va a enterar de tu embarazo

Se hizo el silencio dentro del carruaje, que avanzaba por las calles parisienses con cierta lentitud.

- Sabes? Todos los profesores ya se enteraron, y también Hermione – informó Harry

- Saben que soy el padre?

- No, solo Hermione

- ¿Y qué piensa ella al respecto?

- No está de acuerdo, obviamente, pero me apoya….. ¿sabes? El otro día me dijo algo extraño referente a ti – comenzó el moreno con aire de misterio

- ¿El qué? – quiso saber el rubio alzando una ceja

- Me comentó que la llamaste por su nombre, y no de forma burlona… ¿qué te traes entre manos, Malfoy?

- Nada, simplemente estaba tratando de ser amable con tu amiga – confesó y luego ladeó su cabeza para mirar el paisaje por la ventanita del carro

A Harry esa confesión lo sorprendió, aunque era consciente de que el rubio lo había hecho solo para tratar de que él cediera, había algo en la forma en que había pronunciado esas palabras que lo confundía… cómo si muy muy en el fondo, su intención de ser amable hubiera sido genuina.

- Blaise también está enterado de que voy a ser papá – comentó el rubio, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana - …Ya es demasiada gente que lo sabe, ¿no crees?

- Sí… aún no estoy listo para empezar a dar explicaciones a nadie, es muy reciente y sigo muy confundido – dijo Harry

- Supongo que cuando logremos acostumbrarnos a la situación deberemos decírselo al mundo. O cuando empiece a notarse – dijo el ojigris, no pudiendo evitar el mirar hacia el estómago del moreno

Harry suspiró, y llevándose una mano al vientre aún plano, resolvió:

- Por ahora no se notará. Usemos ese tiempo para resolver todos los asuntos pertinentes, y cuando sea algo inevitable… afrontaremos las consecuencias de nuestra estupidez

Algo en el pecho de Draco le molestó al oír esas palabras. Fijó su vista en la de Harry, que se mostraba algo triste, y tuvo la urgente necesidad de abrazarlo muy fuerte, pero lo detuvo el inoportuno grito del chofer del carruaje anunciando que ya habían llegado.

Draco se bajó primero, y como un caballero le sostuvo la puerta a Harry para que saliera. Ese gesto molestó un poco al moreno, él no era una estúpida damisela, por muy embarazado que estuviera.

El edificio donde Harry supuso que estaría el consultorio del Mdm. Sauvage era un palacete, con escalinata y columnas de mármol blanco y hermosas estatuas de bronce adornando la fachada. Llegaron a la recepción y Draco volvió a hablar en perfecto francés, ésta vez a la recepcionista, y el moreno supuso que estaba anunciándose o algo así. Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras más con la chica, Draco lo condujo por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta hermosamente labrada que tenía un letrero en el cual estaban las palabras: 'Mdm. Mael Sauvage'. El rubio dio unos suaves toques a la puerta, y ésta se abrió enseguida. Ambos chicos entraron al consultorio, muy lujoso y espacioso, y se encontraron con un hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos papeles. El señor en cuestión era un hombre maduro, con abundante pelo entrecano, corto, lacio y peinado con la raya al costado. Rostro atractivo y amable y una voz masculina y agradable que salía armoniosamente debajo de un poblado bigote

- ¡_Dgaco_ Malfoy! ¡Cómo has _cgecido_ niño! – dijo el hombre a modo de saludo en ingles, y Harry pudo apreciar el parecido de su acento con el de Fleur – Ha pasado tanto tiempo – comentó desde atrás de su escritorio con una gran sonrisa – La última vez que viniste a _vegme llogabas_ a moco tendido _pogque cgeías_ que te había _desapagecido_ un _bgazo_ a causa de un encantamiento _desilusionadog_ mal hecho… - recordó el hombre, y Harry creyó haber visto mal cuando notó cómo las mejillas de Draco se tornaban rojas

- Ya ves Mael, he crecido, ya tengo diecisiete años – dijo el rubio recuperando de su vergüenza un poco de su orgullo característico

- Así es, ya _eges_ todo un adulto. ¿y quién es tu… - dijo el hombre refiriéndose al moreno, pero calló cuando al parecer se dio cuenta de algo - ¡_Pog Meglín_! ¡Es _Hagy Potteg_! – gritó el medimago al verlo bien

Harry fue completamente consciente de su propio bochorno cuando el medimago se acercó a él con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos castaños. Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de él, Mael le extendió la mano y dijo:

- Un _vegdadego placeg conoceglo señog Potteg_ – estrechó su mano con una sonrisa, y Harry solo pudo contestar:

- Am... Igualmente, Mdm. Sauvage

- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué los _tgae pog_ aquí?

-Verás Mael… - comenzó Draco tomando la palabra mientras se sentaban en las sillas frente al escritorio del medimago – esto es un poco complicado… em… nadie se debe enterar. Es que... Potter… él… eee…

- Estoy embarazado – dijo Harry tajante harto del titubeo del rubio

Draco le echó una mala mirada, pero es que admitir que sería padre frente a alguien como Mael que lo conocía desde que era menos que un feto le daba un poco de vergüenza

- ¡Así que _embagazado_! – dijo el hombre alegre – y de casualidad ¿tu _egues_ el _padge Dgaco_?

- Así es – contestó el rubio bajito

- ¡Qué _sogpgesa_! ¡Me _aleggo_ muchísimo _Dgaco_! ¡Felicidades! No sabía que estabas enlazado con _Hagy Potteg_ ¿_pog _qué no me contaste? No _gecibí_ invitación, ni tampoco salió nada en los _diagios_

¿Enlazados? Harry se preguntaba qué era eso del enlace… sonaba como a una unión, una especie de casamiento… ¡Por Merlín, que él no estaba enlazado ni nada con Draco Malfoy!

- No estamos enlazados – se apresuró a aclarar el ojiverde, antes de que Malfoy abriera la bocota y complicara todo

- ¿A no? Me imagino que lo _hagán pgonto_, ¿o _espegagán_ a que nazca el bebé? - seguía preguntando el medimago, totalmente ajeno a lo que su cuestionario estaba causando en ambos chicos

- No pensamos enlazarnos Mael… nosotros…

- Nosotros no estamos involucrados sentimentalmente en absoluto – informó Harry en tono cortante para acabar ya con ese tema

- Ah… - emitió el medimago dándose cuenta de todo

- Es por esto que nadie debe enterarse Mael, ni siquiera de que hemos venido a verte – dijo Draco

- Entiendo – respondió el hombre, poniéndose serio – Entonces hablemos de lo que _gealmente integesa_. ¿Es su deseo que yo atienda éste _embagazo_?

- Sí – respondieron ambos chicos al unísono

- Bien, entonces ¿cuánto tiempo de gestación tienes, _Hagy_?

- Emm… le calculo unas cinco semanas, exactamente – dijo el Gryffindor con tono profesional, que asombró a Draco por su frialdad

Harry actuaba como si el rubio no estuviera ahí, y eso lo enojaba mucho, él que estaba tan acostumbrado a tener siempre la atención de todos. Sintió la apremiante urgencia de hacerse notar frente al moreno, pero no quería hacer una escena en el consultorio de su medimago, así que se quedó callado.

- Muy bien – dijo el hombre anotando unas cosas en un pergamino –_ Hagy_ voy a _pedigte_ que pases _pog atgás_ de aquel biombo y te cambies la _gopa pog_ una bata, y luego te acuestes en aquella camilla _paga_ que yo pueda _gevisagte_ ¿te _pagece_ bien?

- Claro Doctor – contestó Harry sin pensar

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el medimago desconociendo el término

- Disculpe Señor, pero es que me crié con muggles, y lo que ellos tienen por medimagos les llaman doctores.

- Ah, está bien chico, no te _pgeocupes_. Pasa _pog _allí _pog favog_ – le dijo señalándole el biombo

Harry fue hacia donde Mael le señalaba y procedió a cambiarse la ropa. Draco se quedó con el medimago y éste le preguntó en voz baja para que nadie además de Draco pudiera oírle:

- _Dgaco Dgaco_… ¿en qué lío te has metido _ahoga_?

- En uno muy grande Mael… créeme cuando te digo que no planee embarazar a Harry Potter, solo sucedió. Y supongo que ya es hora de que madure y aprenda a tomar las responsabilidades que me dejan las consecuencias de mis errores

- Me _enoggullece escuchagte hablag_ así muchacho, y _gealmente_ te deseo una vida feliz

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Harry anunció que ya estaba listo. Mael instó al moreno a acostarse en una camilla que había detrás de una cortina, y le dijo que por favor le permitiera revisar su ano para ver que no estuviera ni lastimado ni irritado. Luego de asegurarse que todo estaba bien, le tanteó el perineo y le comentó que allí dentro de unos meses comenzaría a formarse el canal de parto. Luego de la revisión, le pidió que se relajara completamente y cerrara los ojos.

El medimago lanzó varios encantamientos a Harry, distintos rayos de colores diferentes fueron a dar todos directamente al estómago del moreno. Unos instantes después, chispitas de colores comenzaron a salir una detrás de la otra del vientre de Harry. Draco miraba intrigado el proceder del medimago desde una distancia prudencial, y Harry continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Mhm… Muy bien _Hagy_, todo _pagece estag pegfectamente_ bien

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó en la camilla

- ¿Cómo está mi bebé Señor? ¿es niño o niña?

- ¡No comas ansias muchacho! Cámbiate y pasa _pog_ mi despacho, que ahí les _explicagé_ todo a los dos

Harry fue corriendo a cambiarse y Mael hizo pasar a Draco al despacho y sentarse en la silla que antes ocupaba. Unos minutos después llegó Harry, se sentó y ansioso preguntó:

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno, voy a _dagles_ un _panogama genegal_: El feto está bien, se está _desaggollando nogmalmente_. Su núcleo mágico está_ cgeciendo_ día con día, lo cuál_ habgás_ notado _distogciona_ el tuyo_ Hagy_. Eso es _pogque_ en un solo _cuegpo_ es difícil que dos núcleos mágicos coexistan sin _influenciagse_ el uno al _otgo_, _pego_ eso es _pegfectamente nogmal_, de aquí hasta que _tegmine_ tu _embagazo_ tal vez no puedas _haceg_ magia con _vagita nogmalmente_, lo más _pgobable_ es que hagas magia sin _vagita_ de _fogma_ accidental, _debegás teneg_ cuidado con eso. _Pego _no _segá_ nada _ggave_. Tienes un mes y una semana de _embagazo_, como me dijiste muy _acegtadamente,_ y _dugante_ las _pgóximas_ siete semanas tus _hogmonas estagán_ _descontgoladas, tendgás _náuseas y _mageos_, te _sentigás _cansado y tal vez te desmayes si estás bajo _pgesión_, es _mejog _que te alejes de todo lo que pueda _pgeocupagte paga_ que no te _estgeces, pego_ no dejes los estudios, necesitas algo con lo que _entgetenegte_, y _pog favog_ no te asustes – tranquilizó el hombre al moreno, que se veía algo alterado – todo esto es _pegfectamente nogmal_. Y cuando completes los _tges _meses de _embagazo_ éstos síntomas molestos _desapagecegán_ y _empezagá_ tu segundo _tgimestge. Gecién_ ahí _podgá sabegse_ el sexo del bebé, ya que _gecién paga_ esas fechas sus genitales _estagán fogmados_. ¿Tienes algún texto con el que _infogmagte_ de la gestación y los cambios en ti y en el bebé?

- Sí – respondió Harry – "Embarazos Masculinos: guía para su cuidado" - recitó

- Oh, ese es un muy buen _libgo,_ léelo. Puedes _consultaglo _si tienes dudas. Ahoga bien, me _gustagía _que _viniegan_ a _vegme_ una vez _pog_ mes, _paga asegugagnos_ de que todo marcha bien. _Pog_ supuesto que pueden _visitagme_ cuando lo deseen, si _sugge_ algún _impgevisto_, o si te sientes mal _Hagy_. Hagan cita con mi _secgetagia _paga _dentgo_ de un mes, y ahí _podgemos escuchag_ los latidos del bebé, y _sabeg_ si tiene alguna _malfogmación_ o _enfegmedad,_ ¡_Espegemos _que no!

Ambos chicos se despidieron del medimago luego de unas últimas recomendaciones, agradeciéndole en verdad su comprensión y su ayuda. Marcaron fecha para la próxima consulta con la secretaria del francés y luego salieron del edificio con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Se subieron al carruaje, Harry sin saber a dónde se dirigirían y se pusieron en marcha

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? – quiso saber el ojiverde

- Al mismo lugar en el que nos dejó el Traslador para regresar a Hogsmeade, ¿prefieres dar un paseo antes? – ofreció el rubio

- No, quiero irme… me ha dado sueño… - contestó, frotándose los ojitos en clara señal de que necesitaba dormir un poquito

- ¿Qué te ha parecido Mael? – indagó Draco

- Me ha caído bien, es simpático, y muy profesional.

- Es el mejor medimago que conozco – aportó el Slytherin, a pesar de que ya se lo había dicho al moreno como unas veinte veces

- Lo sé, se nota. Y realmente me deja mucho más tranquilo el que se pueda venir a verlo cuando sea, ante cualquier cosa que surja, o si no me siento bien.

- Pienso que si sigues todas sus recomendaciones, no te sentirás mal y no tendremos que venir muy a menudo. No es que me moleste venir, pero no es tan sencillo el desaparecer de Hogwarts para viajar a París cuando se nos pegue la gana, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Sería un poco más sencillo si la noticia se supiera, pero eso ahora es algo imposible

Harry guardó silencio un momento. Malfoy tenía razón, pero él todavía no había juntado los cojones necesarios como para afrontar las preguntas, acusaciones y demás del mundo entero. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el rubio se le adelantó:

- A pesar de todo, creo prudente no dar la noticia todavía, debemos organizarnos primero nosotros, porque no sé tu, pero todo esto a mi me ha tornado la vida de cabeza.

- Ya lo sé. A mi también se me a revuelto todo. Por cierto, Dumbledore me ha pedido encarecidamente que le diga quién es el padre de mi hijo, y si se lo digo lo más probable es que el viejo quiera hablar contigo…. A veces pienso que Albus me confunde con el hijo o nieto que nunca tuvo…

- No me importa si ese viejo chiflado se entera o no de que yo soy el padre… de hecho… no me importaría que supieran que salgo contigo… - dijo Malfoy, mirando intensamente en los ojos de Harry

- Malfoy, te he dicho mil veces que todo lo que hubo entre nosotros acabó, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en mi de esa forma, ¿entiendes? – refutó el moreno enfadado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana

- Potter, ¿es eso realmente lo que quieres? ¿ya no me deseas más? – preguntó el rubio bajando su voz, hasta convertirla en un susurró sensual, haciendo el intento de acercarse a Harry

- ¡NO! – gritó Harry, anulando el intento del Slytherin de acercamiento

- ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Di la verdad! – le gritó de vuelta

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a obligar a tomar la Verita de nuevo? – le respondió el moreno con sarcasmo mirándolo enojado

- No, solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo, y contigo mismo – contestó el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos una vez más

- Draco, basta. Te lo he dicho ya, que estemos juntos es un error, no funciona, por culpa de eso estamos metidos en éste lío ahora – se acarició el estómago, y Draco frunció el ceño – además ¿para qué insistes en volver si no me quieres?

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – dijo el Slytherin arrugando aún más el entrecejo

- Te oí decirlo! – dijo Harry alzando la voz – Decir que solo estabas caliente conmigo, nada más

- No es posible, eso solo… Un momento; ¡me estabas espiando!... pero… ¿cómo?

Harry abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata, fingió como que no habían estado hablando de nada y ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana para mirar para afuera

- ¡POTTER! ¡Explícame! – exigió Malfoy

- ¿El qué? – contestó el moreno sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

- ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡¿dónde escuchaste que yo haya dicho eso!

- Em… - balbuceó Harry sin saber qué mentira inventar para no descubrirse - … un día.

- ¡¡Potter!

- ¡Está bien! Me metí en el cuatro de Snape un día que fuiste a hablar con él y lo escuché todo, ¿de acuerdo? – confesó el ojiverde, cruzándose de brazos

- Pero… ¿cómo? Te habríamos visto

- Tengo una capa de invisibilidad – enseguida que lo dijo abrió grande los ojos dándose cuenta de su error

- ¿A sí? – dijo el rubio sorprendido por la declaración – entonces… escuchaste todo…

- Sí, también la historia de Snape… - dijo Harry serio, y al segundo siguiente estalló en una risa histérica

- ¿De qué te ríes, imbécil? – le criticó Malfoy

- Jajaja es que jaja que jajaja ¡Snape embarazado! JAJAJA

- ¡¿De qué te burlas, idiota! ¡No conoces a mi padrino! No te rías de él– gritó más enfadado el Slytherin

- No! Jajaja… no me río de él… - dijo poniéndose serio - Bueno, un poco, es solo qué es tan… gracioso ¡imagínatelo! JAJAJAJAJA

- ¡¡Potter! ¡No seas infantil!... ¡Y ya deja de reírte!

Harry a duras penas contuvo sus carcajadas. Pero no paró de reírse porque el rubio se lo casi ordenara, sino porque supo que se estaba pasando, estaba siendo algo cruel con el pobre Snape

- De acuerdo – comenzó Harry, cuando estuvo seguro que había controlado la risa – Y volviendo al tema: Yo ya sé lo 'mucho' que te importo – dijo poniéndose serio, con algo de sarcasmo – Así que ya no insistas. Ya te lo dije, no pretendo ser el juguete de nadie, así que deja de molestar con el tema, ya fue.

Draco no dijo nada. No tenia nada con que refutar las acusaciones del moreno. Si él ya había escuchado todo, sabía la verdad… aunque… ¿era la verdadera verdad?

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al lugar en el que habían aparecido. Al momento de trasladarse, Harry apenas se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio, fue un abrazo tan frío y sin sentimiento que Draco se sintió mal. Llegaron a Hogsmeade y Harry se fue presuroso hacia el castillo, sin esperar a Malfoy, y sin despedirse.

El rubio maldijo todo lo que pudo. Su intento de seducción se había ido al carajo, su coartada descubierta.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Draco Malfoy llegó a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo, pensando que estaba solo. Se abalanzó sobre su buró, abrió el cajoncito con furia, sacó su cajetilla de cigarros mentolados, prendió uno y aspiró con fuerza. Se calmó un poquito luego de dos pitadas, se sentó en su cama y se lamentó su mala suerte.

Así lo encontró Blaise cuando salió del baño: sentado en el borde de su cama, cabizbajo, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, las piernas semiabiertas y rumiando su propia furia

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? – quiso saber el castaño, sentándose al lado de su amigo

Draco le contó todo lo que había pasado, intercalando el relato con pequeñas explosiones de furia, cigarrillos, grititos histéricos, lamentos, cigarrillos, insultos y más cigarrillos. Cuando terminó de relatarle todo, la cajetilla estaba vacía

- Estás hueco completamente Draco – le dijo Blaise cuando había terminado de contarle todo - ¿lo dejaste ir? ¿así sin más?

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? El imbécil escuchó todo, y tiene razón, solo lo quiero para metérsela… está tan bueno el jodido Potter…

- ¿Es deseo lo único que sientes por él? ¿estás seguro? – insistió Zabini, dolido por el autosufrimiento que se estaba infringiendo su dragón al no querer aceptar lo evidente

- Sí. Blaise… si tan solo pudieras ponerte en mi lugar cuando estoy frente a él, sentirías lo que siento yo. Deseo, ansias, un calor interior irrefrenable, me dan ganas de cojérmelo ahí donde me lo encuentro… y si supieras cómo besa…

- Draco, tu tienes un serio problema mental… - sentenció Blaise sorprendido

Nunca había escuchado hablar así al rubio respecto a nadie, con tanta pasión. Si antes él tenía dudas de los sentimientos del rubio hacia Potter, ahora estaba segurísimo de sus sospechas. Draco estaba verdaderamente enganchado al Gryffindor, aunque no tuviera la cabeza suficiente para reconocerlo, y si no hacía algo pronto, se arrepentiría luego. Y él no podía permitir eso, tendría que ayudar a su Dragón, aunque luego el rubio se enojara por recibir ayuda sin pedirla.

- ¿Y tu Blaise? – indagó el rubio luego de un rato de silencio - ¿no tienes a nadie en la mira? Hace tiempo que no me cuentas de nadie

- No he encontrado a nadie interesante… ¿sabes, creo que a éste paso me volveré sacerdote – Draco rió - ¡En serio! La desilusión que me llevé con Rebecca fue demasiado grande… además, son pocas las personas en éste mundo que desean realmente más de doce hijos… - Draco rió aún más, y la risa se le contagió a Blaise

- Estoy seguro de una cosa Blaise, cuando menos te lo esperes, encontrarás a la persona que buscas, ¡Te lo digo yo! ¡que soy un genio en éstas cuestiones! – dijo con evidente ironía, y una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios - ¡Mírame! Tengo erecciones impresionantes cada vez que pienso en el chico que durante seis años fue mi enemigo jurado, que en éstos momentos no quiere ni verme y por si fuera poco, está esperando a mi primer hijo

- No es por nada Draco, pero decididamente tu vida se fue al carajo – estableció el castaño con una sonrisita triste

- Lo sé… solo espero que no empeore… - dijo el chico rubio, y luego resolvió – Subamos a las cocinas y pidamos un poco de cerveza de mantequilla ¿quieres? Para empezar

- Me parece perfecto. Creo que aún me quedan algunas botellas de Brandy en mi baúl. Busquemos a Vin y a Greg, que me pareció oírles decir que ellos traerían algo de Whisky de fuego del pueblo. ¡Esta noche habrá fiesta en el cuarto de séptimo de Slytherin!

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El Círculo de Slytherin se había agarrado tal borrachera que no pudieron levantarse hasta el domingo de noche. Se habían bebido seis litros de cerveza de mantequilla, para empezar. Luego vaciaron las cuatro botellas de Brandy que Blaise guardaba en su baúl, y de los cinco litros de Whisky de fuego que Crabbe y Goyle habían traído del pueblo, dejaron intacto uno. Su resaca fue tal, que allí donde cayeron, se quedaron todo el día domingo, levantándose solo para ir al baño a orinar o a vomitar.

Recién pudieron incorporarse al anochecer del domingo, cuando ya no les dolía tanto la cabeza, y a duras penas pudieron llegar al Gran Comedor para la hora de la cena.

Harry estaba sentado al lado de Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor. Miraba a cada rato para la mesa de Slytherin, y luego hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero nada.

No había visto a Malfoy en todo el día, y eso le tenía preocupado. No que le interesara lo que hacía el rubio, para nada… solo que le parecía extraño que no se apareciera en todo el día.

Giró su cabeza raudamente hacia las puertas del Comedor cuando sintió cómo éstas se abrían. Por ellas pasaron los cuatro Slytherins faltantes en la mesa de las serpientes. Se veían demarcados, pálidos, con ojeras y algo desganados. Se sentaron en su mesa y apenas comieron algunos bocadillos.

Harry se extrañó de eso, especialmente de que dos barriles sin fondo como Crabbe y Goyle no quisieran comer, pero decidiendo que se estaba preocupando de más, intentó distraerse y tratar de poner atención a la conversación que Ginny y Hermione estaban teniendo sobre lo lindo que se veía el profesor Lupin con su pancita de casi seis meses.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Dos días después de la borrachera del siglo, Draco estaba como nuevo. En esos momentos estaba haciendo la tarea con Harry en la biblioteca.

Bueno, en realidad Harry estudiaba, porque Draco en particular no podía apartar la vista del moreno.

- Malfoy… las características del planeta Neptuno no están en mi rostro, te lo aseguro… - le dijo el ojiverde sin apartar la vista de su pergamino

- No, pero tu cara es mucho más interesante y más bonita que Neptuno – respondió el rubio contemplándolo

- Déjate de bobear y trabaja, hazme el favor – le rezongó el moreno hastiado

Draco como respuesta cerró el libro que no había leído, guardó sus plumas y tintero que no había usado, enrolló los pergaminos en blanco, guardó todo en su mochila y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa mirando fijamente a Harry a los ojos. Éste, cansado del comportamiento del rubio, dejó de escribir sobre su pergamino y fijando la vista en las orbes plateadas, le dijo con voz aparentemente calmada

- Draco, si no te pones a trabajar ahora, te hecho un maleficio

Y para recalcar sus palabras, sacó su varita y apuntó al rubio con disimulo, para que nadie los viera.

Draco miraba intermitentemente la punta de la varita de Harry y a los ojos de éste, no estando muy seguro de cómo tomarse la amenaza. Finalmente decidió que el moreno no era tan radical como para embrujarlo realmente solo por una pequeñez como esa, así que poniendo su sonrisa más pícara, preguntó:

- ¿Qué clase de maleficio?

- Uno que te haga reventar las pelotas si sigues fastidiando con lo mismo, Draco

Ante esa contestación el rubio no tuvo otra opción más que reír a carcajada limpia, ya que la seriedad con la que el Gryffindor había dicho la oración le parecía infinitamente cómica.

La risa se le contagió a Harry, cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo. Que el rubio pensara lo que quisiera, al fin de cuentas, mientras no intentara nada, sus pensamientos serían solo eso, pensamientos. Guardó su varita cuando Madame Pince se les acercó para callarlos, y cuando la señora se hubo ido, le dijo al rubio:

- Dime una cosa, ¿qué les pasó el domingo a ti y a tus amigos? No los vi en todo el día

- ¿Te preocupas por mi Potter? – canturreó el rubio sonriendo con suficiencia

- No, idiota…. Al final no sé ni para qué me molesto en preguntar

- Para que te quedes más tranquilo y veas que soy completamente honesto contigo – 'casi' pensó Draco para sus adentros – el sábado por la noche tomamos algunas botellas de más con los chicos y al otro día nos dolía hasta el alma, ¿contento?

- ¡Pues no! Grandísimo imbécil, ¿qué clase de ejemplo crees que estás dando? – graznó Harry, lo suficientemente bajo como para que la bibliotecaria no lo oyera

Draco frunció el ceño ante la acusación del moreno, ya que no la había entendido, pero al ver cómo Harry llevaba ambas manos a su vientre, entendió todo

- Potter… el bebé aún no nace… y además, yo estaba bastante lejos de él como para que me viera, digamos que a medio castillo de distancia…

- ¡¿Y eso qué importa! ¡Te está oyendo ahora! Los bebés oyen todo lo que hay en el exterior, lo leí en el libro – dijo Harry con actitud infantil, y expresión enfurruñada, que casi hizo reír al rubio de nuevo

- Potter… ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me disculpe con un ser que no puede verme y aún no tiene orejas para escucharme? Si te sirve de consuelo, la próxima vez que me emborrache, no te lo contaré, así no lo escuchará el niño – dijo el rubio algo mosqueado con la actitud del Gryffindor, acomodando su mochila para irse

- ¿A dónde vas? Aún no hemos terminado las tareas – sentenció el ojiverde algo alterado por el inminente abandono del rubio

- Me quedaré si prometes no ser tan esquivo – intentó chantajearlo

- No seré tan esquivo si prometes no intentar nada conmigo – insistió Harry

- ¡¡Y ahí estamos otra vez! – gritó el rubio con hastío

- ¡¿ Y qué más quieres! ¿es que acaso no sabes pensar en otra cosa? Olvídate de que alguna vez hicimos algo, y cuanto menos lo rememores, menos querrás repetirlo, y así me dejarás en paz

Era una suerte que para esas horas la biblioteca estuviera ya vacía, sino todos estarían escuchando al conversación (discusión más bien) que estaban teniendo los dos chicos.

- Eres imposible… - susurró Draco con algo muy parecido al enojo, pero igual volvió a ocupar su lugar en el asiento de la mesa – vamos a terminar éste trabajo de una vez por todas

Unas oraciones más a gritos y Draco estallaba, seguro que explotaba. Y eso no le hacía nada bien a su plan de reconquista. Así que se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse, y tratar de entender que Potter estaba así de insoportable debido al desnivel de hormonas. Sacó sus útiles de nuevo de su mochila y se puso a hacer su parte del trabajo, procurando mirar al moreno lo menos posible, o seguro que las ganas de discutir le afloraban de nuevo. Todavía le quedaba algo del viejo impulso mecánico de insultar al Gryffindor cada vez que lo veía.

Harry supo apreciar el esfuerzo del rubio para tratar de calmar las cosas. Sabía que se estaba comportando de una manera muy infantil y fastidiosa, pero no lo podía evitar. Sonrió para sus adentros, sin tener una explicación realmente convincente para la sonrisa, y procedió a terminar la redacción para astronomía.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en una de las mesas de su sala común cerca de una de las ventanas, haciendo deberes. Ron insultaba por lo bajo a Parkinson por dejarle todo el trabajo pesado a él, y Hermione, divertida, de vez en cuando aportaba algún improperio nuevo, cuando al pelirrojo se le acababa el repertorio.

Milagrosamente cada día se estaban llevando mejor, después de su ruptura. Ya no peleaban y discutían tanto como antes, incluso se podría decir que eran aún mejores amigos, aunque Ron seguía un poco deprimido. La chica había superado el asunto con facilidad, y era ella misma la que de vez en cuando trataba de animar al pelirrojo, cuando éste se deprimía.

Enfrascados en sus pergaminos los encontró Ginny, cuando entró por el orificio del retrato de la Dama Gorda hacia la sala común. La pelirroja menor se acercó a los dos chicos con evidente nerviosismo, y retorciendo una de las mangas de su túnica, se paró al lado de la castaña y habló:

- Mhm… He… Hermione… ¿podríamos hablar?

Hermione levantó su cabeza hacia la voz que la llamaba y se encontró con una Ginny de cabeza gacha, y evidentemente nerviosa

- ¿Sí? Dime

- A… a solas… - pidió la menor de los Weasley

- Ya vengo Ron – se disculpó ella con su amigo, y junto a la otra pelirroja, se fueron a un rinconcito de la sala apartado de oídos ajenos - ¿qué sucede Ginny?

- Verás Herm… es que yo… mm… me preguntaba si… - la chica estaba muy nerviosa, retorcía la manga de su túnica y no se animaba a levantar la vista

- ¿Sí? – animó la castaña

- Yo quería pedirte que fueras conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado – susurró Ginny con mucha pena, y a pesar de que estaba cabizbaja, Hermione pudo ver cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían

- Pero Ginny… yo voy siempre contigo al pueblo

- No has entendido… quiero que vayas conmigo… como una cita… - dijo sin levantar la cabeza y enrojeció aún más

- Oh… - dijo Hermione simplemente, y Ginny temió lo peor

Desde hacía un tiempo que venía mirando a Hermione con otros ojos, y cuando quiso acordar, se encontraba añorando una mirada amorosa de parte de la castaña, un beso y tal vez algo más. Pero no podía decir nada, tenía que acallar los sentimientos que en ella estaban aflorando, que aunque no era amor, era algo parecido, no podía interponerse entre al chica y su hermano, y cuando éstos rompieron, se armó de valor para actuar. Preparándose a sí misma para un rotundo no, levantó la vista, y se encontró con… el rostro sonriendo luminosamente de la chica castaña

- Me encantaría Ginny…. – le susurró sonriendo y con suavidad llevó uno de los mechones pelirrojos para atrás de la oreja de la sonrojada Weasley

- Gracias Herm… - fue lo único que Ginny pudo articular, sumida en una profunda emoción

La castaña sonrió de nuevo, y con un último susurro que decía 'hablamos luego', se despidió de la pelirroja y fue a reunirse con su amigo, que continuaba maldiciendo a la rubia Slytherin.

Neville, sentado en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea de la sala común y con su sapo Trevor en la mano, había escuchado y visto el intercambio de palabras entre Hermione y Ginny con algo de tristeza… al parecer alguien se le había adelantado…. Lástima…

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La mañana del siguiente jueves, Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama, pensativo, no solía levantarse tan temprano. Hacía como unos cinco minutos que se había despertado, se había sentado en su cama y así se había quedado desde entonces. Sus otros cuatro compañeros de habitación aún dormían, y mientras él se desperezaba, oyó unos urgentes piquetes en la ventana. Fue a abrirla y por ella entró una lechuza parda la que reconoció como una de las del colegio. El ave se posó en su cama y extendió la patita, que traían un paquete pequeño y un pergamino amarrados. Extrañado y preguntándose en su adormilado cerebro quién podría enviarle correo a esas horas tan tempranas, el moreno se acercó a la lechuza y desató el paquete y el pergamino de su pata, y mientras le daba a la lechuza unos pedacitos de pan dulce que guardaba en su cajón para cuando le daba hambre (que era bastante a menudo) procedió a leer la misiva. En ella decía:

'_Ésta vez sí soy yo quien te lo envía, espero que te guste._

_Draco Malfoy'_

Ésta vez Harry pudo reconocer la letra del rubio, una caligrafía limpia y estilizada, muy prolija. Con curiosidad creciente desenvolvió el paquetito, y en él encontró una cajita forrada en terciopelo rojo. La abrió y sacó de ella un reloj pulsera de oro, hermosamente labrado y con incrustaciones de diminutas esmeraldas. A Harry lo envolvió una emoción extraña, nunca antes en sus 17 años de vida nadie le había dado un regalo como aquel. Ni siquiera recibir la capa de invisibilidad o la saeta de fuego, o los suéteres de Molly le había producido tal sentimiento, el que en esos momentos llenaba su pecho y era difícil de describir. El reloj era bellísimo, y se notaba que era muy caro, pero…

- "Malfoy es un completo idiota si cree que me va a comprar con regalos como éstos…" - se dijo a sí mismo – " Y es también un iluso si cree que lo voy a usar…"

Pero como la curiosidad mató al gato, al león en éste caso, se puso el reloj en la muñeca, solo para ver cómo le quedaba. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo alegrándose de lo bonito que le sentaba el reloj a su mano.

- "No… No puedo ceder…" – se auto-reprochaba, mientras miraba al reloj que marcaba las seis y media de la mañana – "Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza, es un idiota…. Pero es un idiota que besa como los dioses…" – recordó – "Él parece un dios, y yo su idiota seguidor cada vez que me toca, siento que no hay nada mejor que él cuando me acaricia… "

Inmediatamente después de que terminó de formular el pensamiento, de que rememoró cómo se sentían los dedos y los labios del rubio sobre su piel, sintió ese conocido tirón detrás del ombligo, se vio envuelto en el torbellino de sonido y colores y aterrizó en una cama mullida con dosel de cortinas verdes.

Sin entender nada Harry corrió las cortinas y se encontró con una habitación que no era la suya. Estaba decorada mayormente en verde y plata y era bastante espaciosa… y ahora que recordaba, le era bastante familiar…

Una puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Draco Malfoy vestido con una bata verde de lo que parecía ser seda de primerísima calidad. Harry abrió sus ojos a toda su capacidad al ver salir al rubio del baño tan campante como si él llevara en esa habitación con el Slytherin toda la noche

- Hola Harry, veo que te pusiste el reloj, ¿te gustó? – le preguntó Malfoy con toda calma, mientras revolvía en un armario en busca de algo de ropa para ponerse

- Malfoy… - dijo Harry un poco turbado, aún sentado en la cama - ¿qué significa esto?

- Ah, olvidé decírtelo: el reloj funciona como un traslador. Cuando te lo pones y piensas en mi de la forma…. Jejeje en que seguramente lo hiciste – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara recalcando las últimas palabras – el traslador se activa llevándote hasta mi, brillante ¿no?

- Tu… - susurró Harry con ira reprimida, mirándolo furioso con los ojos entrecerrados y estrujando las sabanas revueltas de la cama entre sus manos - ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE RASTRERA! – estalló al fin, saltando de la cama

Cuando estuvo en medio de la habitación pudo reconocerla como la habitación de prefecto del Slytherin, en la que ya había estado en una oportunidad. A grandes zancadas cruzó el cuarto hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla para largarse de ahí, para irse lejos de ese rubio condenado que se veía podidamente sexy con esa estúpida batita elegante, y se desesperó al ver que la puerta no abría y él no tenía su varita consigo

- Potty, la puerta está sellada… - anunció el ojigris mirándolo con intensidad

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – le ladró el moreno furioso, mirando a cualquier otro lado que no fuera al Slytherin

- Primero que nada, que me mires, es descortesía no mirar al interlocutor en una conversación, y segundo, quiero que hablemos.

De puro coraje Harry miró hacia donde estaba la voz de Malfoy, y lo encontró acostado en su cama, boca arriba y apoyado en sus codos de tal modo que la bata se abría en su pecho revelando sus pectorales levemente marcados y lampiños

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - Le dijo cortante – "¿Por qué me hace esto?... se ve tan arrebatador… tan… ¡NO! No puedo ceder, no puedo caer de nuevo…" – pensaba para sí mientras lo contemplaba, y sentía cómo su excitación crecía. Tenías las mejillas ardiendo gracias a sus pensamientos y a la forma en que el rubio estaba sobre su cama. Al sentir la ardiente mirada de Malfoy sobre él, le gritó alterado - ¡¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo ahora! ¡abre la puerta!

- Harry, tenemos que hablar…

- ¡Me importa un bledo si tenemos o no que hablar! ¡¡me quiero ir! ¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

La forma en que el moreno gritaba hizo que Malfoy se pusiera nervioso; se incorporó de su cama y trató de acercarse a Harry, pero éste retrocedió y continuó gritando, ahora más exageradamente que antes

- ¡¡ÁBRELA! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, AHORA!

- ¡Potter, cálmate! – intentó Draco, preguntándose por qué demonios el ojiverde estaba tan alterado

- ¡No me calmo nada! ¡ÁBRELA!

- BUENO, ¡ESTÁ BIEN, Pero ya deja de gritar

Harry se asustó con el grito de Malfoy y se calló. Estaba con la respiración acelerada y muy alterado, quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí, no soportaba la imagen de Malfoy sin nada más que la bata esa del demonio que parecía decirle 'Ven y quítamela'

- ¿Qué te pasa Potter? ¿por qué te alteras tanto? Solo quiero hablar contigo – le dijo el rubio, cuando vio que el moreno se había tranquilizado un poco

- No quiero hablar, abre la puerta… - le contestó Harry con algo más de calma, dándole la espalda para evitar mirarlo

- Potter… - escuchó Harry la voz queda de Malfoy as sus espaldas y sintió la mano del rubio sobre su hombro

- ¡No me toques! – le gritó quitándose la mano del hombro con una fuerte sacudida, y ese rechazo le dolió a Draco mucho más que un Cruciatus – y abre la puerta de una vez

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

- Porque no quiero hablar sobre nada que implique un nosotros, nada sobre tu y yo… - respondió bajando la voz y esas palabras le dolieron mucho más al ojigris

- Está bien… hablemos del bebé entonces… ¿o vas a negarme el saber sobre mi hijo también?

- No… eso no te lo negaré… - le susurró, pero en el silencio de la habitación de escuchó perfectamente

Harry se dio la vuelta despacio para encarar al rubio, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y Harry, no soportando más el brillante color plata azulado de las orbes del rubio, desvió la mirada y yendo a sentarse al borde de la cama adoselada, peguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿qué quieres.. - empezó a decir pero se vio cortado cuando Draco se acercó a él, tomó su mano y tiró de ella hasta hacerlo pararse de la cama.

Harry se sorprendió mucho cuando, sin decir nada, Malfoy lo envolvió en un abrazo estrecho. Pasaban los segundos y el moreno era incapaz de reaccionar, aunque notó que el abrazo no iba más lejos que eso, un simple abrazo. Así se animó a corresponderlo, ya que él necesitaba terriblemente sentir los brazos de alguien a su alrededor, muestras de cariño y apoyo, y no supo por qué, pero sintió que podía confiar en ese abrazo. Así que pasó sus brazos en torno a los hombros del rubio, apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, y se quedaron así un buen tato, hasta que muy lentamente Malfoy fue deshaciendo el contacto entre ambos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Harry en voz baja, refiriéndose obviamente al abrazo

- Necesitaba hacerlo – respondió el rubio simplemente. Con incredulidad Harry vio cómo el Slytherin iba hasta la puerta y la desencantaba para luego abrirla – Vete ya. Quiero que subas al Gran Comedor y desayunes bien, te veré luego en clases – recitó Draco, mirando al suelo con la mano aún en el picaporte

- Draco…, ¿qué… - balbuceó Harry sin llegar a comprender la actitud de Malfoy

- Vete antes de que me arrepienta – le apremió

Sin entender nada, el moreno de apresuró a irse, no fuera que el rubio se arrepintiera en serio y ya no lo dejase salir. Con la sorpresa su turbación al ver al Slytherin tan sexy se había esfumado, y ahora la única sensación que le quedaba era la de desconcierto. No comprendía qué cosa había llevado al ojigris a actuar como lo había hecho, pero una cosa era segura, en cierta medida se alegraba de no tener que estar más en presencia de ese rubio descerebrado que se veía condenadamente sensual con esa estúpida cosa de seda verde…

Harry caminó por los pasillos hasta salir de las mazmorras, teniendo especial cuidado en que nadie lo viera. Tuvo la suerte de llegar a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor justo cuando los demás recién estaban despertando, así que su ausencia pasó perfectamente desapercibida. Se quitó el reloj con disimulo y lo guardó junto con el pergamino de Malfoy en el cajón de su buró. Buscó su uniforme con mil pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza y se metió al baño para darse una ducha.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Draco, aún en su cuarto y con la mano en el picaporte, se sentía extraño. No acababa de comprender lo que había hecho ni por qué lo había hecho.

Se vistió rápido y fue hasta el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo donde Blaise recién despertaban y Crabbe y Goyle aún roncaban aparatosamente.

- Blaise ¿por qué siempre termino cagándolo todo? – fue lo primero que Draco dijo cuando cruzó la puerta, y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Zabini que estaba más dormido que despierto

- ¿Qué?... Draco ¿de qué hablas?

- Lo del reloj traslador no funcionó… - anunció el rubio con cierto desánimo

- ¿No? ¿por qué? – indagó el castaño, incorporándose en su cama hasta quedar sentado

- Potter llegó a mi cuarto, y yo me puse en plan de seducción. Le dije que quería hablar con él y todo se me fue de las manos, así de simple. Él empezó a gritarme que le abriera la puerta, que quería irse. No se calmaba con nada. Intenté tranquilizarlo, decirle que en verdad solo quería hablar, pero estaba histérico, y a cada palabra que yo decía se inquietaba más. Así que se me ocurrió decirle que habláramos del bebé, y ahí se calmó. Fue muy raro Blaise, me desesperé cuando vi que no podía hacer nada para que se calmara, dentro de mi sentí… la necesidad exagerada de hacerlo sentir cómodo y bien, no soporté el que estuviera tan alterado, y me puso de los nervios el darme cuanta de que al parecer era yo lo que lo alteraba al punto de no dejar que me le acercara ni que lo tocara. Y… cuando se calmó, sentí un alivio que aún no me explico. Y quería, necesitaba que se calmara del todo, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió: fui y lo abracé… y él me correspondió el abrazo. Luego le abrí la puerta y le dije que se fuera. Te juro Blaise que todavía no entiendo por qué lo hice, yo… solo quería que él estuviera bien, y como era yo lo que lo incomodaba, le di lo que quería, le dejé irse, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas impresionantes de tirarlo en mi cama y darle una buena cojida, mi necesidad de que estuviera a gusto era más grande que mi deseo por él... ¿qué me pasa Blaise? – se lamentó el rubio agarrándose la cabeza y tirándose de las raíces de sus cabellos platinados – Nunca antes me había pasado esto…

- Claro que no, nunca antes te habías enamorado Draco… - le contestó el castaño con voz extraña mientras se levantaba de su cama y se calzaba sus pantuflas

- ¡¡No estoy Enamorado! – le gritó Draco con fastidio y el ceño fruncido

- Como digas – concedió Blaise como quien le da la razón a un loco para contentarlo, mientras iba hacia el baño a asearse

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Durante las clases de ese día, Harry intentó por todos los medios posibles no mirar a su rubio compañero a la cara y hablarle solo lo estrictamente necesario. Aún no comprendía el suceso de esa mañana, pero tampoco quería preguntárselo a Malfoy. Y tampoco quiso contarle a Hermione sobre el reloj traslador, quiso guardarse eso en secreto. En esos momentos estaban en la segunda hora de transformaciones, y Harry creía que explotaría del sonrojo si Malfoy seguía mirándolo con la intensidad con la que llevaba haciéndolo toda la mañana.

Con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz, escribió en un pedacito de pergamino:

"Deja de mirarme, por favor" y se lo deslizó al rubio por debajo de la mesa mientras McGonagall escribía algo en el pizarrón.

Draco leyó el papelito, escribió algo en él y con cuidado se lo dio a Harry de regreso; le había contestado: "no puedo dejar de mirarte, no me canso de hacerlo"

Harry no sabía si golpear a Malfoy o reírse, se sentía dividido entre las ganas de propinarle una buna paliza por ser tan imbécil o sentirse halagado por sus comentarios, después de todo, nadie nunca lo había piropeado como lo hacía el rubio. Volvió a deslizarle el pergamino que ahora decía:

"No me mires más, y pon atención a la clase, yo no te pasaré mis apuntes".

"Oh, sí lo harás, o yo no te ayudaré con el ensayo individual para pociones" le contestó el Slytherin en el mismo pergamino.

"Eso es chantaje".

"Tómalo como quieras. Por cierto ¿estás mejor?"

Harry tardó en contestar, ya que no sabía qué decirle. Lo de esa mañana había sido muy extraño, pero increíblemente, no estaba todo lo enojado con el ojigris que podría estar, así que al final decidió responderle:

"Sí, estoy bien. Aunque sigo muy molesto contigo, traidor".

"Tienes que admitir que lo del traslador fue una buena idea".

"Me hubiera parecido una buena idea si me hubieras consultado primero, sucio tramposo".

"¿Olvidas que hablas con un Slytherin?".

"No, por eso de ahora en adelante me andaré con cuidado, quién sabe qué otra clase de trampas me tienes preparadas".

"Me haces sonar como un depredador…"

"¿Acaso no lo son las serpientes?".

"Bueno… un poco. Pero éste depredador no planea matarte precisamente… comerte tal vez".

El moreno comenzaba a fastidiarse: "Draco, ten cuidado. Íbamos bien, no la cagues" le advirtió al rubio en un trozo de pergamino nuevo, ya que el que estaban usando se había quedado sin espacio para escribir.

"Potter, ¿por qué eres tan difícil?".

"Y tu, ¿por qué eres tan insistente?".

"Porque si puedo alcanzar otra oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos, vale la pena ser insistente hasta el cansancio".

"¿Adivina qué? Ya me cansaste, fin de la conversación".

Harry envió ese último mensaje y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado a escuchar el discurso de la profesora McGonagall. Draco le mandó otro papelito pero el ojiverde lo arrugó y lo rompió sin leerlo, e inmediatamente después escuchó el susurro irritado del rubio que decía

- ¡Qué carácter!

Unos minutos después sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase y Harry corrió hacia donde estaba Hermione, con quien se fue raudamente hacia el exterior del castillo, a los invernaderos para su clase de Herbología.

- Es odioso cuando se hace el difícil – le dijo el rubio a Blaise cuando llegó junto a él, y ambos fueron hacia los invernaderos. Blaise eligió no hacer ningún comentario, con el humor que Draco se cargaba en esos momentos capaz que él terminaba con el ojo morado si decía algo, y era demasiado vanidoso como para arriesgarse.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En la clase de Herbología, la Profesora Sprout los puso a trabajar en equipos de a cuatro, y por esas cosas del azar terminaron Harry, Draco, Blaise y Hermione en una misma maceta, podando una planta con florcitas rojas que tenían la molesta tendencia a morderles los dedos.

Harry se sorprendió de lo normal que se llevaba su amiga con Zabini; si se tenía en cuanta que uno era Slytherin y la otra Gryffindor, pero supuso que no podía sorprenderse demasiado si se detenía a pensar en el trato que él tenía (ó alguna vez había tenido) con su propio compañero de equipo de Slytherin. Y como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran llamado, oyó que el rubio le susurraba:

- Veo que te haz quitado el reloj

Harry tenía los puños arremangados, par ano mancharse con la tierra, dejando sus muñecas visibles

- Y no esperes que vuelva a ponérmelo. Cuando quieras te lo devuelvo, no me interesa un traslador que me lleve hasta ti

- Los regalos no se devuelven Potter. Además, lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti. ¿Notaste las esmeraldas incrustadas, son del color de tus ojos

- Basta Malfoy, no conseguirás nada diciéndome esas cosas – le anunció Harry, mientras luchaba con una rama especialmente dificultosa, cargada de las diminutas flores rojas

- Estoy consiguiendo que te sonrojes – contestó el rubio burlón

Harry bufó, pero se enojó consigo mismo al notar que Malfoy tenía razón. Sus mejillas parecían dos enormes tomates. Draco iba a decirle algo más, pero la repentina visita de la Profesora Sprout a su maceta se lo impidió.

Cuando acabó la clase, y después de que todos se hubieran lavado la tierra de las manos, marcharon todos al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

Mientras comían Harry oyó lo que comentaban los otros. Seamus les contaba a Dean, Ginny, Lavender y Neville algo así:

- ¿Recuerdan cuando les comenté de los muggles dormidos que no podían despertar con nada? – asentimiento general – Pues resulta que ahora hay más gente en ese estado, algunos alumnos de otros colegios nacidos de muggles. Y los que ya estaban dormidos antes, ahora han empezado a moverse y quejarse, como si estuvieran teniendo pesadillas. Y todavía no dan con la manera de despertarlos, nada parece funcionar. Los sanadores muggles, que se llaman doctores, no sabes qué más hacer, y como este fenomenito tan raro ha afectado a unos pocos magos, hay medimagos que ya están haciendo investigaciones, pero están desconcertados.

Harry oía lo que decía su compañero irlandés sin prestarle verdadera atención. Estaba más preocupado por solucionar sus propios conflictos, que eran muchos. Tenía tal lío en la cabeza que francamente no sabía en qué cosa pensar primero y qué cosa dejar para reflexionarla después, y encima de todo estaba sintiéndose un poco mareado por el olor de los tomates que tenía su ensalada. Estaba sintiendo unas náuseas nada agradables, así que optó por retirarse del Comedor antes de que el olor lo hiciera vomitar allí mismo

- Hermione, me siento mal… y ya no tengo ganas de comer nada. Creo que iré a acostarme un rato, a ver si se me pasa. – le informó a su amiga

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció ella

- No. Gracias, pero estaré bien – declinó el moreno. Francamente no le agradaba mucho el que su amiga estuviera todo el día encima de él, por merlín que estaba embarazado, no enfermo. Aún así, agradecía todo cuanto Hermione hacía por él

- ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

- Sí, es solo el olor de esos tomates, me enferma

- Bueno… - concedió al fin la castaña

- Escucha, si ves que a eso de las tres no he bajado, sube a despertarme ¿sí? Que tengo que reunirme con Malfoy en la biblioteca para estudiar

- Está bien

Harry le agradeció a la chica, y salió del Gran Comedor siendo plenamente consciente de un par de ojos gris azulados que lo perseguían desde que habían salido del invernadero.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En la tarde del día siguiente, Draco y Harry estaban de nuevo en la biblioteca haciendo tareas, para variar.

Pero para Harry había algo raro en todo el asunto…, en realidad era Draco el que estaba raro. El rubio estaba muy callado, sumido en sus deberes, ni siquiera le había hablado a Harry más que para decirle 'Hola', y eso en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo, molestó a Harry. Bueno, molestar así como que no, más bien el moreno estaba extrañado de que el rubio no se le insinuara, no le dijera algo para incomodarlo, no mencionara para nada lo ocurrido el día anterior. Aún así Harry había apreciado que de vez en cuando el Slytherin no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo, pero reaccionaba pronto y volvía a sus cosas.

Y en realidad la única explicación que había era que Draco no quería hacer sentir mal a Harry. Todavía tenía muy presente el estado de total histeria en que el moreno había quedado después de lo del reloj traslador, y prefería dejar enfriar un poco las cosas, antes de atacar de nuevo. Porque una cosa era segura, de su intento de reconquista no iba a desistir nunca.

Aún así, francamente el moreno no se imaginaba qué cosa estaba tramando el ojigris con éste nuevo comportamiento para con él, y por eso iba a averiguarlo:

- ¿Draco? – llamó el Gryffindor

- ¿Qué? – respondió este, sin levantar la mirada de su cuaderno de apuntes

- ¿A qué estás esperando? – indagó el moreno frunciendo el ceño y cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo

- ¿Esperando? – Draco no entendía nada

- ¿Hoy no intentarás nada? – largó Harry al fin

Draco hizo un gestito de entendimiento con los ojos. Luego clavó su mirada en la de Harry y se lo quedó viendo largo rato, como evaluándolo. Al fin suspiró y cerrando su libro, se paró y dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta situarse al lado de Harry, que trataba de mantener cierta distancia entre los dos, y le dijo:

- Tu… ¿quieres que intente algo? – el rubio se esmeró en ponerle su mejor tono seductor a la pregunta, y para rematarla echó al moreno una mirada indecorosa

- ¡Claro que NO! – saltó Harry, parándose de su asiento y alejándose más de Draco, yendo hacia la punta de la larga mesa vacía

- Potter… - llamó el Slytherin, pero Harry no le contestó.

El moreno se quedó ensimismado, mirando ausente por la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La actitud melancólica que Harry había adoptado no le agradó nada al rubio, ya que quería decir lágrimas inminentes, así que para tratar de prevenirlas, se acercó a el otro chico, y se quedó a su lado también mirando por la ventana el paisaje que ofrecía el patio del colegio con el bosque prohibido de fondo

- ¿Sabes? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre… estaría cumpliendo treinta y ocho años… - informó el ojiverde con voz queda y sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

Tenía la vista desenfocada, lo que hizo suponer al rubio que no estaba mirando nada en el patio en realidad, sino que más bien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Draco también pudo notar cómo el moreno contenía la respiración, probablemente para intentar contener el llanto que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. No sabía qué hacer, se debatía entre aplicar un poco de 'Encanto Malfoy' para hacer a Potter olvidar el asunto (aunque no quería arriesgarse), ó hacer algún comentario respecto al tema… pero no se le ocurría ninguno. De todas formas, Harry se le adelantó al decirle:

- Draco ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Podrías abrazarme? Pero solo un abrazo, no intentes nada más – le pidió con voz quebradiza y los ojos anegados en lágrimas

Draco no se hizo de rogar y envolvió al moreno en un abrazo estrecho enroscando sus brazos a la cintura del Gryffindor, el cual le echó los brazos al cuello y escondió su cara en él. Suaves sollozos comenzaron a sacudir a Harry y pronto el rubio sintió cómo algo cálido mojaba su cuello. Potter estaba llorando, y el Slytherin descubrió que no podía soportarlo. Aventuró algunas caricias perdidas sobre la espalda del moreno cuyo llanto se intensificó, pero solo por unos instantes, luego se hizo más leve hasta convertirse en apenas sollozos silenciosos.

Después de un rato de permanecer firmemente agarrados el uno del otro, Harry deshizo el abrazo con suavidad y se enjuagó las lágrimas con los puños de su suéter, y a Draco le pareció la imagen más tierna, pero enseguida apartó esos pensamientos tontos de su cabeza.

- Lo siento, snif… yo solo… lo necesitaba – se excusó el moreno

Draco se mordía el labio inferior en un esfuerzo descomunal para no decir nada. Potter se veía tan malditamente arrebatador con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas encendidas… pero no podía intentar nada, ó mandaría al diablo el poco acercamiento que había logrado con el Gryffindor.

Harry al parecer notó el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el rubio para no abrir la boca y estropearlo todo, no supo cómo ni porque, pero de alguna manera lo leyó en sus ojos grises, que lo miraban con una mezcla de deseo y comprensión. El moreno le sonrió en agradecimiento y se acercó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, que dejó a Draco algo descolocado y con ganas de más. El rubio iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero Harry lo cortó:

- ¡Muchas gracias Draco! – le dijo mientras juntaba sus cosas, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y algunas lágrimas todavía mojando sus mejillas

Harry se fue corriendo de la biblioteca después de decir las palabras '¡Te veo en la cena!' que quedaron flotando en el aire. El rubio reaccionó luego de unos minutos, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado como un idiota mirando hacia el lugar por el que Potter había desaparecido lejos de su vista

- "¿Qué mierda me pasa?" – se preguntaba a sí mismo, mientras recogía sus cosas

Salió de la biblioteca y con paso lento fue directo hacia Slytherin, haciendo caso omiso a todo aquel que le dirigiera la palabra. Llegó hasta su habitación, que estaba vacía, y se desplomó en su cama boca arriba

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? – se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja

- ¿Qué cosa? – le contestó una voz femenina

Draco se incorporó sentándose en su cama alerta, al reconocer la voz de la chica.

Pansy apareció en su campo visual, varita en mano y apuntándolo amenazadoramente. La chica se subió a su cama y descaradamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y mirándolo a los ojos puso la varita en la garganta del rubio, que estaba sorprendido, pero jamás se lo dejaría saber a la chica encima de él. Es más, la dejó hacer, ya que su propia varita estaba en su mochila, y ésta muy lejos del alcance de su mano. Incluso le permitió a la Slytherin abrazarse a su cuello y enredar sus manos en los cabellos rubios platinos de su nuca, tomando nota mental de que cuando pudiera tener su varita de nuevo, le haría pagar a Parkinson semejante descaro.

- ¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? – le preguntó rudamente, corriéndole la cara cuando ella intentó besarlo

- Primero que nada – dijo ella devolviéndole la misma rudeza al dar un fuerte tirón a los cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, haciendo que Draco tirara su cabeza hacia atrás – que me llames por mi nombre, me excita la forma en que dices 'Pansy' – mencionó con lujuria, dándole una lamida en su cuello que repugnó al rubio – Y segundo – dijo apartándose de súbito y clavándole dolorosamente la punta de su varita en el cuello – quiero que volvamos – exigió con voz dura y el ceño fruncido, para luego ablandar su expresión y decir – te extraño, ¿tu no a mi? ¿no extrañas las largas tardes que pasábamos tu y yo haciendo el amor? – le susurró al oído meciéndose sobre las caderas del rubio

En otras circunstancias tal vez esa caricia a Draco le hubiera provocado algo, pero en esos momentos el que Pansy refregara su pelvis sobre su miembro no le causaba nada de nada, y eso lo desconcertó. Un nuevo tirón en los cabellos de su nuca lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, y sintió el dolor que le aseguraba que algunos pelos se habían desprendido de su cuero cabelludo por al rudeza de la chica. Clavó sus ojos fríamente en los de Parkinson, sintiendo repulsión por ella más que otra cosa

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco? ¿Por qué no me correspondes como antes?

- Porque no me provocas nada – le respondió con la voz fría y el tono seco que usaba cuando estaba muy molesto – eres tan solo una perra ilusa que lo único que sabe hacer bien es abrirse de piernas a cada nueva oportunidad y

¡¡Plaf!

Una fuerte cachetada hizo callar al rubio.

- ¡Ésta me la pagarás Draco Malfoy! – le gritó la chica aireada

Se levantó de encima del Príncipe de Slytherin y caminó furiosa hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla se giró y le gritó

- ¡Nadie se burla de mi y sale sin un rasguño! Te lo juro Malfoy, me las pagarás todas juntas

Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a tirarse sobre su cama, haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza de la rubia. Pansy lanzó un bufido de pura furia y se fue dando un fuerte portazo

- "Muy bien, precioso, no quisiste por las buenas, querrás por las malas" – pensaba pasa sí la chica mientras se iba contenta a su habitación, estrujando en sus manos lo que recién había conseguido.

Mientras tanto, Draco en su habitación, acostado boca arriba y con las manos en la nuca, pensaba:

- "¿Por qué, ¿por qué una caricia tan directa sobre mi pene no me provocó nada?... si cuando estoy con Potter, el que solo me mire ya me enciende, ¿por qué con la perra ésta no sentí nada?... no lo entiendo… Ese Potter, ¿qué me hizo? ¿por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza? ¿ni de la piel?" – se preguntaba mientras acariciaba ausentemente la piel de su mejilla que antes había besado el moreno – "Esto está yendo demasiado lejos… pero… no he encontrado hasta ahora un placer más grande que el sentir su piel contra la mía, ¡es tan delicioso el besarlo!... ¡¡Maldito Gryffindor! Y maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió ponerle las manos encima…. (suspiro)… tengo que conseguir que me deje tocarlo otra vez… o me volveré loco si no lo hago mío de nuevo….. embarazado o no ¡Ese Potter tiene que ser mío una vez más!" – la sola idea invadió a Draco de una extraña emoción.

Se incorporó en su cama y se levantó de ella con ímpetu renovado, tenía que lograr que Potter cediese, o se desquiciaría por completo.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Draco descubrió que Granger podía ser muy útil cuando quería. Con solo unas palabras amables, un poco de teatro y unas miraditas de preocupación había logrado que la Gryffindor le dijera dónde se encontraba en esos momentos el objeto de sus desvelos.

Caminó por todo el colegio, subió escalones hasta que le dolieron las piernas, y cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala abandonada de Astronomía, descubrió que estaba con un poquito de nervios. El rubio se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse, ya que si lo pensaba fríamente, no le encontraba sentido a ponerse nervioso a causa de Potter. Por lo general, él ponía nerviosa a la gente, no la gente a él.

De todas formas, se preguntaba por qué Harry había elegido la torre de astronomía para pensar, justo el lugar en el castillo más alejado de las mazmorras de todos. Entendía que Potter necesitara un lugar tranquilo, silencioso y lejos de todos para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden, ¡pero por el amor de Merlín! ¿tenía que ser ese lugar tan complicado de llegar con tantos pasadizos y escaleras de por medio? ¿A Potter no se le pudo haber ocurrido ir a pensar a un lugar más accesible?

Al fin se decidió por abrir la puerta, y lo que encontró le produjo un no se qué en el pecho difícil de explicar:

Las sillas y las mesas en desuso estaban todas apiladas a un costado del aula, y en el centro de ésta estaba Harry sentado de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana el cielo tapado por nubes de lluvia. El clima parecía acompañar al estado de ánimo del Gryffindor, que estaba con las piernas flexionadas y las rodillas en el pecho. Con ambos brazos se abrazaba las piernas, y a Draco la imagen le pareció llena de melancolía y tristeza

- Hola… - dijo para anunciarse. Harry volvió un poco la cabeza para ver quien era, y después regresó su mirada a la ventana. Draco pudo apreciar que la rojez en los ojos de Harry hablaban de llanto - ¿me puedo sentar contigo? – le preguntó

- Sí – respondió Harry en voz baja

El moreno no pudo negarse, no cuando necesitaba tan desesperadamente la compañía de alguien.

Draco sorprendió al ojiverde cuando se sentó a sus espaldas, situando a Harry entre sus piernas y abrazándolo por la cintura

- Draco… - comenzó a protestar alarmado el moreno, viéndose de repente rodeado por las piernas y los brazos del Slytherin, pero éste lo cortó:

- Sshhh… lo necesitas tanto o más que yo, y lo sabes… - le susurró tiernamente al oído

Harry lo dejó hacer, no solo por el shock que le causaron sus palabras sino más bien porque sabía que el rubio tenía razón. Era tan cierto que necesitaba alguien que lo consintiera que dejó que Draco lo abrazara más fuerte, pegando su espalda a su pecho. El moreno se recostó más en el pecho del Slytherin, acomodándose mejor a ese cuerpo cálido que le ofrecía consuelo, y sin pensarlo mucho colocó sus manos sobre las del ojigris, que estaban en su estómago, y acarició quedamente sus dedos.

Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que de repente Harry exclamó:

- ¡¿Qué haces!

Draco, presa de la tentación, había comenzado a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello de Harry

- Te hago mimos – le susurró el rubio en su oreja izquierda como respuesta, para luego mordisquearle suavemente el lóbulo

Draco continuó besándole en el cuello, tiernamente, sin lujuria, y eso a Harry lo tranquilizó. Se relajó de tal manera que luego de un rato tiró su cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el hombro del Slytherin, dejándole a éste más espacio en su cuello para besar. Estaba tan triste y melancólico, que no iba a negar que necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien lo mimara como lo hacía el rubio en esos momentos. Aunque después renegara de todo, ahora lo necesitaba y el condenado Malfoy era tan bueno besando que jamás hubiera podido apartarlo de su cuello.

Al ver lo permisivo que Potter se estaba poniendo, Draco se armó de valor e intensificó el beso, intercalando pequeñas succiones y mordisquitos leves con sus besos, sacando algún que otro suspiro del Gryffindor.

Aunque Malfoy no podía verlo, Harry cerró sus ojos, y dejándose llevar posó una mano en la nuca del rubio, mientras la otra mano seguía acariciando los dedos del Slytherin que ya le acariciaban el pecho y su vientre. Viendo su oportunidad, Draco tomó la barbilla de Harry entre sus dedos, viró su rostro con delicadeza y sin más preámbulos lo besó en la boca.

Solo fue un roce, pero al ver que el moreno no se oponía ni se retiraba se animó a acariciar los otros labios con su lengua, y para su sorpresa fue bien recibido en la boca de Harry quien abrió sus labios para dejarlo pasar. Draco se abrazó más fuerte a la cintura del Gryffindor y éste con un poco de titubeo le correspondió el beso al rubio, girando su torso para estar frente a él y un poco más cómodo.

Continuaron besándose sin pensar en nada más que en ellos dos en ese momento, se besaron hasta que a Harry comenzó a molestarle estar así de torcido, y con un poco de reticencia se separó del Slytherin para arrodillarse frente a él, aún entre sus piernas.

- Ya estaba extrañando poder hacer esto – le dijo Draco a Harry con una luminosa sonrisa, pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

El ojiverde le sonrió en respuesta, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy, y se acercó a su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Draco inició el beso una vez más, sintiéndose tan bien, parecía increíble que pudiera hundir su lengua en la boca del Gryffindor sin que éste lo rechazara. Estaba feliz, no lo podía negar, y aunque más tarde lo que estaba pensando le pareciera una cursilería inmensa, no podía imaginar un mejor lugar ni mejor compañía de la que gozaba en esos momentos. Por Merlín que Potter lo hacía sentir en el cielo, y solo por la forma en que enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca y tiraba suavemente de ellos.

Harry por su lado tenía la mente nublada. Los besos de ese Slytherin malcriado lo dejaban nadando en el limbo, en un lugar donde solo existían ellos dos. Era una sensación tan extraña y a la vez tan familiar; realmente Draco tenía la capacidad de desconectarlo del mundo.

A regañadientes se separaron en busca de aire, y en el momento mismo que sus ojos tomaron contacto, escucharon cómo la puerta del aula se abría. Al mismo tiempo los dos giraron la cabeza para ver quién los interrumpía, y se encontraron con Hermione, que los miraba con una expresión distinta de la primera vez que los había encontrado en la misma situación, o al menos parecida.

- Lo siento chicos, no quise interrumpir – se disculpó la castaña, y sonrojada a más no poder cerró la puerta

- ¡Espera Herm, no te vayas! – le gritó Harry, y quiso levantarse, pero el firme agarre del rubio en su cintura no lo dejó

Harry volvió a arrodillarse y clavó sus ojos en los grises de Draco, buscado una explicación, y lo único que encontró fue una mirada implorante que decía: 'No te vayas, quédate conmigo'.

Algo se removió en el pecho del moreno al descifrar la mirada del rubio, y suspirando le dijo:

- Hablaremos luego, te lo prometo

A forma de despedida le dio un beso en los labios, rápido pero intenso, y se incorporó veloz. Con la misma rapidez abrió la puerta de la habitación y se perdió tras ella pasillo abajo en busca de Hermione, dejando a Draco una vez más mirando como idiota el lugar por el que se había ido.

- Fue un buen comienzo… - dijo el rubio para sí mismo en un susurro, acariciándose los labios

Recordó los momentos anteriores, rememoró cómo se sentían los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, y la sonrisita tonta y fastidiosa le surgió. Y francamente, no se molestó en borrarla

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola! Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo han estado? Pues yo muy deprimida, por culpa de mi antigua computadora. Pero ahora tengo una nueva y espero poder escribir con más regularidad. Siento muchísimo el retraso de ésta actualización, pero ya saben cómo es la cosa. Y ya me conocen (espero) y saben que yo no publico si no me gusta lo que escribo. No concibo que a los demás le guste mi trabajo si no me gusta a mi primero, eso es mi maldita tendencia a ser perfeccionista…

Sinceramente espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado, y no puedo decirles nada del próximo, porque no tengo idea de qué poner en él.

Nada más por ahora, solo me resta decirles esto: a Review largo, contestación larga, así que ya saben; ¡A ESCRIBIR!

Nos leemos pronto, los quiero mucho a todos, gracias por estar ahí. Besos, Namarië

_Terminado el día: 29 de Abril del 2006, a las 12:05 am (Hoy es el día mundial de la Danza, así que ¡Feliz día a todas las bailarinas que me estan leyendo! Yo también soy bailarina, por si les interesa saber, Hago Danza Jazz)_


	9. Reconciliaciones y Sorpresas

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta. Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**_Nota:_** Lo siento muchísimo, estaba desesperada y al bordo del suicidio por no poder terminar el capítulo…. Desde Abril que no publico… soy un desastre. Lo sé y lo acepto, y solo espero que ustedes me puedan perdonar por ser tan irresponsable. Pero no todo es culpa de mi pelotudez… suena trillado pero la falta de inspiración me juega muy malas pasadas a menudo… Estaba harta de sentarme frente al computador y no escribir una mísera palabra, leer y releer todo a ver si se me ocurría algo bueno… pero nada. Así que decidí publicar lo poco que había conseguido exprimir de mi cerebro torturado.

Esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora, espero que les guste…

Especiales gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, no puedo contestarles acá, pero lo haré personalmente (es decir en e-mail) lo juro...

Gracias a Akiko Koori, Sofy Cuneo y Alejamoto Diethel y a todos los que leen ésta locura, gracias...

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo IX: Reconciliaciones y sorpresas **

Draco se aferraba casi con desesperación a la cintura del Gryffindor, mientras besaba sus labios como si de ello dependiera su vida. Harry tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared de piedra, y mantenía sus manos en la nuca del Slytherin, donde dos por tres daba tironcitos al cabello platinado, acción que encendía más al rubio.

Tal vez Draco estaba siendo un poco exagerado con la efusividad de su beso, pero… ¡Hey! ¡No estaba recibiendo quejas importantes por parte de Harry, eso se deducía por la forma en que le correspondía el beso y se abrazaba de su cuello.

La verdad era que Draco necesitaba con urgencia hundir su lengua en la boca del ojiverde, y daba gracias a Merlín Santo por permitirle poder hacerlo sin interrupciones de ningún tipo

- Dra-coohh… - le susurró el moreno a Malfoy en un gemido, mientras éste iba a besar su cuello terso

Ambos estaban en un pasillo oscuro y perdido por algún lado del tercer piso del castillo, un lugar muy poco concurrido para su suerte.

Al terminar la cena de ese día, el rubio había convencido a Harry para tener esa charla que Potter le había prometido en la tarde, y un poco a regañadientes Harry había aceptado acompañarlo hasta 'un lugar tranquilo y apartado de todos, donde podamos hablar con calma': le había dicho ese Slytherin tramposo. Resulta que el lugar 'tranquilo y apartado de todos' había resultado ser el primer recoveco escondido que Malfoy, en su desesperación por comerle la boca a Harry, había encontrado en una rauda huída escaleras arriba del Gran Comedor luego de la cena.

- Mmhhm… espera… Draco, tenemos que hablar… - decía Harry con dificultad, mientras luchaba por tratar de apartar a la sanguijuela rubia que tenía pegada a los labios

- Podemos… hablar después… - le susurró de vuelta Malfoy entre beso y beso, deslizando sus manos desde la cintura del ojiverde hasta sus nalgas

- En serio, Draco… tenemos que… aclarar algunas cosas…. – a Harry se le hacía realmente difícil el hablar si cada vez que abría la boca para hacerlo el rubio volvía a besarle

El rubio estaba realmente encendido, no se explicaba cómo pero Potter con toda la inocencia y actitud virginal que se cargaba lograba ponerlo a mil como nadie más lo hacía.

- Draco… si no te detienes ahora, voy a enojarme… - le susurró haciendo el intento de apartarlo

En su subconsciente Draco relacionó a un Harry enojado con no poder besar sus labios en muuucho tiempo, así que sacando voluntad de donde no la tenía, apartó sus labios de la boca y cuello del moreno. Pero no se separó del todo de él, sino que permaneció abrazado a si cintura, y respirando agitadamente debido a los besos largos, apoyó su frente en el hombro de Harry, quien también luchaba por llenar sus pulmones de aire

- ¿No podemos hablar más tarde? – le preguntó al Gryffindor en un infantil intento de persuadirlo

Por respuesta Harry bajó sus brazos del cuello del rubio, para hacerle ver que quería deshacer el contacto entre ellos, y el Slytherin solo apretó más aún su abrazo en la cintura del moreno, dándole a entender que no iba a separarse de él.

Con un suspiro resignado, Harry volvió a posar sus manos alrededor de la nuca de Draco, y los dedos de éste no pudieron estar quietos, el rubio comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa y acariciando casi con reverencia la suave curva de su zona lumbar

- Draco… estate quieto, así no podemos hablar… - le susurró al oído incómodo por las constantes caricias

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó el Slytherin dejando de moverse, pero sin separarse ni un milímetro del moreno

- Draco, yo no soy solamente un cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo? – estableció Harry

- Potter ¡Por Merlín!... ¡No me pidas que te diga que te amo ni nada por el estilo! – le dijo el rubio con cierto sarcasmo, y tal vez un poco de miedo, pero sin deshacer el abrazo

- ¡¡No seas imbécil! ¡No te estoy pidiendo eso ni estoy pidiéndote nada parecido!... solo, ¡es que me enferma pensar que me quieras solamente para llevarme a tu cama! ¿Entiendes? – contestó Harry con algo de brusquedad e intentó deshacer el abrazo, pero al notar el firme agarre de Malfoy y sus intenciones de no soltarlo, desistió de su intento y se quedó quieto, con la cabeza gacha y sus brazos colgando lánguidos a los costados.

Draco notó el ánimo decaído de Harry, y se encontró en la encrucijada de no saber qué hacer, si decir algo para mejorar el humor del ojiverde, o aplicar un poco del siempre efectivo 'Encanto Malfoy'

- Potter… - llamó, pero Harry al oír su apellido salido de los labios de quien antes lo pronunciaba con asco, se tensó – Harry… - intentó el rubio ésta vez, suavizando su voz. Harry levantó la cabeza y clavó sus esmeraldas brillosas en los ojos grises del rubio – Harry, ya SÉ que no eres solamente un cuerpo, lo tengo muy presente. Pero… es solo que… Mira, no puedo explicarte…., no sé cómo decirte que… cuando…. ¡Demonios! – se lamentó el Slytherin al darse cuenta de lo difícil que era poner en palabras lo que pensaba respecto a Harry

No podía decirle la verdad; si le decía que sentía un deseo incontrolable por él cada vez que lo veía, de seguro que lo estropeaba todo, pero tampoco podía mentirle y darle falsas esperanzas diciéndole estupideces como que lo quería mucho y que estaba empezando a enamorarse. Definitivamente esa clase de tontas cursilerías no eran para alguien como Draco Malfoy.

Pero una cosa sí era muy cierta: No soportaba la idea de no besar los labios de Potter, de no apretarse contra su cuerpo, de no sentir el contacto de su piel con la piel tersa del Gryffindor…. No sabía cómo mierda definir esa necesidad que de repente sentía por Harry Potter, pero la realidad era eso: 'Necesitaba' tener a Harry cerca

- Harry… ¿a ti te gusta estar conmigo? – le preguntó Draco encarándolo, de repente con una pequeña idea rondándole por la cabeza

Esa pregunta tomó completamente por sorpresa al moreno, y precisamente en esos momentos, viéndose atrapado por los brazos del rubio, apretado contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración cálida cayéndole sobre la cara y siendo escrutado tan intensamente por sus lindos ojos grises, no tuvo opción más que responder con un tímido 'Sí' a la par que bajaba la mirada algo ruborizado

¿Qué si le gustaba estar con él?...

Por Merlín Santo ¡Claro que sí! A pesar de que unos tres meses atrás si le hubieran hecho la misma pregunta se hubiera partido de la risa y contestado un rotundo ¡NO!... ahora las cosas eran distintas… el rubio era la única persona que lo hacía sentirse especial, deseado, además del hecho de que quedaba en completo éxtasis cada vez que Draco lo besaba. Entonces… y aunque le costara bastante admitirlo, la verdad era esa, le gustaba estar con Malfoy, claro que sí.

Y era por eso mismo que a Harry le dolía tanto pensar que el Slytherin pudiera quererlo solamente como un compañero sexual, cosa de un rato y ya… Además no podía olvidarse de la pequeña vida que día con día crecía en su vientre, y que era suya… y de Draco…

De forma inconsciente Harry deslizó sus manos dentro del abrazo por la cintura en el que Draco lo mantenía, y se acarició el vientre con la mirada ausente en sus ojos verdes y la mente nadando en un mar de sensaciones y sentimientos confusos.

Draco notó el gesto de Harry, y viendo que el moreno estaba justamente pensando en lo que él necesitaba que pensara, procedió a continuar con su idea:

- A mi también me gusta estar contigo, aunque esto suene de lo más ridículo, siendo tu Harry Potter y yo Draco Malfoy, aún así… me gusta, me siento bien contigo…, y realmente no quisiera tener que dejar de hacer esto – le dijo en un susurro sensual, acercándose despacio a sus labios y depositando un pequeño beso en ellos

Harry levantó la vista hasta posar sus ojos en los de Draco, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Para el rubio Harry estaba tan lindo así, con los ojos brillosos y esa pequeña sonrisita en los labios delgados y rojos; con ternura deslizó el dorso de su mano derecha por la mejilla de Harry, mientras la otra mano seguía aferrada a la cintura del ojiverde. Se había perdido completamente en los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, estaba hipnotizado por su brillo y profundidad.

Como en cámara lenta Draco se fue acercando a la boca del moreno, hasta que sintió cómo sus labios se tocaban con los suyos, cerró los ojos e hizo un poco más de presión.

Era un beso tan simple y tierno, sin exigencias, que Harry se sintió seguro, enredó sus manos una vez más en la nuca de Draco y profundizó él mismo el contacto, entrando él en la boca del Slytherin con su lengua.

El beso duró hasta que a los dos les faltó el aire, y cuando se separaron, Draco aún con los ojos cerrados, susurró:

- Definitivamente no quiero dejar de hacer eso…

Ante esa afirmación, Harry rió con suavidad, y su risa se le contagió al rubio.

- Ahora, hablando en serio Potter…, no quiero dejar de verte, ni de estar así como estamos ahora – le dijo apretando un poco más su abrazo en la cintura del Gryffindor – así que te propongo algo: Dejemos de lado las asperezas, olvidémonos de las peleas, solo… estemos juntos, sigamos así, yo…. ¡cielos, esto es difícil de expresar… - se lamentó el rubio en voz alta, no sabiendo cómo poner en palabras eso que se agitaba en su pecho

A Harry una sensación extraña lo sacudió por completo desde adentro, Draco le estaba pidiendo… algo… Claramente el Slytherin no sabía cómo decirle lo que sea que quisiera decirle… pero el ojiverde era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para notar que lo que fuera que Draco quería comunicarle era más que un simple deseo de llevarlo a la cama..., ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír

- Harry, ¿entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte? Yo quiero continuar así…, y no voy a obligarte a nada, lo prometo – esas últimas palabras encendieron una alarma en Draco, ¿estaba realmente prometiendo eso? – No quiero que vuelvas a enojarte conmigo, así que no está en mis planes el forzarte a hacer nada… que no quieras, obvio. Yo solo… emm… - ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo carajo se lo decía sin quedar como un imbécil? no podía decirle que no soportaba la sola idea de no besar sus labios otra vez… no podía decirle eso… pero, ¿qué le decía para convencerlo? – Yo quiero estar contigo… me gusta estar contigo… además, pronto tendremos un hijo, y realmente no me gustaría estar distante con la madre de mi primogénito… yo quiero que el niño crezca feliz, en un ambiente feliz… "vaya… ¿realmente dije eso?" – pensó Malfoy para sí, sorprendido de la sinceridad de sus propias palabras

Esa última oración pareció mover algo dentro de Harry… el rubio vio cómo la sonrisita del moreno se ensanchaba y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

Draco se felicitó a sí mismo, era sorprendente lo que un par de palabras bien dichas en el momento justo podían lograr…

Harry sonreía bastante contento, Draco… él… realmente deseaba estar con él, no solo por sexo, sino por el hecho de estar, no iba a obligarlo a nada, y además… quería estar con él por su hijo, el hijo de los dos…

Con algo de fastidio el Gryffindor sintió cómo las lágrimas apenas contenidas en sus ojos se derramaban sobre sus mejillas, y maldijo floridamente a las hormonas desbordadas que lo tenían tan sensible… parecía un idiota llorando por la más mínima emoción

- Hey… ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó Draco en un susurró, limpiando con ternura las lágrimas de Harry con sus dedos

- Porque… bueno, en realidad no sé… no sé por qué carajo estoy llorando…

- Entonces… ¿qué dices? – indagó Draco con esperanza en la voz

- Bueno… supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo…. – cedió el moreno, a lo que el rubio se alegró - Pero te advierto, ¡nada de trucos sucios! ¡Cumple lo que prometiste!

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Está bien! – concedió el Slytherin, divertido ante la cabezonería de Potter, ¿tanto le costaba admitir que él lo deseaba también?

Satisfecho con la respuesta de Draco, Harry volvió a besar los labios de éste, y el rubio no se hizo de rogar a corresponderle.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando Harry Potter llegó a su sala común en la torre de Gryffindor esa noche, traía la sonrisa más grande que nadie le había visto jamás.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, y vio a Ron jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico con Lavender, en una mesa cerca de la chimenea. En su mente tuvo la idea de acercarse a él para hablar, pero luego recordó lo enfadado que su pelirrojo amigo estaba con él, y tuvo que desistir de la idea. Volvió a mirar atentamente a la sala repleta de alumnos y vio a Hermione, pero ésta estaba hablando con Ginny, al parecer de algún cotilleo interesante ya que ambas reían tontamente, así que no las quiso molestar.

Finalmente vio que Neville estaba sentado solo en el sillón más grande de la Sala, y decidió hacerle compañía.

- ¿Qué cuentas Neville? – le dijo a modo de saludo, dejándose caer con suavidad al lado de él en el sillón

- Nada nuevo…. – contestó el chico con actitud ausente, mientras miraba hacia un punto perdido cerca de donde estaban Ginny y Hermione

Ante el silencio de Longbottom Harry supuso que el chico no iba a decir nada más, así que se paró del sofá, y aún con esa enorme y tonta sonrisa en la cara, y después de soltar un 'buenas noches, Nev', se fue directo a su habitación a dormir.

Al día siguiente sería sábado, día de ir a Hogsmeade, y día de castigo…

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ese sábado en la mañana después del desayuno Draco se encontraba en las puertas del castillo esperando a Harry para cumplir el castigo, en compañía del Círculo del Dragón.

El rubio se preguntaba qué tanto hacía Potter que se demoraba tanto. Lo había visto salir del Gran Comedor en compañía de la sangresucia, y como fueron unos de los primeros en salir, supuso que no lo tendría que esperar mucho para ir a Hogsmeade, pero resulta que cuando él llegó al punto de reunión (las puertas de Hogwarts) se encontró con que el moreno aún no había llegado. Lo esperó largo rato en compañía de Blaise y sus guardaespaldas, y ahora que TODOS los alumnos ya se habían ido al pueblo, comenzaba a exasperarse de tanto esperar.

En esas se encontraba cuando vio llegar a Potter por uno de los pasillos, muy campante caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, rebuscando algo en una pequeña bolsa de papel que traía en sus manos.

Cuando Harry llegó junto a los Slytherins, Draco estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular por hacerlo esperar tanto, cuando normalmente era él mismo quien gustaba de hacer esperar a la gente. 'Si te desean que te esperen', ese era su lema. Pero recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo horriblemente frustrante que era esperar a alguien

- Hola! – saludó Harry alegremente, mientras seguía buscando algo dentro de la bolsita de papel

Crabbe y Goyle no dijeron nada, y Zabini solo lo miró inquisitivamente, alzando una de sus castañas cejas es una perfecta imitación al gesto de su líder.

Draco en cambio estaba más que enojado con el Gryffindor, pero inexplicablemente su enojo se le esfumó cuando Harry alzó la mirada y clavó las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos en los suyos.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? – le preguntó simplemente, acercándose a él

- Es que subí a la torre a buscar algo de abrigo y después se me antojó esto – le dijo mostrándole el contenido de la bolsa – así que bajé a las cocinas. Ya sabes cómo son los elfos, por eso me tardé

- Te gustan mucho esos pastelitos, ¿no? – le preguntó el rubio al ver cómo Harry comía uno golosamente

- Sí, ¿quieres uno? – le ofreció el moreno

- ¿De qué son?

- De vainilla – informó el moreno mientras le ponía un pastelito al rubio bajo la nariz

- ¡¡Arggh! ¡¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! – gritó Draco de repente, apartándose un par de pasos de Harry - ¡¡Odio la vainilla! ¡¡Y odio todo lo que tenga vainilla en grandes cantidades! No soporto su inmundo olor dulce…

- Bueno, perdón – dijo Harry mosqueado de la forma en la que Draco le había rechazado el pastelito – No tenías por qué ponerte así, solo es un pastel de vainilla…

Draco reconoció para sus adentros que tal vez había exagerado un poco bastante con su reacción, así que para tratar de enmendarlo, se acercó al Gryffindor otra vez, y lo abrazó por la cintura acercándolo a él con la intención de besarlo, pero Harry fue más rápido y enseguida metió otro pastelito en su boca

- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? – indagó el rubio con una mirada peligrosa en los ojos, sin soltar a Harry

El moreno solo sonrió pícaramente, mostrando sus dientes. Con descaro depositó un besito en los labios de Malfoy y se apartó enseguida para salir del castillo.

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca de asco ante el sabor a vainilla que los labios de Harry habían dejado sobre los suyos y sacando un paquete de caramelos de menta de su bolsillo se metió uno en la boca.

Harry volvió a entrar al castillo y parándose frente a Draco, preguntó:

- ¿Vas a venir o no? Tenemos mucho para hacer en Hogsmeade

Draco solo le lanzó una mirada intensa, con el ceño fruncido. Y se enojó consigo mismo al notar que no sentía ni una pizca de mosqueo por la actitud infantil y demandante del Gryffindor.

Harry salió del castillo y enseguida el rubio se apresuró a seguirle. Una vez afuera, se puso a la derecha de Harry, y con el simple tronar de sus dedos, El círculo del Dragón tomó sus respectivos lugares, Blaise a la derecha de Draco, y Crabbe y Goyle a sus espaldas.

Harry se dio cuenta de la extraña formación que habían adoptado los Slytherins cuando sintió cómo un brazo de Malfoy lo tomaba por la cintura, y lo instaba a caminar

- Esperen! – pidió el moreno – Emm… Draco, ¿es necesario que ellos vayan con nosotros? – le preguntó al rubio en un susurro

Draco volvió a clavar sus ojos en las esmeraldas de Potter, y como si fuera un libro abierto, pudo leer en ellos la incomodidad que la presencia que los otros Slytherins le causaban al moreno. Asintiendo brevemente, se volvió hacia sus amigos para decirles:

- Adelántense, Potter y yo iremos solos a Hogsmeade

- Bien – dijo Blaise simplemente, para luego irse a paso raudo hacia el pueblo

El castaño estaba ligeramente molesto con su príncipe. Si hubiera sido otro en vez de Potter de seguro que Draco lo mandaba a volar con su pedido, ya que era un enorme privilegio el estar dentro del Círculo como para despreciar su compañía, pero no, el rubio tenía que cumplirle todos y cada uno de los caprichos del Gryffindor…. Ya decía el, que su Dragón estaba coladito por los huesos del ojiverde…

Draco vio partir a sus tres amigos hacia Hogsmeade, para luego voltearse a enfrentar al Gryffindor, quien estaba terminándose en ese momento el último pastel de vainilla.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó el moreno una vez que hubo terminado de comer

- No sin que te comas esto primero – le informó el rubio extendiéndole algo envuelto en un papelito verde, con una mirada de determinación intimidante

- ¿Qué es? – quiso saber Harry, tomando lo que el rubio le ofrecía

- Un caramelo de menta, ni sueñes que voy a besarte con ese inmundo sabor a vainilla en la boca

La respuesta de Malfoy hizo reír a Harry. "Estúpido Slytherin" pensó para sí, pero igual se comió el dichoso caramelo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras del castillo, mientras el ojiverde degustaba el caramelo y Draco chequeaba la lista de las cosas que tenían que comprar.

Ya estaban caminando por la calle principal del pueblo, cuando de repente Draco exclamó:

- Parece que los profesores se compadecieron de nosotros éste sábado, tenemos que comprar muy pocas cosas – informó, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

- ¿Y por qué eso te hace tanta gracia? – le cuestionó el moreno al ver su sonrisa

- Porque eso significa… - dijo suavemente mientras guardaba la lista en su bolsillo, aún sonriendo – que tenemos más tiempo… - lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta un pequeño callejón que había entre dos tiendas – para nosotros… - le susurró al oído mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo empujaba callejón adentro

- Mmm… ¿no podemos hacer esto después? – preguntó Harry en un jadeo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba conducir por Malfoy hacia la pared que cerraba el callejón, sintiendo cómo el rubio le besaba en el cuello

- Después, y ahora… y siempre que podamos…. – le contesto éste con deseo, para luego besarle en los labios

Cuando llegaron al final del mencionado callejón, Harry sintió cómo su espalda chocaba contra algo blando, y ambos chicos escucharon claramente una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa y un quedo 'Sshhh', como si una persona estuviera callando a otra.

Totalmente desconcertados los dos voltearon hacia la pared y retrocedieron varios pasos, y se encontraron con dos conocidas melenas: una castaña y enmarañada y otra lisa y escandalosamente pelirroja

- ¿Mione?... – susurró Harry con los ojos bien abiertos - … ¡¿Ginny!

- Harry… - la pelirroja pestañeó - ¿acaso te estabas besando con Malfoy? – indagó la menor de los Weasleys, quien estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mantenía abrazada por la cintura a una Hermione muda y completamente sonrojada

- Y… t-tu… ¿te estabas… besando con Hermione? – tartamudeó el moreno, totalmente pillado por la sorpresa

- Sí, ¿algún problema con eso? – contestó Ginny, afianzando más su abrazo en la cintura de Hermione, que seguía del color de los tomates

Harry estaba igual de sonrojado, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en Hermione y Ginny como pareja, ellas dos eran sus amigas, y bueno... estaba… raro

El moreno sintió cómo Draco lo abrazaba por la espalda, pasando ambos brazos por su cintura y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro derecho.

- Vaya vaya Weasley… quién lo hubiera pensado, tu y la Sangrehhj… y Granger – se corrigió Draco al sentir el fuerte pisotón de Harry en una de sus costosas botas de piel de Dragón. Iba a agregar otra cosa más, pero antes de que al moreno se le ocurriera pisarlo de nuevo, prefirió callarse

Ginny miró al Slytherin de arriba abajo, como evaluándolo, y luego posó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Harry. El moreno continuaba shockeado, y todas las palabras que quería decirle a sus amigas se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Para su suerte, Hermione pareció volver en sí en ese preciso momento y tomó la palabra

- Escucha Harry… - dijo la castaña deshaciéndose con suavidad del abrazo de Ginny y situándose a su lado, apoyando la espalda en la pared – emm… Ginny y yo…

- ¿Están saliendo? – se adelantó el moreno

- Sí…. A ti, ¿te molesta? – preguntó Hermione con temor. La menor de los Weasleys tomó aire para decir algo pero con un simple gesto la castaña la detuvo

- No, claro que no me molesta – le contestó el moreno dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa a ambas chicas - ¿A ustedes les molesta que yo salga con Draco?

- ¡¡Sabes muy bien que no me molesta Harry! – exclamó Hermione – además, Malfoy es el… - la mirada de advertencia de Harry hizo que la castaña se callara, a punto de revelar ante la pelirroja la verdad sobre la paternidad del rubio

- ¡Así que era eso! – exclamó Ginny - ¡¡Están saliendo! ¡Ese es el porqué tú y Malfoy estaban tan raros últimamente!

- ¿Se notaba mucho? – preguntó Draco, aún abrazado a la cintura de Harry, pero levantando su cabeza de su hombro

- Bueno, digamos que se veía raro que de un día para el otro ustedes dejaran de insultarse y se llevaran 'bien' – le contestó la pelirroja con un dejo de ironía

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie sabía qué decir. Harry, quien estaba apoyado en el pecho del rubio y tenía sus brazos sobre los del Slytherin, que le abrazaban por la cintura, sostenía un indefinido duelo de miradas con Ginny. De repente la mirada de la menor de los Weasleys se había vuelto desafiante, y Harry sentía el incomprensible impulso de mantenerle firme la vista. Era algo raro, pero el moreno sentía que los ojos azules le miraban con… ¿reproche?. Por su lado Hermione parecía muy interesada en algunos insectos que caminaban por el suelo, y Draco, quien no quería seguir soportando ni un instante más esa tensa situación, declaró:

- Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero Potter y yo tenemos muchas cosas para hacer, los profesores no se apiadaron de nosotros y nos mandaron a comprar muchas cosas – mintió – así que si nos disculpan… - deshizo el estrecho abrazo en que mantenía a Harry y tomándolo de la mano inició el camino hacia la salida del callejón

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-.

Después de hacer las compras pertinentes, Draco y Harry entraron a 'Las Tres Escobas' en busca de algo calentito para espantar el frío del cuerpo. El clima se estaba enfriando cada vez más, y a causa de eso, Harry tenía las manos completamente congeladas.

- Míralas! Parecen cubitos de hielo… - se quejaba el Gryffindor con Draco, como si el rubio fuera el causante del frío

- Si quieres te caliento.. digo, te las caliento – le contestó el Slytherin, con toda la doble intención posible

- ¿No sabes pensar en otra cosa? – indagó el moreno sonriendo, ese rubio era incorregible…

- Y supuestamente, ¿qué estoy pensando según tu? – respondió mientras buscaba una mesa vacía en el local de Rosmerta

- Ya sabes qué… - dijo Harry en un tono bajo de voz, sonrojándose levemente

- ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así… - le susurró en el oído

Los que los conocían miraban anonadados la escena que los dos chicos estaban desplegando en la taberna. Era insólito ver a los dos más grandes rivales de todos los tiempos actuar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Estaba bien que se tuvieran que llevar pasablemente al menos para poder estudiar para el colegio, pero de ahí a andar juntos por todo el pueblo, y secreteando y sonriéndose el uno al otro… daba mucho que pensar

- Creo que no hay ninguna mesa libre… - informó Potter, luego de buscar dos veces con la mirada y no encontrar nada

- Mierda… no me pienso sentar en la barra, no tiene estilo – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón

De pronto ambos sintieron cómo los llamaban:

- ¡¡Harry! ¡Malfoy! ¡¡Por aquí! – era una voz de mujer

El moreno volteó hacia donde creyó que provenía la voz, y se encontró con una mata de pelo castaño enmarañado y una mano levantada frenéticamente que lo llamaban desde una de las esquinas más escondidas del local. Hermione y Ginny ocupaban una mesa bastante apartada del público, seguro para poder mimarse a gusto sin que nadie las viera, y en la mesa había dos lugares libres

- ¿Vamos? – invitó el Gryffindor, mirando con ojitos suplicantes a su compañero

- ¿Es necesario? – quiso saber el rubio, con una mueca despectiva en sus labios

- ¿Por favor? Son mis amigas, si quisieras podrían ser tus amigas también

El rubio lanzó un bufido exasperado – "No me interesa tener por amigas a una sangresucia y a una pobretona muerta de hambre" – pensó, pero se abstuvo de hacer el comentario, sabiendo que al ojiverde le molestaría.

Harry era consiente de que le estaba pidiendo a Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin más arrogante y orgulloso que conocía, que compartiera la mesa con lo que él consideraba la escoria del mundo mágico, pero él se tenía un poco de fe, y quizás que haciendo un poco de presión en el lugar adecuado, conseguiría que el rubio aceptara sentarse con Herm y Ginny

- Vamos Draco, es solo por un rato, ¿sí? – insistió mirándolo ávidamente y bajando un poco su tono de voz, aventuró poner la palma de su mano derecha en el pecho del Slytherin

El ojiazul levantó una ceja hacia el Gryffindor. ¿Acaso él estaba tratando de persuadirlo con métodos de …. Seducción?...

Draco rió ante el pobre intento del moreno de convencerlo con tan poco… pero bueno, había que admitir que aunque lo intentó, por Merlín que lo intentó, no pudo resistirse al pedido de esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta expectativa. Al final aceptó, pero que conste que solo por que Harry se lo pidió, no le hacía ninguna gracia sentarse con esas dos.

- Hola! – saludó Harry, sentándose al lado de Draco. Éste no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sentarse y mirar para otro lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

Los tres Gryffindors comenzaron a charlar de nada en particular. Aunque había cierta tensión en el aire, provocada por la discordante presencia de una serpiente entre tres leones.

Ginny, con una sutil intromisión, comenzó a hacerle preguntas al moreno en cuanto a cómo fue posible que él y el Slytherin, que supuestamente se odiaban tanto, empezaran a salir. Harry no sabía qué cosa contarle. Cuando le había confesado todo a Hermione, él estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué pensar con respecto al rubio ni con respecto a nada, pero ahora por lo menos estaba seguro de que Draco le gustaba, y no sabía cómo contarle a Ginny la particular situación que los llevó a estar saliendo en ese momento.

El ojiverde miró con ojitos suplicantes a Hermione, en busca de algo de ayuda. Y entre miradas cómplices, Herm y Harry le vendieron a la pelirroja una versión altamente corregida de los hechos, con alguna que otra mentirilla piadosa metida en medio.

Todos los que pasaban cerca de la mesa que los tres Gryffindors y el Slytherin ocupaban, se quedaban con la boca abierta ante lo que veían. Era aún mucho más creíble ver de pronto a Snape bailando ballet en medio del Gran comedor que a Malfoy sentado tan tranquilamente al lado de Potter sin estar peleándose, y para colmo, compartiendo la mesa con Granger y la menor de los Weasleys.

Draco, en su terco intento de tener el menor contacto posible con la pobretona y la sangresucia, intentaba poner su atención en otras cosas. Por largo rato estuvo escuchando conversaciones ajenas, observando la amplia variedad de gente que entraba y salía de las tres escobas, y pronto descubrió que estaba completamente aburrido.

Su idea de pasear por Hogsmeade con Potter se había ido al carajo, tenía ganas de tomar al moreno del brazo y salir rajando de ahí, pero el otro chico se veía tan a gusto conversando con sus amigas que no quiso llevárselo, aún a costa de su propio aburrimiento. Reflexionar sobre esto último lo alertó… ¿desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se preocupaba más por la diversión de los demás antes que de la suya propia?...

En medio de su aburrimiento y totalmente enfrascado en la maraña de sus pensamientos, el rubio inconscientemente deslizó la mano que tenía más cerca de Harry y la posó en el muslo del moreno, haciendo pequeñas caricias y dibujando formas indefinidas con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la pierna del ojiverde.

Harry notó las perdidas caricias sobre su pierna, y le costó solo un segundo deducir de quién era la mano que tan suavemente mimaba su muslo. Lo dejó hacer, consciente de que ésta vez el rubio no lo hacía por molestarlo, sino porque realmente le apetecía, y además porque secretamente él mismo también estaba muy necesitado de esas pequeñas muestras de afecto. Después de un tato Harry llevó su mano hasta la del rubio y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, gesto ante el cual Draco pareció despertar de su letargo. El rubio enfrentó la mirada verde de Potter, y éste le regaló una blanca sonrisa al tiempo que apretaba sutilmente su mano.

Llevado por un impulso extraño, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y afianzó aún más su agarre en la mano del Gryffindor. Ambos estuvieron sonriéndose y apretando sus manos por eternos segundos, hasta que un pequeño carraspeo los devolvió a la realidad.

Ambos voltearon hacia adelante y se encontraron con Hermione que no podía ocultar una sonrisita, fastidiosa desde el punto de vista de Draco, y con Ginny que no podía ocultar su incomodidad…

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos al castillo, ¿no Draco? – dijo el moreno

Como respuesta el rubio se levantó de su asiento y esperó a que el moreno se despidiera de sus amigas para marcharse pronto de allí.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Hey, Potter! – susurró Draco llamando la atención de Harry

- ¡¿Qué! – le contestó el moreno susurrando también

Ambos estaban en la biblioteca. Era Domingo por la tarde, y ellos estaban haciendo la tarea para tenerla pronta para el día siguiente. Ya tenían casi todos los trabajos terminados, lo único que faltaba era revisarlos y ya podrían irse

- ¿Qué harás ésta noche? – preguntó el Slytherin, cerrando su libro

- Emm… ¿dormir? – ironizó Harry

- … me refiero a qué harás ANTES de ir a dormir – aclaró el rubio con gesto de fastidio

- Cenar – dijo Harry a modo de respuesta mientras se le escapaba la risa. Disfrutaba mucho tomándole el pelo al rubio, todavía le quedaban los vestigios de esa necesidad imperante de fastidiarle la vida a Draco, y bueno… era tan fácil hacer que éste se exasperara

Riendo el Gryffindor se paró de su asiento y recogió los libros sobre la mesa para llevarlos a sus respectivos lugares en los estantes. Draco lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los pasillos que formaban los libreros altos desde el piso hasta el techo. Con determinación lo siguió, encontrándolo de espaldas a él, con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza acomodando los libros en sus lugares. Con sigilo se acercó a él y cuando el moreno hubo terminado de guardar los gruesos tomos, lo agarró de la cintura, lo giró hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a solo unos centímetros de distancia, y modulando su tono de voz para convertirla en una provocativa, le susurró al moreno:

- ¿Intentas pasarte de listo conmigo, Potter? – Draco rozaba tentativamente sus labios contra los del ojiverde al hablar, mientras afirmaba su agarre en la cintura del otro

- No, ¿cómo crees? – contestó irónicamente el Gryffindor.

Al final no pudo reprimir la risa, y enredando sus dedos en la nuca del rubio, cerró sus ojos seguro de que Draco entendería lo que quería.

El Slytherin no se hizo de rogar y rápidamente posó sus labios sobre los de Harry, iniciando un beso inocente al inicio, y se tornó más pasional cuando Harry se alejó unos pocos milímetros y abrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua de Draco.

Harry se abrazó más fuerte al cuello del rubio, pegándose más aún al cuerpo del otro chico, y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir quedamente, mientras se esmeraba en hacer intrincados movimientos son su lengua dentro de la boca del ojiverde para asegurarse de dejarlo sin aliento y deseoso de más.

- Merlín Draco, estoy seguro que nadie besa mejor que tu… - susurró Harry cuando ambos se separaron a tomar un poco de aire.

La respiración de los dos estaba bastante más acelerada, y Draco recreó sus ojos grises en la divina visión que era para él Harry Potter con los ojos oscurecidos y entrecerrados, más brillantes de lo normal, las mejillas encendidas y los labios rojos e hinchaditos… Potter era más bello de lo que se atrevía a admitir, y se sentía tan jodidamente bien tenerlo así de cerca, apretado contra su cuerpo, con su respiración algo agitada en la cara y su olor traspasando su nariz…

Recordando el susurrado elogio de Potter a sus besos, el rubio no pudo más que sonreír con vanidad y tras un último besito en la boca dirigió sus labios al cuello del ojiverde, devorando con suavidad la piel expuesta para él. Harry lanzó un quedo gemido prolongado mientras se apretaba un poco más contra el rubio y posaba una mano en su nuca, llevando la otra mano hacia la cintura del Slytherin acariciando su espalda. Las lamidas y pequeños mordisqueos que Draco le estaba dando hacían que la respiración de Harry fuera en aumento, hasta que sus exhalaciones se convirtieron en gemidos.

Harry estaba comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo en la zona de su entrepierna, señal inequívoca de que estaba excitándose. ¿Y cómo no excitarse cuando el rubio era tan endemoniadamente bueno haciendo… eso que le estaba haciendo a su cuello? El moreno no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido fuerte cuando Draco dio una lamida particularmente húmeda e intensa desde la base de su cuello hasta llegar detrás de su oreja, y se puso a hacer pequeños circulitos con la punta de su lengua allí, en la porción de piel detrás del lóbulo, haciendo que perdiera el control de a poco.

Draco sentía un regocijo interno algo extraño al notar la respiración acelerada del ojiverde, escuchar sus gemidos que le encantaban y más que nada al sentir su miembro algo duro contra sus muslos. Harry no lo sabía, pero en esos momentos el rubio estaba usando todo su autocontrol Malfoy para no mandar todo a la mierda y cojerselo ahí mismo, entre los pasillos de la biblioteca.

Antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos y luego no encontrara la voluntad de detenerse, Draco se separó del moreno a regañadientes, levantando sus cejas al escuchar el gruñido de disconformidad de Harry ante la pérdida.

- Podemos seguir después, tengo algo que decirte – dijo a modo de explicación el rubio, alejándose un par de pasos.

Era necesario que se alejara, si no lo hacía no podría contenerse un segundo más de sus ganas inmensas de hacerle el... de cojerse a Potter. Su autocontrol era muy grande, pero inexplicablemente era totalmente anulado con la cercanía del Gryffindor. Solo cuando ponía distancia entre los dos su razón parecía volver a él, y recién ahí podía pensar y actuar con claridad.

- Lo qué me tienes que decir? – inquirió el ojiverde molesto

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que Dumbledore quería saber quien era el padre del bebé? Bueno, pienso ir a hablar con él ahora

Ante la mención del bebé, la actitud de Harry cambió por completo. Se puso serio, borrando el pucherito que había puesto cuando Draco había dejado de tocarlo, y cruzándose de brazos, mirando al Slytherin con los ojos entrecerrados, interrogó

- ¿Y qué le dirás?

- La verdad. Que yo te embaracé, Y que me haré cargo de todo, de ti, del bebé

Harry lo estudió con la mirada por varios segundos con expresión indescifrable, como evaluándolo, y luego dijo:

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿Por quien me tomas Potter? No le tengo miedo al viejo, yo puedo solo – le contestó el rubio con un poco de indignación, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo del pasillo de estantes directo a la mesa donde habían dejado sus cosas

¿Acaso Potter creía que él no podría solo con eso? ¡Por favor! Solo por el hecho de que el moreno fuera el Niño-que-vivió, el favorito de Dumbledore y que tuviera mucha confianza con el director no quería decir que Draco no pudiera plantarle la cara y hacerle frente a Albus. Él era Draco Malfoy, líder de Slytherin, él sabía manejarse con perfecta calma y aplomo en situaciones de tensión máxima, por supuesto que podría decirle al viejo decrépito la verdad, no necesitaba del respaldo de nadie

- No lo digo por eso, imbécil – le reprochó Harry siguiéndolo hasta la mesa, donde también empezó a guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila - Yo solo… - se sonrojó un poco - es que me gustaría estar ahí… - dijo el moreno al fin

Draco pareció entender, así que se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Era obvio que Potter iba a querer estar presente, últimamente al ojiverde parecía concernirle absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hijo, y era entendible…

Por primera vez en su vida y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Draco se encontró auto-reprochándose el no haberse dado cuanta de algo tan obvio en Potter por estar concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía raro, ya que no estaba enojado consigo mismo por anteponer la realidad de otra persona a la suya propia, sino que estaba en cierta parte aliviado de haberlo hecho. Internamente se preguntó si no estaba atravesando alguna clase de crisis adolescente de prioridades, ya que durante toda su vida, su prioridad había sido él mismo, todo lo demás estaba en un segundo plano, y ahora…, era al revés, él estaba en un segundo plano, y la prioridad era Po…

¡NO! Aún no estaba preparado para asumirlo, ni hablar de decirlo en voz alta…. No, todavía no.

Draco decidió dejar de comerse la cabeza en dilemas existenciales que no venían al caso, en vez de eso, sonrió lobunamente y mirando al Gryffindor con avidez declaró:

- Muy bien, vayamos juntos. Y luego iremos a mi cuarto de prefecto a seguir con esto que dejamos pendiente…

El rubio casi se echa a reír al ver la cara que había puesto el moreno a sus palabras. Aún con la sonrisa lobuna en sus labios terminó de acomodar sus útiles dentro de su mochila con ademanes elegantes, contrastando graciosamente con la forma desprolija en que Harry tiraba las cosas adentro de su bolsa.

- ¿Qué dices Potty, quedamos así? – insistió Draco, mientras iban camino a la salida de la biblioteca

- Ni lo sueñes, después me voy a mi cuarto a dormir, SOLO – dijo el moreno viendo al frente, no quería que Draco notara su sonrojo - Me muero de sueño… - murmuró al salir del lugar

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Cuando la enorme ave de piedra dejó de girar, Draco sentía cómo su estómago se iba retorciendo de apoco. Estaba nervioso, eso no lo podía negar, pero era una verdad que no iba a confesar jamás, ni aún a base de Cruciatus.

- ¡Harry!... ¡¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Qué sorpresa el verlos juntos! – dijo el anciano director a modo de saludo detrás de su escritorio, cuando vio entrar a ambos chicos en su despacho

- Hola profesor – devolvió Harry el saludo de manera seca, tomando asiento frente al anciano

Draco se sintió levemente ofendido por el comentario de Dumbledore y no saludó, solo se limitó a sentarse al lado de Harry con toda la elegancia Malfoy que poseía, ¿tan raro era verlo junto a Harry? Después de todo, eran compañeros de clase, estaban saliendo, y más importante, esperaban un hijo… Y a propósito de eso:

- ¿Cuál es el motivo que los trae aquí? – Preguntó el Director, cruzando sus manos bajo su barbilla y mirando a los chicos con su típica expresión de Sé-absolutamente-todo-lo-que-estás-pensando-nada-se-me-escapa tan característica de él

- ¿Recuerda cuando me pidió que le contara quien era el padre del bebé? – evocó Harry, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al estómago

Dumbledore sonrió misteriosamente, y a los chicos no les quedó ninguna duda de que al anciano no iba a sorprenderle nada de nada cuando Draco le diera la noticia

- Soy todo oídos - contestó simplemente el viejo, acomodándose mejor en su asiento listo para escuchar el relato con un brillo extraño en los ojos

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Ambos chicos salieron del despacho del director casi una hora después, Harry completamente rojo de la vergüenza y Draco con una ininteligible expresión entre fastidio y diversión

- Dumbledore es un maldito viejo chiflado y pervertido de mierda… - iba murmurando Harry con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la entrada del castillo

- ¿Aún te avergüenzas de lo ocurrido aquella vez? – inquirió el rubio, medio en burla, medio en reproche al ver el sonrojo del ojiverde

El motivo de la turbación de Harry era la siguiente: No supieron como, pero cuando Draco le hubo dicho al viejo que era el padre del bebé en cuestión, y de que le hubo asegurado de que él se haría cargo de todo, Albus se las había arreglado para manipularles la información pormenorizada y escandalosamente detallada de todo lo relacionado con… digamos, la concepción del niño. Al maldito viejo sádico parecía divertirle el rubor furioso en las mejillas de Harry mientras Draco contaba no sin un poco de pudor cómo había sido esa noche en las mazmorras de Snape. Como lo hace el director nadie lo sabe, lo que sí es que de un momento a otro Draco se encontró contándole todo al viejo loco, desde cómo había hecho para darle la poción Verita a Harry hasta dónde se había consumado el acto, entiéndase… el escritorio de Severus…

- No me avergüenzo de eso – confesó Harry sorprendiéndose a sí mismo – Pero es que… ¿no te dio cosita contarle 'esas cosas' a Dumbledore? – quiso saber el moreno, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas volvían a arder.

Antes de contestarle Draco se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el corredor, para así poder apresar a Harry contra la pared en un recoveco que hacía la misma con una columna. Era sorprendente para ambos cómo sus cuerpos se acoplaban uno al otro estando así de juntitos, las manos del rubio en las caderas de Harry y las del moreno alrededor del cuello del Slytherin.

Despacito Draco acercó su cara a la del Gryffindor, clavando sus ojos de a momento grises, de a momento azules en los siempre verdes de Harry. Pero en vez del beso que Harry se veía venir, el rubio desvió su boca hasta la oreja del Gryffindor, para susurrarle

- No me da vergüenza… son pocas las cosas que me intimidan... – mintió, ya que si le había dado vergüencita contarle sus intimidades con Harry al Director. Pero no había podido evitarlo, era como si hubiera tomado Veritaserum, y las verdades salían de su boca sin control alguno - … ¿Sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte sonrojado? – le susurró unos segundos después, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con la punta de su respingada nariz

Como respuesta Harry enrojeció aún más, aunque el Slytherin no pudo verlo por tener su cara escondida en el cuello del moreno, dándole pequeños besitos aquí y allá, provocándole cosquillas de a momentos.

- Draco… ¿por qué mejor no nos vamos de aquí? Podría vernos alguien… - propuso el moreno entre risitas, sin darse cuenta del pie que le había dejado a Draco para decir:

- ¿Vamos a mi habitación a seguir con lo que dejamos pendiente en la biblioteca? Tengo muchas ganas…

- … NO, - contestó el moreno con brusquedad, cortando todo el clima del momento. Y arrepintiéndose al ver la incomprensión por el tono seco en los ojos del rubio, agregó ablandando su voz – tengo algo de sueño, me iré a dormir… ¿nos vemos en la cena?

Draco no estaba conforme con eso, y Harry lo notó en sus ojos, y en la forma en que se apartó de él para meter las manos los bolsillos de sus pantalones y mirarlo con reproche. Él lo sabía, sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando bastante con esa actitud de no-sexo que se había auto impuesto entre él y el rubio, pero es que todavía le quedaba algo de la amargura de pensar que Draco quería solamente eso de él.

Decidiendo que algo tenía que hacer para borrar de la pálida cara del Slytherin esa expresión enfurruñada, con una mano empujó suavemente a Draco por el pecho hasta hacerle tocar la pared contraria del corredor con la espalda, tomó las manos del rubio con las suyas sacándolas de los bolsillos y las hizo enredarse en su propia cintura, y agarrando la cara del otro con ambas manos, le plantó un beso a Draco que lo dejó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Harry mismo profundizó el contacto metiendo su lengua en la boca del rubio, tratando de imitar los movimientos que el Slytherin realizaba con la lengua cuando lo besaba y que lo dejaban sin aliento, consiguiéndolo apenas. De todas formas lo que le gustó a Draco del beso no fue la poca entrenada habilidad del moreno para eso de quitar el aliento con tan simple roce, sino el hecho de que hubiera deslizado con mucha sensualidad sus manos desde su cuello hasta los bordes de su pantalón, pasando por sus costados en una caricia que sí le provocó suaves estremecimientos, y aun más cuando atrevidamente Harry desabrochó dos de los botones inferiores de la camisa del rubio, metiendo ambas manos dentro y acariciando suavemente la piel de sus caderas con las puntas de los dedos.

Con tantas sensaciones juntas y agolpándose en un mismo lugar, sintiendo la lengua húmeda de Harry en su boca y las mimosas caricias en la piel de sus costados, a Draco se le escapó un lento gemido, sonido que hizo al ojiverde sonreír dentro del beso.

Sin desearlo realmente el Gryffindor se apartó del otro chico, retrocediendo un par de pasos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa ladeada y algo pícara más propia del mismo Draco que de Harry.

- Espero que eso te alcance hasta mañana – dijo Harry simplemente, aún con esa rara sonrisa impropia en él estampada en la cara

Harry se sentía raro, se sentía como… sexy. Se sentía con la capacidad de seducir al rubio, intercambiando por una vez los papeles, ya que él siempre era el seducido… con mucho éxito, cabe aclarar. Y a juzgar por la respiración acelerada del rubio, y sus mejillas algo coloreadas de rojo, Harry se regodeaba para sus adentros y con orgullo de que una vez en la vida había podido seducir, y en cierta forma dominar y someter al indomable Draco Malfoy a su deseo y voluntad. Su objetivo principal estaba cumplido, en la cara de Draco ya no había más reproche ni enojo, sino que había sorpresa… y anhelo.

Con un último beso y una guiñada, una caricia perdida sobre el pecho y un adiós susurrado sobre los labios deseosos de más del rubio, Harry se fue sintiendo la mirada ávida del otro sobre su espalda, seguro de que mañana Draco se cobraría semejante desplante de su parte…

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Dumbledore tomaba su té tranquilamente luego de que Draco y Harry se hubieran ido, acompañándolo de unos biscochuelos de limón, que eran sus favoritos. Estaba feliz, por ahora todo iba saliendo bien, lentamente y ante sus ojos iban apareciendo las piezas del enorme rompecabezas que encerraba el pergamino que tan celosamente guardaba en uno de los armarios de su despacho. Las piezas tantas veces investigadas y erróneamente interpretadas ésta vez encajaban por sí solas, y ahora solo restaba sentarse a esperar a ver cómo evolucionaba todo, tomando las precauciones debidas, por supuesto, y si estaba sobre las pistas correctas, ésta vez sería la definitiva, la profecía se cumpliría y ya no habría lugar a más sufrimiento por parte de personas inocentes…

Ese solo pensamiento hizo que sonriera con alegría… todo iba a estar bien…

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo sé, soy una maldita perra por hacerlos esperar tanto… lo siento, no tengo palabras para disculparme. No creo que ustedes me odien más de lo que me odio a mi misma por ser tan lenta para escribir, pero entiendan por favor, la falta de inspiración, el hábito perfeccionista (si algo no me gusta como queda lo borro, así sea un capítulo entero…) , muchas cosas que juntas hacen que no pueda escribir al ritmo que me gustaría… perdón… en serio, discúlpenme.

El pasado seis de agosto el fic cumplió dos añitos… y una vez más no pude publicar ese día como era mi deseo… bueno, en otra oportunidad será.

Bueno, en éste Cáp. no pasó la gran cosa, Draco y Harry se arreglaron, y nada más trascendente que eso, alguna que otra explicación… bla bla bla… no me gustó del todo, no me termina de convencer. Pero si seguía retrasándome buscando algo que fuera de mi completo agrado para publicar, no iba a hacerlo nunca… así que decidí dejarme de bobadas y publicar lo poco que tenía, que es mejor que la nada… ¿no?. Realmente me hubiera gustado darle algo más de importancia al hecho de que estos dos por fin se arreglaron, pero no me salía nada… estoy en una seria crisis de bloqueo mental… Espero de verdad que para el próximo Cáp. no me pase lo mismo, sino me haré Harakiri definitivamente…

El título me costó horrores decidirlo, y bueno, no tengo mucho más para decir, solo pedirles misericordia, y que me sigan leyendo, por favor. Escríbanme reviews, aunque no los conteste, tengan la seguridad de que los leo, a todos.

Del próximo Cáp. les adelanto que se empieza a poner bueno, las cosas se ponen complicadas y… bueno, solo lean, ¿si?

Los quiero muchísimo, a todos, en serio. Gracias por estar ahí, por leerme, y por entenderme, los que lo hacen. Y a los que no lo hacen gracias igual por perder un poco de su tiempo leyendo mis locuras, Gracias mil.

Nos leemos la próxima, besos enormes a todos.

Misao

_Terminado el día: 27 de setiembre del 2006, a las 1:36 am (Esto de no dormir por escribir no me convence mucho…. Duerma o no, escriba de día o de noche siempre me demoro… Aaaaahhhhhhh! (suspiro) cómo me gustaría tener un repentino ataque de inspiración eterna, así los hago felices a ustedes y me hago feliz a mi misma…) _


	10. Perfume de Vainilla

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

_**Nota: **_Se que deben estar muy molestos conmigo, lo siento muchísimo, en verdad. Varias veces he dicho que costara lo que costara y me llevara el tiempo que me llevara nunca dejaría de escribir éste fic, y lo he cumplido. Hoy, después de casi un año y medio sin actualizar, he podido hacerlo.

No voy a excusarme, solo decirles que no poder escribir ni una sola palabra durante el año pasado me ha dolido más a mi que a ustedes la espera. Fue un año muy difícil y complicado el 2007 para mi, espero que este año que cuento con un poco más de tiempo pueda actualizar más seguido.

Espero disfruten este capítulo, los quiero muchísimo, y les agradezco desde el fondo del alma que aún estén ahí leyendo mis locuras…

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

**Capítulo X: Perfume de Vainilla.**

Draco llegó a su sala común esa noche con una enorme sonrisa nada propia del Príncipe de Slytherin y Líder del Círculo del Dragón estampada en la cara. Para su suerte, supo disimularla ante las primeras miradas de incredulidad de los que lo vieron entrar, y cuando llegó donde estaba Blaise, sentado muy cómodamente en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, ya tenía compuesta una perfecta mueca ladeada que todos le conocían por sonrisa

- Hola Blaise, ¿dónde están Vincent y Gregory? – cuestionó el rubio al no verlos por ahí, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo con ademanes elegantes

- Subieron a las cocinas por un tentempié – respondió el castaño, y luego de una intensa mirada a su amigo, le preguntó - Draco…. ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tengo cara de que me haya pasado algo malo recientemente? – refutó el ojigris extrañado por la pregunta de Blaise

- No - le contestó éste con una sonrisa – solo tienes una cara de orgasmo impresionante… ¿estuviste con Potter?

Ante las palabras del castaño Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse, aún después de todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo amigo de Blaise seguía sorprendiéndole día a día con su perspicacia

- Y para qué te digo que no… - fue la respuesta de Draco, las imágenes del beso de Potter todavía rondándole por la cabeza – Sabes? No harías un mal trabajo siendo clarividente, siempre adivinas todo… - le medio reprochó el rubio

- Prefiero las Artes Oscuras, muchas gracias – replicó el otro haciéndose el ofendido

- Me iré a dormir, estoy algo cansado – declaró Draco, levantándose del sillón y yendo rumbo a las escaleras de los dormitorios

- Buenas noches Draco, y si vas a tener sueños eróticos con Potter no olvides ponerle un hechizo silenciador a tu cama… - saludó el castaño con la más pura intención de hacer enojar al ojigris

- Vete a la mierda Blaise – contestó éste, enseñándole su dedo medio

- ¡¡Yo también te quiero!! – le gritó Zabini en respuesta mientras Draco bajaba las escaleras hacia su cuarto

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Eran las cinco de la tarde de un día martes y Hermione aún seguía encerrada en la biblioteca terminando un ensayo para Runas Antiguas. El lugar estaba casi vacío ya que los estudiantes, como era lógico, preferían salir a los terrenos del castillo y disfrutar al máximo los últimos días de calor del año antes que estar dentro de una tediosa biblioteca haciendo tareas o repasando apuntes. Hermione, contrario a toda lógica, no pensaba salir de esas cuatro paredes repletas de libros viejos hasta que su ensayo no quedara perfecto.

De pronto la prefecta de Gryffindor fue sacada de su concentración por el sonido que hizo alguien al sentarse frente a ella en la enorme y vacía mesa de la biblioteca. Hasta sus oídos le llegó la voz suave y masculina de alguien que arrastra las palabras al hablar, diciéndole:

- Hola Granger

La chica levantó la vista del libro y se encontró con Draco Malfoy con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, mirándola a los ojos insistentemente, tal vez demasiado para su gusto.

- Hola – le contestó ella simplemente, devolviéndole la mirada con seriedad

Hermione se quedó esperando a que Malfoy le dijera algo, pero el rubio no decía nada, solo la miraba con una expresión neutral en la cara. Algo incómoda ella bajó la cabeza y volvió a sumergirse en su libro de Runas, así tal vez el Slytherin se aburría y la dejaba en paz. Pero en vez de eso, la chica oyó:

- Esto es para Potter, llévaselo – dijo el rubio autoritariamente, como era su costumbre, y en el campo visual de la castaña aparecieron un paquetito y una nota

- ¿Y por qué no se lo llevas tu? Él esta en la torre de Gryffindor ahora – contestó ella con el tono de quien explica que dos más dos son cuatro

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Cuestionó el rubio espantado – Ni bajo un Imperius me acerco a ese nido de patéticos leones

La expresión de asco total del Slytherin hizo a Hermione rodar los ojos

- Te recuerdo que Harry también es un "Patético león", Malfoy… - habló con exasperación

El darse cuenta de esa verdad dejó a Draco sin palabras, y como el rubio ya no dijo más nada Hermione volvió a sumergirse una vez más en su libro

- … No es lo mismo – escuchó la chica que el rubio dijo de repente - ¿Se lo llevarás o no?

- No soy una lechuza Malfoy – contestó la castaña simplemente sin despegar los ojos del texto

- ………… - Sintió Hermione que el otro murmuraba

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó levantando al vista

- ………… - susurró de nuevo el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado

- No te oigo, dilo más fuerte

- ….. Por favor – dijo el chico al fin mirándola a los ojos, ella solo pestañó incrédula. Draco suspiró rodando los ojos, y volvió a repetir – Por favor Granger, llévaselo a Potter

- Bien, lo haré – aceptó ella tomando el paquete con una sonrisa, internamente bastante asombrada

Hermione continuaba sonriendo mientras el rubio sin decir nada más se levantaba y se iba de la biblioteca, con su porte seguro y su andar digno del Príncipe de las Serpientes

En la Sala común de Gryffindor un rato más tarde Harry abría el dichoso paquete que dentro contenía una caja con pastelitos de vainilla, y la nota rezaba: 'La próxima consulta con Sauvage es dentro de dos semanas'.

Los pasteles que tenían la etiqueta de Honeyduckes y la caligrafía elegante de Draco hicieron a Harry sonreír.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

La fiesta de Halloween había transcurrido con su acostumbrada normalidad. Excepto para cierto chico pelinegro que no podía dejar de quejarse y sentirse incómodo. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione y había comenzado a sentir un ligero dolor en sus pezones que no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar con el pasar de los minutos.

Le consultó a Hermione qué podía ser y ella como si estuviera explicando que dos más dos suman cuatro, le dijo que esa molestia era a causa de que se estaban empezando a desarrollar las glándulas mamarias que luego le servirían para alimentar al bebe. Harry decidió que al otro día pasaría por el despacho de Madame Pomfrey para preguntarle si podría darle algo para aliviar ese molesto dolor.

Cuando acabó la celebración todos los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivas salas comunes, algunos a dormir, otros a continuar la fiesta y otros simplemente a quedarse por ahí hasta que les picara el sueño y fueran a acostarse.

Particularmente en la sala de Gryffindor la mayoría de los alumnos mayores, sobre todo los de sexto y séptimo estaban aún despiertos y armando bullicio, mientras que los más chicos estaban ya en sus camas.

Harry permanecía despierto, estaba inquieto por el dolor en sus pezones, pero no le apetecía ir a acostarse porque aún no tenía sueño. Hermione estaba en su cuarto y sus otros compañeros estaban ocupados, salvo Neville Longbottom que se encontraba sentado solo en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Sin pensarlo mucho fue a sentarse a su lado

- Hola Neville ¿te molesta si me quedo contigo un rato?

- Claro que no Harry, adelante – contestó el chico

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, escuchando el barullo que hacían sus compañeros, hasta que Harry se aburrió de solo escuchar

- Emmm… ¿y cómo te va con tu compañero de estudios de Slytherin Nev? – quiso saber el moreno, para sacar algo de conversación

- ¿Con Goyle? Digamos que me podría ir mejor… - contestó el chico con desgana - y a ti, ¿cómo te va con Malfoy?

- Oh! Me va mm… - Harry se contuvo antes de decir nada más. Estuvo muy a punto de confesar que le iba maravillosamente bien con ese sexy Slytherin rubio, pero por suerte se calló antes de hacerlo. No estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría Neville si supiera que en esos momentos babeaba por Draco Malfoy - … me va más o menos, ya sabes… no puedes esperar mucho de alguien como Malfoy

- Sí, te entiendo. No es como si los Slytherins estuvieran haciendo un mínimo de esfuerzo para cooperar con éste asunto de los grupos. El otro día estábamos con Goyle haciendo, o intentando hacer los deberes para transformaciones cuando apareció Malfoy y lo llamó para que se fuera con él, y el muy idiota de Goyle se marchó sin decirme una sola palabra, sin disculpas ni nada, dejándome hacer todo el trabajo a mi solo… eso fue muy descortés de su parte

- El día que vea a Goyle siendo cortés, se termina el mundo Neville… - dijo Harry con una sonrisita, que le contagió a Longbottom

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas cuando un grito fuerte resonó en la sala común

- ¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ LAVENDER, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SALIR CONTIGO, NO ME BUSQUES MÁS!!

Ambos chicos voltearon hacia donde provenían los gritos, y vieron a Ron mirando muy furiosamente a Lavender Brown, con los puños apretados fuertemente y la respiración agitada por el grito. La chica miraba al pelirrojo con los ojos desorbitados, y una mezcla de rabia y miedo en la expresión de su cara.

Al darse cuenta de que tal vez había gritado demasiado fuerte, Ron se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse y sin mirar a nadie se fue velozmente hacia la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, con la expresión más enfurruñada que nadie le había visto jamás, realmente el pelirrojo estaba muy cabreado

- Algo raro está pasando con Ron últimamente, está muy alterado – sentenció Neville

- Mhm... – le contestó Harry, sabiendo el porqué de parte de su cabreo

- Por cierto, he notado que ya casi no están juntos todo el día como antes, ¿se pelearon? – indagó Neville

- Bueno… digamos que Ron fue el que se peleó conmigo

- Explícame – pidió el chico rollizo, no entendiendo del todo las palabras de Harry

- Verás, es que… Ron se enteró de algo que hice, y que no le gustó mucho… y se enojó muchísimo conmigo, desde hace días que no me habla…- Después de decir esas palabras Harry se quedó callado, y Neville, harto de esperar, preguntó:

- Ya veo… Y… ¿qué fue eso que hiciste supuestamente tan malo y que a Ron no le gustó?

- Es que, Neville… yo…. No sé si deba contarte Nev…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo fue?

¿Qué si fue malo? No, definitivamente los besos, las caricias y demás cosas que Malfoy le había hecho esa noche en las mazmorras eran de todo menos malas…

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que ya no pensaba en el episodio del castigo como algo malo o feo… sino más bien con algo de… añoranza?

- ¡NO! Quiero decir ¡Sí!, bueno… no sé…Es que es algo complicado, bastante complicado en realidad…

- Cuéntamelo, no me escandalizaré. Si me lo dices tal vez pueda ayudarte a que se arreglen tus cosas con Ron

- Bueno, em… no sé por dónde empezar…. – miró a los lados a ver si alguien estaba escuchándolos, y al comprobar que nadie lo hacía, tomó aire - Yo me… Ay! Creo que mejor no te lo digo! Capaz que después me odias, como lo hace Ron…

- Harry, Ron no te odia, estoy seguro, y yo tampoco te odiaré. Vamos, cuéntame

- Es que… Neville, yo necesito descargarme, tengo que contárselo a alguien más… ¡Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, que quedará entre tu y yo!

- Ya Harry, no creo que sea para tanto, ni que hubieras matado a alguien

- Ojalá hubiera sido solo eso! Así me mandaban directo a Azkaban y listo…

- ¿Lo que hiciste fue peor? ¿Crees que hay algo peor que asesinar a alguien? – le preguntó Neville con extrañeza en su rostro

- ¿Qué me dices de acostarte con la persona que más odias en el mundo? – soltó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¡¡Lo hiciste con SNAPE?! – gritó Longbottom escandalizado

- ¿Qué? ¡¡NO!! Cállate y escúchame…

Entre susurros Harry le contó a Neville todo lo sucedido, sus consecuencias y lo que Harry sentía con respecto a todo. Neville lo escuchó con envidiable paciencia, no haciendo ningún tipo de comentario durante todo el relato del ojiverde, aunque por supuesto no pudo dejar de abrir los ojos como platos cuando Harry le confesó que se había acostado con Draco Malfoy, y casi se le cae la quijada cuando supo del embarazo del pelinegro.

Al concluir el relato, Harry lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio, extrañamente, se sentía más liviano.

A Neville le tomó cerca de cinco minutos reaccionar, y cuando lo logró, todo lo que pudo decir fue:

- Harry, yo creía que eras osado, pero esto que me contaste definitivamente sobrepasa mis límites de credibilidad….

- ¡Te juro que todo lo que te conté es cierto! – le dijo Harry, para luego callar. Después de un rato de silencio, en el que Neville parecía estar procesando aún todo lo que el ojiverde le había dicho, Harry se animó a confesar -... Neville, muchas gracias, por escucharme. En verdad, no te imaginas lo bien que me ha hecho

- Así que…. ¿ahora sales con Malfoy? ¿Oficialmente?

- Bueno, no sé si oficialmente, pero sí, algo así… ¡¡Por favor no le digas a nadie!!

- Calma Harry, no lo haré..… ¿Quieres que haga la promesa inquebrantable? – ofreció el chico algo divertido

- No, no creo que sea para tanto…. – le contestó Harry con la misma diversión, pero luego de un rato, adoptó una pose seria, y dijo - Aunque creo si alguien más llega a enterarse, me muero

- Yymmm…. Dime, ¿cómo se siente? – quiso saber Longbottom

- El qué?

- Ya sabes… el embarazo

- Aah, bueno. Es algo extraño

Harry y Neville estuvieron un rato más conversando antes de ir a dormir. El moreno le contó a su compañero todo lo que pudo de su sentir hacia su embarazo, le contó lo emocionante que fue todo desde el momento en que se enteró que estaba esperando y que ya no podía esperar más para saber el sexo del bebé, se quejó de lo raro que le parecían sus repentinos ataques de ánimo y el incomprensible antojo de tocino con dulce de leche..

Ya en la cama a punto de dormirse el ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en que aunque no estuviera bien con Ron, aún tenía otros amigos en quienes podía confiar y con los cuales compartir sus cosas.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

- Mmh!! Qué rico!! – decía Harry a cada rato entre bocado y bocado. Se encontraba con Draco dentro del lujoso carruaje que los llevaba hacia el consultorio del Mdm. Sauvage. A Harry se le habían antojado pastelitos de vainilla y Draco lo había llevado a una de las pastelerías más refinadas de Paris antes de dirigirse hacia el despacho del medimago – Nunca imaginé que los pasteles de vainilla franceses fueran tan deliciosos!!

Draco prefirió no emitir comentario alguno. Miraba ausente el paisaje parisino a través de la ventana del coche intentando no sentir el olor a la crema de vainilla de los pastelitos que el moreno deglutía con tanto placer. El rubio estaba en medio de una contradicción interna: por un lado le agradaba la cara de satisfacción del ojiverde y por otro le producía nauseas el fuerte olor dulce de la vainilla.

- Draco ¿qué te pasa? – indagó el moreno al observar al Slytherin mirar hacia fuera tan ido en sus pensamientos y con un gracioso mohín de asco en la cara.

- ¿Ya acabaste de comer? – respondió Malfoy sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Harry, Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrayendo una golosina de menta se la extendió al Gryffindor – Cómete esto por favor

- No tienes remedio… - susurró Harry mientras se metía el caramelo en la boca

Al llegar al consultorio de Mael Sauvage éste los atendió enseguida. Hizo pasar a Harry detrás del biombo como la vez anterior a cambiarse la ropa por una bata y luego a acostarse sobre una camilla. Una vez más Draco observaba todo desde una respetuosa distancia. Después de todo, por muy Slytherin ambicioso que fuera, seguía siendo un caballero.

- Muy bien _Dgaco, acégcate pog favog_ – pidió el francés al rubio

Una vez que el rubio se situó al lado de la camilla donde estaba Harry, el medimago procedió con sus explicaciones

- _Ahoga_ le _hagé_ unos hechizos a _Haggy_ _paga sabeg _como se _encuentga – _Las chispas de colores comenzaron a salir del estómago del Gryffindor y éste junto al rubio las miraban intrigados. En cambio el medimago analizaba los resultados de sus encantamientos con mucha concentración – Bueno _Haggy_, tienes una _ligega_ deficiencia de _Hieggo_, no es nada _ggave_! Te _gecetagué_ una poción _paga_ eso. Igual me _gustaguía_ que _comiegas_ más alimentos _gicos_ en _hieggo_ _paga equilibgagte_ – aclaró y prosiguió con la ejecución de más encantamientos – Bien, _pagece seg_ que todo lo demás está en _pegfecto ogden_ – concluyó con una amable sonrisa – _Ahoga pgocedeguemos_ con el _Hologgama_ Mágico

- Disculpe Medimago, pero ¿qué es un Holograma Mágico? – quiso saber Harry

- En Medimagia un _Hologgama_ Mágico _segía_ lo que los Muggles llaman… eeh… "_Eclogafgía_" ¿puede _seg_?

- Eh.. sí. Creo que la palabra correcta es "Ecografía" – aclaró el moreno

- Exacto muchacho, eso mismo. Bueno, con este _Hologgama_ Mágico _podgemos escuchag_ los latidos del bebé ¿están listos? – dijo el hombre y ambos chicos asintieron ansiosos

Mael se concentró y largó un hechizo de un ligero color ambarino que impactó directo en el vientre de Harry. Se vieron unas chispas de colores brotar de la zona de impacto junto a un humito dorado del cual se empezaba a distinguir un ruidito rítmico que cada vez se hacía más fuerte

Tun… tum… tuntum… tunTUM… TUNTUM…. TUNTUM…. TUNTUM…. TUNTUM….

A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y Draco escuchaba fascinado los latidos. Sin pensarlo el rubio buscó con su mano la del Gryffindor que reposaba a un costado de su cuerpo sobre la camilla y la apretó levemente. Ambos muchachos buscaron conectar sus miradas y susurraron a la vez embelesados:

- Es nuestro bebé…

Harry estaba muy emocionado. Las lágrimas de alegría corrían sobre sus mejillas sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Sentía una felicidad enorme que le hinchaba el pecho y le hacía sonreír ampliamente.

Draco por su lado también estaba emocionado. El sentimiento encontrado que le provocaba estar escuchando los latidos del corazoncito de una criatura que era su propio hijo… era una sensación difícil de descifrar. Aún así no era capaz de expresar su sentir tan sinceramente como lo hacía el moreno, sus diecisiete años de práctica del Autocontrol Malfoy le impedían hacerlo. En su rostro solo se vislumbraba una breve sonrisa y un brillito de fascinación en sus ojos azul-plateados, que eran manifestaciones de una milésima parte del torbellino de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

- Ahí lo tienen señores, su _cogazón_ late con _fuegza_ y _nogmalmente_ – Acotó el medimago viendo enternecido las reacciones de ambos estudiantes - _Ahoga hagué_ un _pag_ de chequeos más y ya _podgas cambiagte_ la bata _pog_ tu _gopa, Haggy_.

El moreno estaba que no podía articular palabra alguna. Le temblaban las piernas cuando se levantó de la camilla una vez que el medimago terminó de revisarlo y no pudo expresarle con palabras el agradecimiento que sentía cuando tuvieron que despedirse. Estaba mudo de la emoción.

Ya de vuelta en el carruaje el ojiverde solo sonreía con las manos sobre su vientre que ya presentaba una ligera curvatura. Dentro de él estaba creciendo fuerte y sanamente una criatura, un bebé, su hijo…

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry estaba que se moría de sueño. En mitad de la cena de esa noche casi se caía dormido sobre su plato de comida, así que para evitar un episodio vergonzoso decidió irse a dormir temprano. Se despidió de Hermione y sus compañeros Gryffindors y salió del Gran Comedor.

Iba muy ensimismado subiendo las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pensando en lo suave y confortable que era su camita, cuando algo, o más bien alguien llamó poderosamente su atención. En la cima de la escalera, justo en frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

El moreno no se podía explicar cómo era posible que estuviera el rubio allí siendo que cinco minutos atrás se encontraba en el Gran Comedor cenando, así que se apresuró a subir las escaleras que le faltaban para preguntárselo.

- Draco, ¿qué… - comenzó el ojiverde pero se detuvo a media frase, algo no era normal

Primero que nada, que Draco estuviera ahí esperándolo ya era algo sumamente extraño, puesto que el rubio no se acercaría a territorio Gryffindor ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Luego estaba su sonrisa. El slytherin siempre que sonreía, si no era con burla o con socarronería era con lujuria, pero la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Malfoy ahora era forzada y odiosa, se notaba a la legua que era falsa. Y por último estaba su perfume. Draco gustaba de las fragancias mentoladas, y ahora él olía a Vainilla. Y eso era lo más extraño de todo, ya que el rubio odiaba la vainilla. Por una fracción de segundo al moreno se le cruzó por la cabeza que Malfoy venía de traicionarlo y de estar con otra persona que usara ese perfume y el olor se le habría quedado impregnado, pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el propio Draco en cuestión

- ¡Hola Harry, cariño! Te estaba buscando bebé… – dijo el chico acercándose al ojiverde y abrazándolo, le dio un beso en la mejilla

A cada segundo que transcurría el moreno se convencía más de que algo extraño se traía el rubio entre manos. El Draco que Harry enfrentaba todos los días nunca lo trataba de esta forma falsamente dulce, ni mucho menos optaba por decirle "cariño" ni ningún otro de esos apodos cursis de mujer, y cuando iba a besarlo era directamente en la boca. Todo se sentía bastante raro. Harry se moría por saber qué le estaba pasando al rubio y una vez más lo sacó de sus pensamientos al decirle

- Escucha cielo ¿qué te parece si tu y yo tenemos un poco de acción ahora, eh?... – propuso el Slytherin cambiando su tono de voz de normal a sensual, y a pesar de que ahora el rubio estaba actuando más como el Draco Malfoy que conocía a Harry no podía dejarle de parecer que algo inusual estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué de un momento para otro al rubio se le ocurría usar absurdos apelativos románticos cuando antes nunca lo había hecho? Sus pensamientos se vieron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando bruscamente se vio apresado contra la pared por Draco. Le dolía el lugar en su espalda que había sido golpeado contra la pared a un costado del retrato de la Dama Gorda y el ojiverde expreso su dolor con un quejido, pero a Draco pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Harry no atinaba a reaccionar, el comportamiento del Slytherin le parecía tan raro; de pronto sintió como el rubio había comenzado a besarlo en el cuello, pero no se sentía bien como antes, ni remotamente parecido. Ahora Draco era rudo y frío, no cálido y sensual como las veces anteriores.

- Draco.. ¿qué… espera ¡¡No!! – Harry trató de detenerlo, pero el rubio no se dejó empujar lejos de su cuerpo, apresó las muñecas del moreno con rudeza y forzó un beso en su boca, un beso que a Harry no le gustó para nada.

Era un contacto insulso y sin la acostumbrada sensualidad que el ojiazul solía tener para con él y que le gustaba tanto.

Al sentir la reticencia de Harry a colaborar, Draco intentó sacarle la ropa a prepo y comenzó a propinarle besos cada vez más rudos hasta el punto de casi lastimarlo.

- No, para… ¡¡Malfoy para!! – Harry forcejeaba pero el shock y el miedo que este Malfoy tan agresivo le provocaban no lo dejaba hacer uso de toda su fuerza física para liberarse.

- ¡No voy a parar Potter! – exclamó Draco con una voz tan fría que una vez más dejó a Harry sorprendido, más de lo que ya estaba – Necesito saberlo… saber qué mierda es lo que tienes que te hace tan especial para él… - susurraba Malfoy aún intentando forzarlo, tratando de desprenderle la camisa. Tenía una expresión de ira que asustó a Harry. Estaba empecinado en lograr su cometido.

Sin previo aviso el Slytherin aventó al moreno al suelo y éste aterrorizado se cubrió el vientre con una mano, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando el imbécil de Malfoy? ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que con esa violencia podía dañar al bebé? De pronto vio cómo el rubio se le venía encima, lo más probable que para apresarlo contra el piso donde tenía menos movilidad y seguir forzándolo, pero ésta vez Harry no iba a permitirlo, el rubio estaba sobrepasando los límites de su paciencia y comprensión, y si hacía esto para acostarse con él otra vez estaba llegando demasiado lejos ya.

Antes de que Draco lograra acostarse sobre él, Harry logró lanzarlo lejos de una fuerte patada en su pecho. El moreno se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y escuchó que desde el suelo Malfoy maldecía en voz alta

- ¡¡Maldito seas Potter!! Eso me dolió… ¡Ya verás! – gritó y se incorporó yendo derecho hacia donde se encontraba Harry, al borde de las escaleras que pensaba bajar para huir de ese Malfoy agresivo que no le gustaba nada.

Harry no sabía que hacer. No podía hechizar al rubio porque había dejado su varita en su cuarto, y para ir a buscarla debía pasar por sobre el Slytherin y no iba a arriesgarse a que el rubio siguiera lastimándolo, así que resuelto comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero fue detenido en mitad de su huida por Malfoy que lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo, le apretaba tanto que de seguro lo estaba lastimando. Harry empezó a forcejear para librarse del agarre, pero no pudo ya que el rubio lo apretó aún más fuerte

- ¡¡Suéltame Malfoy!! ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¡¡SUELTAME YA!! – gritaba Harry mientras seguía forcejeando

- ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA POTTER!! – gritaba Draco fuera de si – Por su culpa mi vida es un completo infierno… si me deshago de ti y de ese maldito bastardo – expresó el Slytherin mirando hacia su vientre con tanto odio que Harry sintió deseos de llorar – Mi vida será normal otra vez, y él volverá conmigo ¡ya verás!

Esas últimas palabras dejaron a Harry completamente bloqueado, él creía que Malfoy aceptaba que iba a tener un hijo… nunca se imagino que la idea le causara tanta rabia y repugnancia… Estaba en un shock tan grande que no pudo impedirlo cuando Draco lo empujó hacia abajo y él comenzó a rodar por las escaleras…

Mientras caía Harry pudo escuchar cómo el rubio reía, pero su último pensamiento coherente antes de golpearse la cabeza y caer inconsciente al pie de las escaleras fue como la risa histérica tan impropia de Malfoy fue transformándose en una… risa histérica de… mujer…

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

El griterío de los cuadros y el llanto de la Dama Gorda atrajeron a todos los Gryffindors que estaban en el Gran Comedor y algunos alumnos más de otras casas, entre ellos Blaise Zabini.

Ron y Hermione casi se mueren ante semejante visión, allí al pie de las escaleras estaba su amigo Harry desmayado y al lado un pequeño charco de sangre que le salía de una herida que tenía en la cabeza. Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que correr al lado del moreno gritando frente a todos los Gryffindors

- ¡¡El bebé!!

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado con mi repentino rapto de inspiración. Espero de verdad que el capítulo 11 llegue pronto, lo tengo casi todo pensado, falta escribirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y también espero recibir algún review, solo para saber qué les pareció.

Me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo cap, y voy a lanzar una pregunta: ¿Alguno de ustedes es fan de alguna banda de J Rock?

Quiero saber porque yo si lo soy (Dir en grey, Gazette, Alice Nine, Luna Sea, X Japan entre muuuuuuchas otras) y me gustaría contactarme con gente fan para intercambiar opiniones y cosas.

Bueno, ahora si me despido, espero comentarios!!

_Terminado__ el__ día__: 11 de Junio del 2008, a las 03.38 am_


	11. Una boca floja es directamente proporcio

Letras Prohibidas:

Las Leyendas del Profeta del Olvido

_By Srta Misao Maxwell_

* * *

_**Nota: Quiero mandarle un saludo muy muy especial a Rei Kaida por sus palabras de apoyo en , las valoro mucho, Gracias!! Y a Ros Potter, Ros-chan divina!!! Has comentado en todos los caps del fic en slasHeaven, lo valoro mucho también. Y por supuesto un cariño muy grande a todas las hermosas personas que me han esperado con paciencia y están hoy leyendo esto, y a todas las que han comentado en los lugares que tengo publicado mi fic. Gracias a todos!! Les dedico este capítulo a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Nos leemos pronto!!**_

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Una boca floja es directamente proporcional a un castigo enorme.**

Sentados en un banco del pasillo donde estaba la enfermería del colegio Ron y Hermione esperaban impacientes. A pesar de que muchos alumnos habían visto a Harry al pie de las escaleras y muchos de ellos, la mayoría Gryffindors se habían quedado preocupadísimos por el moreno ojiverde, La profesora McGonagall les había prohibido a todos ocupar el pasillo de la enfermería excepto a ellos dos, sus mejores amigos. Sirius había sido enterado del suceso también, además de Remus, y ahora ambos hombres se encontraban dentro de la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Harry.

El pelirrojo sacaba y volvía a introducir el forro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones en un intento inconsciente de canalizar la urgencia que tenía de saber sobre el estado de Harry, mientras que la chica se mordía los labios y miraba con los ojos llorosos hacia la puerta esperando a cada segundo que Poppy saliera para decirles algo.

- ¿… Hermione? – llamó Ron, y en el silencio del pasillo su voz grave resonó hasta en lo más alto del techo

- ¿Mh? – respondió la castaña no queriendo hablar, temerosa de que se le quebrara la voz del llanto que hacía rato estaba conteniendo

- ¿Por qué llamaste a Harry 'Bebe' cuando lo vimos tirado en el piso? – soltó el pelirrojo como al descuido, pero con la intriga carcomiéndole las entrañas

Ronald se alertó cuando ante su pregunta la castaña intentó contener un gemido y luego largó el llanto. Hermione lloraba tapándose la cara con las manos, y entre sus sollozos el pelirrojo pudo entender:

- Es que… snif Harrry… y es…. ta snif…esp… bebé… snif

- Espera Mione, así no te entiendo nada – dijo Ron, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica intentando tranquilizarla – cálmate

- Snif…. Es que… aahhhh..- Hermione se detuvo y suspiró, sintiendo el cálido abrazo amigo de Ron. Limpiándose las lágrimas y suspirando otra vez, continuó – Es que Harry está embarazado Ronald…

La chica sintió claramente cómo la musculatura del brazo del pelirrojo se tensó ante esa confesión.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que… el maldito hurón bastardo embarazó a Harry? – Ron se incorporó del asiento, sus hombros temblando por la fuerza que hacía al apretar los puños - ¡¿Y QUE EL IMBÉCIL DE HARRY SE DEJÓ EMBARAZAR?! – Gritó al fin, encarando a la castaña que seguía sentada

- ¡¡DETENTE RON!! – Le gritó como respuesta, levantándose también con nuevas lágrimas en lo ojos - ¡Harry está mal ahora, y no necesita que te pongas a gritar de esa forma! Él…

- ¡¡¡DRACOOO!!!

Otro grito interrumpió a Hermione. Ambos Gryffindors miraron hacia el lugar de origen del grito, que eran las escaleras que subían hacia el pasillo de la enfermería. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber quién había gritado. Por el pasillo venía caminando como bólido Draco Malfoy, seguido de un agitado Blaise Zabini que volvió a gritar

- ¡Draco espérame!

Antes de que el rubio pudiera golpear en la puerta de la enfermería (porque aunque tenía prisa y secretamente estaba desesperado por saber de Harry seguía siendo un Malfoy y los modales estaban primero) un fuerte golpe en la cara lo tiró de espaldas al piso.

- ¡¡RON!! – gritó Hermione intentando detener a su amigo, que había acorralado al rubio contra el suelo y se estaba preparando para darle un segundo puñetazo

Antes de que el Gryffindor diera el segundo golpe, Zabini lo agarró fuertemente de los brazos sacándolo de encima del rubio

- ¡¡Suéltame imbécil!! – Forcejeaba Ron intentando zafarse de la llave que Blaise le estaba haciendo - ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR HURÓN DE MIERDA!! – Le gritó a Malfoy que aún seguía en el piso sujetándose la quijada dolorida

- ¡¡¡SILENCIOOO!!! – Se oyó un nuevo grito, y todos miraron hacia la puerta de la enfermería que ahora estaba abierta - ¡¡Este es un lugar donde intentan descansar personas enfermas señores!!

La envejecida pero no por eso menos autoritaria voz de McGonagall hizo que todos se calmaran. Blaise soltó a Ronald que había dejado de forcejear y Draco se incorporó del suelo

- ¿Cómo está Potter? – quiso saber el rubio

- ¡¡No preguntes por Harry serpiente asquerosa, no tienes derecho de estar aquí!! ¡¡VETE!! – Saltó el pelirrojo

- ¡¡BASTA RONALD!! – gritó la chica

- ¡¡¡HE DICHO SILENCIO!!! – Volvió a alzar Minerva la voz – El señor Potter se encuentra bien, está bajo el efecto de una poción tranquilizante ahora y esta durmiendo. Le he pedido a Madame Pomfrey que les avise cuando Harry se encuentre consciente y así podrán venir a verlo, ahora regresen todos a sus Salas Comunes – viendo que ninguno de los adolescentes se movía, volvió a alzar un poco la voz - ¡Ahora!

* * *

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos esa noche se sentía muy extraño. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía un atípico adormecimiento en todos sus sentidos muy distinto a la sensación que te queda en el cuerpo cuando estas recién despierto. Pestañeó un par de veces y trató de enfocar un objeto cercano para intentar identificar dónde se encontraba, pero al no tener sus gafas puestas solo veía figuras borrosas. Como su sentido de la vista no lo ayudó cerró los ojos un momento, y en ese instante los últimos recuerdos florecieron en su mente.

Recordó a Malfoy actuando muy extraño, recordó el forcejeó que tuvo con el rubio… y recordó que este inesperadamente lo arrojó por la escalera luego de decirle cosas horribles.

Alarmado se llevó las manos hacia su estómago temiendo por la vida del bebé, y justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar Madame Pomfrey advirtió que se estaba moviendo y acudió a su lado para calmarlo.

- No te preocupes Potter, el bebé está bien – lo tranquilizó la medimaga, viendo cómo los ojos del moreno se llenaban de lágrimas y se mordía el labio inferior palpándose el vientre – fue un verdadero milagro que no ocurriera nada. El único levemente dañado fuiste tu que te golpeaste en la cabeza, pero fuera de eso está todo bien

Así que estaba en la enfermería, y el adormecimiento que sentía era probablemente una poción tranquilizadora o algo. Harry suspiró largando el aire que estaba reteniendo inconscientemente en sus pulmones, y aflojó sus músculos tensionados por el nerviosismo y el miedo de posiblemente haber perdido al bebé por la caída. Por más que Poppy dijera que estaba todo bien y que el daño había sido leve, a él la herida en su frente le pulsaba y dolía un montón, la caída había sido fuerte en verdad.

Sin embargo el dolor en su cabeza no era tan fuerte y no pulsaba tanto como el desgarro que sentía en el pecho, ahora que estaba más despabilado y con todos los recuerdos frescos en la memoria.

A su mente acudían las crueles palabras que había escuchado de Malfoy antes de caer, y el moreno se debatía entre la rabia, la decepción y la incredulidad de saber al rubio responsable del intento de homicidio contra él y su hijo. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.

- Realmente Potter ¡Qué torpeza la tuya! ¿Cómo fue que terminaste resbalando y cayendo de esa forma por las escaleras? – indagó la medimaga, revisando entre unos frasquitos de pociones

- No me caí… - susurró Harry conteniendo la voz - … me tiraron… - confesó, y con un ademán furioso se limpió las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

No iba a llorar más por ese imbécil mal nacido de Malfoy. Tenía que ser fuerte para enfrentar al rubio y demostrarle que no le importaba su rechazo, y que ahora lo odiaba más que antes por lo que había hecho. Tenía que ser así, aunque por dentro el alma se le hiciera jirones…

Cuando Poppy estaba por preguntarle quién había sido capaz de semejante acto, se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería y por ellas entraron el director Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Hermione, Ron y detrás de ellos… el dichoso Draco Malfoy.

Harry al ver a Slytherin sintió como todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron de nuevo, y solo por respeto a Poppy y a la enfermería se contuvo de gritarle al rubio unos cuantos improperios.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se vio enredado entre un par de brazos que lo apretaron fuerte, y desde su propio cuello pudo escuchar la voz sollozante de Hermione

- ¡¡Merlín Harry!! Snif… ¡Qué susto!... – la chica aflojó su abrazo e incorporándose lo suficiente como para ver a Harry a los ojos siguió hablando mientras con una mano se limpiaba las lágrimas - ¿Estás bien? Snif… ¡¿Ah, cómo sucedió esto!? ¿Acaso tropezaste? Nos asustamos mucho cuando te vimos tirado al pie de las escaleras

- Casualmente Señorita Granger – la interrumpió Pomfrey – El Señor Potter acaba de decirme que no se cayó, sino que alguien lo arrojó escaleras abajo…

Hermione no pudo suprimir un gritito de horror, mientras McGonagall se tapaba la boca con la mano y Dumbledore achicaba sus ojos pensativamente…

- ¿Quien fue? – se escucho una voz baja contenida al pie de la cama donde se encontraba Harry

El moreno alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rubio Slytherin y sus hombros anchos crispados por la fuerza que hacia al apretar sus puños. Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, esa serpiente miserable era muy buen actor. No lo comprendía tampoco. ¿Qué ganaba al montarse esa actuación si tarde o temprano terminarían descubriéndolo?

Potter iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Ron le ganó de mano

- ¡¡Será mejor que te largues Malfoy!! No eres una visita grata

- Ron ¡por favor! – pidió Hermione hastiada, abrazando más fuerte al moreno en cama

La chica notó claramente cómo su amigo ojiverde se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar en su abrazo, y también cómo el chico tenía la mirada clavada en sus puños cerrados sobre su regazo

- ¡Cierra el hocico Weasley! Solo quiero saber quien fue para darle lo que se merece…

Ante esas palabras Harry no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y clavarla en la gris del rubio. En ella encontró furia, deseos de venganza, y no lo entendió. Era un Slytherin muy buen mentiroso e hipócrita

- Vete Malfoy – pidió Harry en un susurro conteniendo las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón que no quería verlo nunca más en su vida - ¡Vete y no me molestes más!

- Harry, creo que necesitas descansar un poco más – Sentenció el anciano director al notar el ambiente incómodo y tenso que se estaba generando

- No necesito descansar, solo quiero que Malfoy se valla de mi vista y de mi vida, VETE!! – le escupió esas palabras por sobre el hombro de Hermione que seguía abrazándolo

- Pero Harry… – lo atajó Hermione con los ojos enormes como platos separándose un poco de él, no entendiendo qué estaba pasando

- ¡Vete Malfoy! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡LÁRGATE! – Volvió a gritarle Harry

El rubio estaba estático es su lugar sin comprender que estaba sucediendo ¿por qué el Gryffindor le gritaba de esa manera? Tenía sus ojos grises abiertos todo lo que daban y clavados en los verdes de Harry que expresaban una furia y un dolor que le contrajeron las entrañas. Dolía verlo sufrir de esa manera. Aún así su sorpresa solo la expresaban sus ojos, en la cara tenía compuesta una perfecta máscara de indiferencia e inexpresividad muy propia de sí mismo.

Harry al ver que el Slytherin no movía ni un pelo, continuó gritándole

- ¡¿Qué esperas Malfoy?! ¡¡VETE!! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, desgraciado?! ¡¡Márchate!! – gritaba Harry cada vez más fuera de sí, zarandeándose entre los brazos de Hermione que intentaba retenerlo con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos

- ¡¡SUFICIENTE!! ¡Silencio Potter!– se oyó la voz de Madame Pomfrey – Creo que será mejor que se retire Señor Malfoy, es claro que su permanencia en la enfermería está alterando la estabilidad de mi paciente – Habló la medimaga imponiendo el orden, mientras que con manos expertas y gentiles separaba a Hermione del chico y volvía a recostar a Harry en la camilla y le daba un vasito con poción tranquilizante – Bebe esto Harry – le pidió ahora mirando a los ojos al moreno infundiéndole calma

- Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, acompañen al Señor Malfoy afuera por favor, luego les informaré de todo – pidió con autoridad el Director

Hermione asintió y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos dejó un casto beso en la mejilla de Harry antes de hacer lo que le habían encomendado. Ronald en cambio continuaba plantado en el suelo con una mirada de incredulidad en sus ojos azules que iban de Harry a Malfoy y de Malfoy a Harry. La escena lo había dejado mudo, cosa increíble en él, no atinaba a reaccionar, se sentía como superado por la situación. Las ideas chocaban en su mente y las emociones hacían lo suyo en su pecho. Seguía dolido y desconcertado por la reciente información del embarazo del moreno y su relación amorosa con el hurón Slytherin, pero por otro lado le había aliviado el volver a escuchar al moreno tratar al otro como en los viejos tiempos. Ese hecho le dio el pensamiento de que no todo estaba perdido. Aún así esas ideas encontradas continuaban haciendo cortocircuito en su cabeza, y fue sacado de su mutismo por Hermione quien lo tironeaba de un brazo hacia la salida de la enfermería.

Con una total impotencia Draco apretó los puños y la mandíbula aún dolorida por el golpe del pelirrojo, y cerrando los ojos se dio la media vuelta para irse, no comprendía nada y quería hacer muchas preguntas y recibir respuestas concretas. Sobre todas las cosas quería hablar con Potter, sentía muy dentro suyo la necesidad de hacer algo para que el moreno ojiverde estuviera bien, tranquilo y que no le volviera a gritar de esa manera, pero le crispaba los nervios el no saber que estaba ocurriendo y por qué el moreno lo rechazaba de esa forma, siendo que hasta hace unos días lo había tenido entre sus brazos y se había sentido tan jodidamente bien.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta hacia el pasillo lo detuvo la voz de Dumbledore

- Espéreme en la entrada de mi oficina señor Malfoy, necesito hablar con usted

- Sí Señor – dijo el rubio sin voltearse y salió del lugar

Harry se notaba más calmado gracias a la poción y a que el Slytherin ya no estaba presente, ahora se hallaba recostado con los ojos cerrados y respirando normalmente, aunque con un brazo se tapaba los ojos y con el otro se palpaba el vientre, últimamente hacer eso lo relajaba. Aún así sabía que no debía aflojarse del todo, porque McGonagall y Dumbledore seguían allí, y eso era un claro signo de que sería prontamente sometido a un interrogatorio. Y no se equivocaba

- A la profesora McGonagall y a mi nos encantaría que nos contaras qué pasó Harry – dijo el Director acercando una silla al costado de la camilla y sentándose en ella

A pesar de estar más calmado Harry continuaba sintiéndose muy dolido y furioso, tanto que la sola idea de tener que hablar de lo ocurrido hacía que le vinieran ganas de llorar. Pero sabía que era mejor hablar ahora y no después, porque realmente deseaba que el mal rato vivido en la entrada a la torre Gryffindor fuera pronto agua pasada. Así que suspiró, carraspeó un par de veces e incorporándose apenas en la camilla pasó a relatarles a su director y jefa de casa lo ocurrido, omitiendo el detalle de intento de violación y lo extraño que el Slytherin le parecía esa tarde. Mientras hablaba iba rememorando en su mente cada instante del fatídico encuentro, y por Merlín que dolía…

- ¿Estás seguro de que fue el Señor Malfoy el responsable de éste desagradable episodio Harry? – cuestionó Dumbledore mirando al chico por sobre sus lentes de medialuna con esa típica mirada suya de te-estoy-leyendo-el-pensamiento-no-puedes-ocultarme-nada

Harry tragó saliva, esa mirada por parte del director siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso, le daba la sensación de estar desnudo frente a él, con todos sus pensamientos expuestos. Sin embargo sí había sido Malfoy. Había sido él quien lo tiró por la escalera y le dijo esas cosas tan horribles.

Harry se llevó una mano al vientre, por suerte su bebé estaba bien, pero el mismo Harry no estaba bien del todo. Algo dentro de él se sentía quebrado… el padre de su bebé había intentado asesinarlos… a ambos, y eso era algo que nunca le iba a perdonar.

Por más que lo intentara no podía olvidar las crueles palabras que el rubio le había dicho antes de empujarlo por la escalera, aún las escuchaba repiqueteando en sus oídos y le lastimaban tanto… También el hecho de que hubiera intentado forzarlo, y ese beso… Aún podía sentir en su boca el sabor amargo que le dejó ese beso tan frío que Malfoy le había dado ¡Tan diferente a los magníficos besos que el rubio solía darle!

¡No! No iba a perdonárselo nunca a la maldita serpiente

- Sí Profesor Dumbledore, estoy seguro de que fue él – sentenció con voz grave, sosteniéndole la mirada penetrante del Director.

- Muy bien Harry, hablaré con el Señor Malfoy al respecto. Ahora descansa que te hará muy bien

Con éstas últimas palabras el director se marchó de la enfermería, no sin antes dejarle a Harry sobre la mesita de luz un caramelo de limón por si las dudas

* * *

- ¡¡Finite Incantatem!! – se escucho una voz que causó eco en las paredes de aquel salón abandonado

Alissa Adams calló de rodillas al suelo polvoriento, temblando frenéticamente

- Muy bien querida ¡has sido de mucha utilidad! – Volvió a hablar la misma voz, acercándose a la chica arrodillada – Todo ha salido tal cual el plan

- P.. Par..kinson? Q.. que…? – preguntó Alissa confundida mirando hacia la persona parada frente a ella

La guardiana de Gryffindor no entendía nada, había estado esa noche caminando por los pasillos del castillo yendo hacia el Gran Comedor cuando de pronto se sintió jalada hacia un aula en desuso y a partir de ahí todo era negro y no recordaba nada. Y ahora estaba arrodillada en el piso, temblando incontrolablemente, vestida con un uniforme masculino de Slytherin y sintiéndose para el demonio. Muy dentro de sí tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo muy malo pero no tenía idea de qué.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Pansy Parkinson que volvió a hablarle

- Bueno querida ¡Gracias por todo! Jajaja – Alissa vio con horror como la Slytherin levantaba su varita y la ponía entre sus cejas - ¡¡Obliviate!!

Todo volvió a ser negro…

* * *

- Señor Malfoy, cuénteme qué sucedió el día de hoy – pidió amablemente el director ofreciéndole a Draco un caramelo de limón

Draco tragó saliva antes de aceptar el caramelo y llevárselo a la boca, no sabía cómo lo hacia el maldito viejo, pero lograba ponerlo muy nervioso con esa típica mirada suya de te-estoy-leyendo-el-pensamiento-no-puedes-ocultarme-nada.

Saboreó el dulce en su boca y distinguió un gusto atípico en él. Sonrió para sus adentros, viejo tramposo… Igual supuso que nadie podía reprenderle al Director de Hogwarts el rociar sus caramelos con Veritaserum…

Por su propio bien decidió cooperar e hizo memoria, se levantó en la mañana, se bañó y vistió, subió al Gran Comedor a desayunar y luego asistió a clases normalmente. Después del almuerzo se quedó en su sala común haciendo la tarea que tenía pendiente y en la tardecita se encerró en su cuarto a estar tranquilo y pensar en Potter y su no-nato problema (últimamente lo hacía a menudo y prefería estar solo en esos momentos) Luego de eso de duchó por segunda vez en el día (Porque secretamente era bastante maniático con su higiene personal) y se encontraba saliendo de su Sala Común cuando llegó corriendo su amigo Blaise a decirle que había visto a Potter tirado al pie de unas escaleras desmayado y sangrando por la cabeza. El resto es historia conocida.

Fijó la vista en la del director y le contó todo lo que sucedió en su día, luchando duramente para omitir la parte durante su segunda ducha en la que no pudo evitar el pensar en Harry de una forma pasional y terminó con un problemita que solucionó manualmente…

- Ya veo señor Malfoy. No veo mentira ni engaño en sus ojos – concluyó el anciano, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando los codos en su escritorio

- No entiendo por qué Potter está tan seguro de que fui yo quien intentó lastimarlo – se quejó Draco, disimulando muy bien bajo su expresión de indiferencia cuanto le dolía ese hecho

- Pronto lo averiguaremos chico, no te preocupes. Ahora regresa a tu sala común y trata de dormir lo que queda de la noche – aconsejó Dumbledore. Al ver que el rubio iba a protestar y leyéndole el pensamiento se le adelantó – Harry ya está bien y descansando en la enfermería. Ya mañana podrás ir a verlo. Aunque hasta que no aclaremos este asunto dudo que él quiera verte. En su mente y en su corazón él está seguro de que fuiste tú quien intentó herirlo

Todavía sintiéndose muy impotente, Draco salió del despacho del Director rumbo a su habitación. No pudo pegar un ojo en todo el resto de la noche

* * *

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – preguntó Hermione al llegar a su sala común junto con Ron

Había un gran revuelo en la Sala Común de los leones. Los alumnos estaban amontonados alrededor del sillón más grande de la sala, el que estaba frente a la chimenea, y cuchicheaban entre si y hablaban todos a la vez.

- ¿Qué sucedió Parvati? – preguntó por segunda vez la castaña al ver que nadie le hacía caso, acercándose al tumulto de gente arremolinada en torno al sillón

- Es Alissa – contestó la chica, estirando el cuello para poder ver mejor al sillón sobre la gente – Apareció desmayada frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, y cuando volvió en si apenas se acordaba de su propio nombre. Desde que la encontraron que le están preguntando si recuerda que le sucedió y nada, no suelta ni media palabra

La prefecta comenzó a empujar y a hacerse lugar entre los alumnos para llegar hasta el sillón y ver a Alissa. Ella como Prefecta tenía la obligación de velar por el bienestar de los Gryffindors y si la guardiana había aparecido desmayada seguro que ahora no estaba bien del todo, y tener a tanta gente a tu alrededor quitándote el aire y hablando todos a la vez no ayudaba en mucho a sentirse mejor.

Hermione, viendo que el ambiente no se calmaba y que los alumnos se ponían cada vez más histéricos tratando de sonsacarle qué le había ocurrido a la guardiana de Gryffindor, decidió que ese ambiente no le estaba haciendo bien a la chica, y levantando su varita por sobre su cabeza, intervino lanzando chispas al techo para llamar la atención de todos en la Sala Común

- Gente ¡Por Favor! Alissa necesita descansar ahora, y el que estén todos hablándole y preguntándole cosas a la vez no le hace bien. Por favor permitan que suba a su cuarto a dormir, ya mañana cuando este más calmada hablaremos con ella

La autoridad de Hermione era irrefutable. Ante sus palabras y su mirada decidida todos se fueron apartando del sillón y calmaron sus preguntas.

- Ven Alissa – dijo la castaña ayudando a la otra chica a incorporarse del sillón en el que había permanecido acostada durante todo el revuelo con un brazo sobre sus ojos – te acompañare a tu cuarto para que puedas dormir

Mientras tanto Ron continuaba ausente, muy metido en sus pensamientos como para intervenir. Cuando Hermione hubo llevado a Alissa al cuarto y todos los alumnos se hubieron calmado y volvieron a sus asuntos, Ronald se sentó a pensar en el sillón donde había estado acostada la guardiana. Por primera vez en su vida tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Al día siguiente los acontecimientos ocurridos en Gryffindor eran noticia en todo Hogwarts. Todo el mundo se había enterado de que Harry Potter se había caído por las escaleras y que ahora se encontraba en la enfermería recuperándose, que ya estaba mejor. Y que Alissa Adams había aparecido desmayada a la entrada de su Sala Común y que ahora también se encontraba bien, desayunando en la mesa de los leones.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Alissa? – saludó Hermione sentándose al lado de la chica

- Mejor. ¡Gracias por lo de ayer! Realmente me estaban fastidiando

- De nada – correspondió la chica con una sonrisa - ¿Y? ¿Ya recordaste lo que sucedió anoche?

- No… - contestó la guardiana con expresión sombría – lo único que me acuerdo de anoche es que estaba caminando hacia aquí para cenar y de repente sentí un dolor en la cabeza y todo se oscureció. Cuando desperté estaba tirada en el sillón de la Sala Común con todo el mundo hablando a la vez y preguntándome cosas. No recuerdo nada más… es muy extraño…

- No fuerces tu memoria Alissa, ya veras que cunado menos lo esperes los recuerdos volverán – la tranquilizó la prefecta

- Gracias. Por cierto ¿Cómo está Harry? – quiso saber la chica

- Mejor, recuperándose. La caída no fue grave, pero Madame Pomfrey no quiere dejarlo ir hasta que la herida de su cabeza no sane completamente y ella este bien segura de que él esta recuperado totalmente. ¡¡Sabes como es Harry de torpe!! ¡Ha dormido más en la enfermería que en su propia cama desde que entró a Hogwarts! - bromeó

- Jeje, sí, es cierto. ¡¡Es bastante torpe!! Mira que tropezar así y caerse solo escaleras abajo

- Sí, bastante torpe… - concluyó la castaña, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin con dureza

* * *

Esa misma noche Harry se encontraba acostado de lado en su camilla de la enfermería, acariciándose la barriga y pensando y dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. Draco Malfoy y su intento de asesinato.

Aún no podía digerir que él realmente hubiera sido el autor de esa pesadilla, y ahora que estaba más tranquilo y tenía más tiempo para pensar se había acordado de algunos detallecitos que antes había pasado por alto, y en eso se encontraba cuando oyó un susurrado alohomora a sus espaldas y alguien que entraba a la enfermería con paso cauteloso.

Decidió hacerse el dormido, ya que realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento. De todas maneras quien sea que hubiera entrado no debía de estar ahí. Ya era muy entrada la noche y el toque de queda hacía rato que había pasado.

Con los ojos cerrados el moreno escuchó como alguien se acercaba a su camilla y revisaba algunos pergaminos que estaban en la mesita de luz a su costado.

Esperando en silencio a que la persona se fuera le llegó hasta su nariz un perfume particular. Olía a… vainilla. A perfume de Vainilla.

¡Era muy parecido al perfume extraño que tenía Malfoy la noche en que lo arrojó por las escaleras!

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar la persona recién llegada habló con voz que denotaba rabia contenida

- ¿Por qué el bastardo sigue vivo Potter? – preguntó la persona en un susurro y Harry se paralizó al distinguir que era voz de mujer

El timbre de su voz le pareció vagamente familiar, aunque no reconoció de quien se trataba. Decidió quedarse quieto y escuchar un poco más a ver si se daba cuenta quien era

- Debiste haberlo perdido cuando caíste ¡¡así era el plan!! Pero no, la estúpida Gryffindor resultó ser una incompetente – siguió susurrando la chica – ¡Debes perderlo! – continuó, y Harry escuchó como removía algo entre sus ropas - Así Draco se olvidaría de ti y volvería conmigo, volvería a mi lado… - la mujer continuaba susurrando entre dientes y Harry ahora sí pudo reconocer la voz de Pansy Parkinson - ¡¡Draco nunca debió de haberse ido de mi lado!! – chilló ahora la Slytherin un poco fuera de si

- ¡Así que fuiste tú Parkinson! – reaccionó Harry, quien con sus envidiables reflejos de buscador se incorporó en la camilla y apuntó a la chica con su varita

- ¡¡P..Potter!! – se sorprendió la chica de ver al moreno despierto y apuntándola con la varita, de la misma forma que ella lo apuntaba a él

- Estás loca de remate Parkinson ¡¿de verdad creíste que te iba a funcionar?!

- ¡¡No sé de qué estas hablando Potter!! – Grito la chica descolocada

No sabía qué hacer, no tenía previsto que Potter fuera a estar despierto. Ella había calculado que como el moreno continuaba en la enfermería estaría sedado en las noches con una poción tranquilizante o algo para que pudiera dormir, y ella podría meterse en la enfermería y terminar el trabajo que la torpe de Adams no pudo concluir. Pero no, el maldito Potter estaba despierto y a punto de maldecirla

Un potente Lumos los agarró a los dos desprevenidos, y detrás de la varita encendida que les cegaba la vista salia la amenazante voz de Madame Pomfrey

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? ¿señorita Parkinson? ¿señor Potter?

- Y.. yo.. pues… ¡nada! – tartamudeó Pansy, escondiendo su varita en el bolsillo de su capa

- ¡¡Fue ella Madame!! ella fue quien.. – comenzó a gritar Harry, apuntando a la Slytherin con la varita. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de maldecirla, pero se metería en problemas si lo hacía con la medimaga de testigo

- ¡¡Cállate Potter!! ¡No sabes lo que dices! – lo callo la chica a gritos

- ¡¡Silencio los dos!! – Se interpuso la matrona con tono rígido – Potter, baja esa varita y vuelve a dormirte, y tu Parkinson, acompáñame al despacho del director, y espero que tengas una buena explicación a por qué estás a estas horas fuera de tu habitación y apuntando con tu varita a uno de mis pacientes

- ¡¡Pero madame – se quejaron Harry y Pansy a la vez

- ¡¡He dicho silencio!! – volvió a alzar la voz Poppy – ¡¡Mañana Potter!! – atajó la mujer al ver que Harry había vuelto a abrir la boca - ¡vamos niña! Tienes mucho que explicar

Sintiéndose bastante impotente Harry tuvo que ver como la culpable de su caída y la casi pérdida de su bebé se le escapaba por la puerta de la enfermería sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, Harry calló rendido de sueño en la camilla presa de un hechizo somnífero que la medimaga le había echado desde la puerta al verlo alterado y sabiendo que el chico no iba a estarse quieto ni calmado en un buen rato.

* * *

Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista, vagamente pudo distinguir el techo de la enfermería sobre su cabeza… Así que todavía seguía en ese odioso lugar… Realmente le desagradaba mucho estar en la enfermería del colegio, estar aislado de todo lo que pasaba en el castillo, no poder estar con sus amigos… El olor mezclado de todas las pociones que allí había no le gustaba para nada… pero de pronto un olor atípico dentro de la enfermería llegó hasta su nariz, olía a… menta…

Era el olor rico y refrescante que Draco siempre tenía… olor a Draco…

Y ahora que lo pensaba había sido muy cruel con el rubio al echarlo a gritos de la enfermería… no había sido él ¡Gracias a Merlín que no había sido Draco quien lo había arrojado por la escalera!

El tener la seguridad de ese hecho hizo que se plantara una tonta sonrisa en su cara, le debía unas enormes disculpas al príncipe de Slyherin…

Cuando Harry quiso agarrar sus lentes del buró al lado de su camilla, su mano se topó con un sedoso obstáculo. Al mirar hacia el costado el moreno se encontró con la cabeza de Draco apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados en el costado de la cama. Estaba dormido, era fácil decirlo al ver su respiración pausada y tranquila.

Vaya ¡Qué extraño resultaba el ver al imponente Draco Malfoy dormido al costado de tu cama!

Lentamente Harry enredó sus dedos en el cabello del rubio y peinó las doradas hebras hacia arriba con suavidad, teniendo especial cuidado en no despertarlo. Era tan linda la sensación que daba el sentir ese pelo tan brillante y sedoso deslizándose por la piel…

Draco despertó sintiendo un dolor horriblemente molesto en las cervicales debido a la mala posición en la que estaba, y se maldijo mentalmente… ¿quién le mandaba a quedarse dormido arrodillado al lado de la cama?

Antes de que el Slytherin lo notara Harry retiró su mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos y a fingir que dormía. Gracias a eso pudo escuchar que el rubio susurró:

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi, Potter?

El moreno hizo un esfuerzo enorme para quedarse quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Esa pregunta murmurada al aire lo dejó sorprendido. Sintió al rubio tan apenado, al soberbio Príncipe de Slyherin tan humano y vulnerable… y también sintió como un dedo trazaba con cuidado, casi con reverencia la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y luego el vendaje que cubría la herida debido a la caída y una posible nueva cicatriz.

Los dedos de Draco continuaron acariciando las facciones de Harry, hasta que llegaron a sus labios

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que creas en mi? – volvió a cuestionar el rubio al supuestamente dormido ojiverde

- Besarme ahora sería un buen comienzo – declaró el Gryffindor abriendo los ojos, conectando su mirada con la de un asombrado Draco

- ¡¡Potter!! ¡Despertaste! – La sorpresa no dejó al rubio caer en cuenta de lo que el moreno acababa de pedir - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí Draco, solo…

- ¿Necesitas que llame a Madame Pomfrey? – lo cortó el rubio a la carrera, su nerviosismo de haber sido atrapado en un momento de debilidad solo demostrado en su hablar abrupto, su cara era una máscara de total indiferencia

- No Draco, solo…

- Quédate quieto, voy a llamar a la medimaga – volvió a cortarlo el Slytherin, yendo hacia el despacho de la mujer

- ¡Malfoy vuelve aquí! - demandó el moreno alzando la voz, mosqueado de que el rubio no lo besara ahora que él mismo se lo había pedido, siendo que cada vez que a Draco se le antojaba besarlo él nunca se negaba…

Draco detuvo su camino hacia el despacho de la matrona impactado por la autoridad en la voz del Gryffindor, y deshizo sus pasos de vuelta al lado de la camilla donde estaba acostado Harry

- Bésame ¿si? – pidió Harry, mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos

El rubio no se hizo de rogar, y aunque bastante sorprendido por el pedido del moreno, siendo que la última vez que se habían visto el ojiverde lo había echado a gritos de la enfermería, se sentó al lado del convaleciente en la camilla e inclinándose sobre él tomó su rostro con ambas manos y juntó sus labios en una caricia tierna y sin demandas. No podía evitarlo, se moría de ganas por besarlo. Era algo casi matemático, no podía quedarse viendo a los ojos a Harry y resistir el impulso de besarlo y abrazarlo, sentía la necesidad de contacto con el Gryffindor.

Por su lado Harry se sentía extraño, aferrándose a la espalda del rubio y siendo besado por él, se sentía tan bien… Un cosquilleo de alegría nació en su estómago y luego le invadió todo el cuerpo, llenándolo de calor. Esa misma sensación traspasó su piel y llegó hasta Draco, quien se separó de él un momento con los ojos cerrados para susurrarle

- Me alegra mucho que estés bien

- Ejem… esperamos no interrumpir – escucharon la voz del director a sus espaldas

Ambos chicos se separaron sonrojados y voltearon sorprendidos al lugar del que provenía la voz, que era precisamente la puerta de entrada a la enfermería. Por ella ingresaron al lugar el director del colegio, seguido de McGonagall, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Alissa y Blaise.

- Sentimos interrumpirlos – habló la líder de la casa Gryffindor con voz escéptica – pero hay novedades que debemos comunicarles

- Tengo entendido Harry que recibiste una visita inesperada anoche – continuó Dumbledore – Pues bien, yo anoche también fui visitado. Recibí en mi despacho a la señorita Pansy Parkinson con la cual mantuve una interesante conversación…

- Pansy? – murmuró Draco incorporándose de la camilla donde había estado sentado, atando cabos en su mente – Fue ella?

- Tome asiento señor Malfoy – pidió el director convocando sillas para todos los presentes – Es una historia larga además de interesante

Así Dumbledore procedió a relatarle a todos los hechos de los que tenía conocimiento. Contó cómo la noche anterior Madame Pomfrey había aparecido en su despacho con Pansy Parkinson, y cómo luego de administrarle la cantidad correspondiente de Veritaserum a la Slytherin ella había soltado toda la verdad.

Resultó ser que Pansy, obsesionada con Draco y celosa de la relación que mantenía éste con Potter, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperarlo. Por eso ideo un plan el cual consistía en preparar la poción multijugos (en ese momento a Draco se le vino a la mente aquel día en el que Pansy actuó extraña con el y le tiró del cabello), hechizar a Alissa Adams (para que ella no tuviera que ensuciarse las manos y además estar cubierta por si le preguntaban donde había estado al momento de la caída del moreno, diría en la Sala común de Slytherin, era una buena coartada!) con una maldición Imperius y obligarla a tomarse la poción para hacerse pasar por Malfoy y lastimar a Potter de tal forma que abortara a la criatura que unía a su Draco con el Gryffindor. De esa manera ya no habría nada que mantuviera al Príncipe de Slytherin involucrado con San Potter y al fin el rubio volvería con ella!

Pero al enterarse de que el ojiverde estaba sano y en una pieza decidió averiguar si el vastardo también lo estaba. Así que se coló la noche anterior en la enfermería y revolvió en el historial clínico del Gryffindor, confirmando así sus sospechas de que ambos estaban bien.

No contenta con el resultado de su plan, resolvió que debía terminar lo que la guardiana de Gryffindor no había podido concluir; el resto es historia conocida.

- En… tonces… yo… - susurró una horrorizada Alissa luego de escuchar todo el relato de Dumbledore - ¡OH Harry! Es por mi culpa que estas aquí… - se lamentó la chica entre lágrimas – por mi culpa casi pierdes a tu bebe… ¡¡lo siento tanto!! – se lanzó a llorar avergonzada, tapándose la cara con las manos

- Adams… - se acercó Minerva a la chica, apoyando un brazo tranquilizador sobre los agitados hombros de la guardiana – la culpa no es tuya niña, estabas bajo el efecto de una Imperius

- No puedo creer que Parkinson haya sido capaz de semejante cosa… - murmuró atónita Hermione

- ¿De qué te sorprendes Mione? Esa chica es una serpiente después de todo… ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa – contestó Ron mirando de reojo y resentido a Draco y Blaise

Una energía extraña comenzó a sentirse de repente en el lugar, todos los presentes veían atónitos como empezaban a temblar las botellitas con pociones en los estantes y los vidrios en las ventanas, a la par que las mejillas de Draco se ponían coloradas y se le hinchaban las venas del cuello debido a la fuerza que hacia al apretar la mandíbula.

- Esa zorra… - susurró el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados por la furia

Harry no entendía anda, ¿era la magia de Draco la que estaba provocando que todo temblara en la enfermería? ¿Tan enfurecido estaba? No estaba seguro de nada, solo de que debía hacer algo para que el rubio se calmara, de lo contrario todo en el lugar explotaría. Así que sin meditarlo mucho estiró el brazo y tomó la mano del Slytherin que estaba cerrada en un puño apretado y tembloroso. Hacer eso se sintió para todos los presentes como quedarse sordos de repente, de inmediato ante el contacto del Gryffindor todo el temblor y el exceso de energía en el aire desaparecieron, quedando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

- Draco… - llamó el ojiverde, haciendo que el mencionado girara para verlo

Draco estaba enojado, MUY enojado… sentía correr por sus venas el impulso irrefrenable de ir y matar a Pansy Parkinson lentamente, maldita perra… ¿cómo se atrevió a cometer semejante traición hacia él, el príncipe de la casa Slytherin? El haberse metido con Potter, con el bebé… nunca se lo perdonaría… Quería matarla… hacerla reventar de adentro hacia fuera con una descarga de magia…

De pronto comenzó a sentir que la temperatura de su sangre aumentaba, que se le erizaban los pelos de los brazos, todos sus músculos contraídos. La habitación y las personas que estaban a su alrededor desaparecieron de su campo visual, todo se volvió rojo, el tono de rojo que quería ver saliendo del cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson…

Hasta que de pronto todo ese tumulto de sensaciones y emociones negativas se esfumaron, no sentía nada, veía todo blanco, lo único que sintió fue un toque suave en su mano. Y una voz conocida llamándolo… Draco… Era Harry… Harry lo llamaba…

Giró hacia donde sabía que el moreno estaba, buscó sus ojos, allí estaban, esas preciosas esmeraldas brillantes que lo miraban fijamente…

Con suavidad el Gryffindor jaló de la mano a Draco hacia sí para que éste se inclinara, y con la otra mano que tenía libre lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a sus labios, un beso casto y sin demandas, solo un roce cálido que terminó de calmar a Malfoy.

Cuando Harry logró amansar a Draco y captar su atención todos en la enfermería llenaron sus pulmones de oxígeno nuevamente. Esa explosión de magia los había dejado sin aliento, habían sentido como si una fuerza extraña les hiciera presión en el pecho y los vaciara de aire.

Ahora todos observaban atónitos una vez más cómo los que una vez habían sido los más grandes rivales en Hogwarts compartían un tierno beso. Era extraño verlos de esa forma, siendo que un par de meses atrás ninguno de los dos hubiera dudado en hechizar al otro sin remordimientos. En todos los presentes se comenzaron a manifestar emociones distintas: a Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas y por respeto a Madame Pomfrey se abstuvo de gritar alguna grosería y en vez de eso prefirió salir de la enfermería para no seguir viendo aquella imagen que le causaba escalofríos, Harry besándose con Malfoy… en Hermione, Alissa y Blaise los sentimientos eran parecidos, como una especie de ternura y alivio. En los rostros de los jefes de casas, Snape y McGonnagall una ligera mueca de desaprobación ante la escena, mientras que Dumbledore y Pomfrey los observaban con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lentamente Draco apartó sus labios de los suaves de Harry, y clavando sus ojos grises en los verdes del moreno le preguntó

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi… - le contestó un Harry igual o más confundido que el Slytherin

- Ejm ejm… - se escuchó a alguien carraspear a sus espaldas, y al voltear ambos se encontraron con que el Director los miraba fijamente – Una vez aclarado el infortunado suceso de la pasada noche, creo prudente que todos nos vayamos a descansar ahora. En cuanto a la señorita Parkinson les informo que ha sido expulsada de Hogwarts y entregada a su familia con las debidas explicaciones y recomendaciones, estoy seguro que a raíz de la larga charla que mantuve con sus padres no volverá a molestarles

No supieron cómo pero por la mirada del Director ambos chicos tuvieron la certeza de que eso no podía ser más cierto…

* * *

El Señor y La Señora Parkinson observaban con gesto de desaprobación a su única hija que iba sentada en el asiento de tren frente a ellos mirando abstraída por la ventanilla. Una Parkinson expulsada de Hogwarts… qué deshonra!! No podían permitir que en la alta sociedad mágica de Londres se anduviera comentando que la heredera de la familia Parkinson había sido desalojada del colegio, sería el estigma de su familia para siempre!!! Ya no sabrían cómo mirar a sus amigos a la cara, ni mucho menos explicarles el motivo por el cual su hija había sido echada de Hogwarts tan repentinamente… No, por eso mismo habían decidido mudarse con unos parientes a América del Sur, comenzar una nueva vida, bastante lejos de su antiguo entorno para así poder evitar ser la comidilla de la sociedad, bien sabían ellos que a la hora del chusmerío sus conocidos no eran misericordiosos con nadie…

La señora Parkinson se inclinó hacia delante para poder limpiarle con su pañuelo de seda el hilillo de saliva que salía de la boca de su hija, se veía tan estúpida así como estaba, con la espalda encorvada, las manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen, la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida en el paisaje… Estaba sufriendo los efectos colaterales de la mezcla entre una sobredosis de Veritaserum y un potente embrujo desmemorizante, todo administrado por Dumbledore a su hija para sonsacarle la verdad, luego de que Pansy protagonizara un bochornoso suceso en el colegio que de ninguna manera estaban dispuestos a explicar a nadie que los conociera… y curiosamente… ellos tampoco recordaban cual era el motivo exacto de la expulsión de su hija… pero eso era lo de menos ¡¡solo estaban seguros de debían alejarse de Inglaterra para que nadie se enterara de lo que había sucedido!! Y de ser posible no volver a pisar la isla nunca más… tenían la certeza de ello, la indudable convicción de que así debían hacer las cosas…

* * *

Sentado en el cómodo sillón del escritorio en su despacho, con las manos entrecruzadas bajo su mentón, dos días después de la expulsión de la alumna de sexto año de Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, Albus Dumbledore sonreía complacido por los resultados de sus métodos.

Todo había salido tal cual lo había planeado, cierto era que las acciones de Pansy lo habían dejado descolocado, nunca se sabe lo que una mujer despechada es capaz de hacer por recuperar el amor, y más aún a la edad de 17 años, cuando los jóvenes magos y brujas se creen dueños de sus vidas y señores de la verdad, pero afortunadamente había encontrado una solución sabia, rápida y permanente para el desastre ocasionado por la chica.

Una expulsión, unos cuantos hechizos desmemorizantes bien aplicados en su justa medida y un par de sabias recomendaciones pueden arreglar catástrofes! Se dijo mentalmente bastante complacido. Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por la entrada a su oficina de la profesora McGonnagall

- Albus, disculpa que te importune… - dijo la mujer situándose frente al escritorio del director, mirándolo con la expresión desaprobatoria con la que suele mirar a sus alumnos cuando hacen algo indebido – sé que no debería preguntártelo pero… ¿crees que estuvo bien qu..

- Descuida Minerva – la interrumpió el anciano, adivinando los pensamientos de la mujer, la conocía tanto… - Créeme cuando te digo que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho teniendo en cuenta la situación en que la muchachita nos había puesto a todos, los padres hubieran comenzado a indagar, y eso no nos conviene

- Y en cuanto a Pansy… ¿saldrá del estado en el que quedó luego del interrogatorio? – quiso saber la profesora, torciendo el gesto de sus labios al recordar al ente babeante en el que se había convertido la Slytherin

- Me temo que no querida… desgraciadamente hay personas que reaccionan negativamente ante la combinación de pociones y hechizos… - reflexionó Albus, y por un momento se hundió en sus pensamientos, transformando su semblante de complacido a preocupado por un largo rato. Minerva se quedó observándolo incrédula sin saber qué contestarle, y de pronto como sacado de un trance el director se incorporó de su silla y con una sonrisa continuó - ¡Pero bueno! No todos podemos salir ganando siempre, la chica merecía un castigo por sus acciones, fue la mejor opción. ¿Te apetece un caramelo de limón? – ofreció a la vez que se dirigía a la salida de su despacho

- Eh… no, gracias – contestó minerva descolocada, aún a pesar de conocer al hombre hace muchos años, aún seguía sorprendiéndola

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!!! (Hace mucho que no usaba ese saludo!! ^_^) Como están todos? Finalmente pude actualizar!!

Debo decir que este capitulo me salio a la fuerza! Costo lo suyo pero aquí esta. Fue todo lo que pude exprimirle a mi agotado cerebro. Lo siento si no convence demasiado.

Para los que no lo recuerden, Alissa Adams es la Guardiana del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y una de las personas con las que Draco salió luego de haber estado con Harry en la mazmorra de Snape!! Lo recuerdan? Esta chica apareció en los caps 3 y 4. Y ahora también!! Jeje Pobrecita!!

_Terminado__ el__ día__: Martes 16 de marzo de 2010, a las 1:55 am, casi dos años sin actualizar…. Espero que su odio hacia mi no haya alcanzado el nivel de lo irreversible, jejeje_


End file.
